Trop tard
by Marluuna
Summary: Série de one-shot ayant tous pour thèmes le Haitsu, mais ce sont des chapitres sans rapport les uns avec les autres. Parfois des songfics...
1. Trop tard

**Une fic en un seul chapitre... Nous sommes dans la tête de Tetsu (rien que ça... XD), c'est lui qui parle...**

_C'est une belle nuit. Un ciel plein d'étoiles. Un peu de vent, mais pas trop. Et puis, il fait chaud. Une nuit magnifique, même. Pourtant, ça ne me fait plus rien, à moi qui aurait pu m'en extasier pendant des heures. Plus rien ne me touche. Plus rien ne fait quoi que ce soit. J'ai joué, et j'ai perdu. J'ai tout perdu. Et personne n'en a jamais rien su. Pas même toi, Doiha-chan... Le principal intéressé. L'objet de tous mes désirs, de tous mes tourments. Où que je sois et quoi que je fasse, chacune de mes pensées est tournée vers toi. C'est étrange, non ? Je suis fou, sûrement. Fou de m'être mené moi-même au bûcher, de le savoir et de ne rien faire pour l'empêcher. _

_Quand est-ce que ça a commencé, exactement ? Je ne le sais même pas... Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à boire tes paroles, à me délecter de ton odeur, à bénir ta présence ?... Oui, quand ? Il y a un mois ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Depuis toujours ? Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je t'ai toujours voulu. Je t'ai aimé, ça oui. Plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer, plus intensément que je ne m'en croyais capable... De toutes mes forces, de tout mon pauvre coeur... Et tu n'en as jamais rien su. Tu ne t'es même jamais douté de rien. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le saches. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu m'aimes, mes sentiments à moi me suffisaient. Je te voyais chaque jour et partageait tant de choses avec toi, alors ça me suffisait... Je savais bien que tu n'y aurais jamais pensé, alors à quoi ça m'aurait servi, de te le dire ? J'occupais déjà une place spéciale pour toi. J'avais, et j'ai toujours, toute ta confiance. Mon avis compte plus que n'importe quel autre pour toi. Mes paroles sont la vérité, pour toi. C'est déjà beaucoup. C'est déjà trop. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus. Juste pouvoir te regarder sourire, t'écouter chanter... Ca me suffisait. Je gardais mes sentiments en moi comme un trésor. Mon trésor. Ma plus grande richesse, mon seul véritable bien et la seule chose qui ait de la valeur en ce monde. Le soir parfois, c'est vrai, c'était dur... Rentrer chez moi seul et encore penser à toi... Me demander ce que tu pouvais bien faire... Car tu ne pensais sûrement pas à moi, toi... Pourquoi penser à ton vieil ami ?... Ton âme est moins tordue que la mienne. Tu as toujours été si doux et si sincère... Mais tu n'as jamais compris. Comme un ange qui m'aurait blessé à chaque coup d'aile, tu passais près de moi, souriant, sans comprendre que moi... J'aurai tout donné pour que tu m'aimes. Tout, sans hésitation. Pourtant, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Et je ne le ferai pas. N'est-ce pas étrange, Doiha-chan ? _

_Dans ton sens, je n'ai jamais oeuvré que pour ton bonheur. Avec mes petits moyens, bien sûr. J'ai toujours souhaité te voir sourire, plus que toute autre chose. Alors je t'ai arrangé cette rencontre avec elle. Elle que tu trouvais jolie, qui te plaîsait. A la faveur d'un jeu et d'animateurs conciliants, j'ai organisé cette rencontre que tu n'oublieras jamais. Moi non plus, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je t'ai bien observé, tu sais, ce jour-là... Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu un tel sourire... Un tel air adorablement timide... J'ai tout de suite compris que tu avais eu le coup de foudre. Que ton intérêt pour elle avait été décuplé, lorsque tu l'avais connue personnellement. Et elle... Bien sûr, que ça a été réciproque. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment aurait-elle pu te résister ? Elle a succombé, comme tant d'autres... Alors... Sentant que tu hésitais, je t'ai poussé vers elle, les jours suivants. Je t'ai incité à la revoir, à te montrer entreprenant... Je ne voulais qu'une chose : te revoir sourire encore... Même si ce n'était pas à cause de moi. Je t'ai aidé de mon mieux pour que les choses marchent, au mépris de mes sentiments. _

_Mais je suis loin d'être une âme si noble, ne t'y trompe pas. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant de le regretter... Quand les choses sont devenues sérieuses entre vous, j'ai senti la douleur me vriller l'estomac... Ma bouche prodiguait ces conseils avisés, mais mon coeur tombait en lambeaux... J'ai moi-même creusé ma propre tombe. Sans avoir besoin de personne, je me suis perdu tout seul... Je t'ai mené sur le chemin de ton bonheur, et celui de ma perdition... Je t'ai vu heureux... Je t'ai vu aimer. Si tu savais ce que ça m'a fait mal... Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais trouver les bons mots pour le décrire... J'ai eu mal, mal à un point... Mais je n'avais pas encore atteint les sommets. Ce jour où tu es arrivé, très excité, avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de ta tête... Tu nous a dit : « je vais me marier ! ». Là... Là, c'est là que je suis mort à l'intérieur. Depuis ce jour, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, un pantin désarticulé qui accomplit ses gestes machinalement. Mais j'ai cessé de vivre, en réalité. Je voyais bien Ken-chan qui me regardait d'un air désolé. Lui, il sait. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, mais il l'a deviné, je l'ai compris. Il t'a félicité bien sûr, mais il avait l'air si désolé... Et moi... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu le faire, mais j'ai souri, je t'ai dit que j'étais heureux pour toi, que je t'adressais toutes mes félicitations... C'est une gentille femme, je le sais. Elle était mignonne, douce, intelligente, aimante... Parfaite pour toi. Vouss faisiez un couple merveilleux. C'est ce que tout le monde se disait, le jour où tu m'as crucifié. Quand je t'ai entendu lui dire 'oui'... Je crois que j'aurai pu boire toute la nuit, m'ennivrer jusqu'au petit matin, juste pour oublier l'espace d'un instant la sensation d'un coeur qui se soulève et de mes yeux qui me piquaient... Hurler ma peine au fond des verres d'alcool, cracher au visage d'une vie odieusement cruelle, et me détester plus que toute autre personne, finalement. Car c'est moi et moi seul, le responsable de ma souffrance. J'ai cru que je pourrai... Que j'y arriverai. Que ça ne me ferait rien. La vérité, c'est que tant que tu étais seul, ça allait... Je n'espèrais rien bien sûr, mais je savais aussi que personne ne profitait de ce que je n'aurai jamais. Quand tu es devenu un mari, je n'ai plus accepté ça... C'est étrange, non ? _

_Pourtant, malgré ça... Malgré tout, je continuerai. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je reste ton meilleur ami, celui que tu remercies, celui sans qui tu n'aurais pas rencontré celle que tu aimes... Je veux rester au moins ça. Je m'y efforcerai. Et tu ne sauras jamais... Pourtant tu sais, Doiha-chan... Je suis bien convaincu que personne ne t'aimerai jamais autant que moi. Personne ne sait qui tu es vraiment. Moi je sais... Je sais que manges toujours les bonbons par deux... Que tu tapotes toujours du pied sur le sol quand tu es surexcité... Que tu préfères t'en aller lorsque tu es en colère, plutôt que d'être méchant... Que tu deviens pire qu'un gamin dès que tu vois de la neige... Je sais tout ça... Ce que je ne savais pas, par contre, c'est que je n'ai aps le coeur assez grand pour contenir tout l'amour que j'ai pour une aussi grande personne... Il finira par déborder et me ronger de l'intérieur, et alors... Mais pour l'heure, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Ca aussi, je le sais. Mais ce soir, je te dis adieu. Oh, ce n'est pas un véritable adieu. Dès demain, nous nous reverrons et nous rirons sûrement... C'est juste mon coeur, qui ne bat plus, qui te dit au revoir... Tu en as fais involontairement ton prisonnier, me condamnant ainsi à la souffrance d'un amour jamais dévoilé, jamais partagé, me forçant à regarder un bonheur auquel j'ai contribué... Mon gentil bourreau... Un dernier regard à la fenêtre de ton salon que je scrute depuis de longues minutes depuis le trottoir. Adieu, Doiha-chan... Et à demain._

Une main laisse faiblement tomber le rideau devant la vitre... Deux yeux tristes scrutent la rue en bas, sur laquelle une silhouette maigre vient de tourner les talons. Bientôt, il disparaîtra à l'angle... Le petit homme tourne la tête et la regarde. Elle dort. Sa respiration est calme et régulière... Elle est jolie... et elle le rend heureux, non ? Alors... Alors pourquoi... ? Jusqu'au bout, il y avait cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance devant l'autel, il avait espéré... Un geste, un mot, n'importe quoi. Mais non... Comme si _il_ avait ce genre de pensées... Relevant le rideau un court instant, il constata qu'_il_ était hors de son champ de vision...

_Tet-chan... _murmura-t-il doucement, la voix chargée de regrets.


	2. L'Encre de tes yeux

**Sans rapport donc avec le précédent, un Haitsu en un chapitre, construit autour de la (très belle) chanson de Cabrel, « l'encre de tes yeux »...**

J'ai toujours couru. Après mes rêves insensés, après la reconnaissance des autres... Après le temps. Et comme souvent quand on est entraîné dans quelque chose, on ne sait même plus ce qu'on cherche finalement. Ce fut mon cas. J'ai couru à perdre haleine, mais pour aller où ? Je n'ai pas voulu me retourner, peu importe ce que je laissais derrière moi ou ce que je ratais au passage. Au fond, peut-être que je fuyais, tout simplement.

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux_

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, bientôt passant le cap de la quarantaine et plus perdu que jamais. Je n'ai jamais su accepter la réalité, même quand elle me fouettait le visage. J'ai toujours nié ce qui me dérangeait, fonçant droit devant au besoin. Je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin de certitudes, c'est comme ça. Je dois savoir où je mets les pieds sinon je passe mon chemin, je n'aime pas ça. Sauf en musique. En musique, l'inconnu est excitant.

D'où vient le problème, en fait ? Ai-je voulu m'entêter dans mes erreurs, me condamnant ainsi tout seul ? Ai-je détourné les yeux quand je sentais ma raison vaciller en ta présence ? Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Je voulais juste être heureux. C'est le but de tout individu, il me semble. Sauf que j'ai mis une ardeur démesurée à vouloir l'être, comme si j'avais peur qu'en me laissant aller, je finisse par me perdre. Je pensais que la femme, l'enfant, l'appartement, la voiture, la vie bien rangée, ça allait me suffire... Idiot que je suis. Il me manquait l'essentiel, mais je refusais de comprendre. Je ne voulais pas admettre, ça aurait trop compliqué les choses.

_J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

J'ai toujours su me trouver des excuses pour me justifier. Des bonnes raisons d'avoir fui, j'en ai des milliers. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille soit ennuyée, je ne voulais pas ternir l'image du groupe, je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié... Puis je ne voulais pas faire de mal à ma femme. Et maintenant que cette raison n'est plus valable, je trouve les autres bien minces. La vérité, c'est que mes sentiments se sont amplifiés avec le temps et qu'aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus les contenir. C'était là, inconscient, jusqu'à ce que Megumi et moi nous nous séparions. Libéré de toute contrainte affective et morale, je me suis aperçu que je ne me sentais pas vide pour autant. Et pour cause. Je le sais aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai toujours refusé d'admettre : il n'y a que toi. Mon coeur ne bat que pour toi. Et je ne peux pas vivre un jour de plus sans te le dire. Je t'ai fais du mal, je le sais. Je le voyais bien, et pourtant je détournais les yeux, lâche que j'étais. Mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Toujours là pour me retenir quand j'étais au bord du précipice, m'écouter quand j'en avais besoin... Tu as toujours été là pour moi... Et tu souffrais tant. Et je faisais semblant de ne pas comprendre, me contentant de ta présence comme une bénédiction... Tu devrais me haïr pour ça. J'ai piétiné tes sentiments par peur, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça. Et je t'ai même vu t'excuser lorsque tu commettais des actes ambigus, t'excuser de me gêner... Moi, je n'ai même pas eu la décense de le faire, alors que mes actions étaient 100 fois plus coupables que les tiennes. Toi, tu ne faisais qu'être sincère avec toi-même, et espérer. Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
À trop vouloir te regarder,  
J'en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté_

Je sais bien ce que j'aurai dû faire. Mettre de la distance entre nous. Du moins moralement. Ca t'aurait protégé. Mais j'étais trop égoiste, je ne voulais pas que tu regardes ailleurs. Juste moi. Parce que ton regard plein de bonté et de foi en moi, depuis plus de 10 ans, c'est ça qui me fait tenir debout, tu ne le savais pas ? Ta gentillesse sans limite, qu'on peut presque appeler abnégation... Et ton sourire, qui réchauffe mon coeur comme rien d'autre ne sait le faire... J'ai besoin de ça. Ca ne peut pas s'expliquer. Tu es mon unique source d'inspiration.

_J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté._

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses vraiment indispensables, vraiment vitales, si tu y penses un instant. Le coeur, l'oxygène, bien sûr. Et après, à chacun sa raison. Moi il me faut deux choses en plus, comme je suis exigeant : la musique et toi. Il faudra bien que je me contente d'être le meilleur ami si tu ne peux m'offrir plus...  
_  
Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier_

.. Mais je veux plus. Et cette fois-ci, je me battrai pour ça. Je ne fuirai pas, même si je dois essuyer ton refus ou ta gêne. Je veux que tu saches : je ne mentirai plus. Ni aux autres, ni à moi. Tout aurait été si simple si il y a 10 ans, quand je me suis aperçu de mes sentiments, je t'en avais parlé. On aurait pu être heureux si je n'avais pas fui ce sentiment de toutes mes forces, qui sait ? Mais j'étais lâche et stupide. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus ni l'un ni l'autre, alors tu sauras ce qu'il en est.

_J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets._

Tu sauras que je t'aime. Que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux et de plus beau. Que mon coeur ne vibre qu'en ta présence, que ma voix n'est jamais plus claire que si tu chantes avec moi. Que tout ce qui m'importe dans ce monde réside dans ton sourire et tes yeux, et que je ne veux que toi. Toi et personne d'autre.

_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux_

Je sais bien que rien ne sera facile. Ca, je le sais. Il paraît que parfois, on a beau s'aimer très fort, ça ne suffit pas toujours pour être heureux. Pourtant j'y crois. Aussi absurde que ça puisse paraître, et même alors que je ne sais rien de ce que tu veux, j'y crois. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que vivre vaut le coup... Et si jamais tu me pardonnes de t'avoir autant blessé, je te montrerai que j'ai changé et que je peux désormais être à mon tour, quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter.

_J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.  
_

Je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. J'ai peur. Peur d'avoir laissé passé toutes mes chances. Car j'en ai eu. Mais tout est réparable, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu te réveilles enfin. Assis sur une chaise dans notre studio, voilà 2 heures que je te regarde, Tet-chan, endormi sur le sofa. Et 2 heures que je te parle dans ma tête, que je mets mes mots en ordre, moi qui ait du mal à m'exprimer autrement que sur le papier. Tu as l'air encore endormi, tu émerges doucement et tu me regardes. Et tu souris. Je crois que je pourrai faire n'importe quoi pour ce sourire. Montre-le moi toujours, s'il te plaît. Je souris aussi, et tu comprends que je veux te parler, car tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Tu dis encore que tu seras toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Alors je te dis tout. Tout mon monologue incensé que je rumine dans mon esprit depuis si longtemps et que je t'avoue à voix basse. Et je vois tes yeux s'agrandir et ton sourire s'élargir, devenir plus beau encore que d'habitude. Il n'est pas trop tard, tu me le fais comprendre. J'ai enfin pu être honnête avec toi et avec moi. Et toi, tu me pardonnes encore. J'ai l'impression que ta gentillesse me sauve à chaque fois. Tu dis que tu n'as rien à pardonner, que tu es fou de joie de m'entendre dire ça et tu me remercies... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes autant, moi qui ne suit en rien exceptionnel, contrairement à toi... Mais puisque tu m'as choisi, puisque tu veux de moi, alors à mon tour, je te servirai de guide et te rendrai heureux, puisque je t'aime.


	3. S'arrêter

Un troisième chapitre toujours indépendant des précédents

**Un troisième chapitre toujours indépendant des deux précédents... D'autres one-shot devraient suivre, entre deux fics plus longues :)**

Pourtant, l'équilibre que nous avions trouvé me paraissait convenir… Disons que je m'en accommodais. Nous cumulions les difficultés, il faut dire. Tu es un homme. Ca, ce n'est la faute de personne, et puis ça a dû me stopper un dixième de seconde tout au plus, quand j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Je ne l'avais pas prévu, mais j'ai l'esprit simple : étant désespérément amoureux de toi, je n'allais pas m'arrêter à ce détail. A la limite, ce qui m'a le plus gêné, c'est que tu sois un collègue et un ami. Lors des périodes d'activité, te voir chaque jour, te retrouver encore le soir, et à force, ne plus savoir faire la différence entre mon leader, mon ami, et mon amant… Ca, c'était déjà plus compliqué. Mais tu rendais les choses tellement faciles, aussi… Tu disais que tu m'aimais très fort, et que tout le reste, c'était bien peu de choses comparé à ça. Ensuite, tu riais en disant que tu te trouvais bête... Et moi je riais aussi, mais je te trouvais juste parfait.

Et rien n'était compliqué, ainsi. Rien ne l'a jamais été, d'ailleurs. Tu sais toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire, quelle que soit la situation, pour démontrer qu'on peut y arriver avec une facilité déconcertante. Moi, j'aimais bien te suivre aveuglément, me disant que de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas être plus en sécurité que quand j'étais près de toi. Je me sens bien. Etrangement bien. Je n'ai pas peur de me laisser aller à la plaisanterie, la colère, le mutisme… Tous ces états qui me prennent selon mon humeur et que parfois je domine, par crainte du regard d'autrui. Avec toi, je les laisse tomber, ces parades. Avec toi, je suis moi-même, réellement. Car tu sais tout, tu devines tout, et tu acceptes tout. Alors je me montre tel que je suis et je n'ai ni honte, ni appréhension. C'est quelque chose de rare, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais tu es rare. Tu m'es terriblement précieux, et rien qu'à l'idée de te perdre, l'angoisse me prend violemment.

C'est drôle, comme j'oublie tout avec toi. Une heure me paraît durer une minute. Et moi qui n'ait jamais été trop du genre calin, plus d'une fois je t'ai fait craquer à force de caresses et de baisers, que je réclamais jusqu'à épuisement. Parce que ta peau, c'est ma sensation préférée. Et je ne m'en lasse jamais. Sur mon petit nuage chaque fois que je venais te voir, j'étais triste à chaque fois que je devais te laisser. Comme si ce qui n'était pas normal là-dedans, c'était que je sois loin de toi.

A le dire comme ça, tout paraît si parfait, presque trop… Pourtant, il y a une chose, qui ne m'a jamais permis d'être pleinement satisfait. Elle s'appelle Megumi, et c'est ma femme. Et oui. Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est, de vivre avec une personne que l'on n'aime pas assez ? Et à laquelle on n'a rien à reprocher, qui plus est ? Rien de rien. Elle est jolie, douce, patiente, aimante, intelligente… La liste est longue. Et d'une certaine façon, je l'aime aussi. Mais pas assez. Pas assez pour m'empêcher de filer dès que possible vers mon Tet-chan, que j'aime plus que tout. Notre proximité du fait de notre travail rend nos escapades plus faciles qu'un jeu d'enfant. Et je peux l'aimer presque à chaque fois que j'en ressens le désir, voire le besoin. Et pourtant, je me déteste, pour ce que j'ose faire à ma femme trop confiante. Si elle savait… Quelquefois, je ne le supporte plus. Quand je rentre tard le soir, avec un nouveau mensonge et qu'elle me sourit en me disant_ 'je sais que tu fais de ton mieux et je t'attends'_… Je me sens alors si monstrueux que je meurs d'envie de tout lui avouer. Elle ne mérite pas que je me moque d'elle ainsi… Et moi, je n'ai pas le courage de rompre avec Tet-chan. J'ai essayé. Je ne compte plus les fois où je suis allé le voir d'un pas décidé, pour lui dire qu'on arrêtait tout. Mais quand il me voit arriver et que son visage s'illumine, que je sais que c'est moi qui en suis la cause, et que j'adore ça… Et à chaque fois, il m'embrasse et me dit _'enfin tu es là…'_. Comment puis-je lui dire qu'il faut que l'on arrête de se voir, quand il fait ça ? C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Et surtout, je n'en ai aucune envie. J'ai trop besoin qu'il m'aime, trop besoin de provoquer un sourire qu'il n'a que pour moi, des gestes qu'il ne destine qu'à moi… Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, je n'y songe pas souvent. De moins en moins ces temps-ci. J'étais heureux avec lui, sans être totalement avec lui pourtant. Pas officiellement. Ca ne durait que quelques heures, mais c'était des moments de tel bonheur que rien d'autre ne comptait. C'est lui qui me poussait à m'en aller, à rejoindre ma femme. Moi, je serais bien resté encore, toute les nuits si j'avais pu. Il savait que parmi les multiples principes à la con qui peuvent régir une vie, le mariage en est un et l'on ne peut le briser si facilement. Je sais, c'est de l'hypocrisie, car je n'en respectais pas l'engagement principal. Dans ce sens, mon mariage ne reposais sur rien. Ou si. Sur l'amour qu'elle me porte, et l'affection que je lui voue. Mais que répondre à ça ? Alors je rentrais le soir, prétextant une journée harassante... Ce qui était vrai, mais dont le prolongement s'il l'était tout autant, était aussi plus délicieux… Et Megumi était fière de moi, de mon sérieux dans mon travail… Dans ces moments là, je me sentais pire que le dernier des moins que rien.

Le voilà, mon équilibre. Au mieux, je passerai pour un faible. Au pire, un salaud. Et si je suis en veine : pour les deux. Mais peu importe : j'ai été puni. Ce soir là, le téléphone sonna, alors que j'étais chez moi, tranquillement. Ma femme était au bout du fil. En visite chez ses parents, elle devait rentrer sous peu ; je croyais son appel destiné à me préciser son retour. Il n'en était rien. Ce soir là, tout changea. Sa voix d'abord. Elle était calme et douce comme à son habitude, mais j'y devinais pourtant une excitation inhabituelle, de l'euphorie qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer... Je lui en fit la remarque et je pu sans peine imaginer qu'elle souriait, vu le ton joyeux que pris sa voix. Et 3 mots. Juste 3 mots qu'elle prononça avec émotion, joie... _'Je suis enceinte'_... C'est à moi qu'elle parlait ? Tout d'abord, une profonde joie me submergea. C'est une nouvelle énorme, gigantesque même, pour le grand gosse que je suis resté, éternel Peter Pan que je me plaîs à être... Je lui ai dit que c'était génial, extra, et autres adjectifs du même genre... Elle rentrait tôt le lendemain matin, je promis d'aller la chercher à la gare, impatient que j'étais de m'entendre dire ça à voix haute. Ma vie allait changer, et je ne mesurais pas encore à quel point. C'est lorsque je raccrochais. J'accusais le coup, sincèrement heureux mais évidemment étonné par la nouvelle. Et puis alors même que j'aurais dû penser à ma femme, ce fut un tout autre visage qui se grava dans mon esprit... Un sourire à tomber, des yeux parfois sévères, souvent pétillants... Des cheveux en ce moment courts et désordonnés... Mon Tet-chan ! Que faire ? Les bras m'en tombèrent... La gorge sèche... Le ventre qui se contracte... Les yeux qui s'embuent de larmes... N'importe quel imbécile serait venu à la même conclusion que moi. Comment songer à avoir un enfant dans de telles conditions ? Je suis peut-être bien des choses, mais je n'accepterai pas que mon enfant grandisse avec un menteur pour père... Ce bébé qui n'avait probablement que quelques semaines tout au plus, fut ma plus grande joie, et paradoxalement, ce qui me tua. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je savais que j'allais faire souffrir Tet-chan. Je savais que moi-même, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Mais je devais le faire. Car Tet-chan ne m'a jamais rien demandé. Quitter ma femme ou ce genre de choses, jamais. Et je sais qu'il ne me retiendra pas, si je vais lui dire... Car il songe à mon bien, l'imbécile. Dans ce genre de moments, on se demande à quel moment on a tout foiré... Ce qu'on aurait pu dire ou faire pour éviter ça... Et on rit en pensant qu'il ne nous restera que nos yeux pour pleurer et nos souvenirs heureux pour se lamenter... Car cette merveilleuse nouvelle ne me fera pas plus aimer Megumi. Dans mon coeur, au chapitre amour, je peux bien laisser une place à ce petit bout de gosse qui va arriver, mais Tet-chan occupe toute la place. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'amour, il s'agit de prendre ses responsabilités et d'assumer un peu ses actes. Alors lorsque je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'extérieur, j'emmenais avec moi la certitude d'être inconsolable, par le biais de la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai sonné, il a ouvert. Son sourire... Un vrai rayon de soleil. Des petites rides au coin des yeux, comme il sourit dès que possible... Des yeux qui s'illuminent... Ne me dites pas que je dois laisser ça ? C'est une plaisanterie ? _'Enfin, tu es là...'_ dit-il. Pitié, qu'il se taise... C'est comme si on m'arrachait le coeur... J'ai mal, mal, juste envie de hurler et de m'enfuir, partir loin... Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Juste que je l'aime. Et que si je pouvais choisir ma vie, ce serait avec lui que je la passerai. Il n'y a rien de plus sûr. A mon visage, il comprend que quelque chose cloche. Il me demande quoi. Sans ménagement aucun, je lui annonce que je vais avoir un enfant. Moi. Savez-vous ce qu'il a dit ?! Il a dit _'félicitations'_. Et il souriait. J'en suis resté perplexe, me demandant si je ne rêvais pas tout ça, tout bêtement. Et puis son visage est devenu grave. Son sourire est retombé. Ses yeux ont été envahi par une tristesse insondable, sans doute comparable à la mienne. Il m'a facilité la tâche, il l'a dit : _'c'est finit, n'est-ce pas ?'_. Il a tout compris, encore. Et encore, il accepte. Il ne me retiendra pas. Je n'ai même pas eu la force pour seulement acquiescer.

_Ce sera un bel enfant, vu ses parents..._

Comment peut-il dire ça ? C'est finit. Finit. Incroyable ce que ce mot me fait du mal... Je ne pourrai plus l'aimer, alors ? Je ne pourrai plus l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque ? Le toucher ? Lui murmurer que je l'aime et l'entendre me le répéter sans se lasser ? Je crois que j'en mourrai... Comment je pourrai accepter ça ?

_Quand rentre-t-elle ?_

_Demain matin, tôt._

Alors, il m'entraîne avec lui et me voilà quelques instants plus tard, allongé contre lui, qui est assis sur son lit. Et je m'agrippe au col de sa chemise à presque l'étrangler, et je serre sa main à lui broyer les os... Et je sonde son regard que je ne verrai plus jamais d'aussi près... C'est la dernière nuit que je passerai sur ce lit. La dernière fois que je peux me montrer amoureux... Je me sens trembler. Pourtant, je n'ai pas froid... Et là, il lâche ma main et me serre fortement contre lui. Et sa voix blanche me parvient :

_Pleure pas... Je t'interdis... Je t'interdis de pleurer. Tu vas être heureux, d'accord ? Je savais que ce jour viendrait..._

Désolé, Tet-chan... Je ne peux pas t'écouter. Je pleure et tu me serres encore plus fort, tu me fais même un peu mal. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me mettre dans une telle situation, mais je paye le prix fort aujourd'hui. Remords, regrets, désillusions... Et t ues comme moi, toi. Pourtant, je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à s'aimer ? On n'a pas dû bien s'y prendre, alors.


	4. Me laisser

**Ce quatrième chapitre est pour le fond, exactement la même chose que le précédent, la même histoire... Mais vécue du point de vue de Tetsu, cette fois.**

Je n'ai jamais su comment tu le vivais. Enfin... A quoi tu pouvais bien penser, quand tu réfléchissais à la situation... Je pense que ça devait te gêner, bien sûr. Un homme qui trompe sa femme, on le gratifierait sans sourciller du titre d'immonde salopard, point à la ligne. Et de la personne qui est entre un couple, on ne dirait pas le plus grand bien non plus. Bien sûr, ça se conçoit. Mais je sais bien, moi, que tu n'as rien de mauvais en toi. Ce que nous avons fait était mal, d'un certain point de vue. Mais toi... Il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté en toi. Et quitte à faire rire, je dois dire que tu es honnête. Honnête et droit. C'est sans doute ça, qui faisait que plus d'une fois, je t'ai vu songeur, déstabilisé, torturé même. Comment ne pas l'être, quand il fallait que tu rentres chez toi et que tu joues un rôle ? Pour quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi, ça a dû être horrible... Moi finalement, j'avais le beau rôle. Personne ne m'attendait le soir. Personne dans ma vie. Personne devant qui me justifier, pas de mensonges à inventer méticuleusement et à mémoriser, sinon le même que toi, pour ne pas gaffer...

Tu dis qu'avec moi, tu peux être vraiment toi-même. Crois-tu que l'inverse ne soit pas vrai également ? Bien sûr que ça l'est. Et ça le sera toujours, d'une certaine façon. Je n'aimais pas la vie sans toi, celle que j'avais avant. J'étais quelqu'un de pas méchant, oui, mais finalement d'assez quelconque. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois si fantaisiste ? Crois-tu que j'y sois arrivé tout seul ? Tu es naïf, il me faut bien l'admettre... Si je mets à délirer pour des choses puériles, si je ris de bêtises qu'un enfant trouverait quelconques... Si je suis exhubérant et complètement fou parfois... C'est grâce à toi. Je ne joue aucun rôle, puisque c'est vraiment moi. C'était en moi, ça ne demandait qu'à sortir... Et un jour, tu es arrivé, tu avais la clé. Tu étais la clé, plus exactement. Tu m'as permi de me libérer et de montrer cette facette de moi que je ne laissais que trop peu souvent sortir au grand jour. Je savais que tu ne me trouverais pas fou ou que tu ne te moquerais pas. Je te faisais rire, au contraire. Tu riais de mes bêtises, et j'adorais ça. Tu disais que j'étais très drôle, et moi je redoublais d'ardeur pour faire l'idiot et entendre ton rire, une mélodie enchanteresse qui n'avait besoin d'aucune parole pour être communicative. Il est beau, ton rire. D'ailleurs, y a-t-il une seule chose en toi qui ne soit pas belle ? Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé, en tout cas.

J'attendais ces moments où tu viendrais me retrouver avec une impatience difficilement contenue. Parce que je pouvais à loisir discuter avec toi, rire avec toi... Mais pour pouvoir te montrer à quel point je t'aimais, je devais attendre la nuit et l'intimité d'un lieu, généralement mon appartement... Cette sensation d'impatience mêlée à de l'excitation quand je savais que d'une minute à l'autre, tu serais là, c'était incroyablement fort. Je sentais mon coeur battre, alors même que je faisais autre chose pour ne pas me sentir complètement enchaîné à toi. Et quand j'entendais des coups sur la porte, ou le bruit de la sonnette... Alors là... Pire qu'un chien qui sait qu'il va aller en promenade, parce qu'il a vu la laisse dans les mains de son maître. Et tu débarquais, avec ton sourire radieux et un air d'impatience sans doute comparable à celui que je devais avoir. Alors que pouvais-je faire, sinon venir t'embrasser et me réjouir de t'avoir à moi tout seul pour un temps ? Ces moments là, je les chérissais plus que tout.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce que tu faisais après. Dans les faits, je savais que tu prenais ta voiture, que tu rentrais chez toi et que tu retrouvais ta vie d'homme marié. Mais je ne me suis jamais imaginé par exemple, ce que tu pouvais bien faire avec elle, de quoi vous pouviez parler, quels étaient vos centres d'intérêts communs... Jamais je n'ai imaginé ton autre vie, l'officielle. Ca ne m'intéressait pas. Je t'avais à moi, et déjà souvent, alors le reste... Je n'ai jamais non plus cherché à ce que tu la quittes. Je n'y ai même jamais songé. Ca m'était inconcevable. Après tout, je savais que tu m'aimais, alors peu importait les conditions. La quitter, ç'aurait été un divorce, des fuites dans les journaux, du mal fait à cette femme que je savais gentille, du mal pour toi, qui n'aime pas blesser... Trop de problèmes, que j'ai préféré ignorer. Et puis, ça ne me concernait pas. C'était entre vous deux. Bien sûr, je me sentais coupable parfois. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place, alors c'était normal. Je me sentais mal quand je la voyais autour de dîners ou autres... Comment la regarder en face, elle qui m'appréciait, alors même que je lui prenais un peu plus de son mari chaque jour ? Des remords, pour lui faire subir sans le vouloir, une tromperie. Des regrets en revanche, pas un seul. J'avais besoin, envie d'être avec toi, même un tout petit peu. Alors prenez-moi pour un ignoble connard, mais je n'ai pas de regrets. Désolé. Ils disparaissaient à chaque fois que je te serrais dans mes bras et que je voyais que tu me demandais silencieusement de t'aimer, comme pour oublier que tu ne devrais pas être là. Mais parce qu'on en avait envie, aussi. On n'a jamais pu se passer l'un de l'autre bien longtemps. Je savais que tu m'aimais plus qu'elle. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Tu me le disais, que tu m'aimais, et tes yeux ne peuvent mentir, eux. J'en étais convaincu, je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Et quelque part, c'est ça le plus terrible. Si tu l'avais choisi par amour, un amour plus fort, ça m'aurait fait mal mais au fond, qu'aurais-je pu y faire ? Là, je sais que je suis la personne que tu aimes, et pourtant... Ca, croyez-moi, c'est mille fois pire.

Ces moments passés avec toi, au moins, on ne me les enlèvera pas. Et finalement, c'est horrible, car ça aurait pu m'aider à passer le cap... Là, je reste seul avec mes souvenirs. Finalement, moi qui me réjouissais d'être seul pour n'avoir de comptes à rendre à personne... Je suis aujourd'hui vraiment, réellement seul et je ne peux me confier à personne. Je sais que bientôt, je vais avoir envie de t'appeller. Bientôt, j'aurais envie de te sentir encore, te goûter, te dire ce que personne d'autre n'a entendu et n'entendra plus... Et quand ma main frôlera le téléphone ou ton bras... Je m'arrêterai. Parce que je n'ai plus le droit. Parce qu'il ne faut pas.

Quand tu es arrivé ce soir là, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Moi, je me faisais une joie de ta venue, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Enfin, tu étais là. Je t'avais vu toute la journée, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et puis ton air incroyablement malheureux... J'ai eu envie de sauter dans tes bras pour te consoler, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais si mal... Quand tu es triste, je n'aime pas. Alors je t'ai demandé ce qui t'arrivait, à toi, celui qui fait de ma vie un rire permanent. Cette question presque banale, bien sûr j'ai bien fait de la poser... Mais pouvais-je savoir que je le regretterai d'ici quelques secondes ? Presque instantanément, tu me le dis :

_Megumi attend un enfant... On attend un enfant..._

Vous avez déjà été opéré ? Anesthésié. Vous sentez que vous partez, vous comprenez bien ce qu'on vous dit, mais vous commencez à partir, et vous ne pouvez rien dire, rien faire. Pire qu'un coup sur le crâne. Il n'a pas tourné autour du pot. Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre. Je comprenais bien les mots, un à un, mais pas la phrase. Avant même que je n'en ai conscience, que je comprenne bien le sens, j'ai senti la douleur. Elle m'a vrillé l'estomac, m'a transpercé et m'a fait comprendre que pour moi, c'était le début de la fin... Je lui ai dressé mes félicitations. Le pire, c'est que je le pensais ! Un enfant, même si ce n'est pas mon rêve à moi, c'est une chose merveilleuse, et c'est la finalité logique de tout couple, en fait. J'étais content pour eux. Pas pour lui. La nuance est faible, mais lourde de conséquences. Je crois que mon sourire était sincère, lui aussi. Il l'était, non ? Il le faut ! Je sais bien que Doiha-chan est heureux de la nouvelle, quelque part, alors comme tout ce qui le rend heureux me comble aussi, je me dois d'être satisfait. Je vois à son air que si je m'approche, si je le touche, il va se briser. Allier pour un même fait, une grande joie et un profond désespoir, c'est un tel choc... Je n'ai aps pu sourire longtemps, il me faut bien l'avouer. Puisque j'ai compris, en disant cela, la douloureuse signification que cet événement allait avoir pour moi. Pour nous. Comment aurais-je pu sourire encore en pensant ça ? J'ai bien compris. Je me suis sentit suffoquer intérieurement, étouffer presque. Je savais ce qu'il était venu faire. Il ne pouvait être là que pour ça, et moi je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il ne fallait pas lui rendre la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était.

_C'est finit, n'est-ce pas ?_ Ai-je dit.

Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Je le sens à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Et s'il le fait, je ne tardeai pas à le suivre. Je vis un drame, l'instant le plus douloureux de toute mon existence. Et je sais que je dois me montrer courageux pour deux. Lui culpabilise, souffre, ne sait plus s'il doit rire ou pleurer... Moi, j'ai moins d'attaches. Juste lui. Alors je dois pouvoir le faire.

_Ce sera un bel enfant, vu ses parents..._

Je le pense aussi, ça. Doiha-chan est si beau que cet enfant ne pourra que l'être aussi. Ca devrait me consoler ? Nullement. Mais je ne le retiendrai pas. Si j'étais l'homme que j'aimerai être, si j'étais plus insouciant et si je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je sais bien ce que je ferai. Mais avec des 'si'... Je lui hurlerai de ne pas me quitter. Je lui crierai de rester avec moi, de continuer comme avant. Je serai pathétique, ridicule, et je n'en aurai rien à foutre. Je le supplierai de ne pas me laisser. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça. Mais je sais désormais que je devrai me taire et dire l'inverse. Pas de supplications, aucune demande d'aucune sorte, il souffre déjà assez comme ça. Autant que moi. Plus que moi, sans doute, puisqu'il a fait le premier pas. C'est finit. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui imposer la moindre décision, je savais qu'il se torturait déjà assez... Cette décision est la sienne, je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Je peux juste ne pas en rajouter. Pourtant, à la seule idée que je ne pourrai plus le sentir blotti contre moi et respirer l'odeur de ses cigarettes accrochée à ses cheveux, et l'embrasser sur le bout du nez parce que je sais que ça l'amuse... Ce sont ces petits détails idiots qui vont me manquer. Ces petites choses dont on ne profite jamais, qui font partie du décor et qui finalement, nous manquent le plus quand on ne peut plus les faire.

_Quand rentre-t-elle ?_

_Demain matin, tôt._

Jusque là, il est encore à moi. A moi tout seul. Je devrai lui dire d'y aller, pour ne pas en rajouter. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je peux l'avoir, alors je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'occulter... Et je sais que lui, il veut rester avec moi. Je l'emmène avec moi dans ma chambre, je m'assieds sur mon lit et il se couche contre moi... Il ne m'a jamais serré si fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait... Qu'il s'accroche, ce n'est pas moi qui l'en empêcherait. On se fait du mal , comme ça, mais on se fait du mal pour la dernière fois. Tout est bon à prendre. Ma main est comprimée dans la sienne, pourtant plus petite. Il est fort, en fait. Et puis je le sens trembler légèrement. Je le connais, je sais qu'il est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il doit se contenir depuis le coup de fil de Megumi... Mais il n'a pas le droit de pleurer ! C'est lui qui me laisse, il n'a pas le droit ! Et moi, je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de pleurer aussi, s'il commence... Je veux qu'il soit heureux, tant pis si je ne jouerai pas dans le prochain acte.

_Pleure pas... Je t'interdis... Je t'interdis de pleurer. Tu vas être heureux, d'accord ? Je savais que ce jour viendrait..._

Mais oui, j'ai toujours su. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer ains iencore bien longtemps, allons. Ce n'est pas une vie, ça. Ca nous aurait mené où ? Ca aurait forcément cessé... Mais le plus tard possible m'aurait convenu. L'entêté. Il pleure quand même. Je ne peux que le serrer fort. Fort contre moi, qui me sent partir en miettes à mesure que les minutes défilent, nous rapprochant inexorablement de la fin. C'est déjà finit, mais on ne veut pas l'admettre. Comment je pourrai admettre de ne plus t'avoir à moi, même un peu ? Alors que je sais que tu m'aimes toujours, qui plus est ! On n'aurait pas dû... Je ne peux même pas me dire ça, puisqu'on a vécu de belles choses et qu'il ne me reste plus que ça... On ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, toi en refusant d'en parler, moi en refusant d'y penser. Un simple sursis, en somme.


	5. Que faire

Nouveau one-shot, dans un ton différent

**Nouveau one-shot, dans un ton différent. Moins triste, disons. Enfin, pas triste du tout, d'ailleurs :). Je me demande bien ce que vous en penserez, moi j'en suis pas totalement contente --... J'ai voulu en tout cas, tenter une ou 2 chopses que je n'avais necore jamais faite (de toutes petites choses dans la façon de faire), enfin j'espère que ça plaira :)**

Il était tard et franchement, Hyde n'en pouvait plus. Depuis le début de la matinée, ils étaient bloqués dans ce studio certes spacieux, mais clos tout de même, à répéter, réécrire, arranger… Un vrai travail de forçat… Et là, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, ça commençait à devenir difficile… Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'ils craquaient tous chacun leur tour, et il y en avait toujours un pour remotiver les autres, avant de craquer une demi heure plus tard à son tour… Là, c'était Ken, qui était à fond. Motivé, excité comme on l'est lorsque l'on est crevé, il regardait ses partitions comme un alpiniste qui irait s'attaquer à l'Everest. Il y croyait, malgré son dos qui le brûlait à force d'être resté debout… Et il était bien le seul, à ce moment là. Yukki rêvait de son lit comme du Graal, de l'Aboutissement. Il s'imaginait déjà se glisser entre les draps, s'enfoncer dans le matelas moelleux, enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller et s'endormir paisiblement… Un sourire idiot aurait presque pu naître sur son visage, si le bruit ambiant ne lui avait pas rappelé que son lit était encore bien loin, hélas… Et Tetsu lui-même, pourtant réputé comme increvable, commençait à se prendre une barre en plein milieu du front, un mal de tête à faire trembler les murs de Jéricho… Si bien que dès qu'il levait la tête et croisait les néons qui amplifiaient sa douleur, il fermait un œil, mettait sa main sur son front comme s'il était sur la plage en plein soleil, et étouffait une insulte bien sentie envers ce néon qui projetait une lumière trop forte… Mais bien sûr, pas question d'arrêter.

- _Quand tu auras bien mal, hein ? Tu consentiras peut-être à aller te coucher ?_ murmura Hyde, un peu agacé par la ténacité ici jugée stupide, de son leader.

_- Mais ça va, je te dis…_

_- Ce que tu peux être chiant…_ lâcha le chanteur. _Tu vas te taper une migraine pendant 3 jours, avec tes conneries. T'es vraiment un entêté de premier ordre !_

_- Ca te va bien de dire ça !_ s'offusqua le leader, jugeant que Hyde ne se défendait pas mal non plus quand il le voulait, question entêtement.

- _Dites, là-bas !_ s'interposa Ken. _C'est pas bientôt finit, de se chamailler comme un vieux couple ? Toi Hyde, tu es encore plus buté que lui, je te signale. Et toi Tetsu, tu es ridicule, à faire comme si tu n'étais jamais malade, jamais fatigué… Voilà. Un point partout, balle au centre._

Yukki baissa la tête pour masquer un grand sourire et un hochement de tête signifiant _'comme tu as raison !'_... Et personne ne vit les joues de Hyde devenir rouge, suite à la comparaison donnée par Ken... Avec une parfaite synchronisation, Hyde et Tetsu tournèrent la tête en même temps pour jeter un regard médusé à leur guitariste, en lançant :

_- Mais on ne se dispute pas, on discute !_

Oui, mais vu de l'extérieur… Bah, se dit Ken en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas habitués. Ils ne rataient jamais une occasion de se chamailler… Mais là, tout le monde était fatigué, alors s'ils partaient en vrille, autant rentrer chez soi, qu'on en finisse. Manque de chance, Tetsu se leva, les traits tirés à faire peur, ses éternelles cernes bien marquées, visiblement décidé à reprendre depuis le début. Yukki pensait sérieusement à le noyer, l'enfermer dans un placard, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse empêcher le leader de penser au boulot comme un névrosé… et par là même, de pourrir leur soirée aussi. Tetsu avait de la chance d'être adorable par ailleurs, sans quoi…

_- On y retourne !_ lança le bassiste. _Doiha-chan, quand tu veux…_

_- Minute papillon, on n'est pas aux pièces… _rétorqua Hyde en réprimant un bâillement.

_- C'est toi qui va finir en pièces, si tu n'accélères pas le mouvement !_ plaisanta Tetsu.

_- C'est demandé si gentiment…_ marmonna Hyde en venant se placer devant eux, traînant les pieds.

Et puis d'abord, il en avait assez, Hyde. Il l'avait, son ras-le-bol généralisé et sans discernement aucun. Las de tout, de ce morceau qui bloquait tout le monde –et qu'il avait lui-même composé, le comble !- jusqu'à la fenêtre qui grinçait, en passant par son pantalon qui ne tenait pas et sa corde de guitare cassée le matin même. Voilà. C'était con, c'était du détail, mais quand on est fatigué, tout prend de telles proportions… Mais même si ça le gênait, tout ça n'était absolument rien comparé à la cerise sur la gâteau, le détail –qui n'en était pas un, loin de là-, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur à tel point qu'il sentait qu'à tout moment, il était susceptible de se mettre à le hurler à la face du premier venu, au risque de passer pour un échappé de l'asile. Ajustant le pied du micro, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'imbécile situé derrière lui. Regardez-le, l'autre qui souriait maintenant, alors qu'il devait avoir la tête comme une pastèque… Il plaisantait avec Yukki, parce qu'il était incapable d'être de mauvaise humeur de toute façon… Et voilà, c'était Tetsu, avec un assemblage de choses, du détail aussi d'ailleurs, mais quel assemblage... Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour en faire quelqu'un de très attirant… Qu'il s'agisse de sa tenue, ses gestes, ses expressions, sa voix… Tout chez lui, était réellement intriguant et donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Ca devait faire… quelques mois, pas plus, que Hyde s'était mis à penser comme ça. La première fois, il avait été si étonné de ses propres pensées qu'il s'était rendu dans le premier pub passant à sa portée pour trouver une aventure d'un soir, convaincu qu'il lui manquait une case. Bon, ce n'était pas bien malin comme réaction, mais il y avait de quoi dérailler, aussi… Déjà, un homme… Bon, encore, il avait l'esprit large. Mais Tetsu ! Ca faisait peur, quand même. Comme s'il allait se mettre à trouver Yukki sexy ou Ken charmant… Aucune chance. Pas qu'il n'était pas bien, son bassiste, au contraire. Mais c'était presque un frère, Tetsu. On ne change pas sa façon de voir quelqu'un au bout de 17 ans de travail commun, quand même. Si ? Et bien si, apparemment, Hyde en était la preuve. On n'y pense pas souvent, mais se mettre à craquer pour un ami, quelqu'un qu'on connaît bien, c'est une situation difficilement gérable. Parce que après tout ce temps, on se connaît trop bien et rien n'évoluera plus… Parce que si l'un commence à bouger, l'autre en revanche est resté au même stade et ne va pas comprendre le changement de situation… Et si on ne change jamais l'amour en amitié, l'inverse n'est pas plus vrai, non plus… Conclusion trouvée après des heures de réflexion : Hyde ne dirait rien, ne ferait rien, et attendrait que ça passe…

Sauf que… Ca commençait à faire long, là. 4 ? 5 mois ? Et ça ne passait pas… Au contraire, il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si tout était normal. Dès qu'il frôlait par inadvertance le bassiste, il devenait rouge et se mettait à bafouiller, à tel point que Tetsu avait fini par se demander s'il n'était pas trop sévère avec eux, parfois, pour inspirer une telle crainte. Et voilà que le chanteur vissait son micro dans le vide depuis 5 minutes, les yeux rivés sur le bassiste à quelques mètres de lui. Bien, Hyde. Très discret, bravo. Au cas où tout le monde ne l'avait pas encore grillé, comme ça au moins… Mais depuis peu, il s'était mis à imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il tentait quelque chose. On touchait de près au surnaturel : s'imaginer en train d'espérer que Tetsu ait des vues sur lui, non mais franchement… Pourtant, il trouvait ses pensées loin d'être idiotes. Parce que son bassiste était réputé pour être quelqu'un de timide, réservé, voire introverti parfois… Sauf que Hyde savait tout de lui, avec les liens qui étaient les leurs. Et n'importe quel imbécile pouvait remarquer que Tetsu ne s'adressait jamais pareil à Hyde, comparé aux autres. Son ton était toujours plus doux, son sourire plus chaleureux, et il se gênait plus facilement aussi. Et quand ils se moquaient l'un de l'autre, Tetsu callait toujours le premier, comme par peur de finir par le vexer… Alors Hyde se disait que ça n'était pas impossible, après tout. Lui, ça lui avait bien pris après des années. Pourquoi pas Tetsu ? Franchement, ça n'était pas si surréaliste que ça… Et ça expliquerait bien des choses. Mais pour le savoir, pas 36 solutions : y aller franco. Encore que l'idée de faire du rentre-dedans à Tetsu, en plus d'être gênante, semblait plutôt comique… Oui, amusante, finalement. Au pire, se disait Hyde qui était vraiment fatigué, si Tetsu ne répondait pas à ses attentes, que se passerait-il ? Il serait embarrassé, oui, mais ça irait, parce qu'ils sont amis et que Tetsu est trop intelligent pour se montrer froid avec lui…

Inconscient de ce qui se préparait à lui tomber dessus d'ici pas tard, le leader lui fit signe qu'ils étaient prêts, et la répétition repris pendant encore une bonne heure. Chacun son tour, on avait dit. Cette fois, Ken lâcha du lest, de plus en plus excité à mesure que la fatigue grandissait en lui. Yukki lui, s'était un peu réveillé, bien conscient maintenant qu'il dormirait une autre année…

_- Dis Ken-kun,_ demanda-t-il enfin_, 'faudrait quand même que tu ailles moins vite à cet endroit là, tout est décalé après…_

_- Justement, ce serait pas plus simple que vous alliez plus vite aussi ? On serait de nouveau ensemble…_ rétorqua Ken avec l'air de celui qui s'en fout royalement, en fait.

_- Donc à plus de 23h, on va revoir tous les 3 notre façon de faire, juste parce que tu fais à ta sauce ?_ lui demanda Hyde en haussant un sourcil, pour être sûr de bien comprendre. _Hm… Je vois. Tet-chan, je peux le frapper ?_

Tetsu éclata de rire et n'osa pas dire tout de suite qu'il était de l'avis de Ken, en fait.

_- Non tu peux pas, on en a encore besoin. En fait, je pense…_

_- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça !_ Le coupa Ken avec un sourire moqueur.

_- Encore capable de faire dans le sarcasme à une heure pareille ?_ demanda le leader, nullement vexé.

_- 'Y a pas _d'heure pour me payer ta tête. Bon, moi je dis que j'ai raison, persista Ken.

_- Tu m'étonnes…_ murmura Hyde.

_- Dis donc, demie portion, tu me cherches ?_ reprit Ken, toujours en riant.

_- Ce qu'il est désagréable…_ murmura le chanteur en souriant. _On discute et paf ! les insultes._

_- C'est vrai ça, Ken-chan, on ne s'attaque pas à un plus petit que soi_, ajouta Tetsu avec un grand sourire et un regard malicieux en direction de Hyde.

Hyde se tourna vers lui, un sourire sadique sur le visage, mais trop content en fait, que Tetsu soit comme ça avec lui. Ok, il voulait jouer à ça ? Et bien jouons, alors.

_- Tu sais que tu es à peine plus grand que moi, Tet-chan ? Et que je serai bien capable de t'aligner._

_- Des mots, tout ça…_

Mais… Mais… Mais il le cherchait, là ! Et avec un sourire sarcastique, mais adorable, songea le chanteur. Bon, quand on a la trentaine bien tassée, on évite de se battre, même pour rire, pas vrai ? Quoi que l'idée ne le dérangeait pas, si ça pouvait le rapprocher de Tetsu.

_- Tet-chan, 'y a des jeux auxquels je peux te battre, tu sais_… murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire, en le regardant avec attention.

_- Du genre ?_

_- Va falloir que je te fasse un dessin ?_

Oups, ça c'était super fin… Hyde, complètement obnubilé par son idée fixe, avait complètement perdu tout discernement. Il se sentit chauffer, chauffer... et il savait qu'il devait être écarlate. Quelle honte monumentale ! Bien sûr qu'on blaguait de temps en temps sur ce genre de sujets, entre copains, mais là quand même, c'était plus ou moins louche... Ken dressa l'oreille, subitement intéressé par ce genre d'allusion qui était monnaie courante chez lui… Yukki haussa un sourcil dubitatif, pas bien certain d'avoir tout saisi... Tetsu quant à lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avec son habituel _'ah, c'est malin ça...'_. Et pendant ce temps, Hyde commença à passer en revue la liste de toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait pour se les expédier intérieurement. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il pris son plus bel air de _'qui me parle ?'_ et fit comprendre qu'il était prêt à continuer. Très crédible, compte tenu du fait que c'était lui le moins motivé de tous depuis le début de la soirée. On sentait les méninges de Yukki s'activer, l'air concentré qu'il avait en témoignait... Et Ken, en plein pari avec lui-même, regardait Hyde comme étant certain d'avoir découvert le plus grand secret du siècle en sa personne. Outre sa profonde gêne, Hyde dû quand même reconnaître que cet incident lui avait permis de comprendre 2-3 choses. D'abord, que ça ne lui était pas passé. Ensuite, que ça s'était même intensifié. Et pour finir, qu'il fallait tenter le coup. C'était peut-être la fatigue, le stress actuel qui influait sur son caractère d'ordinaire prudent, mais là, il avait bien envie de tenter sa chance. Ca dû être à ce moment là que Yukki, qui devait parler en dormant, se leva les yeux à moitié fermés et lança :

_- Bon les gars, vous m'en voulez pas si je vais me coucher ? Vos histoires de cul, moi, hein... 'Content d'avoir appris la nouvelle, ça m'empêchera pas de dormir. Alors soyez heureux, vous avez ma bénédiction, et puis bonne nuit !_

Celui qui était en train de s'étouffer tout seul après ça, c'était Tetsu. Ken souriait le plus discrètement possible, se félicitant que ses leçons aient porté leurs fruits. Mais Hyde fut le premier à réagir :

_- Euh, tu te méprends, Yukki-chan... Je plaisantais ! C'était une blague idiote, mais va pas t'imaginer..._

_- Ah ça ne t'en fais pas,_ répliqua Yukki en s'étirant_, je n'imagine rien. Tout au plus des moutons sautant une barrière, alors tu vois, on fait plus torride..._

_- Non, mais sérieusement... _insista Hyde, mort de honte.

_- Sérieusement ? Sérieusement, Hyde, je vois que tu as envie de parler. Je suis ton ami et je serai toujours là pour toi, n'en doutes pas. Appelle, j'accours... Sauf quand j'ai envie de dormir. Là dans l'immédiat, y a pas mort d'homme, donc ça peut bien attendre demain, non ? _

Hyde se détendit, souriant malgré lui à l'humour décalé de son ami, et comprenant qu'il se trahissait tout seul et que la clairvoyance de Yukki était mise à mal ce soir. Le batteur traversa la pièce, leva faiblement son bras en guise d'au revoir, et ce fut là que Ken se redressa et lui courut après, expliquant aux deux autres :

_- Je ne le laisse pas rentrer dans cet état... Il va s'endormir au bout de 2 minutes au volant et le premier fossé sera pour lui... A demain, les mecs ! Et pas de bêtises !_

Et ce fut seulement au claquement de la porte que Hyde se rendit compte qu'il était coincé avec Tetsu. A presque minuit. Dans ce studio isolé. Avec Tetsu. Oui ça, il l'avait déjà dit. Il lui fallait une excuse pour se tirer d'ici... Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment, en fait. Et son idée de tenter sa chance ? Dans le pire des scénarios, il se prendrait une veste, un peu d'embarras au passage et puis quoi ? Ca repartirait de plus belle au bout de quelques jours. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête. Tetsu lui, conscient que la journée touchait à sa fin, peaufinait ça et là 2 ou 3 choses, se demandant si la fatigue et le mal de crâne lui avaient fait mal comprendre, tout à l'heure...

_- Dis, Tet-chan..._ commença Hyde en faisant semblant d'être très occupé à lire une feuille.

_- Oui ?_ demanda Tetsu, étonné de constater qu'il tenait sa feuille à l'envers.

_- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé, tous les deux..._

_- Tu te moques de moi, dis ?_ Sourit le leader. _Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on se voit toute la journée voire une partie de la nuit... Rien qu'aujourd'hui... Tu trouves que c'est pas assez ?_

_- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire..._ se rattrapa le chanteur. _Je veux dire... Vraiment parlé. On se voit beaucoup, mais finalement on ne pense qu'au boulot, vu qu'il faut finir dans les temps. Je ne sais rien de ta vie actuellement. Par exemple... Tu as quelqu'un, en ce moment ?_

Ca, pour le tact, il repassera… Tetsu parut un peu surpris, et il répondit d'un ton neutre :

_- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour causer..._

_- Comme tu me l'a très justement fait remarquer, notre vie sociale actuelle avoisine le zéro, alors... La seule personne que j'ai serrée dans mes bras depuis très longtemps, c'est ma basse... Si tu veux rire, te gênes pas !_ répondit le bassiste en éclatant de rire.

_- T'es bête... Donc tu es seul…_ répéta Hyde, indubitablement très content.

_- Vas-y, enfonce le clou..._

_- Ca t'ennuie ?_

_- Ca devrait ?_

Essayer de faire dire quelque chose à Tetsu, c'était mission impossible, Hyde le savait. Trop prudent pour se dévoiler –si tant est qu'il ait quelque chose à dévoiler-, il attendrait que Hyde livre tout en bloc avant d'à son tour lâcher une bribe de réponse. Il répondait à une question par une autre question, faisait de l'humour ou ne disait rien, tout simplement. Parce que dès que la conversation portait sur lui, modeste et réservé qu'il était, il s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter au maximum… Hyde compris que même si Tetsu était comme lui, il n'en saurait rien, si ça continuait comme ça…

_- Tet-chan, j'ai une question à te poser..._ demanda-t-il subitement.

- _Oui ?_

_- Tu réagirais comment si une personne venait... Disons, te dire que tu l'intéresses ? Et que ce ne soit pas le cas de ton côté ? J'imagine que ça a déjà dû t'arriver..._

_Et bien ça dépend de la personne, déjà. Si c'est quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas plus que ça… Ou si c'est quelqu'un de proche, la réaction ne sera pas la même. Et ça dépend de... La manière d'amener ça aussi... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_Simple curiosité... _marmonna le chanteur, pas plus avancé.

_T'es dur avec moi... Demander ce genre de choses à cette heure, après une telle journée..._ plaisanta Tetsu.

_Mais c'est important ! _Dit Hyde, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu. _Penses un peu à la personne qui se prend une veste ! Tu peux la faire souffrir !_

_Mais... _s'étonna Tetsu. _C'est bien pour ça que je te disais que tout dépend de la relation qu'on a... Avec quelqu'un que j'aime bien, je prendrai des précautions pour ne pas..._

_Tu le rayerais de ta vie ? _Le coupa subitement Hyde.

_Mais quelle mouche te pique ?! Non, enfin ! On ne raye pas quelqu'un de sa vie juste parce qu'il s'est déclaré ! C'est... Je ne pourrai pas faire ça..._

Tetsu ne comprenait pas bien comment la conversation en était arrivée là, ni le pourquoi du comment de la réaction emportée de son ami. Pourtant, ce que Hyde ne vit pas, emporté qu'il était, c'est le minuscule sourire qui traversa un quart de seconde le visage du bassiste, pareil à quelqu'un qui prend une autre personne dans ses filets... Hyde se rendait bien compte qu'il allait se vendre tout seul et pas de la façon dont il l'aurait souhaitée, mais il était bien trop surexcité pour se freiner, maintenant qu'il était lancé :

_Pourquoi ? Si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu vas être gêné de dire non. Et être mal à l'aise te poussera à mettre de la distance, et finalement..._

_Tu peux arrêter de penser pour moi ? _S'agaça Tetsu. _Tu te fais les demandes et les réponses là, alors à quoi je sers ? Si je dis que non, c'est non, point à la ligne et fin de l'histoire. Je ne me vois pas faire une croix sur une personne pour cette raison. Je ne vais pas traiter comme un paria quelqu'un qui aura eu le courage de se déclarer, en augmentant ainsi sa peine... Même si ce n'est pas réciproque, c'est toujours flatteur de se savoir désiré. Après, je t'accorde que la situation n'est pas évidente... Mais au contraire, il faudra redoubler d'attention pour ne pas causer trop de dégâts..._

_Toi, t'es d'une gentillesse... _murmura Hyde, sidéré.

_Ben tiens ! Je me tue à le répéter ! _Plaisanta Tetsu. _Et pourquoi ces questions ?_

_Hein ? Oh, sans raison..._

_Et tu crois pouvoir cocher la case « ne se prononce pas » ?_ fit le bassiste en souriant. _Non non, toi tu as envie de parler, je le sens. Assieds-toi, je t'écoute._

_Non, je..._

_Assis, j'ai dis !_

Hyde obtempéra, se laissant tomber, fort heureusement sur une chaise derrière. Alors là... Si ce n'était pas du retournement de situation façon Tetsu, il voulait bien être pendu sur le champ... Et maintenant, c'était cuit, si Tetsu posait les bonnes questions. Lui mentir ? Même pas la peine d'y penser, il serait démasqué illico... Se défiler ? Tetsu le retrouverait où qu'il soit... Jouer franc jeu ? Et bien ma foi...

_Alors, _repris le bassiste, resté debout. _C'est quoi ton problème ?_

_Moi ? Mais tout va bien..._

_Ah ben c'est sûr... Tu passes de l'état d'amorphe à excité de service en me bombardant de questions pointues sur un sujet étrange, le tout après une soirée où je t'ai senti plus que bizarre... A part ça, oui, rien de neuf..._

Tetsu et sa perspicacité commençaient à ennuyer Hyde, mais alors sévèrement... Non mais... Il s'était gonflé à bloc, se disait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et là... Tetsu menait la danse et il n'aimait pas bien cette sensation de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège.

_Je répète la question : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Non, plus exactement : qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire ?_

Hyde se sentit devenir pâle comme un linge en croisant l'oeil malicieux de Tetsu et ce sourire pourtant invisible, mais qu'il sentait dans le ton de sa voix... En y repensant, il avait dû être tellement discret ces derniers temps, sans parler d'aujourd'hui, qu'il était plus que possible que le bassiste ait fait les rapprochements nécessaires... Probable, même. Ok, c'était sûr : il s'était fait griller et bien comme il fallait. Mais il aurait eu tort de croire que ça lui épargnerait le saut dans le vide : Tetsu avait manifestement l'intention d'être sûr de bien comprendre. Oui, il s'était bel et bien fait avoir.

_Tet-chan... J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça..._

_C'est-à-dire._

_Tu as bien compris, non ?_

_Compris quoi ? _Demanda Tetsu en jouant à merveille le rôle de l'idiot du village. Idiot un brin sadique, tout de même.

_S'il te plaît... _fit Hyde, un peu gêné maintenant.

_Excuse-moi,_ se radoucit Tetsu, arrêtant de jouer au plus fin. _Je veux juste savoir si j'ai raison de penser ce que je pense. _

_C'est limpide..._

_Il est minuit passé et on a une discussion qui en plein jour et bien reposés, ne serait pas aussi détendue, crois-moi. Alors pour le clarté, excuse-moi, je suis en rupture de stock. Toute façon aujourd'hui a été un grand n'importe quoi, alors... bienvenue dans la 4ème dimension !_

Il riait nerveusement, Tetsu. Hyde aussi, amusé tout de même par sa façon d'amener les choses... Minute ! Ca n'avait pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça... Et avec un peu d'imagination -et il en avait-, Hyde aurait même pu se dire que le bassiste attendait ce qu'il voualit justement lui dire.

_Ca... Ca ne te gêne pas ? _Demanda-t-il, reprenant un pe ud'assurance.

_Ca devrait ?_

_C'est moi qui pose les questions..._

_Ca ne me gêne pas. Tu ne seras pas rayé de ma vie._

_Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?_

_Quelques semaines... _répondit tranquillement Tetsu.

_Oh..._

Bien. Il était encore moins discret que ce qu'il pensait alors...

_Il m'a fallu du temps pour être sûr que je ne me faisais pas d'idées, tu sais... Ce n'est pas banal, tout de même ! _S'exclama Tetsu, avec la même apparente désinvolture que s'il parlait de la hausse des prix des radis.

_Je sais..._

_Doiha-chan ?_ Demanda soudainement le bassiste.

Oui ?

Tu es sérieux ?

Ca, c'était une question importante. Le bassiste ne riait plus. Il avait visiblement envie de savoir. D'être sûr... Encore une fois, il avait tourné la situation à son avantage, en tirant les ficelles. Peu importe, Hyde voyait ses doutes diminuer de minute en minute...

_Je crois bien n'avoir jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose..._ rétorqua-t-il en le regardant fixement.

Le bassiste s'accroupit devant lui, lui faisant un grand sourire à la fois amusé et heureux :

_Il t'en aura fallu, du temps ! Et encore, je t'ai mâché le travail..._

_Tu veux dire que... _commença le chanteur, plein d'espoir tout à coup.

Il fut interromput par deux lèvres impatientes qui s'emparèrent des siennes, ayant juste le temps de sentir une main derrière sa nuque, qui le rapprochait du sourire qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Yeux qui se fermèrent sous la délicieuse sensation de ce premier baiser, que Hyde trouva inexpliquablement frais, sucré... Quelle était douce, cette langue qui venait chercher la sienne, qu'il trouvait caressante, qui lui faisait un peu tourner la tête... Et ses doigts fins sur sa nuque, qui jouaient distraitement avec ses cheveux... Ce nez qui frôlait le sien parfois... Finalement, en grand névrosé qu'il était, il était passé par toutes sortes de pirouettes pour en arriver là, alors que ce n'était pas si compliqué... Il avait tellement peur, plus ça allait, de se faire jeter, que la réaction de Tetsu fut une surprise bien sincère... Et pourtant, si l'on en jugeait par l'ardeur de son baiser, il ne devait pas être seul à cogiter depuis un moment... Hyde se dit avec une certaine dérision que si c'était pour se faire embrasser comme ça, si c'était proportionnel à l'attente, il aurait dû attendre encore un peu avant de sauter le pas...


	6. Apprendre

Une songfic bâtie autour de la chanson « Plus là » de Frédéric Lerner

**Une songfic bâtie autour de la chanson « Plus là » de Frédéric Lerner. Le one-shot est indépendant, mais à la limite, il peut être vu comme la continuité de l'histoire des chapitres 3 et 4…**

_Vivre à côté de l'autre  
Et partager sa vie  
Aimer tout ce qu'il est  
Son odeur, ses gestes aussi_

Nous n'avons jamais été un couple, à proprement parler. Je n'imagine même pas les retombées, l'impact que ça aurait eu sur nos familles, nos amis, le métier… Pourtant, je peux dire que j'ai partagé ta vie. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas acheté nos meubles ensemble, ni un endroit où vivre, que c'était insignifiant. J'avais mes affaires chez toi. Vêtements, objets, peu importe. C'était un point où jeter l'ancre, un endroit de perdition où je me sentais bien. J'ai vécu tes succès, tes échecs aussi, et on en a connu, c'est vrai. J'ai connu le jeune homme qui n'avait que ses rêves et sa détermination en poche, avant de voir celui qui dirige un groupe qu'il a construit de ses mains et qui marche. Je t'ai vu grandir, changer, t'affirmer, mais toujours être meilleur que le jour d'avant. J'ai partagé ta vie, même si ce n'est pas au sens matériel ni officiel du terme. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Car j'aimais tout de toi. Même tes défauts, je les aimais, c'est dire… Je n'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, ni rester loin de toi bien longtemps. Tu disais que j'étais beau… Pourtant, je ne le suis même pas à moitié autant que toi, je t'assure. Toi, tu as fait du naturel un art de vivre. Peu importe ce qu'on pense, même si ça t'a joué des tours… Tu restes égal à toi-même, toujours gentil et sincère, mais pas faible. Je crois que c'est ça que j'aime le plus en toi.__

Avancer côte à côte  
Et s'arrêter ici  
Au milieu des regrets  
Et de tout c'qu'on s'est dit

Finalement, ça fait longtemps maintenant, qu'on se connaît. Du groupe du tout début, il ne reste que nous… C'est peut-être ça aussi, qui a joué… On a absolument tout connu : la perte de membres, l'arrivée d'autres… Les premières places, les records… La descente aux enfers, une fois, mais inoubliable. S'il fallait lister chaque évènement, il y aurait fort à faire… Bien sûr, ça, ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Car nous avons toujours placé le groupe au-dessus de tout, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais il n'y a pas que pour cela que nous avons avancé ensemble. Dans la vie, c'était le cas également. La perte d'un proche, les ennuis de toutes sortes… Débarquer chez toi à 5h du matin parce que j'ai le cafard… Te voir devant ma porte un soir parce que tu n'y crois plus et que tu as besoin de parler… Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai pu partager ça… Et autre chose, après. Tellement d'autres choses. Et ce sont celles-là, qui s'arrêtent. Du jour au lendemain, et par ma faute, en plus. C'est moi qui ait permis à cette histoire d'exister, en me déclarant un jour, et c'est moi qui y ait mis fin. Mais celui qui l'a rendu belle, unique, c'est toi, bien sûr. Je n'ai fait qu'attendre après toi, qui me rendait heureux. Moi, je ne t'ai fait que du mal. Pas intentionnellement, mais je t'en ai fait. Je ne peux même pas regretter, puisque ce furent des jours tellement magiques… Mais toutes ces choses que je t'ai dit, tous ces gestes que je n'avais que pour toi… Et que je ne peux plus faire… Je ne l'ai pas voulu. J'ai pris la décision d'arrêter, mais je n'en avais pas la volonté.__

Le souvenir de l'autre  
Est tellement précis  
On l'entend, on le frôle  
On caresse son ombre la nuit

Ca devient du délire. Vraiment. Je me réveille souvent en pleine nuit, et, moment que je déteste, jevois que le corps endormi à côté de moi n'est pas celui que je voudrai… Dans ces moments là, je me recroqueville sur moi-même et lutte pour ne pas laisser les larmes sortir. Ca la réveillerait. Elle s'inquiéterait. Et je n'aurai pas la force de la rassurer. Bien sûr, je te vois toujours. Plus comme avant, cependant. Et trop d'expressions de toi me manquent. Comme… Ce sourire particulier que tu avais toujours pour moi, quand nous étions seuls… Ce visage comblé quand je t'aimais… Je pourrai le dessiner, tellement ma vision de ces moments là est nette. Et il me semble que tu es partout. Dans ma tête, en tout cas. Ca, c'est insupportable.

_  
Le temps pousse à la faute  
Et on en paie le prix  
Avoir le premier rôle  
Et puis plus rien aujourd'hui_

C'est moi qui ait tout déclenché, bon sang ! Je n'étais pas libre, et j'étais supposé aimer ma femme… Mais il y a toujours eu au fond de moi cette tentation, un désir inassouvi… Pour avoir essayé, je sais qu'on ne peut se voiler la face bien longtemps et ignorer un désir profond… _« La meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est encore d'y céder »_… Ce n'est pas très moral, pas du tout même… Pourtant et malgré l'adultère que je commettais, je me sentais mieux qu'avant, dès que j'ai pu faire ce dont j'avais tellement envie… La plus grande faute de ma vie, dirait une personne extérieure, c'est d'avoir été te chercher alors que je n'étais pas libre… Moi, je dirai que c'est d'avoir manqué de courage pour l'être, libre, et ne m'en remettre qu'à toi… Et aujourd'hui, loin d'être délivré, je sombre chaque jour un peu plus. Alors que ma situation est devenue respectable d'un point de vue moral, c'est insupportable pourtant. A croire que je ne peux pas être heureux et être quelqu'un de bien en même temps. Quand je pense à ça, et que je vois que ma vie n'est qu'une suite d'ironies de ce genre, ça me rend dingue.

Et là où l'on peut prendre toute la mesure de mon égoïsme démesuré, c'est que… A la seule idée qu'un jour, tu retrouves quelqu'un et que je sois remplacé… Ca me rend malade. Je sais que dans toutes les belles histoires, on la joue fair play et on souhaite le meilleur à l'autre, qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui il sera heureux… Il faut arrêter avec ça, personne n'est aussi beau joueur ! Pas moi, en tout cas. Un jour, quelqu'un fera partie de ta vie. C'est inévitable, quelqu'un comme toi ne pourra rester seul bien longtemps… Et cette personne là ne sera pas aussi bête que moi : elle saura te donner tout ce que tu mérites, être disponible pour toi. Et elle t'aimera. Ca encore, c'est normal : tu es parfait. Tu l'aimeras aussi. Ca, je n'accepte pas. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres éternellement bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas encore accepter l'idée que je ne fasse plus partie de ta vie. Même si je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. C'est puéril, égoïste, lamentable, je sais bien. C'est tout, sauf rationnel. Je ne peux pas espérer conserver ma place après ce que je t'ai fait. Mais n'être plus rien qu'un ancien amour pour toi, ça me tue. Car pour moi, même si je ne suis pas seul, tu restes le premier, le seul, le plus important. N'en doutes pas.

_  
On est si peu de chose  
Quand l'autre s'en va  
Quand le manque s'impose  
Quand on n'a plus le choix  
On apprend tant de choses  
Quand l'autre n'est plus là  
Plus là_

C'est moi qui suis partit. C'est moi qui aie arrêté, je dois à la vérité de le préciser. Pourtant, je suis resté, quelque part. Je ne suis plus avec toi, mais je t'aime tout autant qu'avant, plus encore même. Toi, tu ne veux plus m'aimer, tu l'as dit. Tu ne me détestes pas, tu ne m'en veux pas, mais tu dois apprendre à ne plus m'aimer. Tu m'as supplié de te laisser y arriver, l'autre jour. Tu as dit que si je venais sans cesse te parler de nous, tu allais couler… Je t'ai vu fatigué, terne, à bout… Tu m'as supplié de te laisser essayer, le mot n'est pas trop fort. Tu veux t'en aller, du moins mentalement. A ta place, je réagirai comme ça aussi. Je ne peux pas espérer que tu m'aimes toujours et que tu souffres comme moi. Mais tu me manques à un point… C'est atroce. Souvent, je suis à deux doigts de prendre mes valises et de débarquer chez toi. Quelquefois, je me dis aussi que je veux t'aimer à nouveau, juste une fois, une seule fois… Après, je passerai à autre chose. Mais je sais bien que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses et te rendre la tâche impossible.

J'ai aussi compris que si j'étais apprécié voire admiré aujourd'hui, c'est à toi que je le devais. Tu m'as découvert, finalement, tu m'as amené là où je suis. Tu marchais devant, éclairant le passage et moi je suivais, intrigué par l'avenir que tu me promettais et fasciné par ta rage d'y arriver. On y est arrivé, j'ai fais quelque chose de ma vie, et je te le dois aussi. Et tout ça, je ne me rends vraiment compte que maintenant. Tous les auteurs du dimanche le disent, on ne s'aperçoit de la valeur d'une chose que lorsqu'on l'a perdu. Ce n'est pas tellement vrai. Je savais la chance que j'avais, moi. Je savais à quel point tu étais génial. Ca n'a rien empêché.

_  
On refait son décor  
On range les photos  
On a peur quand on sort  
On se dit que c'est trop tôt_

Il me faut donc apprendre à vivre sans ta peau, alors que j'ai envie de l'embrasser et la caresser comme je n'en ai jamais eu autant envie avant ça… Le dernier soir passé avec toi, je n'y ait même pas songé. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ça pour être bien avec toi. Il fallait juste que je reste blotti contre toi, même si c'était triste… J'étais quand même dans l'endroit le plus sûr de la terre. Le lendemain, j'avais l'impression de sortir du coma. Rien n'avait changé en apparence, mais pourtant… Il a fallu aller attendre Megumi, et mener une vie normale, pour que jamais elle ne se pose la moindre question. La rendre heureuse, être présent et impatient de la venue de la vie qui grandit en elle. Tout refouler bien au fond et sourire à une vie qu'on déteste déjà… En fait, le vrai mensonge commence maintenant. Moi, sans tes lèvres, tes bras, ta voix à laquelle il suffit de murmurer mon nom pour que ma tête tourne… J'ai du mal à voir comment y parvenir.__

On est mal dans son corps  
On ne se trouve pas beau  
L'impression d'être mort  
Sans l'autre contre sa peau  


Et je me déteste tant… J'ai raison de me haïr, je le ferai à ta place, puisque tu n'y parviens pas… Je suis laid, laid et monstrueux. Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? Pourquoi tu m'accueilles toujours le matin, avec ton éternel sourire ? Pourquoi tu me laisses encore te parler ? Tu devrais quand même m'en vouloir, pour t'avoir fait subir un amour de toute façon voué à l'échec… Tu as dit que c'était inutile et que tu n'en avais pas l'envie. Tu comprends, tu t'y attendais, tu ne m'en veux pas. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Et moi, chaque jour qui passe me rapproche de la fin… La vie me quitte alors qu'une nouvelle va arriver à la maison… J'existe, mais je ne vis plus. Je fais les gestes de façon mécanique, sans réflexion. Je suis programmé pour sourire dès l'instant où j'arrive chez moi. Programmé pour complimenter ma jolie femme, caresser son ventre et m'émouvoir… Conditionné pour ne voir qu'elle, alors que mon corps voudrait tourner la tête et regarder ailleurs… Sans toi, plus grand chose n'a de réel intérêt. Je pense en trouver lorsque j'aurai mon enfant, car malgré tout je suis impatient. Je pense. J'espère.

_  
On est si peu de chose  
Quand l'autre s'en va  
Quand le manque s'impose  
Quand on n'a plus le choix  
On apprend tant de choses  
Quand l'autre n'est plus là  
Plus là_

On est si peu de chose  
Et tellement à la fois  
Quand le manque s'impose  
On est plus vivant que l'on croit  
On comprend tant de choses  
Quand l'autre n'est plus là  
Plus là  


_**« La meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est encore d'y céder » **_**est tiré du livre « le portrait de Dorian Gray », d'Oscar Wilde.**


	7. Décision

Je l'ai fait

**J'y arrive pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces :D... Je ne peux pas faire une histoire qui se finit mal XD. Bon je l'ai fait avec le premier one-shot, et je le referai sans doute, mais là, les chapitres 3-4 et 6, ça m'a travaillé... Alors voilà la suite et fin, avant de repartir pour une série de one-shot indépendants :)**

Je l'ai fait ! Je n'y crois pas, je l'ai fait ! Je me sens légèrement grisé, comme un adolescent qui vient de faire un acte des plus courageux et qui part s'en vanter auprès des copains. Voilà que je déambule dans les rues, mon papier à la main, attestant de ma libération. Oh, ce n'est pas un acte si courageux, en réalité. Il fut pris d'un commun accord, sans aucune gêne, aucun cri, ni même une larme. Me voilà libre. Bien sûr, ça ne change rien. Je n'espère pas effacer le passé, ni me bâtir le futur que je souhaiterai. Je veux seulement être enfin dans une situation où je serai en accord avec ce que je pense. Pourquoi ça m'a pris autant de temps ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Je n'ai pas de réponses. Seulement que j'étais trop immature, sans doute, trop lâche aussi, pour prendre ma vie en main. Là, c'est trop tard, mais c'est fait. Et je courre presque jusqu'à chez toi… Je n'attendrai rien, ne demanderai rien, je veux juste que tu sois convaincu que je ne suis pas l'incommensurable salaud que j'ai laissé croire. Et que tu ne doutes pas qu'il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

J'aurai voulu agir autrement. Je ne peux pas vraiment regretter non plus. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un fils. C'est un gamin intelligent et adorable. Il est là, et c'est grâce à lui si j'ai tenu le coup. Alors je ne peux pas me dire _'j'aurai dû la quitter'_, sinon je n'aurai pas eu cet enfant qui m'a redonné goût à la vie. Sans doute que si je suis plus mature, il n'y est pas pour rien, ce petit bout de moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire cela. Je me suis bien conduit, toutes ces années. Ca n'a pas été dur, de toute façon. A qui d'autre voulais-tu que je pense ? Et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour être un bon exemple... Même si je ne suis pas assez présent, mais ça c'est un autre problème. Aujourd'hui, je lui impose ce que tout gamin a du mal à supporter, heureusement qu'il est encore petit... Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour devenir meilleur, et j'y arriverai.

Ces années ont été un calvaire sans nom, certes adoucit par le rôle nouveau qui fut le mien. Et plus je m'efforçais d'aimer ma femme, plus je m'en détachais... Pourtant, je n'avais rien à lui reprocher, c'est sûr. Et ça a pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre : elle aura beau être parfaite en tous points, elle n'est pas toi. Il n'y a besoin d'aucune autre explication, ce n'est même pas logique, à vrai dire. Mon cerveau s'est arrêté sur toi, mon coeur et mon corps ont suivi le mouvement -ou l'ont précédé, qui sait ?- et je n'ai jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour que ça s'arrête. C'est bien ce qui a failli me rendre dingue, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un deuxième amour, même s'il aurait été moins fort. Je crois qu'elle a fini par comprendre. Pas en détail, pas complètement, mais elle a compris que le problème ne venait pas d'elle, et pour moi, c'était important qu'elle le sente. Finalement, une fois que j'ai compris ça, la suite s'est faite si rapidement que je n'ai même pas pu m'en rendre compte. Je lui ai parlé, elle n'a pu qu'acquiescer. Si elle n'avait pas été d'accord, ça n'aurait rien changé de toute façon. Mais là au moins, ce fut sans douleur. Pour une fois. Elle conserve toute mon affection, je sais que c'est réciproque, je n'en espérais pas temps.

Je me suis libéré de toute entrave, des années trop tard. Mais libéré. J'en suis ravi, mais je ne peux pas me dire heureux. Pour l'être, il faudrait que je récupère ce que j'ai perdu. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai agi en homme pour une fois, que c'est gagné. D'abord, je n'ai pas le droit de seulement tenter de te récupérer. Ni même d'oser y penser. Je t'en ai trop fait subir pour me le permettre. Je veux juste que tu saches ce que j'ai fait. Et sans doute, quand même, que l'espoir se rallume en moi. Je n'y peux rien, c'est juste humain. Voilà que je suis planté devant ta porte, à presque creuser une tranchée dans le couloir ; les 100 pas sont dépassés depuis longtemps... Tant pis, je n'ai qu'à frapper et tout déballer, puis repartir. Ca ne changera rien, mais pour une fois, je serai allé au bout de quelque chose. Ca doit faire... Des années que je ne suis pas venu ici. Depuis ce jour. Pourtant, rien n'a changé. La couleur des murs, peut-être. Mais pas l'ambiance, l'odeur, les objets fétiches... Et toi planté devant moi, étonné de me voir là, moi que tu ne vois jamais plus qu'en groupe. Tout de suite, tu imagines le pire :

_Hyde ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Ton fils, peut-être ? _Demandes-tu, inquiet, sans doute à cause de mon visage grave.

Celui qui t'a laissé tomber sans ménagement et qui t'a jeté sa vie de famille modèle à la face tout ce temps, se pointe devant toi un beau matin, et toi, tu t'inquiètes ? Je me serai jeté dehors, oui ! Tu es désespérant de gentillesse... Je ne peux pas te rassurer encore. Je dois d'abord te voir dans ce décor, et me rappeller combien ça m'a manqué... Je veux m'asseoir dans ce canapé, où j'ai passé tant de soirées. Je veux voir tes nouvelles basses. Je veux tout voir, de ce qui a changé et ce qui reste fidèle à mes souvenirs. Et je te détaille, alors que nous nous sommes encore vus il y a quelques jours, puisque nous préparons la prochaine tournée. Tu as toujours ce pouvoir sur moi... Tu me fais tout oublier, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai persisté dans mes erreurs en refusant de te laisser plus tôt...

_Hyde ? C'est ça ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hiroki-chan ?_

_Non... Non... Il va bien._

_Tant mieux... Mais alors, que fais-tu ici ?_

_Je peux entrer ?_

_C'est que..._

Il ne le voit pas, obnubilé qu'il est par ce qu'il s'apprête à dire, mais le coeur de Tetsu se fissure déjà. Quatre années ont passées, et pourtant... Tetsu n'a jamais pu 'apprendre à ne plus l'aimer'. Hyde le croit, puisqu'il a vu défiler 2 ou 3 de ses aventures, mais pourtant... Tetsu n'a jamais rien pu construire, il ne l'a même pas voulu. Il n'y en a eu qu'un seul, et il s'était habitué à l'idée de vivre avec son amour qu'il garderait comme la seule chose qui soit vraie ici-bas. Voilà pourquoi il hésite à le faire entrer. Depuis plus de 3 ans, toute référence à leur passé avait cessé, mais bien sûr, chacun y pensait sans cesse. Et quand Tetsu voyait ce même regard que la première fois qu'il était venu le relancer, il se disait que c'était mauvais... Il avait travaillé dur pour ne pas sombrer, et il savait que Hyde était bien capable de tout foutre en l'air, juste avec un regard. Alors il commença par l'éviter, ce regard dangereux. De toute façon, se disait-il, Hyde doit être venu pour une chose précise, mais pas pour ce 'eux' qui n'existait plus... Hyde était un mari, un père, et c'était tout. Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, après tout, c'était toujours son meilleur ami, non ? Le chanteur entra comme une balle, se plantant au milieu du salon et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, inspirant comme s'il se préparait à entrer en apnée... Et Tetsu se demandait bien ce qui allait lui tomber dessus... Il n'était pas malade, au moins ?

_Tet-chan, je dois te dire quelque chose... Je l'ai répété plein de fois dans ma tête en venant ici, et je ne me souviens pas de comment je dois le dire... Mais il faut que ça sorte !_

_Tu me fais peur, là..._

_Attends,_ l'arrêta le chanteur. _Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes. Et je voudrais que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas venu te demander quoi que ce soit... Je veux juste te mettre au courant, c'est tout._

Un peu énervé par la situation, Tetsu croisa les bras et fit signe qu'il écoutait, les sourcils froncés. Alors Hyde se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, et que pour une fois, il allait être clair :

_J'ai... Tu vois ça ? _Demanda-t-il en lui montrant le papier qu'il tenait toujours, froissé dans sa main.

_Oui,_ acquiesça Tetsu.

_Ca, c'est ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a 4 ans, si j'avais été la personne que j'aimerai être._

_Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, là..._

_Depuis exactement 2h et quelques minutes, je suis l'un de ces nombreux divorcés._

Tetsu en oublia de fermer la bouche. Il ne plaisantait pas, c'était clair. Il était très sérieux, Hyde. Tetsu fut tenté de lui arracher la feuille des mains pour voir que c'était écrit noir sur blanc, mais il s'en empêcha. Dans sa tête, plein de questions : pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu me le dis ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Mais pas une ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Et Hyde n'avait pas terminé.

_Tu as bien entendu. La pause que nous avions faite m'a permi de passer du temps avec ma famille. Pourtant, j'ai essayé mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. On s'est éloigné. Je n'étais pas souvent présent, et je crois que finalement, elle non plus ne m'aimait pas tant que ça. Plus comme avant, du moins. C'est une décision prise d'un commun accord..._

_Stop, attends deux secondes... Je ne comprends pas là ! _S'écria Tetsu, pensant que sa tête allait exploser. _Tu es séparé de ta femme ?_

_A moins que tu ne vois un autre sens à 'divorcé'..._ rétorqua Hyde avec nervosité.

Et maintenant... Hyde s'était dit qu'il allait le lui dire, comme si quelque part, il le lui devait. Et ce serait tout. Sauf que ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, il était là, à quelques pas de lui, et il ne voulait pas partir. Ce qu'il voulait était assez évident, mais il se refusait toujours à demander, estimant en avoir perdu le droit, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi Tetsu ne l'avait pas encore jeté dehors, d'ailleurs. Mais devant lui, c'était trop dur de ne pas y penser... Et voir Tetsu au travail ou en dehors, mais avec d'autres, c'était déjà difficilement gérable... Mais le voir là, seul à seul et chez lui, comme avant... Alors qu'il sentait de seconde en seconde, qu'il s'en fallait d'un cheveu pour qu'il ne déballe tout d'une traite. Et ça, Tetsu n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis, il était sûrement passé à autre chose. Il était difficile de dire ce que Tetsu pouvait bien penser, déjà d'ordinaire, mais alors là... Le bassiste promenait son regard de tous côtés, presque affolé, triturant ses mains nerveusement... Bon, et après ? Il ne voulait pas entendre ça ? C'était pire que tout, finalement. Dire qu'il était libre maintenant ! C'était avant, qu'il fallait l'être ! Ou même pas, mais il ne fallait pas le laisser, en tout cas. Tetsu ne lui en avait jamais voulu, malgré tout, sans doute ses paroles eurent-elles un fond de vérité quand il se mis à lui crier dessus sans prévenir :

_Et c'est censé me faire quoi ? Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien en avoir à foutre, moi ! Pourquoi tu me dit ça ? Tu ne me dois rien, comme tu as l'air de le croire ! Ta vie privée ne me regarde pas, je ne fais plus partie du tableau depuis un moment... Excuse-moi, mais j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu espères !_

_Tu ne comprends pas... _murmura Hyde, qui encore une fois n'avait pensé qu'à lui, et pas au trouble qu'il allait jeter en lui apprenant la nouvelle.

_C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! _Cria Tetsu de plus belle._ Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce que j'ai vécu ? Je n'ai même pas pu te rayer de ma vie, puisque je te voyais autant qu'avant. J'ai dû voir la naissance de ton fils, féliciter Megumi-chan ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai jamais pu rester bien longtemps avec qui que ce soit, après ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est assez moyen, quand on sort avec quelqu'un, de se reprendre pour ne pas l'appeler 'Doiha-chan' et de chercher n'importe où un détail qui me rappellerait toi !_

Hyde en était abassourdit. Alors, ses prières avaient été entendues ? Tetsu ne l'avait pas remplacé. C'était vraiment égocentrique, mais ça, ça n'avait pas pu changer. Il était à la fois malheureux de l'avoir tant fait souffrir, mais heureux d'apprendre ça. Mais c'était trop tard, comme le lui rappelait la voix raisonnable dans sa tête.

_Pardon..._

_Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'excuser, je t'ai demandé ce que tu venais chercher ici ? Tu attends quoi, au juste ?_

_Rien... Rien, Tet-chan. C'était stupide. J'espèrais que tu vois que je suis enfin parvenu à vivre de façon honnête... Et je voulais te présenter mes excuses..._

_Un peu périmées, tes excuses..._ lâcha le bassiste peu conciliant.

Il ne voulait pas le traiter ainsi, puisqu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais c'était une façon de se protéger, aussi. D'éviter que la brèche ne se rouvre. Il se sentait comme sur une petite corniche, au-dessus du vide. Et il ne voulait pas replonger, après être resté tant de temps la tête sous l'eau. Un alcoolique qui s'arrête et se soigne ne peut plus, en théorie, reboire d'alcool. C'était ça, Tetsu. Il s'en était désintoxiqué tant bien que mal, de son chanteur. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'il écoute son esprit romanesque qui ne demandait qu'à vagabonder. Sans ça, il allait replonger, et pour de bon. Il fut tenté de le mettre à la porte. Mais d'un seul coup, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Comme si le masque tombait d'une traite, lui rappelant de façon assez narquoise qu'il avait été et serait toujours à la merci de son chanteur. Il ne pouvait pas du tout réfléchir, pas parler, juste attendre ce qui allait se passer... Et son visage se ferma, comme il sentait la vieille douleur se raviver, lui rappelant ce jour douloureux où après son départ au eptit matin, il s'était sentit si seu let si abandonné qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer... Et tous ces moments, ces dernières années, où il se voilait la face en tentant de passer à autre chose...

Hyde compris qu'il avait encore tout faux. Effectivement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à Tetsu ? Ca changerait quoi ? Ca effacerait le temps gâché, perdu ? C'était bouleversant de connerie, de le croire. Tetsu lui avait demandé de le laisser tranquille, il y a longtemps. Ce devait être encore vrai. Tant mieux pour lui s'il était célibataire maintenant, mais il aurait fallu se réveiller avant, quand il l'avait toujours... Alors il traversa le salon et lorsqu'il le croisa, il ne pu que murmurer :

_Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais... J'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres, j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal... Si je te disais que j'ai souffert aussi, ça ne changerait rien, je suppose... De même que si je te disais... Enfin peu importe. Je te laisse tranquille. Pardonne-moi, Tet-chan..._

_'Comme si je pouvais faire ça alors que je n'ai pas une once de rancoeur contre toi'._.. pensa le bassiste, incapable de se retourner pour le voir partir encore. Déçu encore, qu'il était. Il avait eu beau lui hurler dessus et vouloir le dissuader, il était plein d'espoir, encore. Mais Hyde n'était venu que pour ça : expliquer. Rien d'autre.

Alors que le petit chanteur se dirigeait vers la sortie, décidé à boire jusqu'au coma, tant pis s'il n'était même pas encore midi... Il s'arrêta brusquement, et écarquilla les yeux. Stop ! Il le connaîssait beaucoup trop, Tetsu. Ca n'était pas de la colère, ce qu'il venait de lui faire. C'était de la déception. Même si c'était un peu présomptueux de le croire, il pensait avoir compris... Ca n'était absolument pas trop tard, il fallait lire entre les lignes : il avait, somme toute, dit qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait fait comprendre qu'il n'en supporterait pas davantage. Mais il n'avait à aucun moment demandé à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vie, ni fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Et pour cause... Hyde comprit : c'était une sorte de test ! Tetsu était prudent, voulait se préserver et ne pas nourrir d'illusions. C'était bien normal. Ca ne pouvait être que ça ! Et lui comme un crétin, il allait encore passer à côté. Ca, pas question. De toute façon, comment ça pourrait être pire ? Il fit volte face, se retrouvant face à un Tetsu déjà mortifié à l'idée de le voir partir pour la seconde fois.

_Tet-chan... J'ai pas terminé._

_Je suis fatigué_, dit le bassiste d'une voix à peine audible. _S'il te plaît..._

_Non, attends. Je me suis encore mentit, tu comprends ? Je venais me dire naïvement que j'allais te dire ça pour je ne sais quelle question d'honnêteté à la con ! Mais c'est pas encore ça. Enfin, pas tout à fait... Peut-être que je vais agraver la situation peut-être que je devrais me taire, mais... Je sais plus..._

Tetsu eut un rire sans joie, un rire fatigué, épuisé :

_Putain... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça..._

_Que du bien_, répondit Hyde du tac au tac. _Que du bien, toujours... Et justement ! Tet-chan, tu crois que je suis partit parce que j'aimais plus Megumi ?_

_Je ne crois pas_, avoua Tetsu. _Mais tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste._

_Voilà. Je suis resté pour ça. Mais, ce que je vais dire est horrible... Je ne l'aimais pas. 'Y a jamais eu que toi, de toute façon.._.

Voilà, c'était dit. Au fil des mots, le poids sur son coeur s'envolait. Et maintenant, il pouvait bien hurler s'il voulait, Tetsu, il allait devoir l'entendre quand même.

_Hyde, je ne veux pas entendre ça. Ne sois pas cruel..._ supplia-t-il, se sentant à deux doigts de retomber.

_Pardon,_ dit Hyde une nouvelle fois. _Mais c'est ça, la vérité. Et tu le sais, Tet-chan. Tu le sais, que je t'aime toujours. Même ce soir là, même quand je suis partit... Je ne t'aimais pas moins. Et même si longtemps après... Alors je vais le faire, ce que je m'étais promis de ne pas tenter : je vais te demander une seconde chance._

_Que... Quoi ?_

_Je... _commença Hyde maladroitement, _je te demande de me pardonner. Je te promets que cette fois, je ne ferai pas n'importe quoi. Je vais veiller sur mon fils, comme je me l'étais promis. Mais je voulais lui éviter de supporter un menteur... Pourtant c'est précisément ce que je faisais ! Ca ne sera pas évident, je sais bien, mais là je ne mens à personne, au moins. Et je veux pouvoir faire ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire !_

Ca, Tetsu ne risquait plus de l'interrompre... Le bassiste était cloué au sol, la bouche ouverte et se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas ces mots qu'il avait tellement espéré entendre... Et connaissant Hyde, il savait ce que ça coûtait et à quel point c'était vrai... Mais pouvait-il lui aussi se lâcher ? Car cette fois, si ça tournait encore mal, il allait y laisser plus que des mois de déprime et quelques larmes... Malgré tout, il y avait du bon, outre les mots en eux-mêmes : qu'ils soient dit, simplement dit alors que Tetsu ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche aisée.

_Tet-chan... Je veux être avec toi. Tu comprends ? Vraiment avec toi. Tu m'as trop manqué... J'ai jamais pu t'enlever de ma tête... J'aurais même pu en faire des bêtises... J'ai continué à t'aimer, d'autant plus que je ne pouvais plus te le dire ni le montrer... Mais maintenant il n'y a que toi, je prendrai soin de toi... Je peux le faire ?_

Et si ça devait être non, et bien... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Pourtant, Tetsu ne pouvait pas -encore- lui sauter dans les bras. Une dernière mise au point vitale pour la bonne marche de son coeur malmené, avant ça :

_Si jamais tu n'es pas sûr... Si tu penses qu'il y a ou pourrait y avoir une possibilité, même infime, pour que tu le regrettes... Alors je te le demande, va-t-en maintenant. Ce serait moins cruel de ta part, moins douloureux pour moi._

Hyde en fut bouleversé. Mais il n'avait pas le début du commencement d'un doute, alors... Il s'approcha, se sentant trembler de tous ses membres à l'idée d'avoir ce qui lui faisait envie depuis tellement longtemps... Plus de faux pas, car rien ne serait rattrapable...

_Je ne veux pas partir, je l'ai jamais voulu... Je n'ai pas le droit de revenir comme ça dans ta vie, je sais bien, mais..._

_T'en es jamais partit, crétin... _murmura Tetsu.

_Comment ?_

_J'ai espéré entendre ça, pratiquement à chaque fois que je te voyais. Chaque jour, je me disais que tu reviendrais. Tu as pris la bonne décision, mais égoïstement, je souhaitais que tu viennes un jour me dire ça..._

_Alors, ça veut dire que je peux ? _Demanda Hyde, presque trépignant d'imaptience.

_Je ne comprends pas que ça soit pas encore fait. _

Un sourire de Tetsu, jusqu'aux oreilles. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas vu ça que Hyde se sentit presque fiévreux, croyant presque mourir de bonheur à ce moment là. Bon sang, que ça avait été compliqué. Plus de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'il le serre contre lui, juste pour être bien sûr. Chose qu'il fit, se jetant littéralement sur la frêle silhouette d'un bassiste chamboulé, pas bien certain de ce qui se passait. Dire qu'il lui sauta dessus serait un euphémisme, puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent par terre, l'un sur les genoux, l'autre sur les fesses. Le premier serrait fort contre lui la seule personne pour qui il avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main et de braver un peu le regard d'autrui, et le second se laissait faire, le coeur palpitant d'émotion et n'attendant plus qu'un baiser dont il rêvait à peu près chaque nuit. Maintenant, une chose avait changé aussi chez Tetsu. Il ne se contenterait plus de rester inactif, d'attendre et de ne rien décider. Il ne le laisserait plus partir, oui, même pas la peine pour Hyde d'y songer. Et quand le chanteur l'embrassa enfin, il n'avait plus aucun doute et plus aucune envie de résister, sachant bien que de toute façon, il n'en avait jamais été capable.


	8. Séduction

**Nouveau one-shot, pas très éprouvant pour les nerfs comparé aux autres, rassurez-vous XD. Depuis le temps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête (soit quelques mois), 'fallait bien que ça sorte :)... J'ai voulu tenter un truc, j'espère y être arrivée :)**

_Tet-chan !... Mais enfin, Tet-chan, t'es ridicule !_

_'M'en fous ! _Répondit une voix étouffée par un coussin.

Le rire clair et spontané de Hyde se répandit alors dans toute la pièce. C'est qu'il y avait une photo à prendre, si l'on jugeait le décor... Le chanteur, assis sur son canapé, les bras passés autour de ses jambes relevées, la bouche pleine de shamallow et autres sucreries -et qui s'étouffait à force de rire, maintenant-. A côté de lui, Tetsu assis en tailleur, un coussin devant son visage, et juste le haut des cheveux qui en dépasse... Une simple soirée DVD chez le chanteur -films d'horreur naturellement- avait viré au drame car étrangement, le bassiste ne supportait rien, ce soir. Il crevait de trouille, quoi.

_Ca y est, c'est bon, tu peux regarder... _lança Hyde, les yeux avidemment rivés sur l'écran tout en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Le coussin glissa sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'un oeil méfiant apparaisse. Ok. Il pouvait effectivement regarder. Le bassiste se replongea dans le film, le coeur encore battant de la frousse qu'il avait eu. Un oeil un brin moqueur le regardait, à côté.

_Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange... On a vu bien pire..._

_Je sais bien, mais là 'y a une façon de filmer... _

_Très réussie, d'ailleurs..._ jugea Hyde objectivement.

_Tu m'étonnes..._

C'était trop tentant pour le lutin farceur qu'était Hyde. Il passa le reste du film à se mettre à hurler d'un coup à intervalles réguliers, et évidemment le bassiste sursautait à chaque fois en le traitant d'andouille, tandis que Hyde étouffait un fou rire... avant de recommencer 5 minutes plus tard. Un vrai gosse, se disait Tetsu. N'empêche... Il poussa un cri fort aigu quand le chanteur s'approcha en traître et souffla dans son cou sans prévenir. Cette fois c'est sûr, sa tension allait péter au plafond !

_C'est pas bientôt finit ?! _S'exclama Tetsu. _T'es pas tenable, toi !_

_C'est que tu innoves... Tu n'utilises jamais la même voyelle quand tu cries... _lâcha Hyde en se retenant de rire.

_Fous-toi de ma gueule, je te dirais rien... _murmura Tetsu, bien conscient qu'il ne s'était pas couvert de gloire, ce soir.

Il se replongea une nouvelle fois dans le film, mais au bout de quelques scènes et malgré ses efforts, il décida qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Et pas de trace du coussin... Ah si ! Au pied du mur, comme il avait manqué la tête de Hyde la dernière fois où celui-ci l'avait ennuyé... Tant pis pour l'honneur : il se retourna, assis en tailleur dos à la télévision, les bras en appui sur le dos du canapé... Evidemment, nouvel éclat de rire chez son ami interloqué :

_Tet-chan... Ca va, c'est pas si..._

_Dégueu ? Ah si, complètement !_

_Ohhhh... _commença Hyde en haussant les épaules, avant de faire la grimace. _Ah... Ah non, __là__ c 'est dégueu... _

Et voilà comment Hyde et Tetsu se retrouvèrent assis dos à la télévision, à fixer le mur en face sans se regarder, trop honteux qu'ils étaient.

_Alors, terreur, on capitule ? _Murmura Tetsu de son air narquois, satisfait de ne pas être le seul couillon à avoir la frousse.

_Non là, c'est franchement... Euh... Ca reste entre toi et moi, bien sûr ?_

_C'est pas mon intérêt d'aller le raconter... _rétorqua le bassiste.

Le chanteur risqua un oeil en direction du poste, constatant que le générique de fin défilait :

_Ah merde... C'est finit._

_Et c'est comment ?_

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Mais vu les bruits, ils sont tous morts, je pense._

_Ouais, ben remets-le, qu'on soit sûrs..._

_Hé ho, j'suis pas encore maso, moi..._ fit le chanteur avec une moue dégoutée.

_Tiens ? Au moins un vice que tu n'as pas ! Bon sur ce, j'vais me rentrer, moi ! _Rétorqua le leader en s'étirant, après un regard jeté à sa montre.

_Quoi ? Maintenant ?_

_Non non... Je vais bien attendre le matin, et je rentrerai chez moi pile à l'heure de partir au boulot, tu vois un peu l'intérêt... Oui, maintenant, andouille !_

Nouvel haussement d'épaules chez Hyde. N'empêche... Il n'aimait pas quand Tetsu partait. C'était un peu idiot, puisqu'il savait bien qu'il ne partait pas en expédition, qu'il allait bien revenir quelques heures plus tard, quelques jours, au pire des cas... Mais quand Tetsu partait, il avait cette désagréable sensation de... regrets. De 'c'est moins bien quand il n'est pas dans les parages'. Il aimait bien être avec lui. Même si ça impliquait de savoir se tenir. Et sans même prendre le temps de se demander s'il faisait bien ou non, il se mis à chercher un moyen de retarder le départ de son ami... Ca y est ! Il l'avait, son argument !

_Tu as vu l'heure ? On a pas mal bu, ce soir... Et tu tombes de fatigue... Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux... _fit-il sur un ton des plus neutres.

_Ben ouais, mais j'ai rien là... Mes fringues, et puis..._ commença le bassiste après réflexion.

_Ca, à la limite... Demain on a cette séance photo, alors les fringues, tu vas bien t'en trouver, je te fais confiance... Et j'ai deux ou trucs trop grands pour moi... _insista le chanteur.

_Adjugé ! Je suis trop mort pour prendre la voiture... _lâcha finalement Tetsu en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

_'Va quand même falloir bouger jusqu'à la chambre... Allez, au lit, Tet-chan !_

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La petite chambre d'amis, il la connaissait un peu, après tout. Et puis là, Tetsu aurait même pu dormir sur une planche à clous, vu son état de fatigue avancé... Après un rapide _'bonne nuit'_, Hyde pris la direction de sa chambre, se disant avec ironie qu'il n'avait rien gagné au change, finalement... Tetsu ne tarderait pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée et il ne le reverrait que demain, au moment d'y aller... Ca valait bien le coup qu'il dorme ici, tiens.

_Ah zut... Il lui faut un pyjama, quand même ! _Se dit-il avant de rebrousser chemin.

En théorie, on frappe avant d'entrer. Mais Hyde était chez lui, après tout, et il ne le jugea pas utile. Il déboula donc comme une balle, accroché à la poignée de porte, dans la chambre occupée par son bassiste.

_Tu m'as fait peur ! _S'exclama ce dernier. _'Y a un problème ?_

Aucun. Pas le moindre. Mais alors, pas le début du commencement d'un souci. Si ce n'est... Tetsu en boxer, assis sur le lit, occupé à programmer le réveil de son portable pour le lendemain. Enfin, c'était surtout la première partie de la phrase, qui était la plus intéressante... C'était même le moment de prendre une photo mentale. Celui de fermer la bouche, histoire d'avoir l'air moins bête, aussi.

_Euh... Tu as cogité et finalement, le film t'a traumatisé ? _Demanda Tetsu, ne comprenant pas bien le blocage de son meilleur ami.

_Non... _fit Hyde en secouant la tête. _Je...Venais... Te demander. C'est ça, te demander. Un pyjama. Enfin, si tu veux... Ah merde ! J'ai du mal, là... _bredouilla-t-il en fixant le médaillon qui tombait joliment sur le torse du bassiste.

_C'est la fatigue... Ca va, j'ai compris de toute façon. Merci non, il fait assez chaud..._

_'Tu m'étonnes !', _se retint de répondre Hyde. Et comme le bassiste le fixait, demandant tacitement _'y a autre chose ?'_, il finit par le saluer de nouveau et regagna sa chambre, définitivement cette fois. Le sommeil fut long à venir, peuplé qu'il était par des plans plus ou moins foireux, des _'et si j'allais le voir et que je lui en parlais ? On ne sait jamais, peut-être que...'_. La bonne vieille trouille, celle qu'on a à chaque fois qu'on veut entreprendre une chose risquée, se fit sentir. Il resta donc dans son lit. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est ce qui se passa après son départ. Tetsu se glissa dans les draps, décidé à dormir comme une marmotte. Croisant les bras sous sa tête, il eut un sourire désabusé, comme un peu déçu. Fixant la porte désespérément fermée, il murmura : _'l'imbécile...', _avant d'éteindre la lumière, résigné.

Le lendemain, après un réveil difficile, ils étaient finalement partis à peu près à l'heure. Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades et les coiffeuses, maquilleuses et autres professionnels destinés à encadrer la séance photo prévue. Des photos pour des affiches. En un clin d'oeil, ils avaient été préparés et placés dans un local peuplé de gens affairés.

_Bien,_ fit l'homme qui supervisait la séance, _Tetsu-san, je vous demanderai de vous placer là-bas, comme convenu._

Docile, Tetsu s'exécuta et alla se placer devant la toile bleue. C'est exactement là que Hyde se rappella en quoi consisterait sa pose, et qu'il se dit _'pas moyen, je peux pas le faire !'_. Il regarda un instant son leader prendre ses marques, ajuster sa veste... Non non, il ne pourrait jamais...

_Hyde-san, à votre tour._

Il marcha jusqu'à son leader comme on irait à la potence. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta. Le bassiste avait la tête tournée vers l'objectif, les lèvres pincées en une moue espiègle et les yeux pétillants. Hyde déglutit, et repris sa route pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression que la terre entière le regardait et savait. Comme si toutes les paires d'yeux le scrutaient et connaissaient son secret. Secret découvert par Tetsu depuis un bail, faut-il le préciser. Mais c'était plus drôle ainsi. Ne rien dire, prendre comme pari d'ennuyer l'autre -surtout en public- pour le faire perdre ses moyens... Un fan-service amélioré, en somme. Sauf que depuis peu, le bassiste avait une longueur d'avance et une dose de sadisme assez côtée. Et Hyde, que la panique gagnait plutôt facilement, rendait souvent les armes, par manque de courage ou peur de mal comprendre... Placé à ses côtés, il écouta les directives du professionnel et se fit violence pour garder un air impassible. Il se pencha alors légèrement, et fixa le bassiste, dont la moue était absolument craquante et enfantine. A tel point qu'avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse à ce que ça voulait dire, il murmura :

_T'es adorable..._

Un peu surpris, le leader tourna la tête avec un regard interrogateur. Et Hyde sentit que ça chauffait... Il perdit instantanément deux litres d'eau et avec ça, tous ses moyens. Ca ne se disait pas ! _'Tu es classe'_ ou encore _'t'es terrible'_, ok, à la rigueur... Mais pas ça, enfin ! Ca faisait vraiment groupie, et puis même...

_En... Enfin je veux dire que... Tu... Es bien. C'est ça. Tu es bien, quoi._

C'était plutôt s'enfoncer qu'autre chose, ça. Le bassiste sourit, le même sourire de 'je-sais-tout-' qui avait fait ses preuves.

_Merci... Et bien, tu attends quoi ? On va pas passer la nuit sur une photo, non ?_

_Oui... Oui je viens, je..._

Quel était l'imbécile de première catégorie qui avait eu cette idée, déjà ? Ah oui, c'était lui... Hyde avait proposé cette photo lors d'une discussion. Quoi de mieux pour promouvoir leur nouvel album ? _'Kiss'_... Et s'il ne se retenait pas, il allait encore illustrer ce titre de façon plus explicite ! Mais là, il trouva que son idée si géniale ne l'était pas tant que ça, finalement. C'était... Plus dur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Bon, quand 'faut y aller, hein... Le petit androgyne pris place et s'approcha, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres près de la bouche du bassiste. Ca, c'était terriblement affolant. Comme si un gros panneau avec marqué 'attention, danger' clignotait sur le front de Tetsu. Il était tellement près qu'il avait pleine vue sur le grain de beauté qui ornait la joue de Tetsu. En louchant un peu, il pouvait capter son air si enfantin... Et surtout... A deux millimètres près, il aurait pu sentir les fines lèvres pincées, qu'il évitait soigneusement jusque là, comme convenu. Puisqu'il fallait rester dans la suggestion. C'était à hurler de frustration, une telle chose. Si près qu'il entendait la respiration un peu rapide de Tetsu, qu'il sentait son parfum discret... C'était absolument irrésistible, une telle position, une telle proximité. Hyde se sentit littéralement fondre, consummé de désir et presque intenable. Il avait à ce moment là, tellement envie de lui qu'il faillit bien le lui dire... A deux secondes près, il aurait pu franchir la limite. Le photographe le sauva en l'interpellant :

_Bien, Hyde-san. Maintenant, regardez par ici et ce sera parfait._

Le calvaire aurait pu se finir en quelques secondes. Il n'avait qu'à sortir un de ses regards enjôleurs dont il avait le secret, et ce serait dans la poche. Il sentirait les flashs, entendrait les _'ok, c'est bon pour nous'_ et basta ! Il rentrerait à la maison prendre une douche froide. Sauf qu'il fut bien incapable de le lancer, ce fameux regard. Ses yeux partaient dans tous les sens, et il avait l'impression qu'il entendait son propre coeur battre comme une grosse caisse. Etrange impression que celle de bien savoir qu'ils sont des dizaines, tout autour, et pourtant... De croire qu'ils étaient seuls, sans personne pour voir quoi que ce soit. Même Tetsu commençait à angoisser. Un genre de _'fais ce que tu veux, mais décides-toi vite !'_ tellement la pression était lourde... Seulement, Hyde était tellement agité qu'il fut une nouvelle fois interromput dans son cheminement :

_Hyde-san ? Un problème ?_

Il fit signe que non, mais on murmura autour. Il lui fallut toute la concentration dont il disposait encore pour s'arracher à ses pensées sur ces lèvres qu'il devinait plus ou moins à sa portée et se concentrer sur l'objectif. Ils furent mitraillés de flashs, les déclics se succédant pour avoir plusieurs prises. Et enfin, -ou dommage- la libération. Un répis, toutefois puisqu'on vint leur dire :

_Nous allons voir ce que ça donne et nous occuper de Yukihiro-san et Ken-san, mais je pense qu'il va falloir recommencer après..._

Personne ne protesta, mais on savait bien qui était la cause de cette insatisfaction du photographe.

_Hyde... Je ne suis pas facilement troublé,_ fit Ken en le rejoignant,_ mais là tu m'as mis une pression... J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais 'le' faire ici..._

_De quoi tu me parles ? _Demanda machinalement un Hyde cramoisi, encore pas remis et déjà angoissé de savoir qu'il allait devoir recommencer.

_Ahhh... C'est un secret ? _Rétorqua le guitariste, amusé. _Ok, je ferai silence alors. Ceci étant, je crois que même l'homme de ménage qui t'a aperçu 20 secondes a compris, alors..._

_Compris quoi, encore ? _S'agaça Hyde, presque soulagé que Yukki les rejoigne.

_T'es mal barré, vieux..._ lâcha le batteur en pressant son épaule d'un air faussement compatissant.

Yukki, question soutien, ce n'était pas encore ça... Hyde s'éclipsa tandis que ses amis allaient avoir droit à leurs prises, et gagna une pièce plus éloignée, histoire d'être tranquille. D'un côté, il aurait presque pu lui serrer la main, à ce photographe qui avait mis fin à ses souffrances... De l'autre, il aurait bien aimé l'étrangler, pour avoir stoppé un moment assez intense, malgré tout... Mais dans le genre 'lutte contre soi-même', Hyde n'avait encore jamais connu mieux, jusque là... Ce n'est qu'une photo, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Ce n'est qu'une photo. Pas de quoi en faire un drame ni nous rejouer 'Roméo & Juliette'. Ah bon sang, quelle idée il avait eu, de soumettre ce concept, ce fichu titre d'album et le reste ! C'est Tetsu qui devait jubiler, à l'heure actuelle. Ou flipper, dans le pire des cas. Et à part s'exiler loin, il allait falloir admettre l'idée qu'il se retrouverait face à lui d'ici pas tard, à nouveau. Après le _'t'es adorable'_ et le reste. A force de s'imaginer ce qu'il dirait pour justifier sa panique visible, il ne l'entendit même pas arriver.

_Tu ne te sens pas bien, Doiha-chan ?_ Demanda Tetsu en se plantant devant lui soudainement, après avoir fermé la porte.

_Moi ? A merveille ! Je gère la situation ! _S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

_Tu as une façon de gérer qui dans mon langage, s'appelle l'angoisse, mais enfin je peux me tromper... _le taquina le bassiste.

_Ca va..._

_Tu sais_, fit sérieusement le leader, _on peut peut-être chercher autre chose ? Après tout, on n'est pas pressés._

_Une autre idée ?_ Demanda Hyde, avec un étrange mélange de soulagement mêlé avec de la déception.

_Oui. Encore que..._

_Encore que ?_

_Ca me décevrait._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Devines..._

Ce fut là que le cerveau de Hyde lâcha tout, s'en allant voir ailleurs s'il y était... Quant à savoir ce qu'il fallait comprendre au travers de ce petit mot, alors là... C'était au-dessus de ses capacités intellectuelles, pour le moment. Il pouvait juste constater que le bassiste se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, mais en dehors de ça... Foutu pour foutu, autant y aller à fond :

_Le prochain coup, je ferai bien, on la fera en une prise, t'en fais pas..._ assura-t-il avec une soudaine détermination. _Mais pour ça..._

_Pour ça ? _Souligna le bassiste.

_On devrait peut-être répéter, non ?_

Dans le genre prétexte bidon, Hyde venait tout juste de crever le plafond et de se placer en première place, loin devant les autres. Si ce n'était pas se faire capter à 10 kilomètres, un truc pareil... Mais il arrive parfois un moment particulier. Un moment où l'on est tellement stressé, tellement angoissé que finalement... On n'arrive pas à penser et on se retrouve bizarrement plein d'assurance.

_Répéter ? _Répéta Tetsu, perplexe.

_Oui... J'avais du mal à me concentrer tout à l'heure, et... Enfin, on sait jamais..._

C'était tellement maladroit que Tetsu ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec compassion. Néanmoins, comme il n'avait pas prévu ça, il se trouva un peu décontenancé. Mais bientôt, Hyde fut face à lui :

_Remets-toi comme tout à l'heure._

_Sérieusement, Doiha-chan... Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?_

_Ca te dérange pas devant 20 personnes, et là si ?_ Demanda malicieusement Hyde.

Tetsu aurait répondu non s'il avait été sûr que Hyde s'en tiendrait à la pose de la photo. Mais la lueur qu'il voyait dans son regard ne l'incitait pas vraiment à y croire. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être le plat du jour, en fait. Mais là, c'était la partie rationnelle de son cerveau qui parlait. L'autre, évidemment, bouillonnait d'impatience, se préparant à une cruelle déception si toutefois le chanteur ne pensait pas à mal. Tetsu tourna donc la tête et repris ce demi-sourire tentateur qu'il avait, regardant du côté de la porte. Et Hyde s'approcha, une étrange impression de déjà vu en tête. Il se plaça exactement comme quelques secondes auparavant, même si son regard resta figé sur la joue du bassiste. Certes, si on avait pu les voir ainsi, on se serait inquiété de leur santé mentale... Pour autant, il n'y avait rien de plus tentateur que cette situation, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Humant de nouveau le doux parfum de Tetsu, Hyde envoya promener toute raison, trouvant plus facile de tout simplement céder à la tentation. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la peau de Tetsu, pour les rapprocher et les joindre au creux de la bouche de son bassiste, le tout avec une lenteur quasi-insoutenable... Il appuya légèrement, au coin de sa bouche, fermant les yeux de délice. Un cortège de frissons parcourut le corps de Tetsu, de haut en bas. Il s'arrêta presque de respirer, attendant la suite, partagé entre l'ivresse que procurait la lenteur du moment et l'impatience difficilement contrôlable, que les choses aille enfin plus loin. Un autre petit baiser, plus vers la droite, donné par le chanteur... qui se décala un peu pour être plus en face, et enfin joindre complètement ses lèvres aux siennes, avec une avidité palpable. Un baiser très sage, dans un premier temps, qui ne le resta pas longtemps, puisque Tetsu céda à son tour complètement. Il plaça une main sur la nuque du chanteur et se colla à lui, décidé à se remettre du jeu de séduction dont il avait été victime. Ce seul baiser réussit à les mettre dans tous leurs états; il faut bien dire qu'après tellement de temps passé à se séduire, l'air de rien... La main de Hyde glissa rapidement sur sa cuisse, sa hanche, son torse, son épaule... Elle ne se lassait pas de caresser ce corps à travers les vêtements, imaginant tant bien que mal la peau qui se cachait en-dessous... Une sorte de folie s'emparait de la pièce, lentement mais sûrement. Comme si la coupe était pleine, et qu'elle débordait tout à coup. Impossible de se retenir, ni même de réfléchir. Hyde avait envie de lui, et maintenant. Peu importe qu'il y ait 20 personnes quelques pièces plus loin, et même qu'ils soient en plein boulot... Il eut quand même la présence d'esprit de jeter un oeil sur le verrou de la porte d'entrée, avant de constater avec amusement que Tetsu l'avait mis en entrant. Et il n'eut que le temps de se sentir soulevé et assis sur la table, Tetsu entre ses jambes. Renversé à moitié dessus, il n'eut que le temps de sentir des lèvres et une langue impatientes couvrir toute la surface de son cou petit à petit... Cette fois, il n'y avait pas 36 interprétations possibles...

_Tet-chan... Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais ?... _murmura-t-il enfin.

_Je te veux,_ répondit simplement le bassiste en relevant la tête, avec un regard si sérieux que Hyde en eut le coeur qui s'accéléra d'un coup.

Pour toute réponse, il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'un Tetsu qui n'arrivait même plus à maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains, et qui luttait pour débarasser le chanteur de sa ceinture... Ils enlevèrent ce qu'il fallait enlever, et sans attendre, Hyde noua ses jambes autour de Tetsu, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

_Je peux ?_ Murmura le bassiste à son oreille, d'une voix si rauque que Hyde en eut des frissons.

_Oui... Vite..._ articula-t-il péniblement.

Il se sentit un peu ramené en avant, les caresses du bassiste se faisant de plus ne plus osées et multipliées. C'était à se demander combien il avait de mains... L'une d'elle s'occupa longuement de sa cuisse, puis de l'autre côté, pour préparer un chanteur à deux doigts de hurler d'impatience.

_J'en... J'en peux plus... Viens vite..._

Caressant sa joue du revers de la main pour lui faire oublier une désagréable sensation, Tetsu vit sa main lui être prise, et portée à deux lèvres qui la mordillèrent avec tant de sensualité relayée dans le regard de Hyde, qu'il n'y tint plus. Hyde ressera sa prise, lui faisant comprendre que c'était maintenant, sinon il allait mourir d'envie... C'était vraiment irrationnel, un tel désir, mais ça ne valait pas le coup d'y réfléchir, puisque de toute évidence, Tetsu était dans le même état... Le chanteur sentit ses jambes se soulever encore un peu, tandis qu'il étouffa un cri de surprise quand le bassiste entra en lui assez vigoureusement. Il ne put retenir un gémissement comnlé. Depuis le temps qu'il le voulait, il avait peine à croire que c'était en train de se faire... Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre le souffle brûlant de Tetsu sur sa peau à moitié dénudée, sa main qui caressait doucement son érection , et Tetsui qui allait et venait en lui de plus en plus vite... Au début, il fit le maximum pour garder le silence, mais bien vite, la situation lui échappa. Fort heureusement pour eux, ici, on travaillait en musique. Elle résonnait dans tous le bâtiment, et devait -du moins l'espèraient-ils- couvrir les cris lancés, qui ne pourraient laisser aucun doute sur ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, si jamais ils étaient perçus.

_Encore... Plus vite..._

Hyde était devenu complètement insatiable. Plus Tetsu accélérait, plus il en voulait, ne semblant jamais rassasié... Et cet état dans lequel il se trouvait, était un tel spectacle que Tetsu était loin lui-aussi, de sentir le désir s'éteindre... Il ne cria pas, mais ses gémissements étaient venaient tellement des tripes que Hyde le griffa légèrement dans le dos, incapable de de se retenir. Le bassiste touchait le point sensible depuis un moment déjà, à chaque fois, il les emmenait un peu plus vers le septième ciel... La table bougeait maintenant, grinçait presque sur le carrelage, et l'instabilité de la situation n'était que plus intéressante... Comme lorsque la musique qui provenait du studio s'arrêtait, juste avant qu'une nouvelle chanson ne commence... Ce silence de quelques secondes les obligeait à être attentifs au monde extérieur encore, donnant une légère pointe d'angoissante à une situation déjà très excitante... Dans un ultime cri, Hyde arriva au bout, enfin satisfait et ouvrant les bras juste à temps pour y accueillir un Tetsu à moitié allongé sur lui, vidé de toutes ses forces. Il lui fallait un baiser, absolument. Juste pour se rassurer, se dire que ce n'était pas juste l'affaire d'une fois. C'était trop irrationnel, trop fou, ça leur ressemblait trop peu pour que ça en reste là, non ? Mais il eut droit à un baiser si doux et plein de gratitude de son chanteur, qu'il fut immédiatement assuré d'avoir d'autres moments tels que celui-là, et même d'autres aussi...

Il fallut se rhabiller, se refaire la même tête qu'avant de quitter la pièce remplie de monde. Pas facile, quand on a encore des étoiles plein les yeux... Un dernier baiser, une promesse tacite échangée, et les voilà de nouveau dans le couloir, aussi impassibles qu'on puisse l'être. Mais quand Yukki, qui fumait tranquillement, appuyé contre le mur, les dévisagea... Ils se sentirent comme pris en flagrant délit, ou presque.

_Ca s'est entraîné ferme, à ce que je vois..._ lança énigmatiquement le batteur avec un demi-sourire.

Mort de honte, Hyde rougit, bientôt suivit par le leader. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure réponse. Après ça, retourner prendre la fameuse photo serait de la rigolade... Ou pas. Ce n'était même aps assuré, bien au contraire...


	9. Coincés partie 1 sur 2

**D'après une idée de base de Tetsuko :). Je ne suis pas certaine que j'étais censée faire ça, à la base, mais je suis partie dans un truc léger, censé être rigolo, un peu cul-cul, je vous l'accorde... XD**

**Il ne s'agit pas véritablement d'un one-shot, mais aps d'une fic non plus : c'est simplement une tite histoire en deux parties ; voici la première. La seconde suivra peu après :)**

Hyde est finalement assez prévisible. A chaque fois qu'il lui arrive une chose incroyable, il devient surexcité, comme un enfant qui ne saurait pas gérer ses émotions. Voilà donc plusieurs semaines qu'il était passé en mode 'pile électrique' et autres 'lutin farceur'. Sa cible favorite ? Tetsu. C'était lui apporter une proie sur un plateau d'argent, aussi. Son leader, alias 'loi et morale à l'ouest du studio', n'était certes pas le dernier pour la rigolade en temps normal, mais... pas quand il travaillait. Là, c'était du sérieux, de l'exploitation même, dirait Ken. Et donc, c'était précisément là que Hyde prenait un malin plaisir à multiplier les blagues, les farces, puisque ça fatiguait le leader à un point... Il démarrait au quart de tour, vociférant, parfois même courrant après un Hyde plus agile qu'un chat, qui disparaissait dans les couloirs en riant sous le regard enjoué de Yukki, et celui fatigué, de Ken. Et comme Tetsu était parfaitement incapable de réellement s'énerver contre lui, il finissait toujours par se lasser, et à rire de bon coeur aussi, protestant pour la forme. C'était puéril, pas vrai ? Enfantin au possible. Mais Hyde, amateur en relations humaines, n'avait trouvé que ça. Que ça pour être proche de son leader. Proche au sens physique du terme, par le biais de poursuites, accolades, chamailleries en tous genres... Il avait la complicité mentale, et tout ce qui va avec, ça c'était acquis... Pour ce qui lui faisait envie au-delà de ça, il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen déguisé pour l'obtenir... Et encore, ce n'était pas autant qu'il l'espérait.

Ce soir là donc, au dernier étage de leur studio, la répétition touchait à sa fin. Elle était même ajournée, se dit Ken avant de voir une petite tornade passer devant lui et se cacher derrière son dos. Un autre bolide, un peu plus grand, se planta devant lui d'un air voulant dire_ 'laisse-le moi !'_. Mais Hyde faisait pivoter Ken, son bouclier ambulant, pour rester hors d'atteinte.

_Stop ! Arrêtez de courir comme ça ! Vous me donnez le tournis ! _Les arrêta Yukki, encore assis derrière sa batterie.

_C'est quoi le problème, cette fois ? _Ajouta Ken en soupirant, essayant de faire lâcher prise au chanteur qui s'accrochait.

_Ce nabot a mis du sel dans mon café ! _Cria Tetsu. _C'est dégueulasse ! _

_Bon, et après ?_ Risqua Yukki depuis l'endroit où il était. _Y a pas mort d'homme._

_Tu sais ce que ça a comme effet sur un estomac fragile, du sel dans le café ? _dit Tetsu avec un regard noir.

_Ah oui... Je comprends... Bon et bien, continues à courir, toi !_ Lança Yukki à Hyde avec désinvolture.

Et Tetsu repris son objectif, à savoir : attrapper Hyde et lui faire passer l'envie de rire. S'il n'était pas lui-même mort de rire maintenant, ça aurait presque pu être crédible, d'ailleurs.

_Je t'ai eu !_ Lança Hyde avec un regard de défi.

_Et j'espère que tu en profites bien, mon vieux... Parce que quand moi je t'aurai, tu regretteras amèrement de m'avoir cherché..._

_Tu parles, tu parles... Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu m'attraperas... _l'aguicha Hyde avec un regard provocateur.

_Il me cherche, là ? _Demanda Tetsu à ses amis.

_Je ne veux pas cafter, mais... oui,_ murmura Yukki sur le ton de la confidence.

_Hé ho, vous me fatiguez, tous ! Ah mais c'est un vrai crampon, ce mec !_ lâcha Ken en constatant que malgré ses efforts, Hyde ne lâchait pas prise.

Comme à chaque fois, Tetsu se lassa finalement, et éclata de rire, moins pour la plaisanterie que pour l'air triomphant de Hyde, 14 ans d'âge mental selon lui. Pas besoin de boule de cristal pour dire que le travail allait s'arrêter là... Avec deux membres sur quatre qui venaient de se livrer à une course poursuite, et les deux autres qui riaient malgré eux, la motivation n'était plus vraiment là... Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Ken tapa légèrement sur les mains de Hyde qui lui serrait toujours les bras, resté caché derrière lui. Le chanteur lâcha prise, au soulagement du guitariste qui soupira pour la forme, se demandant ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire de ce grand gosse... Une fois la liberté retrouvée, Ken attrapa sa veste :

_Et bien je vais y aller moi, j'ai rendez-vous !_

_Tiens tiens... _murmura Tetsu, amusé. _Le nom de ce 'rendez-vous' ?_

_T'es juste jaloux parce que je me prépare une soirée des plus intéressantes..._

_J'avoue que mon programme est moins ambitieux : plateau télé et direction mon lit,_ reconnut Tetsu en baillant.

_Quelle tristesse... A demain, vous tous !_

Regardant s'éloigner Ken, Yukki se leva à son tour pour boire un peu et il murmura non sans une pointe d'amusement :

_Il est partit pour faire des ravages..._

_Et toi, c'est quoi ton programme ? _Demanda Hyde.

_Moi ? Rien de particulier... Se pourrait-il que je dérange ?_ Remarqua-t-il finement.

En effet, Hyde était repassé en mode 'sérieux', faisant un rapide calcul. Quatre membres moins un -Ken-... Et si Yukki décollait d'ici peu, ça lui laisserait un peu de temps avec Tetsu, qui aimait bien rester seul un moment au studio, le soir... Seulement, il avait oublié que c'était à Yukki qu'il parlait. Yukki, la perspicacité incarnée... Qui n'avait même pas à s'en servir d'ailleurs, vu qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses il y avait quelques temps de ça... Un soir où stupidement, Tetsu s'était endormit sur le sofa, et où Hyde lui parlait comme s'il répétait sa déclaration en face du leader dans les bras de Morphée... Une sorte de répétition générale, censée être privée. Yukki passait juste chercher son portable qu'il avait oublié, et il avait tout entendu malgré lui. Ainsi était-il le seul dans la confidence. Il avait proposé quelques solutions, mais Hyde lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, même à Ken ; il était déjà assez mal à l'aise à l'idée que Yukki ait tout découvert de cette façon... Depuis, le batteur était devenu son confident sur le sujet. Et toujours, il le poussait à tenter sa chance. On n'a rien sans rien, disait-il. Mais Hyde attendait le 'bon moment', c'était sa seule réponse.

Cette question qui avait donc du sens pour eux deux, n'en eut aucun pour un Tetsu déjà fatigué, qui se leva pour aller couper le courant dans les pièces du fond, puisqu'ils partiraient bientôt.

_Doiha-chan, tu viens m'aider ? _demanda-t-il.

_N... Non, je... Un truc à faire ici..._

Ca ne va pas, non ? Allez tout au fond tous les deux, seuls, revenir dans le noir... Tetsu pourrait le traîner devant les tribunaux pour tentative de viol, après ça... Il le regarda partir, et perçut ensuite le soupir bruyant d'un Yukki désespéré :

_Si tu voulais trouver le bon moment... Le fameux 'bon moment' pour lui parler... Ben c'était là._

_Arrête avec ça, tu veux bien ?_ S'agaça Hyde.

C'était tentant pour Yukki, de les planter là, lui et sa connerie, et de rentrer se coucher... Mais Hyde n'était pas idiot. Il était maladroit. Et c'est pire. Certes, Yukki n'était pas expert lui non plus, mais il était décidé à donner un coup de main.

_Ecoute, je dois certainement être con... C'est bien possible d'ailleurs, mais j'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui te bloque comme ça._

_A part le fait que c'est un homme, que c'est un ami et qu'il ne doit pas penser à moi comme moi je pense à lui, y a rien, t'as raison... _ronchonna Hyde devant la stupidité de la question.

_De toute façon, tu trouverais toujours une bonne excuse... _rétorqua Yukki. _Alors quoi ? Tu vas passer ta vie comme ça, à pourrir la sienne juste pour pouvoir le frôler ? Mais t'es pire que tes fans ! Et quand tu seras vieux, tu le poursuivras à coups de déambulateur ? Charmant programme..._

Hyde éclata de rire, se représentant un instant la scène... Effectivement, c'était peu réjouissant. Yukki sourit également, content d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère...

_J'en sais rien Yukki-chan. Y a des jours où je me dis que je pourrai le prendre à part et tout déballer, au moins je serai fixé... Et d'autres où je me dis que je ferai mieux de continuer à me taire et attendre..._

_Attendre quoi ? Que quelqu'un soit plus futé que toi et ne lui fasse signe ? Ce jour là, tu auras l'air malin, tiens... _dit rudement le batteur.

Bien sûr que Yukki avait raison. Cent fois raison. Et alors ? C'était censé lui donner plus de courage ? Et d'abord, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, il était un être humain, avec des désirs et des... appelons ça pulsions. Peut-être que c'était juste une envie, comme ça ? Peut-être que c'était parce que Tetsu incarnait plein de choses, entre autres l'interdit, de par sa nature et leur proximité ? Peut-être que c'était ça, qui était aussi excitant... Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était même pas Tetsu lui-même qui l'attirait, finalement... Mais bizarrement, quand il pensait ça et même s'il stoppait toujours ses réflexions à ce stade, avant la conclusion désabusée... Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai du tout.

_Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?_ Demanda-t-il soudainement.

_Mais ça me stresse, moi !_ Lâcha Yukki. _Tu lui courres après toute la journée comme un fan, et lui, il est tellement à fond dans son travail que tu pourrais aller l'embrasser sans prévenir, il ne capterait toujours pas... A ce rythme là, ça peut durer un moment..._

Hyde éclata de rire une seconde fois. Il y avait du vrai, là-dedans, il fallait bien le reconnaître...

_Et puis... _poursuivit le batteur plus sérieusement. _Je me suis fait à l'idée. Et je pense que ce ne serait pas un mal. Pour pas mal de raisons, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose. En tous cas, si ça te rend heureux, c'est une raison suffisante pour que je mette mon grain de sel. J'ai pas envie de te voir tomber de haut un jour, juste parce que tu n'auras pas osé te lancer_

_Yukki... _murmura le chanteur, touché.

_Je peux te donner un coup de pouce ?_ Risqua le batteur.

_Tu entends quoi par là ?_

_Sois pas si méfiant... Je veux juste forcer la chance. Tu me donnes le feu vert ?_

Hyde hésita. Mais il savait que Yukki était assez diplomate pour ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat, il faisait confiance à son tact. Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu toutefois, et regrettant presque aussitôt. Mais Yukki avait déjà pris ce faible mouvement pour un oui. Aussi s'écria-t-il :

_Parfait ! Et bien mon grand, moi j'y vais !_

_Hein ? C'est ça ton plan ? Partir en nous plantant là ?_ Demanda Hyde, éberlué.

_Mais non, crétin... Tu vas voir. Fais-moi confiance. Mon plan, tu le comprendras tout de suite dès que tu le verras en marche... D'ici là, pense à ce conseil : laisse pas filer ta chance._

Et sur ces paroles un rien incompréhensibles, Yukki lança un _'à demain, Tetsu-kun !'_ dans le couloir, fit un signe à Hyde et disparut. Là, le chanteur commença à regretter, ayant peur de ce que le batteur avait encore pu concocter... Certes il lui faisait confiance, mais il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on lui force la main... enfin de toute façon, le batteur était partit, il était donc assuré d'avoir au moins la soirée de tranquille... Tetsu réapparut finalement, et commença à rassembler ses affaires, traînant ça et là, appréciant vraissemblablement le calme trop rare du lieu... Et Hyde dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, se renvoyant sa balle virtuelle pleine de _'j'y vais ? Ou j'y vais pas ?'_...

_On y va, Doiha-chan ?_ Demanda le bassiste, le tirant ainsi de ses rêvereies.

Il le suivit, fermant portes et lumières derrière lui, se disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas ce soir. En pensant cela, Hyde s'énerva un peu contre lui-même : c'était quoi, le bon moment, d'abord ? Des violons, des pétales de rose, une fanfare ? Il n'y aurait jamais de moment idéal pour sortir un truc aussi énorme, qui alalit certainement changer pas mal de choses, quelle que soit la tournure que prendront les évènements.

_Doiha-chan ?_

Rien n'échappait à Tetsu. Surtout pas si ça concernait quelqu'un qu'il connaîssait bien. Et Hyde faisait une telle tête embarassée qu'il aurait fallu être myope pour passer à côté. Le petit chanteur sourit pour le rassurer, et Tetsu n'insta pas, préférant sortir les clés de sa voiture, tandis que Hyde le précéda dans l'ascenseur. Pour le bien de sa tête, qui allait crouler sous la migraine qu'il se préparait, Hyde lança comme s'il parlait du fait le plus banal qui soit :

_Tet-chan... Si t'as une seconde, j'aimerai qu'on parle._

La porte se referma sur eux et Tetsu tournant la tête, un point d'interrogation dans les yeux. Quel sérieux, tout à coup, après une journée si délurée... Quel ton grave, qui promettait quelque chose d'important...

_Oui ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire..._

Hyde le regarda avec gratitude. Oui, il savait. Mais ça, c'était vraiment un gros morceau. Si Tetsu avait pu s'en douter, aurait-il dit une telle chose encore ? Et puis, il était si gentil... Hyde fixa le sol, ne sachant pas par où commencer, comment le tourner. Et puis finalement, il releva brusquement la tête, comem un nageur émergerait de l'eau, et cria presque :

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire !_

_On est coincés._

_Voilà ! Hein ?_

_On est coincés,_ répéta le leader.

Tetsu fit un signe de tête en direction du chiffre '2' qui restait figé sur l'écran devant eux. Ils ne bougeait plus. Et depuis quelques instants déjà. Entre le deuxième et le troisième étage. Une panne ? Maintenant ? Hyde en aurait pleuré de désespoir... Une fichue panne au moment où il avait rassemblé tout son courage ! Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Ils attendirent. Une minute. Deux. Et au bout de la troisième minute, les lampes clignotèrent et tout l'ascenseur se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

_Ok.._. soupira le bassiste. _C'est pas la petite panne, ça. Ca sent la coupure généralisé._

_Quel bouton tu as trifouillé, tout à l'heure ?_ S'écria Hyde.

_Ah bien sûr, j'ai actionné un bouton qui a fait que tout se coupe, mais 5 minutes après mon départ. Tel que tu me vois, je suis le roi de l'électronique,_ lança Tetsu avec ironie.

Hyde eut un petit rire; effectivement, ça devait être la faute à pas de chance. Quelle tuile. Il ouvrit son portable : pas de réseau, là-dedans. Il regarda Tetsu, le visage momentanément éclairé par la lumière bleutée de son téléphone, qui secoua la tête : lui non plus ne pouvait se servir de son téléphone. Un bruit, comem un froissement de tissu. Tetsu retira sa veste et se laissa glisser contre une paroie, assis en tailleur et la tête appuyée dessus, essayant de distinguer son ami dans l'obscurité.

_Si j'étais défaitiste, je dirai qu'on risque de passer un moment là..._

_C'est... pas possible..._ murmura Hyde.

Et la lumière s'alluma à tous les étages, chez lui, contrairement au lieu où il était. Yukki ! Ce petit malin de Yukki, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! C'était bien son style, un tour pareil... Pourquoi un appareil qui marche chaque jour parfaitement se mettrait-il en panne pile maintenant ? Excellent plan, se dit-il, sauf que... Il commençait à avoir des suées. Car Yukki n'avait certainement pas prévu le léger détail qui compromettrait tout. Celui qui donna chaud à Hyde, cette chaleur que procure l'angoisse.

_Ca va pas, Doiha-chan ?_ Demanda Tetsu en l'entendant respira bruyamment.

_Y a un truc que tu ne sais pas sur moi, je crois..._

_Un seul, vraiment ?_ Plaisanta Tetsu. _Vas-y, envoie, on aura le temps de se faire des confidences..._

_Je suis claustrophobe..._


	10. Coincés partie 2 sur 2

**Suite et fin de cette minie fic... Et ensuite, j'en attaque une plus longue, probablement une dizaine de chapitres :) (mais je ne m'interdirais pas quelques escapades par le biais de one-shot, si j'ai des idées :D)...**

_C'est de l'humour, bien sûr ? _Demanda Tetsu, sentant le problème poindre à l'horizon.

_Non..._

Dans quelques années, voire simplement quelques jours, sûr qu'ils en riraient, de cette situation. Ca fera un souvenir comique : _'tu te souviens du coup où on est restés coincés dans l'ascenseur ?'_... Mais là, pour Hyde, ça commençait d'emblée à se transformer en _'tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai hurlé toute la nuit dans cet ascenseur ?'_. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour un oui ou pour un non, mais tout le monde a ses phobies, pas vrai ? Les espaces réduits et clos, voilà quelle était la sienne. Et le noir, ambiance qu'il appréciait d'ordinaire, ne faisait ici qu'ajouter à la pression. Si le coup venait -comme il le pensait- de Yukki, alors ils en auraient pour la nuit. Il savait qu'au pire, au matin, avec l'arrivée de Ken, tout serait réglé. Il ne pourrait rien arriver... Mais même les arguments les plus rationnels et rassurants ne valent pas grand chose comparé à une peur établie comme un réflexe. Bêtement, Hyde se mis à frôler la porte close, comme s'il cherchait une ouverture. Mais rien, rien que la ligne entre les deux portes métalliques, désespérément closes. Du calme. On respire. Il n'arrivera rien. Il ne fait pas plus chaud qu'avant, ici ? On manque d'air, non ? Et c'est vraiment petit, comme endroit... Tout commençait à prendre d'inquiétantes proportions, comme si l'espace était réduit à 2 mètres carré et qu'il y faisait plus de 30 degrés...

_Doiha-chan ? T'es où ?_

_Où tu veux que je sois ?_ Murmura le chanteur en appuyant sur chaque bouton à tâton.

Etonnant comme le dicton dit vrai. Une fois privé d'un sens, les autres sont décuplés. Puisqu'il ne pouvait voir, Tetsu entendait et sentait. Il entendait très distinctement le souffle légèrement haletant du chanteur, signe de panique naissante. Ses gestes désordonnés contre les paroies. Sa voix blanche, qui s'éteignait en fin de phrase. Ca sentait mauvais. A dire vrai, il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise non plus. Pas effrayé, mais agacé qu'au XXIème siècle, des choses aussi stupides arrivent encore, comme il aimait que tout marche comme sur des roulettes... Mais le mot d'ordre était : du calme. Ne pas hausser le ton, ne pas montrer le moindre signe d'affolement. Surtout pas. Il fallait faire contrepoids avec la tension de Hyde. Car il ignorait cette phobie, mais il connaissaît son chanteur. Il savait qu'il était excessif, dans ses joies comme dans ses peines ou ses peurs. Alors la situation risquait d'empirer, et il devait être calme, sans ça, ça allait devenir compliqué...

_Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien, Doiha-chan... Ecoute, le courant finira bien par revenir... Il ne peut rien nous arriver, ici. On ne va pas tomber, nous ne sommes pas en été donc nous n'aurons pas spécialement chaud... Et j'ai même à grignoter dans ma veste._

Hyde s'arrêta. C'est vrai. Pas de raison d'avoir la frousse. Il se concentra sur la voix de Tetsu, posée et grave. Rassurante.

_Assieds-toi, j'arrive._

Le chanteur s'exécuta et se laissa glisser contre la vitre, évitant la rambarde sous elle, grâce à sa petite taille. Et puis il sentit une main sur sa chaussure. A tâtons, Tetsu l'avait trouvé.

_Tiens, mange ça,_ fit le bassiste en lui tendant une barre de céréales. _Et puis on va discuter, de toute façon 'y a que ça à faire. Ok ?_

_Ok..._

Hyde défit l'emballage et entama le biscuit, concentré sur ce goût dont il ne raffolait pas d'ordinaire, mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile... Tetsu commença par lui demander ce qu'il avait lu comme livre dernièrement, quels films il était allé voir... N'importe quoi, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et qui occuperait l'esprit de son ami. Hyde répondait, relançait le dialogue, et puis il s'arrêta brusquement.

_C'est quoi ce bruit ?_

_Quel bruit ?_

Un petit tintement, un bruit métallique, se disait Hyde, qui se voyait déjà écrasé au sous-sol. Il se redressa brutalement, se cognant la tête dans la barre de fer au passage.

_T'entends pas ? C'est quoi ce truc ?!_

Tetsu attrapa son bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir :

_Ma gourmette, contre la vitre... Je bougeais ma main dans mes cheveux, ça a tinté, c'est pour ça... Détends-toi, c'est que ça, tiens regarde..._

Tetsu refit le geste, et le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Qu'importe, Hyde ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient là-dedans ? Au moins une heure ! Il ouvrit le clapet de son portable. 20 minutes ? C'était une blague ?!

_Tet-chan, je vais pas pouvoir..._ murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, légèrement honteux.

Tetsu chercha à tâton sa main, pour la presser en signe de réconfort, s'efforçant de prendre un ton aussi assuré que possible :

_Ecoute-moi. Ecoute-moi bien. Il ne peut rien nous arriver, d'accord ? Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien tu dois être angoissé... 'Y a pas à avoir honte, on a tous nos peurs. Mais là tu n'es pas tout seul, ok ? On est dans la même galère, et on va en sortir tranquillement, même si ça prendra un peu de temps..._

_Ca t'angoisse pas, toi ? _Demanda le chanteur, se sentant un peu idiot.

_Moi tu sais, c'est les araignées qui m'angoissent... _plaisanta Tetsu._ Bien sûr que si, je ne suis pas à l'aise, c'est normal... Mais je suis surtout inquiet pour toi. Il faut tenir le coup, Doiha-chan, hein ?..._

Hyde sourit en se réinstallant. Légèrement calmé, il se rendit compte de la chaleur de la main de Tetsu, qui emprisonnait la sienne. Il en rougit, mais fort heureusement, personne ne le saurait.

_Merci d'être aussi compéhensif... _murmura-t-il.

_Comme si j'allais t'engueuler ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Ca ne te rend pas plus bête. On a tous nos peurs, je te dis !_

_J'ai vraiment les jetons... _avoua le chanteur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir à l'étroit.

_Très bien... Bon euh... Ecoute. Tu veux chanter ?_

_Chanter ?_

_Oui, ça te fera penser à autre chose, et puis ça te fera travailler un peu, vu que tu n'as rien foutu de la journée... _fit le bassiste avec humour.

_Tous les moyens sont bons ! _S'exclama le chanteur, faussement outré.

_Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais de m'avoir cherché..._

Si c'était là sa punition la plus sévère, pensa Hyde, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter... Docile, il s'installa confortablement, retirant veste et chaussures -après tout, autant être à l'aise- et il se mis à fredonner quelques notes, avant d'attaquer. _'Nemure nakute mado no tsuki wo miageta... Omoeba ano hi kara... Sora he tsuzuku... Kaidan wo hitotsuzutsu aruite kitanane...'_

Bientôt, amplifiée par le vide de l'endroit qui donnait un léger écho, la voix du petit chanteur s'éleva, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, concentré sur les paroles de sa chanson. Pourquoi celle-là ? Ma foi, aucune idée... Peu importe, il y mis tout son coeur... Emporté dans son univers, même si ça ne devait durer que moins de cinq minutes, Hyde chanta de tout son coeur, décidé à se laisser emporter. Sa voix résonnait, étonnament puissante malgré sa position assise et son angoisse passée.

Assis à côté de lui, Tetsu ferma les yeux, focalisé sur ce qu'il entendait et percevait, au-delà d'une simple chanson. C'était surréaliste, comme situation. Pourtant, ce fut l'un des moments les plus émouvants qu'il ait vécu. Il se sentit transporté, et inexplicablement remplit d'admiration, tout à coup. Une admiration profonde pour cette voix qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'entendre, et dont il redécouvrait les multiples aspects. A connaître bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un et le voir souvent, on finit par ne plus s'étonner de l'incroyable. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir entendu Hyde chanter, entre la scène, les enregistrements, les répétitions... Pourtant, il semblait redécouvrir son talent. Cette voix incroyable, qui lui donnait des frissons et qui, inexplicablement, rendait ses yeux tout humides... _'Quel sacré bonhomme...'_ se dit-il avec affection._ 'Mort de trouille comme un gosse, et pourtant capable de procurer tant de choses sans effort...'. _Ca le ramena des années en arrière, à l'époque de la découverte... Quand il eut finit, Hyde se tut un instant, se disant qu'il manquait une guitare, une basse, et une batterie pour faire l'affaire. Quand ce n'était pas au complet, ce n'était pas la même chose...

_C'était une jolie musique, que tu avais trouvé là..._ dit-il en tournant la tête, comme s'il voulait voir Tetsu à travers le noir.

_Euh... Ouais..._

Tetsu était un peu chamboulé, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Lui qui croyait ne plus pouvoir être surpris... Il avait toujours envié ça chez Hyde, d'ailleurs. Cette capacité d'émerveillement intarrisable. Il lui semblait qu'il ressentait maintenant la même chose. Comme une redécouverte de cette voix qui l'avait autrefois fait succomber, et qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'améliorer au fil du temps... Il frotta ses yeux, se trouvant un peu ridicule.

_Ca va pas, Tet-chan ?_ Demanda Hyde, de nouveau angoissé.

Zut... A se laisser emporter comme ça, il avait dû paraître bien moins rassurant... Et la chanson étant finit, Hyde renouait avec ses vieilles angoisses. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire.

_Si, si, excuse-moi... T'inquiète pas. Je me disais juste que... Tu chantais bien._

C'était un peu bête, ça. Comme si c'était un scoop. Pourtant... Les mots avaient été dit si simplement, avec tant de sincérité et presque d'étonnement, que ça atteignit Hyde droit au coeur. Un compliment n'a pas besoin d'être enrobé dans tout un tas de fioritures pour être touchant. Il suffit qu'il soit sincère, et il a son effet.

_Merci..._

Et maintenant, que faire ? Il n'en parlait plus, mais Hyde ne se sentait pas mieux. Il avait un peu faim, mais ça c'était normal. Il n'avait pas sommeil, et de toute façon, dormir là-dedans était inconcevable... Il avait la trouille, oui. Le moindre bruit était amplifié dans ses oreilles, il se tenait sur ses gardes, comme prêt à courir... Mais où pourrait-il aller ? Il ne bougea pas, pourtant, Tetsu dû sentir son état.

_Hé, calme-toi, bonhomme... _murmura-t-il doucement.

_J'essaie. J'te jure, j'essaie... _répondit le chanteur en se levant pour faire les 400 pas.

Et depuis plusieurs minutes, un autre problème s'ajoutait pour le chanteur. Maintenant qu'il avait intégré la situation et que la panique était établie clairement, il avait percuté qu'il se trouvait dans un espace petit et fermé, dans le noir, seul avec Tetsu. Tetsu qui pressait régulièrement son bras ou sa main, qui lui parlait d'une voix si adorable qu'il sentait son coeur palpiter. L'affollement ? Oui, mais pas que pour la raison qu'il s'imaginait... Il ne savait pas quelles parts tenait sa phobie et ses sentiments, dans son angoisse globale. Complètement paumé, il préféra resté debout, à piétiner sur place. Si Yukki avait été là, il se serait arraché les cheveux... _'Laisse pas filer ta chance...'_ lui avait dit le batteur un peu plus tôt. C'était là. C'était sûrement là. Ca n'avait rien du fameux bon moment, mais ça ne pouvait être que là. Mais comment être clair alors qu'il sentait qu'il perdait pied ? Et puis, soyons pragmatique : si Tetsu le prenait mal, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ils allaient se faire la gueule dans ces 2 mètres carré jusqu'au matin ? Charmant programme... Il faut croire que le destin -ou plutôt la bonne mémoire de Tetsu- voulut lui donner un coup de main :

_Au fait, Doiha-chan... Avant qu'on ne se retrouve coincés, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ?_

_'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à tous les saints du Paradis pour mériter ça ?!'_ cria la voix dans la tête de Hyde. Si ça, ce n'était pas se retrouver dos au mur...

_Je... J'ai... C'était pas important._

_Je sais encore voir quand tu mens, même comme ça..._ dit simplement Tetsu.

_Je ne mens pas._

_Si, tu mens. C'était important, je l'ai bien vu. Si tu n'as plus envie d'en parler, c'est une chose. Mais ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît._

Non mais... C'était quoi, cette règle de vieux couple ?... 'Couple' ? Stop, stop... _'Tu disjonctes, là !',_ se dit Hyde. Il commençait à respirer difficilement. Et la cause n'était pas dure à trouver, mais ça, Tetsu pouvait-il le savoir ? Lui qui sait tout sur tout, avait-il seulement une idée de ce qu'il provoquait comme effet ? Même là, alors que Hyde n'y voyait plus... Juste sa voix grave et chaude, sa gentillesse et son sang-froid... Il ne tiendrait jamais toute la nuit sans lui sauter dessus, vu qu'il perdait complètement les pédales ! Ca commençait à être dangereux, vraiment dangereux... Alors il alla s'asseoir à l'opposé, recroquevillé dans un coin.

_Tu fais quoi ? Reste pas loin de moi, je suis sûr que tu cogites ! _Lança Tetsu, perplexe.

Ca pour cogiter... Mais le bassiste se leva pour le rejoindre, se lassant de ce jeu de piste fastidieux et délirant.

_Bouge pas. On va parler, il ne faut absolument pas que tu penses. Sinon tu vas te faire des films et t'imaginer le pire, je te connais._

_Trop tard..._

_Très bien, alors, peut-être que... _réfléchit Tetsu à voix haute. _Peut-être que j'ai mal joué le coup. Je voulais t'empêcher d'y penser, mais finalement ça ne sert à rien. Alors si tu m'en parlais. Pourquoi tu as peur comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? _

Hyde se releva une nouvelle fois, s'écriant :

_Mais j'ai la trouille ! Je vais pas te la décrire, à quoi ça servirait ? J'ai peur, je sais même pas de quoi ! De tomber, de manquer d'air. Je veux sortir, putain !_

_Assieds-toi, Hideto ! _Somma durement le leader.

Hyde se figea. Il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis... Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Peut-être juste la première fois, mais guère plus... Hideto n'existait même plus finalement... Hyde lui, par contre, perdait sérieusement la boule...

_Je ne voulais pas crier. Assieds-toi... Doiha-chan..._ dit le bassiste d'un ton qui laissait le chanteur imaginer son sourire.

_J'veux sortir..._ gémit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Tout va bien se passer... Fais-moi confiance, il faudrait plus qu'une simple panne de courant pour que je laisse quoi que ce soit t'arriver en ma présence... _murmura Tetsu en le serrant contre lui.

Hyde en rougit, et il ne lui fallut rien de plus pour que ses folles idées ne reviennent à la charge. Tetsu était si rassurant... Avec quelqu'un d'autre, sûr qu'il aurait déjà tenté de défoncer les paroies depuis longtemps... Mais si Tetsu disait que ça irait, alors ça ne pourrait qu'aller... Malgré tout, il tremblait un peu et respirait toujours de façon bruyante...

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_ Demanda Tetsu, qui commençait à avoir épuisé son stock d'idées.

_Tu ne devrais pas demander ça..._

_Pourquoi ? Tant que ça peut te calmer, je suis partant... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour ça ?_ Demanda Tetsu.

Se retenir de répondre un aussi désuet que spontané _'embrasse-moi'_ fut un défi de taille, pour le chanteur. Mais il y arriva en se pinçant les lèvres. Et Tetsu le sentait tellement mal que ça le rendait malade. Il détestait le voir comme ça. Il détestait tout ce qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, lui faire de la peine ou du mal, d'ailleurs. Pire qu'un garde du corps, il s'employait depuis des années à lui faciliter la vie, ou au moins à ne jamais rester passif quand il avait des problèmes... Mais là, le voir si affollé le stressa à son tour. Et comme quelques minutes auparavant, quand il l'avait entendu chanter et qu'il s'était étonné de découvrir certaines sensations, il eut comme une révélation... Il avait presque oublié à quel point son chanteur pouvait être touchant et fascinant. Et là, ce mélange enfantin et dur par moment, le rendait vraiment fascinant... Comme il ne le voyait plus, il n'était plus trompé par le regard trop profond de Hyde, et il pouvait se focaliser sur autre chose. Juste sa présence, qu'il aimait ressentir, et ce désir de le protéger et d'être près de lui, utile et important pour lui, qu'il ressentit à nouveau..._ 'Mais je vais pas bien, moi...'. _Hyde n'était pas le seul à devenir bizarre, là-dedans... Ca rimait à quoi, d'apprécier le contact de ce petit corps tremblottant contre lui ? Il y avait quoi, dans cette barre de céréales, pour lui faire penser des choses aussi gênantes ?... Aussi gênantes que vraies. Machinalement, il passa la main dans les cheveux du chanteur, effleurant son front au passage. Et Hyde trésaillit, s'écartant brusquement :

_A... Attends ! Me touche pas comme ça, sinon..._

_Mais je ne voulais pas... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Demanda Tetsu, autant gêné de son geste inexpliqué que de sa réaction.

_Y... Y faut pas... Reste loin de moi, ça vaut mieux._

Ca, c'était idiot. Puisque Hyde avait au contraire, très envie de se blottir dans ses bras et d'oublier un instant où il était. La peur qui l'avait abbatu tout à l'heure, lui donnait maintenant envie d'être réconforté. Et encore une fois, les paroles de Yukki firent leur chemin. Si ça se trouvait, peut-être que Tetsu ne réagirait pas mal ? Peut-être que... après tout, ne comptait-il pas pour lui ? Le bassiste lui facilita la tâche une seconde fois, revenant à la charge et sentant qu'il mettait le doigt sur l'essentiel :

_Pardon d'insister, mais... Ce que tu voulais dire, c'était vraiment pas important ?_

_Si, ça l'était._

Un pas en avant, non des moindres. L'angoisse était à son comble, entre les murs qui semblaient se rapprocher et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à déballer. Ce qu'il ne su pas, par contre, c'est que Tetsu savait aligner 2 + 2, futé qu'il était. En mettant bout à bout certaines réactions, certaines paroles, il pouvait établir un lien... Surtout qu'il y avait une chose encore, dont Hyde n'était probablement pas au courant...

_Doiha-chan... J'ai un aveu à te faire._

Le petit androgyne brida son imagination qui commençait déjà à vagabonder et à s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait entendre, et il attendit.

_'Y a... Quelques temps de ça.. Un soir ici, je m'étais endormit dans la canapé... Tu te rappelles ?_

Et comment, qu'il se rappelait ! C'était le soir où Yukki était rentré dans la pièce alors même qu'il parlait à voix haute à Tetsu qui dormait ! Le soir où le batteur l'avait grillé en bonne et due forme... Et alors ? Yukki n'était certainement pas allé le dire, non ?

_Je me rappelle._

_Et bien... Je ne dormais pas vraiment._

On aurait frappé sur sa tête avec une massue, Hyde ne se serait pas sentit mieux. Quelle honte ! Déjà devant Yukki, c'était gênant, mais alors là... Une seconde ! Il savait tout et depuis des semaines, et il faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Mais c'était dégueulasse ! Pourquoi avoir fait semblant ? C'était... Humiliant, quelque part. Une énorme vague de stress partit de ses pieds pour parcourir son corps, et il lui semblait que le sang lui montait à la tête d'un coup. Instinctivement, il se remis à appuyer sur les boutons de l'ascenseur et à taper contre les portes.

_Doiha-chan, arrête ! Calme-toi !_ S'écria Tetsu, alarmé.

_Je suis calme ! Je suis le calme incarné ! Personne n'est plus calme que moi, ici ! _Rugit le chanteur en tapant du poing de plus belle.

_Ben on dirait pas..._

_C'est ton calme à toi, qui me rend fou ! Je crois que j'ai jamais rien vécu de plus humiliant ! Je me ridiculise en ayant la ferme certitude que je vais crever ici, et en prime, j'apprends que tu savais tout et que tu jouais les indifférents ! Tu m'aurais rendu service, si tu m'avais avoué ça et dit clairement non ! Je ne t'aurais pas harcelé, je ne suis pas comme ça ! _

_Tu veux bien cesser de dire des conneries et m'écouter ? _Tenta le leader, qui n'était pas fier de lui.

_Non, toi tu m'écoutes ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser et je sens que je vais me mettre à chialer si on me sort pas d'ici, alors foutu pour foutu, ma dignité est partie depuis un moment déjà... Ce que tu as fait, c'était dégueulasse !_

_Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû ! _Dit Tetsu, adoptant le même volume sonore.

_Je ne te repproche pas de pas... disons... Me voir comme je te vois, _repris Hyde, un ton plus bas._ Mais en tant qu'ami, tu aurais pu m'éviter de me faire des films !_

_Mais tu t'en fais pas ! _S'écria Tetsu malgré lui.

Le retour du coup de massue... Il faisait mal, celui-là. Ca, il ne l'avait pas prévu... Sidéré, il ne put qu'articuler :

_Hein ?_

_Enfin je veux dire... _s'embrouilla Tetsu. _Bon, écoute. Je peux en placer une ?_

_Vas-y._

_Je somnolais juste, j'étais à moitié dans les vapes... Et je t'ai entendu. Je n'ai pas bougé parce que j'étais cloué sur place, je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment pas. Je t'écoutais dire toutes ces choses et... J'étais parfaitement incapable de me manifester. Et Yukki est arrivé... Ca a été comme un réflexe, de ne rien dire... Tu étais si gêné de sa venue que j'ai pensé que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, si j'avouais que j'avais tout entendu._

Rien à faire, il aurait beau chercher, il ne pourrait jamais faire passer Tetsu pour un salaud. Ce qu'il disait était sans doute vrai, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Mais ça ne détendait pas l'atmosphère pour autant...

_Et après ça..._ continua Tetsu, la voix de moins en moins assurée. _Après ça, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te parle, pour comme tu as dit, que tu 'évites de te faire des films'. Sauf que... J'ai pas pu..._

_Hein ?_

_En m'imaginant te dire les phrases habituelles : 'c'est pas possible' etc... Je me suis_ _sentit mal. Pas parce que tu risquais de mal le prendre. Mais parce que... J'en sais rien, c'est comme si... J'y avais jamais pensé, et une fois que j'avais admis la possibilité, je me suis dit que finalement... 'ce serait super'. Désolé, _dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux, _je ne m'exprime vraiment pas bien._

Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour Hyde, qui commençait à craindre que son coeur ne vienne à lâcher.

_Mais alors, pourquoi t'as rien dit ?_

_Toi, _murmura Tetsu sur un ton fatigué, _tu te fais une image de moi qui est à des années lumière de ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas ta franchise. Toi, tu es... pur, on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu penses une chose, tu le dis, tu le vis à fond... Tant pis si ça gêne. Moi, j'ai dû avoir 2 histoires dans ma vie, ça a été un fiasco total. J'ai pas eu le courage de venir te trouver. C'est aussi con que ça. Le plus timide des deux, c'est moi, je l'ai toujours dit._

_Oh putain... _s'exclama Hyde. _Et moi qui... Oh putain..._

Pas très éloquent, mais ça résumait bien le malendu magistral qu'il y avait eu. Anesthésié par sa peur, le chanteur ne pris même pas le temps de la réflexion. Il tendit le bras et toucha ce qui semblait être une joue. De l'autre main, il touchait la seconde. Il l'avait à peu près trouvé, son bassiste qui était au final, plus fragile que lui. Pouvait-il à son tour, le rassurer ? Encore fallait-il qu'il le veuille, Tetsu.

_Je ne suis vraiment pas doué... _fit la voix désabusée du bassiste._ Mais... C'est toi, tu comprends ? C'est bizarre, comme situation. C'est ce que je me disais. Mais tu m'as fait tellement de bien tout à l'heure, juste en chantant... Je me suis demandé qui m'avait déjà fait tant de bien dans ma vie... Et j'ai trouvé personne d'autre._

Hyde fut bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se demandait juste s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner, quand le rire nerveux de Tetsu se fit de nouveau entendre :

_Ah, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi... Alors que tu es déjà si mal à l'aise..._

_Je peux te montrer que c'est pas bizarre ? _Demanda le chanteur.

_Comment ?_

_C'est pas bizarre... C'est juste... Inespéré._

L'angoisse se manifesta par un trop plein d'ardeur, absolument avide de sortir. Il y aurait un batteur à remercier, après avoir voulu l'étrangler pendant un moment... Pour l'heure, il y avait quelque chose à conquérir, là tout de suite. Hyde fit glisser sa main droite vers la gauche, depuis la joue, pour visualiser son bassiste, et s'approcha un peu brutalement, lui cognant le front au passage.

_Aïe !_

_Oh pardon ! _Fit-il en éclatant de rire. _Pardon, Tet-chan... _

Comme si Tetsu allait lui en vouloir, alors qu'il sentit le chanteur l'embrasser timidement. S'il devait avoir encore un doute, alors ce moment là l'effaça en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Aucun doute possible, puisque jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait tant d'effet. Etait-ce la situation ? Sans doute que ça jouait, mais pas seulement... C'était bien ça qu'il voulait. C'était tout à fait ça. Il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir perdu du temps à hésiter, et surtout, que son chanteur ait eu le courage de faire ça alors qu'il était mort de peur... Mais il apprendrait lui aussi, à être sincère. Avec un tel professeur, c'était possible. Comme Hyde se colla à lui, il le sentit trembler encore.

_Tu ne vas pas bien, n'est- ce pas ? d_emanda-t-il en rompant le baiser.

_Désolé... Ca aurait pas dû se passer comme ça... Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien..._ murmura le chanteur, malgré tout heureux.

_Moi, je trouve ça super,_ rétorqué Tetsu, enjoué._ Allonge-toi._

Hyde obéit, s'allongeant sur le dos. Tetsu fit de même, et l'invita ensuite à se blottir contre lui, où il le garda bien au chaud dans ses bras, s'efforçant de se montrer le plus rassurant possible.

_Ca me fait un bon prétexte, comme ça_, dit-il avec amusement.

_Mais t'en as pas besoin,_ rétorqua naïvement le chanteur. _Moi, je ne demande que ça !_

_Je vois ça... Mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir... euh... Disons..._

_Je vois, _rétorqua le chanteur, se disant que chacun avait sa part de gêne, ce soir. _Et bien leçon numéro 1 : tu me fais oublier où on est._

_Et je fais comment ?_

_Tu me laisserais m'occuper de ton cas ?_

_Euh... _bafouilla le bassiste, se demandant dans quoi il se faisait embarquer.

_Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi... _le taquina Hyde en pianotant sur son torse.

C'est qu'il connaîssait trop Tetsu pour être gêné que les choses aillent vite, après tout. Il le connaîssait tellement qu'il était de plus en plus sûr de faire bien.

_Je ne suis pas certain de l'avoir formulé comme ça. Et il me faut un argument de poids._

_Tu n'es plus gêné, là, ça va ? _Demanda Hyde.

_Non. On s'habitue vite à toi, _fit le bassiste en l'embrassant.

_Un argument, tu disais ?_

_Oui._

_Si je dis que j'ai très... Mais alors, très envie de toi, ça marche ?_

_Et bien... Ca a le mérite d'être clair._

_C'est la leçon numéro 2, _chantonna fièrement Hyde.

_Elle me plaît bien._

_Parfait._

Il n'y aurait pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois. Il s'allongea presque sur lui, chercher à tâtons sa bouche. Mais le bassiste aurait parié qu'il faisait exprès de la manquer, juste pour le rendre fou. Et ça marchait plutôt bien, il fallait le reconnaître. Rien de ce qui se passait ce soir ne lui ressemblait, mais il avait promis de l'aider à se sentir mieux... _'Quel prétexte stupide'_, se dit-il avec ironie. C'était lui, qui allait sortir de là mieux qu'avant... C'est froid ! Une main froide venait de se glisser sous sa chemise, le ramenant à une réalité bien concrète.

_Je suis ici..._ le taquina Hyde...

_Et t'es pas léger._

_T'es dur avec moi... _bouda le chanteur.

_Il faut bien, sans ça je me vois mal barré... Je te sens carnivore, là..._

Hyde éclata de rire. Ca se voyait tant que ça, qu'il était impatient ? Ca se sentait, surtout. Mais si Tetsu avait eu une quelconque protestation à formuler, ç'aurait déjà été fait, pensa-t-il. Qui ne dit mot consent. C'était plus efficace de penser ainsi.

_Toutes ces fois où tu me faisais enrager et où moi je marchais à fond... C'était pour ça ?_ Demanda pensivement le bassiste.

_C'est pas très malin, je l'avoue..._

_C'est mignon. _Ca te ressemble, dit le bassiste avec affection. _En tout cas, moi je bouge plus, _ajouta-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

_Enfin une bonne parole ! _S'exclama le chanteur en s'empressant de déboutonner sa chemise.

Pas facile, dans le noir. Mais la source d'angoisse devenait peu à peu source d'excitation. On ne pouvait rien voir. Ca aurait pu être frustrant, mais en fin de compte... C'était intéressant et pas déstabilisant, quand on se connaît si bien. Grâce aux tons de leurs voix, ils pouvaient sans peine imaginer l'expression du visage de l'autre. C'était suffisant et assez mystérieux pour donner envie. Et deux fines lèvres parcoururent sans se presser le torse du bassiste, qui attendait la suite avec de l'appréhension, un peu, et de l'impatience, beaucoup. Les mains n'étaient plus si froides que ça, à force de caresses, ce qui devenait très agréable. Et entre ses lèvres ou sa peau, toujours sollicitées, Tetsu commençait à se sentir partir... Pourtant, il pouvait sentir les gestes saccadés de Hyde, aussi demanda-t-il :

_Si tu n'es pas bien... il vaudrait mieux..._

_Je me sens de mieux en mieux... Je ne penserais plus à ce fichu ascenseur d'ici quelques minutes, si tu ne m'arrêtes pas.. _sourit le chanteur.

_Aucun risque._

Le seul vrai risque étant qu'il se remette en marche soudainement, ce satané appareil. Hyde n'y croyait pas, sachant bien qui était derrière tout ça, et Tetsu eut tôt fait de ne plus y penser... Tandis qu'il avait pris ses aises en s'allongeant complètement sur lui, une réaction naturelle chez son bassiste le fit sourire, et lui enjoignit de se hâter, avant que l'air ne lui manque à nouveau. Il finit par trouver le bouton de son pantalon, riant que ce soit si compliqué, et réclamant une lampe torche, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce fut réussit. Aussi excité que détendu, Tetsu fut de moins en moins crispé, et de plus en plus curieux quant à la suite des évènements, qui promettait d'être intéressante... Effectivement, une main aventureuse enleva définitivement de son esprit le mot 'bizarre'. Ce n'était plus seulement un ami, maintenant. Et c'était même comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. Alors lui présenta sa main demandant implicitement la permission de le préparer, permission qu'il se voyait mal refuser maintenant. Il le prépara avec soin, désireux d'éviter à son bassiste le moindre mal. Et quand il le sentit complètement détendu, il su qu'il pouvait venir en lui. Encore une fois, le savant mélange entre sa phobie inexpliquée et l'envie qu'il ressentait, le rendit presque incontrôlable, même s'il se retint de le montrer. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de ces fichus murs qui de toute façon, n'allaient pas bouger. Ce qui comptait, c'est ce qui se passait là. Il fallait canaliser son énergie et toutes ses émotions sur ce qu'il avait envie, qu'il désirait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Et ce n'est que là qu'il perçut les soupirs étouffés du bassiste, qui se mordillait la main pour rester silencieux.

_Tu n'as pas à te retenir. Qui veux-tu qui nous entende ? S'il te plaît... C'est mieux si tu te laisses aller..._

Le monde à l'envers, vraiment. Chacun son tour d'être rassuré et d'avoir du sang-froid. A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être en même temps. Il faut croire que ça voulait dire cela, se compléter. Ce que Hyde n'avait pas prévu, c'est que pareil à sa chanson tout à l'heure, l'écho répondit aux cris de contentement de Tetsu. Et entre deux, le calme presque religieux du lieu. C'était presque fascinant, et ça l'émoustilla encore plus. Ca et la situation. Fonctionner à ce qu'il entendait et sentait, juste se fier à l'instinct... Tatonner pour trouver ce qu'on voulait attraper... Le manquer, effleurer un autre endroit et recommencer... Ca les rendait presque fièvreux. Le chanteur redoubla d'ardeur, essayant d'imaginer les expressions que pouvait prendre le visage si doux de son amant... Mais ce qu'il entendait était déjà suffisant. Rien que le souffle brûlant qu'il sentait sur sa peau quand il se penchait, c'était déjà infernal. Rien que ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, dans son dos... rien que son surnom murmuré ou crié, c'était affolant... Combien de temps ça dura, ainsi ? Une éternité, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait. Et à choisir, ils auraient préféré que ça dure encore. Mais le corps a ses limites et il ne peut en supporter trop d'un coup. Tetsu se raidit, se sentant prêt à exploser, presque sur le point de demander grâce. Quand c'est trop bon, c'est aprfois presque insoutenable. Ses muscles se tendirent violemment tandis qu'un dernier cri exprima son plaisir et qu'il retomba lourdement sur le sol froid, la sueur lui coulant le long de la tempe. Après avoir entendu et sentit une telle chose, Hyde ne mis pas plus de quelques secondes à le rejoindre, ayant juste assez de présence d'esprit pour envoyer les vêtements sur eux, pour ne pas avoir froid... S'accrochant au bassiste comme pour ne pas penser où il était, il fut décidé à dormir là, les bras accrochés à ses épaules et la tête sur son torse, enfin appaisé. Sauf que le plus calme des deux n'était pas celui qu'on pensait. Les yeux vides d'expression et un sourire béat sur le visage, Tetsu remercia la gentille étoille qui les avait collé là pour une nuit... Ca avait mal débuté, mais bon sang, que ça s'était bien terminé... Encore que ce n'était que le commencement, se dit-il en souriant...


	11. Pause

**Malgré deux fics, les idées pour des OS ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant... Alors j'ai pris un peu de temps pour faire celui-ci, entre deux chapitres... :). J'espère qu'il vous plaîra... Je suis un peu déçue, je n'ai pas réussi à faire exactement ce que j'avais en tête, cependant.**

Automne 2009. Son sourire illumine tout son visage lorsqu'il sort de scène, définitivement, cette fois. Tokyo achève cette tournée, quoi d'étonnant ? Quel concert de folie il vient de passer ! Il s'est déchaîné, dernier concert oblige. Ses muscles sont tendus... La sueur n'épargne que quelques rares parties de son corps... Il meurt de chaud, il bouillonne encore de cette excitation due au spectacle et qui ne se calme toujours pas, parce qu'il est impossible à rassasier... Ses cheveux sont plus que désordonnés, il a l'air délicieusement épuisé, à bout de forces. Il traverse le couloir qui le mène aux loges en tapant dans les mains des membres du staff au passage, encore excité comme une puce. Ca a été génial ! Un coup à ne pas dormir de la nuit, vu que la pression ne redescendra probablement pas immédiatement. Il fonce comme une balle dans sa loge et quand il voit la bouteille d'eau fraîche qui l'y attend, il en salive presque. Il se jette sur elle et semble bien partit pour la vider, quand on vient le rejoindre :

_'Fait chaud, pas vrai ?_

Hyde s'arrêta, enfin contenté, et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau en souriant. L'autre ne se fit pas prier, étant à peu près dans le même état que lui. Le chanteur repéra ensuite une serviette, dont il se servit pour éponger son visage.

_C'était terrible, hein ?_ Dit-il enfin avec les yeux brillants, n'y tenant plus.

_Enorme, oui ! On peut dire qu'on finit la tournée en apothéose !_

_Oh oui !... Je déteste les fins de tournée... Demain, je vais avoir un cafard monstrueux... _

Hyde détestait cela... La scène, c'était sa récompense, ce qu'il attendait par-dessus tout. Il avait beau aimer chaque étape de son travail, qu'il s'agisse de la création ou du studio, il n'aimait rien autant que la scène. Et qui disait fin de tournée, disait aussi : plus de routes à parcourir, de villes nouvelles où attérir, de public dont les cris étaient une telle joie... Ca commençait déjà à lui entamer le moral, rien que d'y penser... Plus pragmatique, K.A.Z se contentait de rester sur la bonne impression de cette soirée, pour le moment. Et demain... Et bien demain, il aviserait.

_Allez, n'y pense pas... _lui dit-il. _Tu as été surprenant, ce soir ! Une énergie pareille après tous ces concerts que l'on a fait..._

_Tu parles..._

_Enfin... On se fait une bière ?_

_Une seule, vraiment ? _Demanda Hyde, qui se disait qu'il ferait chaud, le jour où ils s'arrêteraient à la première.

K.A.Z partit, probablement en quête d'une douche ou au moins de vêtements propres, tandis que Hyde s'assit dos au miroir, sur une sorte de plan de travail rempli de feuilles, qu'il écarta auparavant d'un geste de la main. Il sentait ses muscles se relâcher, signe que c'était finit... Son cou craqua quand il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper une cigarette, et il fit une grimace de douleur... Tout occupé à allumer sa cigarette d'une main et se masser la nuque de l'autre, il n'entendit pas la personne arriver, mais en revanche, il reconnut sa voix taquine dès la première seconde :

_Tu n'as plus 20 ans... On a tendance à l'oublier, quand on te regarde..._

Hyde releva brusquement la tête et faillit en échapper sa cigarette, réellement surpris de le voir là. A quelques pas de lui. A Tokyo... Enfin, ici, là, dans les loges !

_Tet-chan ?!_

_C'est moi ! _Répondit gaiement l'autre en s'avançant dans la pièce.

_Ca pour une surprise !_ S'exclama Hyde en sautant sur le sol pour venir à sa rencontre. _Mais tu étais là ce soir, et je ne le savais pas ?!_

_Et oui... Je suis venu incognito, mais pour venir jusqu'à toi, j'ai dû me faire connaître, sans ça... Ca, on ne va pas t'enlever ! _Fit Tetsu en balayant rapidement la pièce du regard.

_Tu aurais dû me prévenir ! _

_Sur-pri-se !_

_Oh Tet-chan, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Combien ? Au moins deux ans, je suis sûr !_

_Toujours extrême, hein ? _Plaisanta le bassiste. _Ca fait un an, en vérité..._

_Un an ? Un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu... Ce que le temps passe..._

_Et oui..._

Alors que Tetsu détaillait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, à savoir des cendriers plein, des gobelets en plastiques, des feuilles, une veste, un sac, une guitare et bien sûr, Hyde planté devant lui... Ce dernier était loin. Il se remémorait sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... Ce fut le moment que choisit K.A.Z pour revenir, déjà changé :

_Dis Hyde, t'es prêt, on... Oh, excuse-moi, j'ignorais que tu n'étais pas seul... Hé mais !..._

Tetsu se retourna au son de sa voix et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, réellement ravi de le revoir. Visiblement, c'était réciproque, puisque le guitariste lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha :

_Tetsu-kun ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu étais là et tu ne l'avais pas dit ?_

_Laisse tomber,_ fit Hyde, _j'ai déjà dit ça..._

_J'imagine... Comment vas-tu ?_

_Bien ! Félicitations K.A.Z-kun, tu as été terrible ! _

_Merci, c'est gentil ! J'imagine qu'on t'emmène, ce soir ? _Demanda K.A.Z avec enthousiasme.

_Oh non, merci... Je vais vous laisser maintenant, je..._

_Tet-chan... Tu n'as pas envie de venir avec nous ? _Intervint Hyde.

_Désolé, mais en ce moment, je supporte mal les endroits plein de monde... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai besoin de calme... Alors les bars, très peu pour moi pour le moment..._

Hyde sembla réfléchir. Insister... Non. Avec Tetsu, même pour une futilité, c'était sans espoir. S'il disait non, en général, c'était non. Alors... Ca l'ennuyait un peu, mais il s'adressa à son partenaire du moment :

_Je vois... Hm... K.A.Z, ça te dérangerait d'y aller sans moi ?_

_Bien sûr que non, on n'est pas mariés ! _Répondit-il en riant.

_Crétin... Comme c'est le dernier soir, je comprendrai que tu... _

_On a dit qu'on se verrait demain pour ce truc qu'on doit finir. Alors on pourra conclure cette tournée à notre façon demain soir, pas de problème !_

_Merci, c'est cool !_

Soulagé qu'il le prenne bien, Hyde fut un peu ennuyé de ne pas être avec son groupe pour leur dernier soir. Ca, Tetsu n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, lui... D'ailleurs, le bassiste ne resta pas hors du coup bien longtemps :

_Doiha-chan, tu me fais quoi, là ? Vas avec ton groupe fêter la fin de ta tournée, immédiatement._

_Comme tu l'as dit : c'est mon groupe, et tu n'es pas membre, donc tes ordres, hein... _fit Hyde avec un grand sourire. _Je veux passer la soirée avec toi, si tu es d'accord._

_Ca risque d'être moins intense que si tu étais allé au bar..._

_On va aller à l'hôtel, dans ma chambre, et s'alcooliser quand même ! Le mini-bar n'est pas là que pour faire joli. De cette façon, tu seras quand même au calme..._

_Futé... _reconnut Tetsu.

_Brillant, même... _ajouta Hyde, pas mécontent de sa trouvaille.

_N'exagères pas..._

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Hyde et Tetsu se retrouvèrent dans un taxi, en direction de l'hôtel du premier. Puis, dans sa chambre. Pas une suite, mais pas petite non plus. Pas d'un luxe hallucinant, mais bien jolie tout de même... Et la cerise sur le gâteau de leurs retrouvailles : une terrasse. Il fallut 30 secondes à Tetsu pour y élire domicile, directement sur la pierre froide, adossé contre le muret. Il entendit Hyde commander à boire -et à manger- à la réception, et il l'interpella :

_T'as pas dit qu'il y avait un mini bar ? Pourquoi commander ?_

_Ce mini bar a un gros inconvénient..._

_Laisse-moi deviner... 'mini' ? _Suggéra Tetsu avec un sourire moqueur.

_Voilà._

_Alcoolique..._

_Je préfère 'bon vivant', _fit Hyde très sérieusement en allant réceptionner le service d'étage.

Il apporta le tout sur la terrasse et le posa entre Tetsu et lui, assis en face désormais. Ils échangèrent encore deux ou trois phrases, puis ils trinquèrent, et après un instant de silence, Hyde repris :

_Bon Tet-chan, on stoppe les banalités ! Comment ça se fait que je te retrouve là ce soir, alors ?_

_Je ne peux plus passer voir un ami quand il bosse ?_

_J'ai plus l'habitude de t'avoir à ma droite, en fait..._

_Te voir sur scène sans y être aussi, c'est vraiment curieux... _fit pensivement Tetsu. _Il faut dire que je ne vois que ton dos, la plupart du temps..._

Il était bizarre, ce soir, Tetsu... Il semblait étrangement calme... Il s'exprimait posément, souriait légèrement... Hyde lui, était encore plein d'adrédaline, après une telle soirée. Il riait facilement, parlait fort et d'une voix rendue aigue par la joie... Pourtant, l'état de Tetsu le calma inconsciemment, petit à petit... Et c'est avec malice qu'il murmura :

_Tu nous entends, là ? On croirait presque qu'on va pleurer !_

_Toi peut-être, mais moi pas ! _Rétorqua Tetsu avec un petit rire. _C'est toi qui pleure pour un oui ou pour un non... J'ai d'ailleurs deux ou trois anecdotes à ce sujet, qui..._

_Ca va, ça va... Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu deviens !_

Et Tetsu se mis à lui raconter ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans sa vie... Pas dans le détail, car tout n'était pas intéressant, bien sûr... Mais il fit un résumé. Il parla un moment, comme s'il analysait en même temps qu'il le disait, ce qu'il avait vécu... Hyde avait rit en apprenant qu'il avait -encore- déménagé, avait compati quand Tetsu lui avait annoncé qu'il avait perdu un oncle cette année... Tout... Tout l'intéressait, contrairement à ce que Tetsu pensait. Et une question le taraudait : Tetsu faisait-il semblant, ou bien était-il réellement aussi détendu qu'il le laisser à penser... Car Hyde, lui, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents ! Enfin, pas vraiment... Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de le revoir, et tout ce qui s'ensuit, mais... Il était profondément gêné aussi... Un souvenir précis passait sans cesse devant ses yeux, à mesure que Tetsu parlait... Le bassiste avait-il oublié, décrété que 'ça' n'avait jamais eu lieu ?... Hyde lui, se l'était dit aussi... Sauf que... 'Ca' revenait... Il secoua la tête, s'efforçant d'être aussi décontracté à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, quand Tetsu arriva au bout.

_Ca marche pour toi, Doiha-chan... _fit Tetsu, faisant allusion au succès rencontré par VAMPS.

_Oh oui... Je n'ai pas à me plaindre !_

Tetsu baissa la tête. Et il commença à se triturer les bras, à faire remonter ses mains dessus, sans s'en rendre compte. Un geste qu'il faisait systématiquement quand il était nerveux. Hyde ne passa pas à côté, et demanda :

_Ca ne va pas ?_

_Disons que j'ai..._ commença Tetsu... _un truc à te demander. Tu vas trouver ça dingue, mais il y a une chose que j'ai envie de savoir._

_Laquelle ?_

_Lors de notre pause, il y a quelques années... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as tellement eu envie de faire une carrière en solo ?_

Effectivement... Enfin, ce n'était pas 'dingue'non plus, mais... surprenant. Une telle question... Pourquoi maintenant ? Ca lui apporterait quoi, au juste ? Et puis, comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse...

_Euh... Pourquoi demander ça maintenant ? _

_C'est lié... Pourquoi as-tu eu envie de repartir en solo, cette fois encore ?_

_Je ne comprends pas Tet-chan... _dit Hyde, un peu déstabilisé. _On l'a tous fait._

_Euh... Désolé si ça sonnait comme un repproche, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Je voulais juste savoir le 'pourquoi'... Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire, si tu préfères ? Hormis ta boulimie de travail..._

_Je... C'est... _commença Hyde, nerveux à son tour. _Ca ne va pas te plaire..._

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_C'est délicat... Les raisons sont multiples... Mais l'une d'elle... Je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal, car il ne faut pas... Ne le prends pas pour toi..._

_Je t'écoute._

_Ce qu'il y a... _commença Hyde en évitant de le regarder. _C'est... Je l'ai dit : je voulais faire des choses par mes propres moyens. Avec un univers qui ne soit propre qu'à moi... Parce que nous, on est quatre personnes. Et c'est bien, c'est parfait, j'adore ce que nous sommes ! _Acheva-t-il précipitemment.

_... Mais ? _Devina Tetsu.

_... Mais... Comment t'expliquer ça... On est quatre, on a chacun notre style, notre façon de faire, nos idées... Tous égaux, en quelque sorte... Et ça aussi, c'est bien ! Heureusement que c'est ainsi, d'ailleurs ! Mais je... Ah, c'est difficile à expliquer... C'est comme si... Comme si... A force de me répéter ça, de dire 'nous quatre'... Je m'étais perdu._

Tetsu apprenait, ou confirmait un certain nombre de choses... Une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des années, et qu'il avait enfin posée. Et Hyde en était réellement mal à l'aise, à la fois par peur de le blesser involontairement, et par crainte de trop e ndire, et de mal le dire...

_Comment ça ? _Demanda le bassiste.

_Je ne sais plus à quel point ce que nous faisons au final reflète ce que je suis... Je veux dire... Quand nous bouclons une chanson, y suis-je pour quelque chose à 20 pour cent, quarante ? Oh je sais, quantifier ça, c'est très idiot... _

_Non, je crois que je comprends ce que tu essaies de dire... _répondit pensivement Tetsu.

_Au final, que reste-t-il de mon travail ? Ca ne me dérange pas, ne vas pas croire ça ! Je n'ai aucun regret ni amertume, ni quoi que ce soit._

Il en avait presque des suées, tellement il craignait le décalage entre ses pensées et ses paroles... Mais il devait être bon, puisque Tetsu l'écoutait attentivement et ne s'offusquait de rien... Pour autant, Hyde inspira et poursuivit :

_Mais à un moment donné, peut-être par pur égocentrisme, j'ai eu envie de voir ce que je pouvais faire. Moi. Juste moi._

_Je vois..._

_Est-ce que j'existe, en dehors de nous 4 ? _fit Hyde, sur un ton un peu plus fort. _Je me suis vraiment posé la question,Tet-chan._

_C'est ridicule, Doiha-chan... Bien sûr que oui ! _Dit aussitôt Tetsu.

_Et bien tu dis ça de façon évidente, mais moi, j'en ai douté... _avoua le chanteur. _Et quand bien même... Pour les gens, je suis le chanteur de ce groupe. C'est une étiquette qui me va... Je voulais juste la compléter. Je voulais savoir si je valais quelque chose, seul. Me retrouver, indépendemment de vous. _

A ces mots, Tetsu baissa la tête et trouva un gravier entre deux dalles de la terrasse, avec lequel il s'empressa de jouer... Juste pour tromper son trouble. Mal a uventre, comme lorsque l'angoisse prend le dessus... Et une étrange pensée en tête, qui lui fit venir une boule dans la gorge... Relevant la tête, il murmura d'une voix faible :

_Je ne pensais pas que tu te sentais si brimé dans ta créativité..._

_Et voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire ! _S'exclama Hyde, paniqué. _Non, Tet-chan, non ! Je m'exprime mal, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je voulais voir ailleurs, autre chose, pas tirer un trait ! Ca n'a rien d'un détail, cette nuance que je fais._

_Dans ce cas, si je te suis bien, je comprends la raison de ton solo... Mais un nouveau groupe, pourquoi... ? _Questionna le bassiste.

_En dehors du fait que j'adore K.A.Z et que ça me paraîssait normal ? _Fit Hyde avec humour, pour détendre l'atmosphère. _Parce que c'est autre chose. C'est un groupe, oui, mais un univers à des années lumière de nous... _

Il y aurait eu beaucoup à dire... Mais Tetsu ne voulait pas en entendre plus : il avait l'essentiel. Et l'angoisse monta en lui, des pieds à la tête, lorsqu'il pensa à une chose... Une idée qui le travaillait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. S'il en avait parlé, on lui aurait répondu en haussant les épaules, qu'il se créait bien des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas... Mais ça l'angoissait réellement, à vrai dire...

_Doiha-chan, je dois t'avouer une chose ! Tu vas me trouver égocentrique et puéril, mais comme tu as été sincère, je dois le dire aussi !_

_Tu me fais peur là... _fit le chanteur, impressionné par la surexcitation qui s'était subitement emparée de son ami.

_Si je suis venu te voir ce soir... C'est pour voir ce que tu faisais, oui, mais pas uniquement... _articula Tetsu avec difficulté.

_Précise..._

_En réalité, j'avais un peu deviné tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Pour partie seulement. Et j'ai... _bafouilla le bassiste, _j'ai eu peur... Si jamais tu te plaisais mieux, émotionnellement, et bien sûr, sur un plan musical, avec VAMPS ?... Si tu ne revenais pas ?_

_Que me racontes-tu là ? _Demanda Hyde, perplexe.

_La vérité. Je veux dire.. qui sait ce qui peut se passer ? Tu as fait tant de choses avec ce groupe et je te jure que je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment ! Mais... Si tu ne revenais pas ? Je n'ai pas pu m'ôter ça de la tête... D'autant que... Un an sans nouvelles... Tu sais ce qu'on dit : nul n'est irremplaçable._

Il l'avait dit et loin de se sentir soulagé, il se fit l'effet d'être, comme il l'avait annoncé, parfaitement puéril. Complètement possessif, angoissé, et enfantin... Comme ça, c'était gagné, se dit-il avec ironie. Mais cette pensée qu'il avait avoué, lui empoisonnait l'existence... Et à le voir ce soir, tellement plein d'énergie sur scène... Il avait été tellement incroyable, que... Cette question semblait de moins en moins incongrue... Hier, il se moquait des fans qui se la posaient, aujourd'hui, il les battait tous haut la main, question angoisse...

_J'en reviens pas, là... _murmura finalement Hyde.

_Pardon, ce que je dis est idiot... _fit Tetsu, gêné.

_Ca oui, je confirme. J'en reviens pas, que tu me connaisses si mal._

_Hein ?_

_Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je n'ai pas donné signe de vie cette année... Et tu aurais pu te manifester, toi..._

_Je suis là... _fit Tetsu en guise d'argument.

_A faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... _murmura Hyde comme un repproche. _Mais passons. Ce que tu dis est absurde, parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé finir mon histoire._

_Pardon. Continue._

_Faisons une comparaison... _fit pensivement Hyde en se penchant en avant. _Avec... Un marin. Il parcourt les mers, voit toutes sortes d'horizons, croise de nombreuses personnes... Il navigue, il aime ça, tu t'en doutes. Pourtant, à moins que la mer ne le prenne, il rentrera au port, un jour. Forcément. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, pas vrai ? C'est encore chez soi qu'on est le mieux. Seulement avant d'être partit, on ne le sait pas. C'est chez nous, c'est banal, habituel, sans attrait nouveau... C'est en s'éloignant, en découvrant autre chose, qu'on réalise que ça nous manque et qu'il n'y a aucun autre endroit qui soit si bien pour nous..._

_Doiha-chan..._

_Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fais, _poursuivit le chanteur._ Si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. Malgré tout... Peu importe les endroits où je suis allé. Peu importe les gens que j'ai rencontré. Notre groupe, Tet-chan, c'est toute ma vie. J'aurais beau faire autre chose et y prendre un plaisir incroyable, ça ne sera jamais assez pour me faire oublier que 'ma maison' m'attend._

_Je... C'est... _balbutia Tetsu, à la fois ému et abassourdi.

_Quand tu viendras me rechercher dans un an, je répondrai présent, tu n'as pas à en douter. Même si je donne l'impression d'être heureux, et je le suis, tu viendras me dire qu'il est temps de rentrer au port. Si tu as peur que je ne revienne pas, moi j'ai peur que tu ne viennes pas me chercher. C'est équitable , non ?_

Hyde souriait, un sourire vraiment lointain... Et le pauvre Tetsu ,ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Fort heureusement, la fin de son récit le poussa à réagir :

_Ridicule. Moi, Doiha-chan, je... ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai fais des choses à côté et je les ai bien faite, je pense. Mais cette étiquette dont tu parlais... Ca ne me dérange pas de n'avoir qu'elle, finalement..._

_Tu es moins tordu que moi... C'est bon signe... _murmura Hyde en souriant.

_Ne reste pas une autre année sans me donner de nouvelles, _lâcha brusquement Tetsu.

_Tu sais pourquoi... _murmura Hyde, les joues rouge tout à coup.

_Non..._

_Arrête. J'ai déjà assez honte de moi._

Début de l'automne 2008. Derniers moments passés ensemble, avant une pause limitée dans le temps certes, mais séparation néamoins. Ils ont bu un peu, fêté leurs projets, leur continuation, leur succès, et savent qu'ils resteront en contact, même si le travail ne fera plus partie de leurs discussions pendant un temps. Il tient bien l'alcool, Hyde, mais il a vraiment abusé ce soir là... Un véritable poids mort pour Tetsu, qui le maintient plus ou moins debout dans une pièce annexe de leur studio et qui cherche le moyen de le dégriser en vitesse, se voyant mal le ramener chez lui sur son dos... Et Hyde se laisse faire, et finit par céder à la pensée qui l'obnubile depuis il ne sait combien de temps. D'abord occupé à respirer l'odeur de shampoing de Tetsu, il perçoit un soupir impatienté de la part de ce dernier, qui visiblement, n'a pas d'idée... surtout qu'il trouve bizarre que Hyde soit ivre. Il a déjà bu plus que ça sans l'être... Le chanteur enfouit sa tête sur son épaule, dans son cou. En fait, il n'est pas vraiment saoul. Tetsu le comprend.

_Euh... Doiha-chan... ?_

Doiha-chan a décidé ce soir, qu'il ne réfléchirait pas. Trois ans, bon sang ! Même s'il le revoyait à l'avenir, ça ne serait pas la même chose... Alors... Juste une fois, et après, il le laisserait tranquille... Il relève la tête, frôlant sa joue de son nez, au passage... arrachant un frisson au bassiste, qui déglutit, sentant bien qu'il se prépare quelque chose... Et il a raison. Deux yeux, deux orbes, presque, amènent son cerveau à se mettre en veille... A se court-circuiter, même, lorsque Hyde pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il devrait se dégager, lui dire qu'il n'est pas net, mais... Il n'y pense même pas, curieusement. Ou trop tard. Pour le moment, c'est juste un mélange de curiosité, d'excitation, d'angoisse aussi... Mais c'est incroyablement bon. Après, l'angoisse prend le dessus. Quand Hyde conssent enfin à le laisser respirer. Que doit-il en penser ? Qu'il est parfaitement sobre, et ça se voit, dans un premier temps... Mais encore... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hyde lui, s'insulte et se gifle mentalement, un mélange de 'abruti-crétin-idiot' qu'il s'attribue sans ménagement. Comme si Tetsu... Alors il s'écarte, court vers la sortie, honteux, et lance un 'je suis désolé'. 'Si Tet-chan me rattrape', se dit-il, 'alors c'est que j'ai une chance'. Mais Tetsu ne vient pas. Trop surpris, trop désorienté, incapable de gérer ça... Que doit-il faire ? Puis, Yukki vient le voir pour discuter. Et il fait de son mieux pour paraître normal, s'investissant dans la conversation. Hyde n'a jamais su que le hasard a créé ce malentendu, il est partit en ayant le sentiment d'avoir dépassé la limite. La honte l'a fait se terrer, se cacher de son meilleur ami pendant un an Le comble de l'ironie résidant dans le fait que ledit meilleur ami pouvait allumer son poste de télévision et le voir, une fois sur deux... A croire que le destin est sans pitié avec les maladroits.

Et voilà. Un an plus tard, voilà où ils en sont. Hyde avait décidé de passer à autre chose, après tout, peut-être était-il bel et bien ivre, ce soir là ? Il aurait presque pu s'en convaincre... Mais il lui a fallu exactement deux dixièmes de secondes quand Tetsu est arrivé dans sa loge, pour que son coeur ne reprenne un rythme effrené et qu'il se sente bizarre... C'était à désespérer... Et maintenant il était là, parfaitement ridicule. Et il ne devait pas poursuivre encore l'histoire. Dire que c'était aussi de lui, qu'il avait voulu se détacher. Pour exister en dehors du groupe, mais aussi de lui. Ne plus s'en remettre à lui, penser à lui, bref, vivre par et pour lui-même, un peu. Mais cela, Tetsu l'avait compris.

Il y a un an, le hasard en la personne de Yukki, avait été un bon prétexte pour se défiler et fuir à toutes jambes ce sentiment complètement dingue qui l'avait envahi. Pas d'échappatoire, ce coup ci. Rassuré qu'il était par ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir, il eut la preuve que de toute façon, il était toujours possible d'être amis, même avec l'embarras ou le 'changement' comme épée de Damoclès. Il y aura mis le temps, mais il le fit enfin, ce second pas. Un second baiser, plus exactement. Si rapide que Hyde ne vit rien venir. Il n'y répondit pas immédiatement d'ailleurs, trop surpris qu'il était. Mais ce baiser passionné finit par lui faire penser, au delà de la joie, que c'était maintenant, qu'il était ivre. La bière avait été renversée dans l'agitation, elle se répandait entre les dalles... Et franchement, tant pis. Ca n'était pas une raison suffisante pour tout arrêter en si bon chemin. Pas plus que l'arrivée de Yukki la dernière fois ne l'avait été, d'ailleurs... Le destin distribue les cartes, certes... Mais l'important n'est pas le jeu dont on dispose, simplement l'usage qu'on en fait...


	12. Un mal pour un bien

**Un petit OS dans un genre un tout petit peu différent, dans le sens où j'espère que ça ne laissera personne sur sa faim. Je ne suis pas tellement sûre de mon coup, mais enfin, depuis le temps que j'avais envie de le faire, celui-là... :)**

Appuyé contre un mur, la tête levée vers le ciel, Hyde recracha la fumée de sa cigarette lentement, comme s'il n'était pas à ce qu'il faisait. Un plan large de la scène ne laissait guère de doute quant à ce qu'il se passait : des caméras un peu partout, des personnes qui s'activaient... Le tournage de ce nouveau clip nécessitait quelques prises en extérieur. Beaucoup de monde, une échéance... Mais là, personne ne faisait attention à lui... Dans ce petit renfoncement qu'il s'était trouvé, il était bien. Il se faisait gentiement oublier, prenant son temps pour observer le ciel... Ses pensées étaient bien trop confuses... Il se sentait... Tout mou. Comme dans du coton. On lui disait de se mettre là ? Et bien pas contrariant qu'il était : il se mettait là. On lui disait de faire comme ça ? Pas de problème, il faisait comme ça. Franchement, tout ou presque lui était égal. Lui, du moment que ce clip était bouclé ce soir... Le reste, il s'en fichait un peu. C'était la seule option possible. Soit ça, soit ce qu'il aurait fallu faire, à savoir : s'impliquer un minimum. Etre crédible et, tel un petit film, vivre un peu les scènes. Mais ça, ça n'était pas dans le domaine du possible. S'il se mettait dans la peau du « personnage » et pensait à la signification de ses actes... C'était un coup à déprimer toute la soirée, voire plus loin encore...

Actes qu'il avait lui-même définit, un comble ! Ca remontait à quelques temps déjà. Un jour où il avait rencontré la personne qui d'ordinaire, proposait des concepts pour les clips du groupe. Il l'avait vu en cachette de ses camarades. Le petit chanteur avait joué cavalier seul sur ce coup là, clairement. Mais il avait ses raisons. Il avait rencontré cet homme en fin d'après-midi, dans un bar. Hyde y tenait, à cette chanson. A sa signification, et à cette idée qu'il avait eu. Il ne visualisait pas le clip, bien sûr, pas encore. Mais il avait néanmoins quelques images en tête et une trame principale, une sorte de fil rouge qu'il voulait faire paraître. Ca avait une signification pour lui, il y tenait. Ce rendez-vous était destiné à s'assurer que son idée était bonne. Qu'elle servirait la chanson, bien sûr, mais pas uniquement. Il fallait la mettre en scène, aussi. Seulement, il ne fallait pas que l'on sache que l'idée venait de lui. Sans cela, il allait automatiquement se faire prendre. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache. Jamais. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Libre à ses camarades, au public, de se faire une hypothèse : ce ne seront jamais que des rumeurs auxquelles il n'aurait jamais à répondre. Il devait donc s'assurer d'être couvert. C'est pourquoi ce jour là, il avait expliqué son idée à cet homme avec qui ils travaillaient depuis un moment déjà. L'histoire de base qu'il voulait.

_Peu importe les lieux, l'ambiance générale liée aux décors, aux tenues, vous voyez... _dit-il en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier. _Ca n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui importe, c'est que je retrouve ce que je pense. Mais je ne m'exprime pas très bien..._

_Je crois comprendre le concept,_ répondit son interlocuteur en relisant les notes qu'il avait prises en même temps que le chanteur parlait.

Très gêné de s'être un peu livré, même si l'homme ne devait pas tout comprendre, Hyde plongea son regard dans le fond de son verre presque vide et enchaîna d'une faible voix :

_Cependant, malgré mes envies, le groupe est beaucoup plus important. D'où cette question : ça vous semble être une bonne idée ? Franchement._

_Franchement ?_

_Oui._

_Alors franchement, Hyde-san... _répondit l'homme, _je trouve cette idée originale et je pense que cela peut donner quelque chose de bien, au final. Cependant, l'ambiance jouera beaucoup à faire passer ce message. Selon l'adéquation entre celui-ci et l'atmosphère, l'impact sera plus fort... et vous retrouverez cette idée de base que vous avez. Alors il me faudra bien réfléchir lors de la création._

_... dans l'hypothèse où les autres seraient d'accord, _souligna Hyde, qui tenait vraiment à ne pas tirer la couverture à lui.

_Bien entendu._

Rassuré, le chanteur s'alluma une énième cigarette et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui. Pour l'instant, personne ne le reconnaîssait. Il faut dire que l'endroit était calme. Il regarda ensuite de nouveau son interlocuteur. Au risque d'être un peu lourd, il rappela une nouvelle fois ce qui lui tenait à coeur :

_Et à la condition que vous respectiez votre parole. Je compte sur vous._

_J'avoue ne pas tout saisir, Hyde-san, _répondit l'homme, un peu perdu, _mais je vous l'ai promis : personne ne saura qu'il s'agit de votre idée. Je ferai comme si elle émanait de mes collaborateurs ou de moi-même._

_Parfait. _

_Cependant... Je me demande bien pourquoi. C'est une bonne idée, vous savez. _

Hyde soupira avec lassitude. Tant mieux, si c'était bien trouvé... Mais ça signifiait énormément pour lui. Plus que ce que l'homme pouvait imaginer. Et à coup sûr, s'il avait dû expliquer en personne à ses camarades, ce qu'il pensait... Il se serait fait attraper. Ils le connaîssaient trop pour ne pas comprendre. Déjà que Yukki avait l'air d'avoir des soupçons... Non, c'était carrément certain qu'il savait, en fait. Alors s'il avait débarqué un jour en leur disant :_ 'pour le nouveau clip, on va faire ça...'_, et qu'il avait expliqué pourquoi... Ni une ni deux, ils auraient compris. _Il_ aurait compris.

_C'est... compliqué... _dit-il en regardant ailleurs. _Je peux compter sur votre discrétion ? Je jouerai l'étonné quand vous nous en parlerez._

_Je suppose que vous avez vos raisons. Elles ne me regardent pas, donc je m'y tiendrai._

_Merci bien._

Hyde écrasa son mégot sous son talon au souvenir de cette scène pas si lointaine. Depuis, l'idée avait fait son chemin. Soumise au groupe peu de temps après, elle avait été acceptée d'enthousiasme par Ken et Tetsu, un peu moins par Yukki, qui avait regardé Hyde avec insistance. Il avait sans doute compris de qui venait réellement cette idée... Et il en avait compris le sens aussi, sans doute. Tant pis, il ne pourrait rien prouver.

_Hyde ! Tu rêvasses ?_

Ken venait de passer la tête de l'autre côté du mur. Hyde regarda sa montre. Effectivement. Il s'était éloigné un bon moment, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il secoua la tête et sortit son plus beau sourire pour créer l'illusion. Ken, tellement enjoué, ne remarqua pas la mélancolie qui se dégageait de son ami avant son arrivée.

_On y retourne ? Il nous reste une scène à tourner._

Docile, Hyde lui emboîta le pas, les mains dans les poches et les lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il les retrouve, ses camarades et l'équipe. Malgré ses efforts pour faire bonne figure, on ne peut tromper Tetsu, meme lorsqu'il travaille.

_Ca va, Doiha-chan ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme... _demanda le leader.

Hyde démentit avec un sourire, et Tetsu n'insista pas. Après tout, le chanteur était loin d'être dans son élément, face à des caméras. Sans doute était-ce là la raison de son air angoissé et absent... Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, les quatre camarades avançaient les uns à côté des autres le long d'une rue, face à la caméra. Puis, vint la scène forte du clip. Deux secondes avant, Hyde, qui s'était promis de le faire machinalement, ne put s'empêcher de voir défiler une foule d'images et de sensations dans son esprit. Ainsi, il s'approcha de Tetsu, comme convenu. Le coeur battant et la gorge sèche. Avec la boule. Vous savez, la fameuse boule coincée au milieu de la gorge, qui vous empêche de déglutir correctement, signe de grand stress. Tetsu... Même si c'était 'pour de faux', il en était malade, de faire ça. Il leva sa main, qui serrait ce couteau factice avec force... Il se rapprocha, encore... Et encore... Jusqu'à le coller. Jusqu'à lui murmurer quelques mots, la tête effleurant son épaule... Il le collait assez pour que Tetsu le sente fébrile, contre lui. Sachant bien que la caméra ne serait pas sur lui à ce moment, le bassiste murmura, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

_Ne sois pas si sérieux... Je ne vais rien sentir, tu sais..._

En d'autres circonstances, Hyde se serait mis à rire à cette petite boutade... Là, cela l'acheva, simplement. Tetsu ne compris jamais pourquoi il n'eut droit à aucun rire ni commentaire de la part de son chanteur, à cet instant. Un chanteur de plus en plus nerveux... Son bras s'avança... Et bien sûr, le couteau glissa lentement le long du flanc de Tetsu, qui s'affaissa sur le sol peu après, laissant Hyde le contempler. A la caméra, le geste étant coupé, l'acte aurait l'air réel, si Tetsu prenait l'expression souhaitée. Hyde crut que cela avait duré une éternité. Il regardait Tetsu étendu à ses pieds, avec un air énigmatique, abattu, comme prévu. Et intérieurement, il aurait eu envie de se jetter au sol à son tour et de le relever, ne supportant pas ça. On touchait au masochisme, en fait. Ca lui faisait mal, tout ça... Et c'était sa faute. Son idée. Qu'espérait-il, au juste ? Exorciser ses démons en mettant des images énigmatiques sur ses sentiments ? Foutaises, oui... Il n'avait pas avancé d'un millimètre dans ses errances. Il était exactement là où il était rendu depuis des années... A attendre, espérer, dénigrer, détester, aimer... Selon son humeur.

Il y tenait, à ses images. La première étant la plus belle. Tetsu les bras en croix, qui dominait tout. Les yeux fermés et une expression de paix, de séreinité sur son visage. Tetsu qui tombait finalement. Qui tombait de haut, comme c'est souvent le cas pour les personnes généreuses et sincères. Dans son esprit, c'était ainsi qu'était Tetsu. Un être pur, dans le sens où il était gentil. Un vrai gentil, incapable de faire du mal délibérément. Un être sage aussi, à sa façon... Et calme. Peu importe qu'il gesticule sur scène ou fasse l'imbécile à outrance... Hyde savait bien qu'avec Tetsu, on naviguait en eaux calmes et bénéfiques.

Et finalement, chacun pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, de cette petite vidéo. On y voyait un poignard ensorcelé parcourir les lieux et les époques. Il tuait. Le pouvoir du poignard rendait son possesseur animé d'un désir de puissance, de vengeance, qu'il ne contrôlait pas ou peu... Presque aurait-on pu trouver que l'assassin était la victime, vu la façon de présenter les choses. Et chacun tuait la personne responsable de malheur. Un vieillard cupide... Un homme mauvais... Une mère indigne... Un leader aveugle. Qui faisait le mal sans s'en apercevoir, par son indifférence. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas -ou ne voulait pas voir- les regards implorants d'un chanteur qui ne savait plus comment s'en sortir, il faisait le mal. Hyde se vidait chaque jour un peu plus, abattu de n'avoir encore rien tenté ce jour et de n'avoir vu aucune piste qui laisserait à penser qu'il avait sa chance... Plutôt que de se blâmer pour son manque de courage, il préférait en vouloir à Tetsu, pour l'indifférence dont le leader faisait preuve, bien malgré lui. Oppressé par les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait, Hyde avait tenté... d'exorciser, finalement... c'était peut-être bel et bien ça. Car... c'était sans doute tiré par les cheveux, mais... malgré le mal qu'il fait, malgré tout ce désespoir qu'il inspire malgré lui... Il reste le plus important. Le seul qui compte, la personne qui fait le plus de mal, mais aussi le plus de bien. Comme est censé le faire un vieil homme, un homme ou une mère... Ca n'a pas de sens, mais c'est ainsi. Aimer et détester se rencontrent souvent, dit-on... Ce n'est pas si faux, finalement...

Et tuer la personne qui compte le plus, fictivement, c'est une façon de crier qu'on voudrait briser le lien, s'en détacher et avancer sans elle... C'est possible, au cinéma. Dans la vraie vie, il n'y a pas de poignard ensorcelé. Les enfants ne toucheront pas à leurs parents, même s'il les opressent... Dans la vraie vie, on doit tous aimer avoir mal, et ne pas véritablement vouloir s'éloigner de la personne autour de laquelle notre vie tourne. Dans la vraie vie, comme la terre tourne autour du soleil, Hyde continuera à vivre autour de Tetsu, parce même s'il lui fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte, il lui fait aussi tellement de bien, juste en étant là...

**Oui, c'est bizarre je vous l'accorde. Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis, tiens XD. Le clip dont je parle ici est donc _'Pieces'_ :). **

**Edit : merci Sachan, pour tes observations qui m'ont permi de rectifier le tir :)**


	13. I can feel

**Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours... Je me demande bien comment il sera accueilli, tiens :). A mon avis je vais me faire huer... T_T**

**Désolée, il n'est vraiment pas gai, j'en conviens, mais que voulez vous...**

**I can feel... **

Dans les films dits d'époque, en costumes, l'on remarque souvent que la lumière y est plus étincelante, aveuglante... Les bijoux y sont plus brillants, tout y est plus clinquant. Il y a... oui, cette espèce de lumière qui 'jaunit' les choses, dirait-on... On peut tout de même la retrouver le soir, dans un endroit sombre, avec l'ambiance qui va avec... Comme là. Comme là qu'il était appuyé -étalé conviendrait plus- sur le bar. Un authentique bar en bois sculpté, d'ailleurs. Et au-dessus, pendant du plafond à espaces réguliers, des petites lampes vertes d'où pendaient des franges rouges... Là voilà donc, cette lumière particulière... Les chaises et les tables sont en bois également. Loin de faire rustique, cela confère une étrange beauté à l'endroit. Un charme un peu rugueux et élégant en même temps. Un bien bel endroit. La musique n'est pas forte, mais elle résonne pourtant dans sa tête trop pleine... Les effluves de l'alcool se mêlent aux fumées des cigarettes et cigares, créant ainsi une fascinante brûme sous le plafond... Presque s'attendrait-on à retrouver plus loin un musicien jouant du saxophone, pour parachever le tout...

Et lui... Un pied callé sur la barre de son haut tabouret, l'autre lâché dans le vide... Et le haut du corps avachi sur le bar... Sa main droite soutenant sa tête bien lourde... La gauche, serrant son verre comme par peur qu'on ne le lui prenne... Dans le cendrier, une cigarette se consumme lentement... Il a beau boire, il n'arrive pas à se sentir mieux. Depuis quand cela ne marche plus ? Depuis quand ne parvient-il plus à être ivre ? A oublier ?... Oublier quoi, au juste ? Qu'il a tout raté. Qu'il croyait savoir, se targuait de tout connaître. Sa déception est à la hauteur de sa prétention. Il a appris qu'il ne savait rien, qu'il avait eu tout faux, qu'il avait pêché par excès de confiance en lui. Il a raté sa vie. Sa vraie vie, entendons-nous. Celle à l'abri des caméras et des projecteurs. Il est passé à côté de tout, s'enfonçant dans ses erreurs. Il se croyait le plus fort. Prétentieux et arrogant, qu'il était. Et il le paie, aujourd'hui. Il le paie, car il ne pourra plus jamais revenir en arrière. Regagner confiance en lui-même... Et Tetsu ne le croira plus, de toute façon. Il a trop souffert de croire qu'il ne comptait pas plus qu'un parfait inconnu à ses yeux, et Hyde a trop honte de ça pour tenter de recoller les morceaux.

Savez-vous ce qu'on éprouve quand on a la certitude, l'intime conviction d'avoir _raté_ sa vie ? C'est une douleur qui transperce de part en part, qui anihile l'espoir, les rêves, les parcelles de bonheur qu'il nous restait... C'est écrasant, insupportable... C'est douloureusement cruel et irrémédiable. Hyde sait qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir ce qui lui fait tant envie. Il sait qu'il a blessé l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Et même s'il avait une infime chance de réparer, il ne saurait comment s'y prendre, ayant trop peur d'encore le blesser... Ainsi est venue cette conclusion : il a tout raté. S'il pouvait recommencer, tout serait différent bien sûr. Il ferait et dirait ce qu'il conviendrait aux moments adéquats. Mais c'est impossible, il le sait bien. Alors il se redresse un peu et appelle le barman, lui faisant signe de remettre ça. La même chose. Sans glace. Il boit d'une traite. Et grimace. C'est fort. Et toujours rien. Aucune ivresse, mis à part le chagrin.

Une chaleur contre son corps... Il tourne la tête et distingue une jeune femme visiblement bien ivre, elle... Elle se colle à lui et minaude, bat des cils, quémande une miette d'attention... Il posa son verre et se contente de lever sa main gauche pour la coller devant son visage, mettant ainsi son alliance en évidence. Alors, dépitée, la jeune femme repart en titubant. Et un long éclat de rire le prend soudainement. Un rire nerveux, sans aucune joie. C'est bien la première fois que son mariage lui rend service ! C'est drôle, non ?... Non, ce n'est pas drôle... Le sourire se change en rictus puis presque en grimace... La mâchoire se crispe... Bordel, il ne va pas se mettre à chialer, non ? Ce serait vraiment pathétique... Et bien il l'est, pathétique, puisque son cerveau ne commande plus à ses yeux, visiblement. Les larmes s'échappent traîtreusement malgré lui. Quel est l'imbécile qui a dit que pleurer, ça soulage ? Encore un philosophe de bas étage, sûrement. Hyde avait l'impression de pleurer de l'acide, tellement ça le brûlait de partout, intérieur comme extérieur. Il hoquetait, se crispait à s'en faire des courbatures... s'épuisait à pleurer, la tête maintenant entre ses bras dont les coudes reposaient sur le bar... Et les minutes avaient beau passer, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !»_ lui avait-il crié quand Tetsu était venu le voir cette fois-là. _« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi »_... foutaises, oui. Il avait joué le tout pour le tout, Tetsu, en venant le voir sans prévenir. En venant tout lui déballer. Sans prévenir, sans jamais avoir rien laissé qui permettait de le supposer, il avait tout déballé sans sourciller, son leader et meilleur ami. Hyde avait été submergé par cette cascade de paroles incohérentes, mais il en avait surtout retenu deux : _« ne te marrie pas »_ et _« je suis amoureux de toi »_. Bon sang... Son coeur avait chuté du 35ème étage d'un gratte-ciel, en entendant ça. Dieu sait combien d'années il avait espéré l'entendre. Il se serait damné, pour ça. Il avait attendu, attendu... Tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde l'avait deviné. Sauf Tetsu. Il en crevait à petit feu, s'en rendait malade, à rechercher sa présence même hors travail... Le voir était une formidable souffrance, et un bonheur indescriptible tout à la fois. Tetsu était sa prison et son havre de paix. La seuel personne qu'il ait jamais aimé à ce point. Avec romantisme, passion, contradictions, force... Ca tournait même à l'obsession.

Et un jour, il s'était lassé d'attendre un mot, un signe, n'importe quoi. Il s'était résigné, disons, lorsque Tetsu avait laissé entendre qu'il avait une copine. Alors il s'était décidé. _Elle_ était jolie, gentille, amusante, et elle l'aimait. Il avait dit oui. Et c'est ce moment là que Tetsu avait précisément choisi pour se décider, d'un seul coup ? C'était trop facile ! Trop facile, de débarquer pour ruiner son mariage en se déclarant. Il avait eu des années pour ça ! Et Hyde était supposé lui tomber dans les bras sans broncher ? Jamais ! Ca ressemblait à s'y mérprendre à une basse vengeance, à un 'oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent', mais il ne pouvait pas... Pas comme ça. Alors il avait respectivement répondu deux cinglants _« je n'ai pas besoin de toi !»_ et _« c'est trop tard ! »_. Et il avait vu Tetsu sourire maladroitement, s'excuser, bafouiller et dire qu'il comprenait... En vérité non, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas trop tard. Il n'était pas encore marié, après tout. Il pouvait encore dire non comme il le voulait. Mais par orgueil, il s'était vanté de pouvoir parfaitement tourner une page selon lui refermée depuis longtemps, avait-il dit. Il était heureux maintenant, tant pis si l'autre réagissait trop tard. Une simple histoire d'orgueil.

Car, c'est horrible à dire, mais à peine le _'oui'_ fatidique avait-il été prononcé, que Hyde s'en était mordu les doigts. Pas à cause d'elle non. Elle n'y était pour rien. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais à moitié autant qu'il avait aimé et aimerait encore Tetsu. Mais maintenant, il était prisonnier. Prisonnier d'une vie qu'il avait choisie sans vraiment la choisir... D'un mariage qu'il se devait de faire marcher... D'un rôle à tenir... Et sa vie était devenue telle une spirale. Un mécanisme bien huilé qui l'amenait impeccablement, lentement mais sûrement, à la fin. Toujours la même chose. Cette musique qui ne le rendait plus heureux comme autrefois, puisqu'il croisait à chaque instant qu'il devait en faire, Tetsu. Tetsu et ses regards désolés, ses 'pardonne-moi' silencieux, ses sourires tristes... Il le faisait culpabiliser sans le vouloir... Avant, peu importait ses problèmes... Il avait toujours la musique pour lui faire tout oublier. Là, même ce domaine privilégié devenait source d'angoisse. Et dès lors, les fioritures autour n'avaient plus d'intérêt. Les flashs des appareils photo, les applaudissements à tour de bras... Les cris que sa seule apparition provoquait... Tout ça l'insupportait. Cela le rendait malade, de déchaîner tant de passion chez des êtres qu'il ne connaîssait pas... et de ne pas être arrivé à susciter le moindre intérêt pendant des années, chez celui qu'il désirait le plus. Cruelle contradiction. Sa vie, il le vivait comme un pantin désarticulé, par gestes mécaniques... Il attendait avec impatience le moment du couché... Il pouvait ainsi encore rayer une journée au calendrier de sa vie. C'est horrible, de vivre ainsi : en attendant que le même jour passe et se termine. Au bout d'un moment, c'est invivable.

Ne pensant qu'à lui encore une fois, il avait fait empirer les choses. Un jour qu'il n'y tenait plus, il avait attrapé Tetsu par le bras alors que celui-ci allait partir, après une journée de répétition. Et il l'avait entraîné avec lui dans une autre pièce.

_Mais arrête ! Où tu m'emmènes ?!_ S'était écrié le bassiste en tentant de le faire lâcher prise.

Aucune réponse. Tetsu s'était vu être plaqué au dos d'une porte et embrassé férocement, presque violemment. Jamais baiser n'aura été si ardent. La surprise l'avait déconnecté quelques secondes... Puis se rendant compte que son meilleur ami -marié- ne le laissait même pas donner son avis sur la question, il l'avait brutalement rejeté en arrière, en reprenant son souffle :

_Mais ça va pas ?! Bordel, à quoi tu joues ?!_

_J'y arrive plus, Tet-chan... On n'arrive même plus à être amis, _avait dit le chanteur d'une traite._ Et tu me manques... Ca va faire 3 ans... Et je regrette, si tu savais... Je regrette d'avoir été trop con pour m'empêcher de te dire que je t'aime aussi ! Ca fait des années ! J'étais trop fier et peureux pour te le dire... Et là j'ai juste peur, en fait._

_Tu peux pas dire ça... Tu n'as pas besoin de moi._

_Je mentais !_

_C'est maintenant que tu mens._

_Non ! _S'était écrié Hyde. _Tet-chan j'ai été un idiot ! J'aurais dû mettre ma fierté de côté et tout annuler, et j'aurais pu être avec toi... J'ai voulu être avec toi pendant si longtemps..._

_Je t'interdis de dire ça._

_Tet-chan..._

_Je t'interdis, _avait répliqué Tetsu entre ses dents._ Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ce jour là... C'est en partie ma faute. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ton cynisme ni ta brutalité à mon égard... Ca m'a tué. Je suis passé à autre chose, depuis. J'ai pu oublier, et me reconstruire. Et étant marié, tu devrais faire de même._

Alors, ne voyant que dureté et détermination dans les yeux de son bassiste, Hyde s'était enfui sans demander son reste, honteux. Honteux de s'être pris une telle veste, de son action si brutale... Du mal qu'il avait causé et dont il devinait une partie à travers les mots de son ami... Il avait tout raté, écrasant de ses mains sa seule chance de parvenir à être heureux. Il était déjà loin quand le bassiste se laissa tomber dos au mur, sur le sol. Et que des sanglots ne secouèrent son corps...

_Pardon, Doiha-chan... _murmura-t-il douloureusement, pour lui-même.

Il avait réfléchi en une seconde et agi d'instinct. Quel avenir pouvait-il y avoir avec un homme marié ? Que pouvait-on espérer, sinon détruire encore un peu plus ce qu'il leur restait comme relation ? Megumi ne méritait pas d'être trompée, il ne se voyait pas non plus provoquer un divorce... Mais s'il avouait à Hyde qu'il l'aimait toujours autant malgré tout... Le chanteur tenterait des folies. Autant qu'il se fasse une raison et cesse de penser à lui, qui n'avait pas su le lui dire à temps. Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour l'épargner. Mais cela, Hyde n'en eu jamais connaissance.

C'était il y a quelques jours, cela... et Hyde ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cette vie là... Il n'en voulait pas. Elle ne l'intéressait plus. Les aliments n'avaient plus de goût. Les fleurs, plus d'odeur. Sa femme ne l'intéressait plus. Même la musique ne voulait plus de lui. Il ne parvenait plus à créer quoi que ce soit. A quoi pouvait-il bien se raccrocher, alors ?... Et il n'avait pas le courage d'en finir. Il en venait même à souhaiter avoir un accident, pour partir d'une main qui n'était pas la sienne, et aller vers un ailleurs forcément meilleur qu'ici. C'était ce qu'il pensait encore quand il se leva, au beau milieu de la nuit, et qu'il rentra. Pas chez lui, il n'en avait nulle envie. Mais au studio. Endroit rempli de souvenirs, où il pourrait à loisir se faire du mal en y repensant... Dans la rue, il n'y voyait plus très clair entre les lamres qui perduraient et son esprit confus. Son mal être avait eu une seule cause, mais il s'était généralisé et aujourd'hui, il ne voyait plus rien pour lui, ici. Insupportable, encore une fois. Enfin, il arriva au local bien connu, et il peina à trouver la clé, à ouvrir et à entrer. Il titubait... Pas ivre, mais avec un équilibre précaire, cependant... heureusement qu'on avait inventé la rampe, sans quoi c'était à quatre pattes, qu'il aurait monté les escaliers.

Un drame n'a nul besoin de temps, pour exister. Une seconde, parfois moins, suffit amplement. Un pied qui glisse contre toute attente, une main mal assurée qui lâche prise, un équilibre trop peu sûr qu'on ne peut reprendre... Et une chute vertigineuse, irrattrapable. Une tête qui tape lourdement, dans un grand bruit sourd contre une marche, achavant ainsi la chute... Et une grande douleur, puis plus rien... Juste une sensation poisseuse et certes inconfortable sous la tête... En al tournant mêem un peu, il put voir une tâche rouge naper les marches. Alors il comprit. Et enfin, Hyde se sentit bien. C'est drôle : il faisait noir comme dans un gouffre, dans ce couloir qu'il n'avait pas songé à allumer, et pourtant, tout était comme blanc, autour de lui... Il ne sentait plus ni colère, ni haine, ni tristesse... Une main extérieure avait accédé à sa requête, à ce qu'il désirait : ses tourments prendraient fin ici et maintenant. Qu'il était heureux, ainsi...


	14. Ca

**Ce petit OS est une songfic en fait, à l'image de _« L'Encre de tes yeux »_ et «_ Plus là »_ :). Cette fois, c'est construit autour d'une chanson de zazie que j'adore, _« Ca »_ (paroles en italiques). J'ai toujours hésité entre deux interprétations, pour cette chanson : une relativement positive, et l'autre plus pessimiste. Mais je pense savoir laquelle conviendrait le mieux, vu le sens. Mais laquelle ai-je choisi pour finir ? Héhé...**

**C'est Tetsu qui parle, au fait :)**

**Ca**

_On oublie les adresses _

_Comme les gens qui nous blessent _

_On oublie sans cesse _

_Les jours d'anniversaire _

_Et nos clés, les repères, on les perd _

Ce qui est important est tout relatif. Quand on y pense, c'est vrai. D'une personne à une autre, d'une situation à une autre même, selon le temps, le lieu, les circonstances... On y accorde plus ou moins d'intérêt. Ce qui nous a profondément touché pourrait juste nous survoler, si c'était arrivé un peu plus tôt ou plus tard. Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour dire que ce qui est important ne se voit pas forcément d'entrée de jeu. Et se mérite. A quoi bon s'attacher à ce que tu portais ce jour là, à comment tu étais ?... Ce n'est pas intéressant, non ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Comme bien des choses dans ma vie, je l'ai occulté. Par ennui profond, désintérêt ou peut-être parce que toute la place était occupée, dans ma tête. Et si ce n'était que dans ma tête...

Quelquefois, j'ai été en colère. Blessé. Déçu, même. Et quand c'est arrivé, c'était du sérieux, du concret. J'étais sincère, quand j'étais hors de moi ou triste. Et quelques heures, jours, ou plus tard selon le cas... Je me trouvais bien bête, d'avoir accordé tant d'importance à des futilités. C'est comme cela que si on vient à m'en reparler, je serai étonné. Je ne me souviens pas. Ca n'était que passager, au fond. C'était important à un temps donné, mais ça n'a pas tenu la distance. Car ça n'avait pas de valeur ni ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde. Mais finalement... Finalement, est-ce bien de faire ainsi ? Car si on fait l'impasse sur ces choses dites futiles, c'est aussi bien... Mais à nier ou dénigrer ce qui à un moment donné nous a fait bondir, est-ce qu'on ne se nierait pas soi-même un peu, aussi ? Je ne dis pas qu'il faudrait être traumatisé à chaque broutille et s'en souvenir comme d'une blessure de guerre, non... Mais si on y a porté de l'intérêt, c'est une partie de nous, en fait. On devrait peut-être au moins respecter ça. Sans cela, plus de points de comparaison, de limites, de repères, tout simplement. Plus de jugement de valeur sûr, finalement. Et un jour, il ne s'agira plus de simples broutilles...

_On oubliera les chaînes _

_De nos vies qui se traînent _

_On oublie quand même _

_Mais il est une chose à laquelle _

_Nous resterons fidèles _

_Les yeux, la voix _

_Les mains, les mots d'amour _

_Ca reste là _

_Le jour et l'heure _

_La peau, l'odeur, l'amour _

_Ca reste là _

_C'est fort encore _

_C'est mort, d'accord, _

_Mais ça ne s'oublie pas _

_Ne s'oublie pas _

_Ça _

_On n'oublie pas _

La mémoire est donc sélective. On ne se souviendra pas d'une dispute cinglante avec un passant quelconque, puisque hormis sur le moment, cela n'a eu aucun impact dans notre vie. Mais à l'inverse, il est des choses qui fonctionnent autrement. Des choses qu'une personne extérieure à notre bulle trouverait futiles. Peut-être même en riait-elle, allez savoir ? Elle me traîterait de romantique, se moquant gentiement de mon vague à l'âme... Sans méchanceté, par taquinerie... Mais sans comprendre que ces petits détails insignifiants sont le sel d'une relation. Savoir que tu aimes les caramels, c'est génial. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il s'agit là d'une information capitale ? Non ? Et bien... Moi, c'est ce qui m'intéresse. Parce que tu es un être qui en recelle des dizaines et des dizaines, des petits détails de ce genre. Et ces petits détails mis bout à bout... C'est toi. Ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, ta richesse... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es né tel jour et que j'oublie de te le souhaiter, que tu es exceptionnel. Si tu l'es, c'est parce que tu deviens intenable dès que la neige se met à tomber. Parce que ton rire est un chant merveilleux. Parce que tu vérifies dix fois que tu as bien prix ton portable, tes clés et tes cigarettes, quand tu quittes un endroit. Parce que quand tu es pensif, tu regardes la fumée que tu recraches, et tu la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe. Tout ça, c'est le plus important. Et je m'en souviens. Quoi qu'il se passe, je m'en souviendrai.

Et si je ne me souviens pas de ces dates qui importent peu à mes yeux, d'autres en revanche sont gravées à jamais dans ma mémoire. Certains jours. Là aussi, ce sont deux qui comptent. Le première fois où nous avons passé une nuit ensemble. Vivrai-je encore cent ans, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Tes mains sur ma peau et ton souffle dans mon cou... Tes yeux brillants... J'en frissonne, rien que de fermer les yeux et d'y penser... Si j'y pense assez longtemps, je peux me rappeler également du goût de tes baisers. A la cerise ou la menthe, selon si tu es chewing-gum ou cigarette à ce moment là. Et toujours tendres. Comme si j'étais un objet fragile dont il fallait que tu prennes soin.

Des jours à ne pas oublier, il y en a beaucoup, avec toi. Puisque tu as été ma source de joie, mon inspiration, et ma flamme. Je me demande si une personne a déjà eu autant d'importance que tu n'en as eu pour moi ? Tu étais tout. Tu l'es encore, d'ailleurs, même si les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Car ce qui s'est passé ne change rien. Peu importe la fin, ou la continuité au moins, ce que je ressens ne change pas. Jamais.

_J'oublierai ce mois d'août _

_Où j'ai dû faire la route _

_Sans toi, sans doute _

_J'oublierai ma défaite _

_Et le rêve qui s'arrête _

_J'oublierai peut-être _

_Mais j'y pense encore quelquefois _

_Et ça ne s'explique pas _

_S'explique pas _

Et puis il y a les moments que l'on oublie volontairement, bien sûr. Et quelquefois avec succès, d'autres fois moins ou pas du tout. Parce que c'est un « mauvais souvenir », comme on dit. Alors on se dit que ne plus y penser, faire comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu, ça effaçera tout. Certains appellent cela de la lâcheté. Moi, je me suis toujours plu à penser qu'il ne s'agissait là que de naïveté. Bêtise, surenchérisseraient certains. Foi en toi, et en nous, je leur répondrai. Ainsi, ce jour là... Ce jour que j'aimerai effacer de ma mémoire mais qui s'y accroche toujours... Tu étais à bout. Comme moi, tu en avais assez. Assez de te cacher de tout et de tout le monde. De déployer milles ruses pour venir me retrouver ou faciliter mon accès jusqu'à toi. Même à nos amis, nous n'avions rien dit. De stratagèmes en stratagèmes, on peut dire que nous avons développé notre ingéniosité. Tout cela pour voler quelques moments à nous dans des lieux perdus mais tranquilles ? Inévitablement, toute personne se poserait cette question, au bout d'un certain temps passé à fonctionner ainsi : le jeu en vaut-il la chandelle ? Nous nous la sommes posé. _« N'es-tu pas fatigué de tout ça ? ». « Tu ne voudrais pas que la personne que tu aimes, tu puisses te promener fièrement avec elle dans la rue ? ». « Crois-tu qu'on passera notre vie ainsi, sans se lasser ? ». « Peut-être que c'est justement ce côté risqué, qui nous fait tenir, paradoxalement ; sans cela, m'aimerais-tu quand même ? »._

Cette dernière question, Hyde, elle m'a brûlée de l'intérieur, quand elle a franchi la barrière de tes lèvres. J'aurais presque pu te gifler, si tu ne m'étais pas si précieux. C'était la surenchère. Presque était-ce à qui dirait la chose la plus énorme. Mais c'étaient surtout nos peurs, nos angoisses, nos doutes, que nous nous jettions à la face comme une balle qui nous arrive entre les mains, et qu'on renverrait directement à la personne. C'était comme un jeu. Le jeu de la vérité. Tu m'aurais dit : _« c'est fini »_, ça ne m'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. En une question, tu as douté de nous d'abord, de moi ensuite. J'en ai dédui que c'était toi, qui ne m'aimais plus. Que tu cherchais là l'occasion rêvée pour te délivrer de l'amour que je te porte, et qui t'emprisonne. J'avais perdu. Je n'ai pas réussi à te donner assez confiance en moi et en notre histoire. Les évènements, le contexte ont eu raison de nous. Je suis reparti sans attendre de cet endroit où nous avions pu nous rejoindre pour un week end en amoureux... Je crois que j'aurais pu faire une chose stupide, vraiment. En conduisant, je pleurais tant que je ne voyais plus la route. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais pleuré ainsi. J'étais en colère contre moi-même et je regrettais déjà d'être parti comme ça. Je me souviens m'être dit : _« si je peux le revoir... Là... Maintenant... Alors tant pis... J'accepterai tout, pourvu qu'il reste avec moi. Et je lui dirai que je l'aime »._ Car je n'avais jamais eu le cran de te le dire. Pour moi, ce fut la fin d'une ère, la fin de mon monde, la fin de tout. Si je te perdais, je perdais tout. C'était cruellement simple.

Et puis je me suis arrêté sur le bas côté, comme je n'y voyais plus. J'ai tenté de me calmer. Mais rien à faire. J'avais l'impression que chaque larme me broyait les entrailles, que mon coeur se serrait, se rétrécissait... Et puis au moment où je n'y croyais plus... Des doigts qui toquent à la vitre de ma voiture. Devant, sans que j'y prête attention, une voiture s'était arrêtée sur le côté, une minute auparavant. Mais je n'avais rien vu, rien entendu. Et maintenant, cette main tapait de façon plus marquée sur ma vitre. Tu allais finir par lancer un pavé dans ma portière, si je ne faisait rien. Alors j'ai ouvert la vitre, et j'ai vu que tu étais dans le même état que moi. Peut-être même pire. Je ne t'ai plus jamais revu pleurer autant. Pour moi ? Etait-ce pour moi ? Avec une rapidité et une nervosité incroyables, tu as passé ton bras par ma vitre ouverte, pour ouvrir ma portière depuis l'intérieur. Et tu as ouvert, comme si tu voulais l'arracher. Tu t'es jeté sur moi au mépris du volant dans ton dos, de tes jambes encore à l'extérieur, peu importait. Tu ne cessais de m'embrasser, de me supplier de te pardonner, de t'excuser. Aurais-je voulu parler, je n'aurai pas pu en placer une de toute façon. J'ai compris que la fatigue et la frustration qui moi, me rendaient irritables, te décourageaient, te fatiguaient. Au lie ude nous rassurer, nous nous étions fait peur. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si paniqué, si terrorisé même, tandis que tu passais tes bras tremblants autour de mon cou et que tu pleurais à chaudes larmes sur mon épaule. Tu vais vraiment cru que c'était fini, me disais-tu, et tu ne le supporterai jamais.

En fait, j'ai voulu oublier ce jour car si tout s'est bien terminé, j'ai connu une telle souffrance avant cela qu'il m'est douloureux de quand même y repenser... Mais je comprends maintenant. Je ne peux oublier ce qui fut la pierre angulaire de notre relation. Ce qui décida de la suite. Ca nous a rendu plus forts. A la fois nous individuellement, et notre 'nous deux'. Plus mûrs aussi, plus confiants l'un en l'autre. Plus amoureux, aussi. Un mal pour un bien, somem toute. Alors ce douloureux souvenir, ma mémoire se refuse à le laisser s'en aller, pour que je me souvienne chaque fois que nécessaire, qu'entre nous, c'est plus solide que n'importe quel matériau.

_Tes yeux, ta voix _

_Tes mains sur moi _

_Toujours, ça reste là _

_Le jour et l'heure _

_Ta peau, l'odeur _

_L'amour, ça reste là _

_C'est fort encore _

_C'est mort, d'accord, _

_Mais ça ne s'oublie pas _

_Ne s'oublie pas _

_Ça _

Ce qui ne s'en ira jamais, ce sont les sensations. Car à part ton odeur, que puis-je respirer ? C'est pour cela que lorsque je dors chez toi et que tu ne viens pas tout de suite au lit, je me couche de ton côté, la tête dans ton oreiller. Parce que c'est ton odeur. Et il n'y a quelle qui em rassure. Quel autre regard me troublerait autant, sinon le tiens ? Ton regard profond, pénétrant, tantôt malicieux, tantôt innocent. Charmeur, souvent. Captivant, toujours. Jamais un regard ne m'aura autant fait perdre tous mes moyens, ni mis en émoi mon corps et mon coeur. Tes baisers me suffiraient, pour tout repas. Bien que ceci étant, je ne suisse m'en rassasier. Ils ont toujours un goût délicieux, fruité. Je pourrai caresser ta peau durant des heures sans me lasser. Jamais peau n'aura été plus douce que la tienne. Et ce que j'aime particulièrement, c'est te sentir réagir sous mes doigts. Avoir un petit frisson ou gigoter parce que je te chatouille un peu... J'adore savoir que j'ai ce pouvoir sur toi. A part ta voix, quoi d'autre écouter ? Ta voix inégalable, qui murmure à mon oreille ce que je désire tant entendre... Qui m'écrase parfois de sa puissance. Qui me charme toujours, par sa beauté. C'est ça, qui est important.

_Je n'oublie pas _

_Les yeux, la voix _

_Tes mains sur moi _

_Les mots d'amour _

_Ca reste là _

_N'oublie pas _

_Que ça ne s'oublie pas _

_Le jour et l'heure _

_La peau, l'odeur _

_L'amour c'est là _

_On n'oublie pas _

_N'oublie pas _

_Que je ne t'oublie pas _

_N'oublie pas _

_Que je ne t'oublierai jamais_

Tu le sais aussi. Il y a bien longtempe que je n'en doute plus. Ces choses que je pense et que je dis, tu pourrais fort bien me les dire à ton tour. Entre tous, tout est affaire de sensations procurées à l'autre. Ca nous émeut, nous excite, nous passionne, nous renverse. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire ça. C'est pareil pour toi, je le sais bien. Ce que l'on a est rare et précieux, inestimable, même. Et tu l'as compris avant moi. Je m'en aperçois maintenant que j'y pense. Tu l'as su dès le départ. C'est pour cela, ta réaction... Tu avais peur d'être le seul à aimer autant. Ce n'était pas un repproche ni un aveu déguisé, cette fois-là. C'était la peur que je te laisse. Ce que je pensais, moi, quand je me disais que je n'y arriverai pas sans toi... Tu en as pris conscience avant moi, n'est-pas ? Finalement, des choses que l'on oublie, il y en a presque autant que celles que l'on n'oublie pas. Et s'il ne faut jamais dire 'jamais', je sais bien, moi, qu'il y a une chose que je ne pourrai jamais faire partir de moi, même si je le voulais. C'est toi. Comment pourrais-je te 'faire partir' alors que tu es une partie de moi ? Enlever sa moitié ne rime à rien... Pensez-y bien, s'il te plaît. Penses-y alors que pour des raisons professionnelles, tu as dû t'éloigner de moi quelques jours. En partant en Chine, tu m'as dit en riant à moitié : _« ne m'oublie pas »_. Voilà tout ce que je te réponds, moi. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier et je t'aime. Je t'aime et je t'attends.

Tetsu


	15. Prendre un virage

**Nouvel OS... Ca se voit, que je pourrai être de meilleure humeur en ce moment, je crois XD... Désolée, le prochain OS sera bien plus gai, promis ! :)**

Alors là... Je me suis déjà pris des cuites, mais celle-là... Un record à inscrire tout de suite. Pourtant, je n'ai pas mal à la tête. Ni le ventre sensible. Bizarre, ça... Je n'ai rien des symptômes habituels de la gueule de bois... La seule chose étrange, en fait, c'est ce brouillard dans ma tête... Je me sens un peu perdu, un peu hésitant... J'ai l'esprit vraiment peu clair... Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui m'arrive, là... En fait, je me sens très bizarre. Je n'ai pas spécialement froid, ni vraiment chaud... Je n'ai pas faim, je ne suis pas fatigué ni vraiment énergique non plus. Il semblerait que je n'éprouve nul désir. Même là que je suis dans cette pièce et que je ne sais comment j'y ai attéri, ça va... Ca devrait pourtant m'énerver, cette situation bizarre... mais ça va. Bien. Enfin non, il y a quand même un souci. Je ressens... un manque. C'est ça. Comme si un souvenir était coincé derrière une sorte et que je n'ai pas la clé. Et je sens que c'est important...

Si au moins je pouvais me rappeler de ce que je faisais juste avant... Avant le couloir blanc. Couloir blanc ? Mais oui ! Je l'ai suivi, et c'est là que je suis arrivé ici. Je me retourne et... Tiens ? C'est clos, de ce côté. Pas de couloir ? Bon sang, qu'ai-je pu incurgiter pour être dans un tel état ? Bon, essayons de réfléchir et asseyons-nous... Ben ! Elle est aps mal, celle-là ! Comment ai-je pu louper cette chaise ? Et tomber sur le sol ? J'étais sûr de m'être assis dessus !... Il se passe des choses pas claire, ici...

Hé mais... Je suis stupide ou quoi ?! Je la connais, cette pièce ! Tu penses, si je la connais ! J'ai dormi dans ce lit un bon nombre de fois... Je me suis assis -sans tomber- sur cette chaise... Et dans ce placard, il doit y avoir des vêtements à moi ! C'est la chambre de Tet-chan ! Il n'y a que lui, disait Yukki, pour peindre les murs en orange et mettre des draps et taies d'oreiller jaune, il parait... Même si je ne vois pas tout ça, je reconnais bien ce lieu. Mais... Il est où, Tet-chan ? On dirait qu'il fait nuit, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là tout seul ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a donc fichu pour que je sois comme ça ? Je l'appelle, mais personne ne répond. C'est quand même flippant, là... Bon, où peut-il être ? Fermons les yeux... Et essayons de réfléchir... Penser à... Tet-chan. C'est toujours bon, ça. Penser à... Ses yeux, sa voix, son sourire... Tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui... Ca me donne envie de sourire, de penser à lui. Un mal de tête incroyable me prend tout à coup, tandis que j'ai l'impression de tomber... Tomber dans un puits sans fond... Alors je rouvre les yeux. Et...

Mais... Autour de moi, des arbres. Il fait un temps épouvantable, et je suis au détour de ce qui semble être une route, à l'orée d'un bois. Hein ? Mais je n'étais pas dans l'appartement de Tet-chan, là ? C'est un gag, on me fait marcher... Mais, c'est quoi ça ?... Il y a quelqu'un qui pleure, on dirait. Un homme. Je l'entends bien, malgré le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Un homme qui pleure comme je n'ai encore jamais entendu personne le faire. C'est plus que douloureux, c'est déchirant... insupportable. Je pourrai en pleurer aussi. Il pleure, et ce n'est aps représentatif de la douleur qu'il envoie. Je la ressens d'ici.

Voyons, c'était... Essayons de nous rappeler... C'était... On roulait. Une route. La nuit. Un peu comme celle-ci, tiens. On riait. « On » ? Qui donc conduisait ?... Tet-chan ! Mais oui, c'est lui qui me disait de me calmer, pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur la route. Il riait tant... Il pleuvait beaucoup, je m'en souviens. Un peu comme maintenant, d'ailleurs. Je voulais... Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Et lui, il disait d'attendre d'être rentrés, car il ne pouvait pas faire deux choses à la fois. Il disait... qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne se lassait pas de le dire. Et moi, je me lassais de l'entendre, peut-être ? Oh que non... Ce qu'on était bien, tous les deux... Bien sûr on se disputait parfois, mais c'est normal. Et dans ces cas là, les retrouvailles étaient si exaltantes après... Nous deux, Ken-chan nous appelait 'les inséparables'. On avait tous les clichés. L'un finissait les phrases de l'autre... L'un n'était jamais bien loin de l'autre... Bon sang, ma tête me fait mal.

Voyons, c'était... Des phares ! Bien en phase de nous, à contresens... Une grosse voiture. Et la route trop petite pour s'écarter assez... Et moi qui ne bouge pas, tétanisé. Tet-chan qui me demande si j'ai bien mis ma ceinture, en criant. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, le choc m'a interrompu. Mais... La réponse était non, Tet-chan. Je l'avais oublié. Ca aurait changé quelque chose, tu crois ? On ne le saura jamais. Je m'avance... Et je te vois, toi dont les cris et les pleurs fendraient le coeur du plus endurci... Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît... Pardon... C'est moi, cette forme ensanglantée que tu serres contre toi ? Moi qui, me sentant partir, ait juste murmuré : _« tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je pourrai te voir quand même... Je veux encore être avec toi »_. Tu sens ? Je suis là, juste derrière toi. Et je t'aime, même la mort n'y change rien. Moi qui ne ressentait rien tout à l'heure, maintenant je me sens désespéré. Te voir sans te toucher, te parler sans être entendu... A quoi ça sert ? Je vais devoir te regarder souffrir ? C'est ma punition, pour ma grande imprudence et mes mots qui m'ont fait prisonnier. Et c'est mon cadeau, aussi, de continuer à être avec toi même à la fin de tout. Je ne pense pas que tout le monde y aurait eu droit. Moi je le peux, car notre histoire à nous, elle n'était pas ordinaire... Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur, Tet-chan. Je suis, je le crois, devenu quelqu'un de bien, grâce à toi. J'aurais aimé passer ma vie à te rendre heureux, mais j'ai tout gâché avec une maladresse, au lieu de ça.

Relève-toi Tet-chan, et lâche-moi. Je suis ici. Je te vois te redresser, me déposer sur la route et m'embrasser... Je touche mes lèvres... Je peux presque le sentir. Tu te relèves, tu essaies d'arrêter de pleurer, je le vois bien. Mais tu éclates en sanglots de plus belle. Alors je m'approche, totalement dévasté. Je t'aime et je ne peux rien faire. Je veux caresser ta joue, mais je sais bien que je passerai au travers, alors je suspends mon geste au dernier moment. Mais je te vois sursauter et lentement, poser une main tremblante sur ta joue. _« Doiha-chan ? »_, murmures-tu d'une voix brisée. Tu me sens, alors ?! Je crie que je suis là, juste devant toi, mais tu ne peux me voir. Tu étends le bras, je veux le saisir, mais je ne le peux... Tet-chan... Pitié, qu'on me laisse être matériel juste l'espace de 5 secondes, que je puisse lu idire... Lui dire quoi, au fond ? Que je l'aime ? Il le sait parfaitement. D'être heureux ? Je le lui souhaite, même si c'est sans moi. Il vivra, lui. Et il sera de nouveau heureux, il le mérite. Il me paraît inconcevable que personne ne se rende jamais compte après moi, de la valeur de mon Tet-chan... Ca arrivera un jour. C'est une belle personne, mon Tet-chan. Le meilleur des hommes. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je serai là où je dois aller avant de voir cela... C'est égoïste, mais le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre serait trop dur...

Et je sais, comme une intime conviction, qu'on se retrouvera. Je l'attendrai, où que j'aille. Dans cet ailleurs où on m'enverra bientôt, j'attendrai qu'il me revienne. Et ce jour là, on reprendra tout là où on l'a laissé. Ne m'oublie pas trop vite Tet-chan, garde-moi toujours une place, s'il te plaît. Mais remets-toi. Une sirène se fait entendre... Les secours arrivent. Trop tard pour moi, même si tu te remets à me secouer. Laisse... C'est inutile. Je vais aller attendre là où j'ai inconsciemment été envoyé après le tunne lblanc... Et je t'y verrai. Etonnamment, tandis que tu serres mon corps inerte, tu tournes la tête en ma direction... Et tu as l'air plus calme, dirait-on ? Aurais-tu compris ? Tu me sens, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à peine croyable... Les voilà. Ils s'occuperont de toi. Et moi aussi, je veillerai sur toi.


	16. Souvenirs

**Un petit OS un peu particulier... Il peut sans doute se lire 'comme ça', mais en réalité, il est en quelque sorte la suite de _'Etre ensemble'_. Une sorte d'épilogue, si vous voulez... :)**

**Merci à Tetsuko, pour tes avis (même si les idées commencent à dater :) ), tes conseils (ça m'a bien aiguillé, tout de même ! ), tes commentaires et puis ton intérêt, tout simplement :)**

On n'a pas idée comme c'est beau, le soleil qui se couche du côté d'Osaka. A croire qu'il ne s'agit pas du même ciel, ni du même soleil d'ailleurs, qu'à Tokyo. Même l'air y est différent... Plus respirable, dirait-on. La vie y est moins pressante, un peu plus calme... A y regarder de plus près, tout était parfait, ici. Ici, aujourd'hui, et même depuis un moment... Tetsu avait fait de son petit nuage son moyen de transport favori, et il priait sincèrement pour ne jamais en redescendre...

Après tant de moments difficiles, de loupés, d'obstacles désarmants, Tetsu avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux que cela. Il en était convaincu. Quand il faisait le bilan, c'était très clair. Il y avait... Plusieurs semaines maintenant que lui et Hyde avaient emmenagé ensemble, suite à la demande du leader. Son appartement était moins spacieux, mais mieux organisé, mieux situé, et plus agréable selon le chanteur, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi de quitter le sien. Bien sûr, il avait fallu faire des concessions, mais rien de bien gênant... Et ça durerait ce que ça durerait, mais le temps passé depuis lors, sans aucune remarque d'où qu'elle vienne... ce temps là était un délice de chaque instant. Il avait osé lui demander de vivre avec lui, et le chanteur avait accepté avec une hésitation avoisinant le zéro. Dès lors, Tetsu s'était dit qu'il allait vivre des instants merveilleux. Et il était encore en-dessous de la vérité. Pour une raison très simple, finalement : il avait failli le perdre, cela n'était pas passé loin. Et lorsqu'on voit la faucheuse au coin de la rue, qu'elle menace sans sourciller la personne qu'on aime le plus, on voit tout différemment, après. Celui qui n'a pas connu pareille situation ne pourra comprendre ce que l'on ressent quand les choses vont bien après tant de douleur. Une envie de dévorer la vie, d'en saisir chaque parcelle, d'en apprécier chaque couleur et chaque moment... C'était sans doute pour cela que la vie commune était merveilleuse, jusqu'ici. Merveilleusement magique.

Hyde, qui avait terminé de refaire son lacet, se redressa et vint le rejoindre en quelques enjambées, toujours navré de ne pouvoir lui prendre la main en pleine rue...

_Ca va ?_ Demanda Tetsu, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

_Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas..._

Tetsu faisait allusion aux maux de tête encore réguliers de Hyde. Un phénomène tout à fait normal et compréhensible d'après le médecin, vu le choc qu'il avait subi. Hyde disait même que ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais il avait bien vite dû se rendre à l'évidence : au moindre bobo qu'il aurait, Tetsu l'enverrait directement consulter... Sa peur était légitime après ce qu'ils avaient connu, aussi Hyde s'en était-il accomodé sans peine. D'où aussi, le pourquoi de leur présence ici... Une aubaine. Les parents de Tetsu étaient en vacances, aussi le bassiste avait-il décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos ici, dans sa ville natale, avec Hyde. Le grand air lui ferait du bien, et ils seraient tranquilles... Et puis... Ca rappelait tellement de souvenirs, ici... En se promenant dans Osaka depuis le matin, ils n'en manquaient pas. Qu'il s'agisse du cinéma où ils allaient, des cafés qu'ils fréquentaient, des boutiques aujourd'hui remplacées... Des places et parcs. Tetsu avait ses souvenirs. Hyde les siens. Et ils en avaient ensemble. Ensemble. Tetsu se lasserait-il un jour de se répéter ce mot ? Sans doute que non... Pas tant que le souvenir de son amant entre la vie et la mort persisterait encore dans son esprit, lui rappelant cruellement qu'il avait failli le perdre...

Une main frôla la sienne. Hyde n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de l'effleurer l'air de rien, en passant... Tetsu le regarda alors, tout émoustillé. Et Hyde sourit. Un sourire qui exprimait juste le bonheur, la joie et la tendresse. Un merveilleux sourire. Un regard échangé, et ils se mirent tacitement d'accord : ils allaient rentrer, à présent. L'envie d'être seuls tous les deux se faisait pressante... Après 5 minutes de marche, Tetsu coupa un peu au hasard sur la droite pour regagner le centre-ville et sa voiture par la même occasion... Ce n'est qu'une fois engagé dans la petite rue, une ruelle même, qu'il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Hyde, qui le regardait en hochant la tête d'un air entendu :

_Oui... Je croyais que tu l'avais fait exprès._

_Même pas... Mais je suis content... _répondit Tetsu en ayant un sourire nostalgique.

Ce n'était pas une ruelle anodine parmi tant d'autres... Ils s'avancèrent, et un peu plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte close. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de salle de spectacle qui faisait également bar. Selon les groupes présents, la 'fosse' était plus ou moins spacieuse, selon que l'on rajoutait ou enlevait tables et chaises. Cet endroit ne semblait pas inconnu des deux musiciens...

_Tu savais que ça avait fermé ? _Demanda Tetsu à son amant.

_Oui... Un ami me l'avait dit il y a quelques temps de ça..._

_Ca fait bizarre... _murmura Tetsu en levant la tête pour fixer l'enseigne délavée.

Hyde inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas un café ordinaire, ici... Pas un de ceux qu'ils avaient fréquenté par la suite... C'était LE premier. Le premier en tant que vrai groupe et unique 'attraction' de la soirée. C'est dire ce que cela représentait. Tout était parti de là, d'un certain point de vue... La confirmation, au moins. Confirmation qu'on est fait pour ça, qu'on veut faire ça, et qu'on veut le faire avec ces personnes là... Et puis pour eux deux, précisément, c'était autre chose, aussi. C'était là, à l'intérieur, que leur amitié s'était imposée comme solide, durable et unique. Et qu'autre chose avait germé, sans doute, mais cela, ça n'avait éclos que bien plus tard... Hyde attrapa la main de Tetsu et contourna le bâtiment pour arriver à l'arrière.

_Mais où tu m'emmènes ?_ Demanda Tetsu.

_On va se payer un petit moment de nostalgie..._ répondit simplement Hyde avec un grand sourire de gosse.

Et ce disant, il s'aventura vers la porte de derrière, que deux planches maintenaient fermée. Elles étaient tellement vermoulues que, son pied sur la porte pour avoir un moyen d'appui et de pression, il n'eut aucun mal à les retirer, en tirant d'un coup sec.

_Hé ho !_ S'exclama Tetsu, _c'est de la dégradation, ça !_

_Oui papa..._ murmura Hyde en souriant, _trouve-moi plutôt un truc pour faire sauter le cadenas que ces planches cachaient..._

_Ah ben écoute tu tombes bien, _lança Tetsu non sans une certaine ironie, _j'ai une barre de fer avec moi, comme toujours..._

_C'est malin... _fit Hyde en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Sérieusement, tu veux vraiment entrer là-dedans ?_

_Ben oui... _

Et voilà... Le coup du regard implorant, des grands yeux suppliants et du battement de cils bien à propos... Des années d'expérience, ça... Hyde ne craignait personne, à ce jeu là. Et mentalement, Tetsu n'était pas assez fort pour y résister. Il était même plus que faible, sur ce coup là. Alors il le poussa légèrement sur le côté côté et se mis à sa place, accroupi devant la porte close.

_Bon, pousses-toi et passes-moi la pierre, là._

_On va ameuter tout le quartier... _objecta Hyde.

_Tu n'as qu'à chanter, ça couvrira le bruit._

_Des années d'efforts pour s'entendre dire qu'on 'couvrira le bruit'... Si c'est pas malheureux... _

Hyde avait dit cela avec une telle exagération, une telle mine dramatique que Tetsu fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable tandis que le chanteur, fier de ses bêtises, s'accroupit à son tour derrière lui, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il lui tendit la pierre demandée.

_Ah mais t'es con quand tu t'y mets... _fit Tetsu en se reprenant, et en s'attaquant au cadenas. _Et m'aide pas, surtout._

Toujours prêt à rendre service, Hyde mis ses deux mains sur ses épaules et il écarta légèrement le col de son manteau pour pouvoir déposer quelques petits baisers dans son cou... Puis il se mis à souffler sur son oreille, ce qui fit trésaillir Tetsu, qui déglutit :

_Nan... Là, tu m'aides pas beaucoup..._

_C'est pas de ma faute, _murmura Hyde d'une voix atrocement douce, _j'ai envie..._

_Mon ange, _répliqua Tetsu d'une voix hachée mais qui tentait d'être ferme, _je ne peux pas être partout. Alors laisse-moi ouvrir cette porte._

_Moui..._

Et Tetsu continua de cogner sur le cadenas, histoire d'oublier qu'il y en avait un, pas loin, qui le menait à la baguette, tout de même... Mais il adorait ça. Perdre le contrôle juste parce que Hyde utilisait le bon regard, le bon sourire, ou la bonne intonation de voix... Il ne s'en lassait pas. C'était un jeu quotidien, ça faisait partie de ces petites choses que la vie commune apportait ou renforçait, plus exactement... Et c'était vraiment un bonheur de chaque instant. Enfin, Tetsu arriva au bout de ses peines, et doublement d'ailleurs. La porte put être ouverte, et il récupéra du même coup l'usage de ses mains, ce qui lui permettrait de tenir Hyde à distance. Mais le chanteur devant la porte ouverte, retrouva son enthousiasme et de nouveau il attrapa la main de Tetsu pour les entraîner à l'intérieur.

_Doucement, _fit le bassiste, on sait jamais... _Imagine que le plafond nous tombe dessus !_

_Oh, prétentieux, vas ! _Rétorqua Hyde avec un sourire coquin.

_Ok... T'as décidé d'être intenable, toi..._ lança le bassiste, mi amusé, mi surpris.

_Par-fai-te-ment. Allez, tu vois bien que ça n'a rien d'une bicoque qui va s'effondrer, ça... Entrons !_

Ils entrèrent en se tenant la main, dans cet endroit qui faisait partie de ceux par lesquels 'tout avait commencé'. Ca avait été leur première représentation. A cette époque, Hyde n'était qu'un jeune homme fade et peureux... Il avait grandi, depuis. Grâce au bassiste. Il avait mis le temps, pour comprendre que le stade de l'amitié était dépassé depuis longtemps... Mais maintenant que c'était fait et bien fait, il voyait tout avec un oeil neuf. Ces détails insignifiants ou sur lesquels il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder au moment où ça avait eu lieu... Maintenant, il comprenait. Tous, ils annonçaient ce qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être ça qui était génial, en un sens : c'est comme si tout était programmé... Comme si ça devait se finir ainsi. C'était beau, de penser ainsi. C'est pourquoi ils crutaient la salle, si délabrée soit-elle, avec respect et émotion. Elle était un symbole en quelque sorte, du temsp qui avait passé.

_C'est drôle..._ murmura le bassiste en regardant de tous côtés avec nostalgie. _Avant, je ne me rappelais pas vraiment de comment c'était, là-dedans... Et maintenant que j'y suis, une foule de souvenirs remontent à la surface._

_Il y en a surtout un, qui est important pour moi._

_Lequel ?_

_Suis-moi._

Hyde ressera l'emprise de sa main sur le poignet de son amant, il lui sourit tendrement, et lui fit signe de lui emboîter le pas. Il hésita un instant, plus très sûr de par où il fallait aller... Il passa sur le côté de la scène du fond, écartant devant lui un rideau à moitié dévoré par les mites, et emprunta un long couloir heureusement éclairé grâce à une petite fenêtre au bout. Il en avait un sourire qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis qu'il se rappelait de tout. Tetsu comprendrait aussi, et lui aussi serait ravi. Il stoppa devant une porte ouverte, la seconde porte à gauche.

_Les toilettes ? _Fit Tetsu après un coup d'oeil jeté à la pièce.

Hyde le lâcha et poussa la porte pour entrer. Le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage avait quelque chose de... 'déjà vu'. Un peu comme ça... Tetsu ne prononça aucun mot, attendant simplement la suite avec attention. Hyde se planta au centre de la pièce en fermant les yeux un moment. De temps à autres, il fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il était en train de se rappeler de quelque chose et qu'il buttait parfois... Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son visage était doux et inexplicablement nostalgique...

_J'étais là... _murmura-t-il en désignant un endroit derrière lui. _Et toi, ici. Et c'est là que tu l'as dit. J'aurais beau vivre cent ans, je n'oublierai jamais tes mots... « Bien sûr que tu le peux. J'en suis sûr. Je n'en doute même pas une seconde, si tu veux savoir »._

_C'était... _murmura Tetsu à son tour_, le soir de notre première... Je suis venu te rejoindre ici..._

_Et à l'époque, ça a été assez puissant pour vaincre mon trac. Plus tard, ça m'a même fait retrouver la mémoire... Je ne suis pas du genre à croire aux hasards. Quand j'y repense, ça a démarré là. Et c'était écri, que ça finirait comme ça._

Le ton de sa voix était si doux et en même temps si sûr de lui, que Tetsu en trésaillit. Il aimait à penser comme cela... Penser qu'ils étaient comme des âmes soeur. Liés par un fil invisible qui s'était déroulé ce soir là... qui avait continué sa route au fil des années... et qui s'était noué récemment. Bien sûr il s'était effiloché de temps en temps, leur donnant un sentiment de difficulté sinon d'éloignement... Mais il n'avait jamais cédé. C'était un lien unique et qui en avait tant surmonté qu'il ne redoutait plus rien désormais. Et comme il faut être reconnaîssant, peu importe si le lieu ou le moment est insolite, Hyde avait tenu à revoir cet endroit en apparence banal. Ce carrelage où ils avaient tenu quelques minutes... Assez pour qu'il comprenne que sa vie tournerait désormais autour de Tetsu. Il ne savait pas encore de quelle façon bien sûr, mais il l'avait su là. Plus tard ensuite, il lui avait dit vouloir « commencer à réaliser son rêve ». Quel meilleur engagement que celui de vouloir contribuer à faire vivre le rêve d'une personne ? En fin de compte, chacun avait tenu sa promesse. Le rêve s'était réalisé. Et Hyde avait pu le faire, grâce à Tetsu. Le bassiste lui sourit, bizarrement un peu ému par tout ça... Il était tellement heureux aujourd'hui... Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé le devenir. Ce n'était pas un peu trop, même ? Non, se dit-il en se corrigeant lui-même, c'était ce qu'il fallait.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes après dans la salle, et si Tetsu se planta au milieu et scruta dans toutes les directions, Hyde était nettement plus mobile. Il alla au bar, qu'il parcourut dans le sens de la longueur en faisant traîner son doigt dessus, laissant ainsi une marque longiline dans la couche de poussière... Il souffla sur les chaises et les tables rencontrées sur le côté... En passant derrière le bar, il pouvait tout voir. Il s'amusa un instant de ces pompes par où jaillissaient la bière... Des appareils improbables et en dérangement... De la vaisselle qui restait par endroits... Il ferma les yeux, faisant de nouveau appel à ses souvenirs. Ah oui ! Affalé sur le bar, à gauche, il y avait toujours ce pauvre type, qui buvait toujours beaucoup... Personne ne savait son nom ni les raisons de son malheur, mais tout le monde le connaîssait... Il y avait aussi les serveuses. Il se rappelait bien de deux d'entre elles... Presque aurait-il pu les voir passer entre les tables et arriver jusqu'ici pour lancer une commande... Et puis ce type d'âge mûr, qui annonçait les attractions de la soirée et gagnait ensuite le box qu'il voyait d'ici, en hauteur à droite... Ces gens, même s'il ne voyait parfois plus tellement les traits de leurs visages... Il pouvait quand même les voir en mouvement. Comme des hologrammes, il voyait ou plutôt devinait ces personnes là s'agiter devant lui, dans la salle... C'était très intense, comme sensation. Il n'était pas homme à se plonger dans la passé... et pourtant là, c'était net. Sans doute que ce souvenir était encore plus précieux qu'il ne le croyait. Et après avoir passé en revue le plafond, son regard descendit d'un étage et tomba sur son amant, assis sur la scène, les jambes se balançant dans le vide... Il avait tellement voyagé durant dix minutes, qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu se déplacer. Le petit chanteur contourna le bar et marcha tout droit, traversant la salle pour le rejoindre. Au plus il se rapprocha, plus il le voyait mieux. Il lui souriait. Cela lui fit oublier la nostalgie qui s'était emparée de lui. Après tout, inutile d'être si sérieux. Il voulait surtout profiter, rire, s'amuser avec lui... Etre trop sérieux, ils l'avaient été toute leur vie, alors... Il trottina sur les derniers mètres, et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Le bassiste tombé à la renverse sur la scène, Hyde à moitié étalé sur lui.

_En quel honneur ?_ Demanda le bassiste en souriant gaiement.

_Juste parce que je t'aime._

_Moi aussi mon ange... _

Hyde le gratifia d'un baiser selon lui bien mérité, puis il le lâcha et se hissa sur la scène à côté de lui. Il ne pensa qu'après, qu'il pourrait être plein de poussière en s'asseyant là... Sauf qu'il constata qu'un drap ou une grande nappe était placé sous lui. Sous eux. Il interrogea alors Tetsu à ce sujet, qui lui expliqua :

_Je l'ai trouvé là-bas... Une fois secoué, il était comme neuf... C'est impressionnant cette salle vide, tu ne trouves pas ? _Ajouta-t-il en regardant devant eux.

_Si, très... Ca fait plus grand._

_Oui... Dis-moi, tu te sens bien ? _Demanda Tetsu soudainement.

_Hm ? Pourquoi ?_

_Et bien ici... C'est assez humide, surtout dans ce couloir... C'est plein de poussière alors je me disais..._

_... que j'étais en sucre, sans doute ? _Le taquina Hyde avec tendresse._ Je t'en apprends une bien bonne : c'est pas le cas._

_Et c'est dommage, d'ailleurs, _rétorqua le bassiste sur le même ton.

_Oh mais je reste comestible quand même..._

_C'est de la provocation ça, tu le sais ?_

_Oui._

_Ah bon... Ma foi, je serai bien bête de ne pas en profiter, si je comprends bien ?_

_Voilà._

Bon, Hyde gagna la partie une fois de plus, mais Tetsu n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un opposant très farouche, tout de même... Il se pencha juste ce qu'il fallait pour effleurer ses lèvres, juste assez pour l'émoustiller, déjà qu'il l'était depuis le début de la journée... Un peu frustré, le chanteur se rapprocha en faisant mine de bouder. Presque s'il ne disait pas _« mieux que ça ! »_. Tetsu réprima un sourire devant la scène, et se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser, un peu plus sérieusement cette fois. Là, Hyde semblait plutôt dire _« tu vois quand tu veux ! »_. Rien à faire, il était vraiment trop mignon. Tetsu posa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser, puis il remonta vers le front, écartant ainsi les cheveux. On ne voyait quasiment plus la marque qui s'y trouvait encore il y a peu, témoignant ainsi d'un accident qui avait failli tout compromettre... Comme son coeur se serra à cette pensée, cela dû paraître sur son visage, puisque Hyde posa sa main sur la sienne pour le ramener vers lui. Maintenant, lui aussi il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tout en caressant sa cuisse et en se rapprochant. Tetsu savait bien à quoi il pensait. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à le tenir tout à l'heure... Mais là... Personne ne viendrait les déranger ici, après tout. Alors en un clin d'oeil, il les fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus du chanteur allongé sur le drap... Un chanteur qui sourit, content de l'avoir amené là où il le voulait. Il commença par défaire son manteau, puis enlever son t-shirt... Et Tetsu frissona, les courants d'air présents ici étant assez peu agréables...

_Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un pourrait arriver ?_ Demanda-t-il subitement.

_Ici ? Qui veux-tu qui vienne... La voie d'accès la plus probable, c'est nous qui l'avons ouverte... Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, _répliqua Hyde, occupé à le débarasser de sa ceinture.

_Quand tu penses qu'il y a quelques années on était sur cette même scène... _murmura Tetsu en levant la tête.

_Et oui... Dis Tet-chan ?_

_Oui ?_

_Tu parles trop._

Hyde y ajouta un sourire amusé, parce que Tetsu le faisait toujours craquer, avec sa façon de n'être jamais très très sûr de lui dans ce domaine, au début... et de chercher n'importe quoi pour se déstresser... Le bassiste avait oublié que le meilleur remède était encore de se laisser aller. Hyde le lui rappella avec plaisir en couvrant son coup de suçons, et son dos de caresses appliquées. Le plancher était un peu dur, mais Hyde ne s'en préoccupa plus tellement lorsque Tetsu attrapa ses jambes pour les surélever et ainsi, commencer les choses sérieuses. Comme toujours, le bassiste prenait milles précautions à son encontre. Il était d'une lenteur insoutenable parfois, dans tous ses gestes... Et Hyde, s'il se sentait parfois un peu gêné d'être à ce poitn l'objet de tant d'égards, appréciait cela dans ce domaine... Il se sentait vraiment... bien. En sécurité, à sa place. Et aimé. Ca, il ne pouvait en douter. Et lorsque ses gémissements signalèrent au bassiste qu'il était tant, celui-ci eut ce même geste, comme toujours. Il écarta les quelques mèches que la sueur commençait à coller sur le front de Hyde, et posa sa main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa de son pouce. Ainsi, Hyde se détendit, reconnaîssant ce geste adorable entre milles. Et il se sentit pénétré. Avec toujours infiniment de précautions, le bassiste réfréna son propre désir pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Ce qui fut rapide. Les vas et viens purent commencer, et Hyde se sentit décoller dès le début. Parce que c'était toujours magique, et qui plus est, il en avait envie depuis un bon moment... Et cet endroit, ces souvenirs qui revenaient en masse... Ca le rendait vraiment bizarre. Le seul son qu'il perçut tout d'abord, fut celui du plancher sous lui, qui crissait. La scène était-elle encore solide ? Probablement, et de toute façon, trop tard pour s'en inquiéter...

Le second son qui parvint à ses oreilles fut celui de la respiration précipitée de Tetsu. C'était faible, presque insignifiant... et pourtant, ça avait toujours son petit effet. A tel point que Hyde passa sa main derrière sa tête pour la rapprocher de la sienne et en profiter mieux. Et puis.. les mains de Tetsu sur lui... A croire qu'il en avait plus de deux, tellement il avait l'impression de les sentir partout. Les siennes se perdaient dans les cheveux du bassiste ou derrière son cou... Et puis Tetsu accéléra la cadence à sa demande, et il s'accrocha à lui comme s'il risquait de tomber. Il ressentait une telle pression que c'était presque douloureux, quelque part. Mais c'était une bonne douleur, ceci dit. Et puis ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un seul coup après un soubresaut, comme s'il en perdait totalement le contrôle. Ses bras retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps mollement, sa tête reposa sur le plancher, et Tetsu déposa ses jambes... Hormis les battements rapides de son coeur et une sensation de brûlure sur tout le corps, il ne sentait plus grand chose... Juste la respiration de Tetsu, toujours penché sur lui, qui se calmait peu à peu... La première véritable sensation qu'il sentit après, fut celle des lèvres de Tetsu sur les siennes. Ces baisers là, ceux de « l'après », il n'étaient jamais pareil. Ils avaient toujours une tendresse particulière. Hyde les adorait. Tant bien que mal, il reprit pied dans la réalité et se redressa jusqu'à une position assise. Il allait falloir rentrer, et il manquait de courage... Il regarda soudainement la pièce droit devant lui, et eut un faible sourire. Cet endroit lui avait décidemment tout apporté. Ce n'était pas 'beaucoup', c'était 'tout', quelque part... Et à voir le sourire de Tetsu, le même que le sien, c'était pareil pour lui... Tout était parti de là, dans tous les sens du terme. Comme quoi, quelque part, c'est écri. On n'y fait pas attention, c'est là et ça passe inaperçu et il faut un déclic, parfois longtemps après... Ils le savaient et ils étaient reconnaissants envers le hasard ou le destin, quoi que ce soit... Et cet endroit là, quitte à être symbolique et matérialiste, ne mourait pas, ils y veilleraient.... et ils y reviendraient souvent.


	17. Au delà

**Suite d'un précédent OS, _« Prendre un virage »_. J'espère ne pas avoir sombré dans le mélo, mais cette suite était prévue dès le départ, de toute façon :). A un moment donné, j'ai même pensé à tourner cette histoire en fic, mais j'hésite vraiment...**

On n'a pas bien la notion du temps, quand on est mort. A vue de nez, je dirai que ça doit faire... Un mois, environ, que j'ai cessé de respirer. J'ai compté les nuits en voyant les gens dormir, c'est comme ça que je me repère... Et encore, j'ai dû en oublier. Sans ça, impossible de le savoir, puisque je ne ressens plus rien des besoins rudimentaires d'un être normal. La notion du temps m'échappe totalement, qu'il s'agisse d'une minute ou d'une heure. C'est un peu agaçant. Mais j'ai appris des trucs plutôt cool, puisque je n'ai pas grand chose à faire. Si je me concentre vraiment fort, je peux arriver à me rendre matériel, un peu. Je peux saisir les objets. Ca a été dur, je ne savais même pas si c'était seulement possible, en fait... Mais comme je n'avais que ça, j'ai persévéré. J'y arrive bien, maintenant. Et je suis plutôt doué, en fait. Et puis il doit sûrement y avoir plein de choses à faire comme ça, mais bon... Mon activité principale est beaucoup plus intéressante, sans aucune comparaison possible. Ma prière a été exaucée : je suis resté, et je le vois. Je passe mes jours à suivre mon Tet-chan où qu'il aille, à revoir à travers lui mes vieux amis aussi... Et la nuit, quand il dort, je reste dans sa chambre. Je me fait un peu l'effet d'être un voyeur, mais où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je me suis parfois promené dans la ville, mais je m'en fiche un peu, des autres personnes. Il n'y a rien de plus important que lui. C'est drôle, parce que je ne ressens plus rien de ce qui est la faim, la soif, le sommeil et tout cela... Mais l'amour que j'ai pour lui est intact. La douleur aussi.

Je l'ai vu passer des examens aux urgences, ce soir là, comme l'on vérifiait qu'il n'avait effectivement rien. Pas une égratignure, un vrai miracle. Je l'ai vu pleurer, tandis qu'on l'examinait. Il était même incapable de donner son nom et son adresse aux médecins. J'ai vu, ressenti sa douleur... A ce moment là, comme un crétin, j'ai imploré le ciel de m'envoyer où il le voulait, peu importait, mais je ne voulais plus voir ça. Voir Tetsu ainsi était devenu insupportable pour moi. Pourtant je restais près de lui, à le regarder souffrir... Ce soir là, après que les policiers aient officiellement établi l'accident, il a pu rentrer chez lui. Sur le palier, Yukki et Ken l'attendaient. A leurs yeux rouge, on voyait qu'eux aussi avaient pleuré. Ils ont serré Tet-chan dans leurs bras, très fort... et ils sont restés toute la nuit chez lui, par peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, sans doute. Assis dans le salon, à se regarder sans se voir, tandis que Tetsu sanglotait aussi silencieusement que possible. Malgré cette ambiance, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ken-chan, depuis qu'il était adolescent, il se faisait parfois passer pour un caïd. C'était surtout un gros nounours, gentil comme pas deux. Et qui adorait Tetsu, même s'il ne lui aurait jamais dit en face avant. Il était évident qu'il s'occuperait bien de lui, à l'avenir. Et le silencieux Yukki, plus morose encore que d'habitude, qui veillait d'un oeil attentif sur tout ce petit monde... C'était l'union dans la tristesse, en quelque sorte. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être celui qui tisserait ce genre de lien entre eux.

Ensuite, j'ai assisté à mon enterrement. Là, tout était insupportable à voir et à entendre. Mes parents, tout d'abord. Ma mère effondrée, qui s'en voulait de n'avoir pas toujours su me comprendre... Mon père, très digne lui, qui l'épaulait du mieux qu'il pouvait... Ma mère n'avait jamais accepté que je conçoive mon avenir avec Tet-chan, dès le départ. C'était contre nature, pour elle. Alors ces derniers temps, on n'avait plus guère de contacts, elle et moi. Quand l'on quitte ce monde prématurément, on a beaucoup de regrets. En voici un : m'être braqué et avoir plus ou moins coupé les ponts, au lieu de vouloir les convaincre que je choisissais le bon chemin. J'ai tenté maintes et maintes fois de leur faire accepter, sans réel succès. Alors je me suis lassé, et j'ai vécu ma vie avec Tet-chan. J'ai eu peur qu'en ce jour où ma mère n'était plus tellement elle-même, elle ne s'en prenne à lui. Ca l'aurait achevé. Mais elle a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, une fois la cérémonie terminée. Elle a quitté l'étreinte de mon père et a rejoint Tetsu, qui restait debout devant la tombe, Ken et Yukki plantés derrière lui comme des gardes du corps. J'ai pu voir qu'il avait peur de recevoir des paroles blessantes. Ca l'aurait brisé. Contre toute attente, ma mère l'a serré contre lui de toutes ses forces, et lui a demandé pardon. Pardon de n'avoir pas compris, de s'être opposée, et d'avoir fait planer une ombre sur notre bonheur. Elle regrettait, puisqu'elle voyait bien aujourd'hui, comme Tetsu était sérieux à propos de moi. Elle comprenait, maintenant. Elle lui a demandé pardon pendant je ne sais combien de temps, chaque excuse semblant l'anéantir davantage... Et mon Tet-chan, qui ne lui en avait jamais voulu, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier, qui voulait juste qu'elle arrête de pleurer, parce qu'il ne pouvait épauler personne aujourd'hui... Où que j'aille, je n'oublierai jamais cette scène. Je regrette tant d'être la cause de tant de tristesse. On dit qu'on mesure la valeur d'une personne au nombre de gens qui pleurent à son enterrement. Il y en a eu beaucoup, pour moi, qu'il s'agisse de proches ou de gens qui m'étaient inconnus, mais qui m'aimaient. Mais les larmes de ma mère et de Tet-chan qui se mélangeaient, elles les valaient toutes.

Et plus les jours passaient, moins Tetsu semblait aller mieux. Lui qui était réputé pour sa gaieté à toute épreuve, j'avais peine à me souvenir de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu sourire... Il ne faisait que pleurer, et quand il n'en avait plus la force, il restait prostré sur une chaise, à attendre que le même jour passe et se termine. Il mangeait parce qu'il le fallait bien, mais c'était sans réel appétit. Et moi, assis à table aussi, je lui demandais ce qui m'aurait paru inconcevable au début : de m'oublier. Egoïstement, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie, je voulais qu'il continue à m'aimer... Mais j'ai bien vu combien ça lui faisait du mal... Alors, au mépris de ma propre souffrance, je le suppliais de vivre sa vie tranquillement, de passer à autre chose. Il ne m'entendait pas. Il semblait se complaire dans ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux : les souvenirs. Je le voyais afficher un pauvre sourire, en contemplant des photos. Mais ce n'était pas bien, ça. C'était dangereux. Personne n'est jamais allé bien en s'enfermant dans un passé révolu. Ca ne fait que souffrir, rien d'autre. Tout cela, Ken-chan le disait mieux que moi, mais Tetsu n'écoutait pas. Il acquiesçait juste pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, mais une fois seul, il recommençait. Il commençait vraiment à me faire peur... Je n'ai pas désiré rester pour voir ça. Et en même temps, c'est affreux mais le voir heureux sans moi, ça m'aurait fait du mal aussi. Aucune situation ne me conviendrait, je commençais à m'en rendre compte... et à regretter amèrement d'avoir désiré rester auprès de lui.

Je n'ai rien fait qui le mérite, mais une bonne âme devait veiller sur moi, sans doute. Car ce soir, sans que je m'y attende, un cadeau me fut fait. Nous fut fait, devrais-je dire. Un cadeau envoyé par je ne sais qui ou quoi, mais aussi longtemps que j'aurais ou serais un esprit, je serai reconnaîssant. Ce soir, j'ai eu envie de passer voir de vieux amis. Juste pour les voir, et m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Tous vivaient une vie des plus agréables, et ça me mit un peu de baume au coeur. Alors comme chaque fois que je m'absentais, je rejoignis l'appartement de Tetsu. Il devait être très tard. Oh je n'étais pas pressé, il devait dormir... Mais il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me disait de rentrer, alors je l'ai fait. Et quand j'ai vu que tout était éteint, je me suis dit que j'arrivais trop tard, et que j'avais dû manquer le moment où Tet-chan était allé se coucher. Il me faudrait attendre demain, pour voir à nouveau ses yeux noisette briller. Mais à mon grand étonnement, si tout était bien éteint, Tet-chan ne dormait pas. Il était assis sur son lit, au bord, les jambes tremblantes posées à même le sol. Le visage enfouit dans ses mains et le corps parcourut de sanglots violents. Ca lui arrivait souvent, ces temps-ci. Il se réveillait en pleine nuit, en sueur et l'air épouvanté, et se mettait à pleurer... Comme je lisais dans son esprit aussi facilement que sur du papier, je savais qu'il revivait cette fameuse nuit, à chaque fois. Cette fois, c'était violent... Il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, c'était comme s'il avait abandonné... Comme s'il était fatigué de vouloir aller mieux alors qu'il n'en avait plus l'envie. Moi, si j'avais dû le perdre, je sais que continuer à vivre n'aurait pas pu être possible. Je n'étais pas suicidaire, mais la perspective de vivre sans lui aurait été trop insupportable. Alors je comprenais bien ce qu'il vivait. Je vivais la même chose, car même si moi j'avais la chance de le voir, ne rien pouvoir faire devenait de plus en plus dur à gérer... Et là, particulièrement. Là que j'aurais tout donné pour le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre moi, le supplier d'arrêter de pleurer, lui dire que je l'aime tant... Et je ne pouvais que le regarder sombrer. Agenouillé devant lui, la main en suspension au-dessus de ses mains. J'en voulais à la terre entière, à ce moment là. J'ai prié, moi qui ne suis pas croyant, pour qu'on me laisse l'aider, pour qu'il aille mieux, pour que tout ça s'arrête. N'importe quoi, mais il fallait que quelque chose se passe !

Et ce fut là, que la lumière blanche apparut dans la pièce. Eclatante, aveuglante, même... Elle me masqua toute vision des choses pendant un moment. C'était un peu la même que celle du tunnel, d'ailleurs... Allait-on m'envoyer ailleurs ? A ce moment là, indécis que je suis même dans la mort, je m'écriais que non, je ne voulais pas ! Ce fut mon premier réflexe. Et puis la lumière s'atténua un peu, et à la façon dont Tetsu avait crispé davantage ses mains contre son visage, je compris qu'il avait dû la percevoir aussi... mais que ça lui était bien égal. Rien ne s'était passé. Comme ce n'était pas mon principal souci, mon attention se reporta sur Tet-chan, toujours dans cet état... Et d'un coup, d'un seul, je me sentis... différent ! C'est ça. Impossible à expliquer avec des mots, mais je le ressentais dans tout mon être. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose d'incroyable s'était produit. Et une voix dans ma tête me confirma que j'avais bien compris. J'eûs de la peine à l'écouter, tant je voulais me mettre à hurler de joie, mais elle m'y força pourtant. D'accord... Entendu... Un moment, alors ? Juste un moment. Je comprends... Qui que vous soyez... Merci.

Jamais les larmes ne m'avaient paru si dures à contenir. S'il avait pu battre encore, j'aurais senti mon coeur se déchaîner de toutes ses forces... Légèrement tremblant, j'avançais ma main, toujours suspendue en plein vol, et puis l'autre aussi, et j'agrippais celles de Tetsu. Sans effort. Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais bel et bien gagné le droit d'être matériel, pour un moment qui serait sans doute trop court. Je n'étais pas vivant, mais visible. Je sentais le contact de sa peau, du revers de ses mains sur la paume des miennes. C'était délicieux. C'était indescriptible. Surpris et enfin arraché à ses tourments, Tetsu laissa glisser ses mains le long de son visage, pour voir qui était la cause de ce contact, comme il n'osait y croire même s'il avait reconnu. Ses yeux se déformèrent de surprise et ses mains n'allèrent pas plus loin que sa bouche, sur laquelle il fit pression pour s'empêcher sans doute de hurler. Et moi, je ne pouvais que sourire, trop sonné que j'étais...

_Tu me vois ?_ Lui demandais-je enfin.

Il hocha la tête mécaniquement, les mots semblant se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il m'entendait aussi, donc. C'était si surréaliste que, là où je l'aurais serré jusqu'à l'étouffer tellement j'étais heureux, je ne pu que sourire et laisser échapper mes larmes. C'était tellement bon, de le toucher à nouveau... et d'être vu par lui, aussi. Chaque fois qu'il me regardait, avant, je souriais. J'adorais quand il me regardait. Je me sentais important et pas si mal que ça, dans ses yeux... Je me sentais aimé, couvé, même. Il m'avait tant manqué, ce regard là. Etre triste, ça ne lui allait pas, à Tetsu. Son visage n'est pas fait pour ça. C'était étrange, on dirait qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il en avait sans doute tant supporté que ses réactions devaient être décalées... Il me fixa un moment ainsi, avant de poser ses mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses, sagement. Et d'une voix minuscule et cassée, il murmura :

_C'est vraiment toi ?_

_Oui Tet-chan._

_Je... suis mort aussi ?_

_Non, tu es bien vivant._

_Alors... Je rêve ?_

_Non plus._

_Mais... Comment... _

_Je n'en sais rien._

Tout ce temps où j'avais vécu aurprès de lui sans qu'il ne le sache, je m'étais imaginé une situation de ce genre. Je m'étais dit que si jamais j'avais droit à un miracle et que je puisse me faire entendre, je lui dirais des milliers de choses. Mais là, devant lui, je n'en avais plus aucune qui me venait à l'esprit. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, à peine à lui répondre. C'était idiot... J'aurais dû en profiter, peu importait comment c'était arrivé, mais je pouvais le faire ! J'en étais pourtant incapable, tant j'étais heureux... Mon pauvre Tet-chan me regardait des pieds à la tête, à peine s'il osait encore respirer... Il lui fallut de nombreux instants encore, pour donner vie à son premier mouvement. Un sourire. Un sourire magnifique, alors qu'il me regardait avec tant de peine et d'amour mélangés...

_Tu es beau..._

Lui aussi semblait avoir perdu toute notion de ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas, de ce qu'il fallait dire ou non. Il avait passé des jours et des jours à parler à mes photos, aux objets ou vêtements que j'avais laissé chez lui... Il leur avait dit de belles choses, et j'avais tout entendu. Et là, il ne me disait rien. Je compris alors que les mots, finalement, c'est secondaire... Est-ce que j'avais eu besoin de parler, le soir où je m'étais déclaré à lui ? Non, un regard avait suffi pour que je comprenne qu'il n'attendait que ça... On s'était toujours bien compris, à notre manière, et c'était le principal... Tetsu ne me quittait pas des yeux, qui étaient brouillés par les larmes... Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait bougé. Il s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, comme moi, et avait posé sa main froide sur ma joue. Sentir cela, c'était une chose merveilleuse, même si je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'était cette sensation... Pas plus que je n'avais oublié le goût de ses baisers. C'était le même que celui-là... Toujours ses lèvres qui effleurent les miennes par précaution ou par jeu, même si aujourd'hui, c'était de l'incrédulité. Ses lèvres qui épousent les miennes, une sensation qui redouble l'intensité de mes larmes et des siennes... Et sa langue qui s'aventure à la rencontre de sa jumelle... Je crois que je peux presque sentir la chaleur se diffuser dans mon corps, même si je sais qu'il restera froid. Moi qui ne respire plus, ça ne me dérangerait pas de passer tout ce temps que j'ai ici, de cette façon. Je crois bien que nous n'avons jamais eu de plus beau baiser que celui-là. Ensuite, Tetsu passe ses bras autour de moi et se blottit contre mon corps froid, comme s'il voulait s'y fondre... Je n'ai plus qu'à refermer mes bras autour de ses épaules, et voilà... Je le tiens enfin. Je l'ai souhaité si fort et si souvent, depuis que l'on m'a arraché à lui... J'étais près de lui, mais sans pouvoir rien faire... Ca n'a pas de prix, ce moment que nous vivons là. Et puis Tetsu se redresse et me regarde, incrédule. On dirait qu'une partie de lui n'arrive pas à y croire.

_Tu étais là, n'est-ce pas ? _Me demanda-t-il enfin. _Ce soir là... J'ai senti que tu étais là. Je n'en ai pas parlé, on m'aurait cru fou... Mais une partie de moi voulait croire que tu étais toujours avec moi..._

_Toujours. Je ne t'ai pas quitté. _

_Peut-être... _dit-il pensivement. _Peut-être que je suis fou... Mais dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune envie de guérir !_

_Tet-chan, tu n'es pas fou..._

_Tu m'as manqué... _sanglote-t-il de plus belle. _C'est horrible, ce que tu m'as manqué ! _

_Je sais._

_Pardon ! S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi !_

_Quoi ?_

Je ne comprends pas... Ses larmes, il y a un instant encore, étaient des larmes de joie, les mêmes que les miennes. Maintenant, elles sont tristes, douloureuses... A quoi pense-t-il ? Pour la première fois, l'esprit de Tet-chan ne me laisse pas voir ce qu'il contient. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le faire souffrir ainsi, alors que nous nous sommes retrouvés ? Peut-être est-ce la perspective que ce moment ne durera pas ? Mais j'avais tort. La raison est toute autre.

_J'aurais pu... Si je n'avais pas été si distrait, j'aurais pu l'éviter... Je t'ai tué ! _S'exclame-t-il en s'agrippant à moi.

_Mais que dis-tu là ?!_

_C'est moi qui conduisait, c'est à cause de moi que tu es... J'arrive même pas à le dire ! C'est affreux, je t'ai tué et je vivrais avec ça jusqu'à la fin !_

_Arrête ça, tu n'y es pour rien..._

_Mais..._

C'est... Tellement douloureux que je dois rassembler tout mon courage pour ne pas m'effondrer. Il est là, devant moi, à s'accuser d'être la cause de mon décès ! C'est absurde, c'est idiot... et c'est faux ! Il n'y est pour rien. Il ne m'a jamais fait que bien, toujours... C'est donc ça, la raison de sa douleur ? Je commence à comprendre ce que j'avais accepté sans difficulté, alors... Tout a une raison, je l'ai toujours pensé. Je ne suis pas revenu pour rien. Je dois faire en sorte qu'il recommence à vivre. Ceux qui restent sont toujours les plus malmenés... Alors je dois faire ça pour lui. Même si ça veut dire que j'aurais peut-être moins de place dans son coeur, à l'avenir... Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le délivrer de ce poids, le persuader qu'il se trompe, et lui offrir une seconde chance... Alors je prends sa main, que je garde dans la mienne, en entremêlant nos doigts. J'adorais faire cela, avant... Et, aidé par cette sensation de bien-être, je trouve la force de prendre à nouveau la parole :

_Je n'ai pas compris. Tout ce temps, je t'ai observé, et je n'ai pas vu combien tu souffrais. Tu vis avec cette culpabilité là, et tu ne l'as dit à personne... N'importe qui aurait pu te dire que c'était un accident. C'est mon imprudence et ce chauffard, les seuls responsables._

_Mais tu n'es plus là... Et... il faut que tu me pardonnes aussi pour... t'avoir détesté._

_Comment ? _Demandais-je avec angoisse.

_Tu es parti, _m'avoue-t-il, _et je t'ai haï pour ça. Tu m'as laissé tout seul ! La dernière chose que j'ai entendu de toi, est-ce que tu t'en rappelles, c'est ton rire ?! Juste avant l'accident ! Tu m'as laissé sur un éclat de rire ! Je l'entends encore, toutes les nuits, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ! _

C'est beaucoup trop pour moi... Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon corps pourtant mort, pouvait générer autant de larmes. Impossible de les retenir, de contrôler quoi que ce soit... Bien sûr, que je m'en souviens. Une seconde a suffi, pour que tout bascule. La seconde d'après, je n'étais plus là, et celle d'avant, je riais à nos bêtises... C'est le dernier son qui est sorti de ma bouche, puisque je n'ai même pas crié, tout s'étant passé si vite... Et lui, obsédé par ce moment qu'il revit encore et toujours dans sa tête, se demande ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter ça, et aurait voulu que je lui dise que oui, j'avais attaché ma ceinture ! On a dû présumer de mes forces... Comment pourrais-je être capable de lui certifier que tout irait bien, alors que je le voyais effondré, et que je n'étais pas mieux ? Mais il ne fallait pas gâcher cette chance. Pour lui, je devais le faire. Alors je le pris dans mes bras et le berça doucement, en l'embrassant de temsp à autres sur le front, entre ses mèches de cheveux... Bientôt, il se laissa faire et se calma, se contentant de pleurer en silence...

_Chut... du calme... tout va bien se passer, Tet-chan, tu vas voir..._

_Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi... _sanglote-t-il, imperturbable.

_Ca va aller... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai obtenu le droit de revenir un moment. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour t'expliquer que ce n'est pas ta faute._

_Non..._

_Tet-chan, regarde-moi, _dis-je fermement en l'empoignant par les épaules pour lui faire face._ Regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu entends. C'était un accident. Tu n'y es pour rien._

_Ce n'est pas... ma faute ? _Répète-t-il, incrédule.

_Non. Tu es vivant et c'est le plus important. Tu as fait le maximum, comme toujours. Tu dois arrêter de te faire souffrir, et de te punir... _

_Mais... Même comme ça... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Sans toi, moi..._

_Tu vas vivre. Tu as encore plein de choses à faire, c'est pour cela que tu es vivant et moi pas. Tu as encore beaucoup de gens à rencontrer, de musiques à créer, de joie à distribuer... _

_Sans toi... _répète-t-il toujours.

_Je veille sur toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien._

Et j'en suis sûr. Même si après, on m'envoie ailleurs, j'aurais toujours un oeil sur lui, je le sais... Et puis peut-être qu'on me laissera encore un peu le suivre dans l'ombre, comme ces jours passés... Je voudrais bien assister à cela, à la naissance d'un nouveau Tet-chan. Je ne connais personne de plus fort que lui. Alors je sais que sa vie, il ne la gaspillera pas. Il s'en servira pour être heureux, parce que c'est ce que je souhaite. Et il y arrivera, j'en suis convaincu. J'ai toujours cru en lui, comme lui croyait en moi. A son regard, je sais que maintenant, ça va aller...

_C'est injuste, _murmura-t-il, _je ne peux pas te voir, moi... _

_C'est ainsi. Mais le jour où tu viendras à ton tour, je serai là. _

_Tu m'attendras ?_

_Bien sûr. La mort n'y change rien. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et ça continuera._

L'on a dû juger que c'était assez... Je n'ai eu que le temps de l'embrasser une dernière fois, et doucement, je suis redevenu invisible à ses yeux. Toujours dans la pièce, toujours à le voir, mais j'étais le seul cette fois. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir droit à un adieu dans les règles, alors merci. Enfin, un au revoir, plutôt. Dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres, on sera ensemble, de toute façon... Et j'attendrai qu'il me rejoigne. Le plus tard sera le mieux, je lui souhaite une vie longue et heureuse.

_Ce matin là, quand Tetsu se réveilla, il parut un peu perdu. Etendu sur le dos, une main sur son torse et l'autre vers sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne pleura pas. Avait-il rêvé ? Ca semblait si incroyable... Mais en y repensant... Alors il sourit, pas encore remis mais au moins en paix avec lui-même, et il se contenta de murmurer en l'air :_

_- Tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Merci de m'avoir laissé être important pour toi, à tel point que j'ai pu te revoir... Tu as toujours été la personne la plus importante de ma vie, tu sais... Je ne pleurerai plus, alors continue à prendre soin de moi... Et laisse moi continuer à t'aimer encore, c'est ce que j'ai décidé._


	18. Mon ange

**Ca faisait longtemps, que je n'avais pas fait d'OS. Cette idée là remonte pratiquement au début où j'ai commencé à écrire des fics. Mais je n'arrivais pas à la mettre ne forme ni à lui donner une orientation. Aussi je suis bien contente d'avoir fini par l'écrire, depuis le temps ! J'espère que ça plaîra, même si j'avoue que c'est très fleur bleue :)**

**Mon ange**

Ca commençait vraiment à tirer... Comme si sa peau le brûlait. La douleur était comme sourde, de celles auxquelles on s'habitue... Il avait l'impression que ça durait depuis des heures, aussi prenait-il son mal en patience, même s'il n'aurait pas rechigné à avoir un verre d'alcool à portée de main pour que ça passe mieux. Ca faisait un mal de chien, en fait ! Il n'aurait pas cru que c'était à ce point. Pourtant, il ne protesta aucunement, n'émit aucune plainte, pas même la plus petite. Puisqu'il le voulait. C'était très symbolique, peut-être puéril voire ridicule, mais il serait soulagé quand ça serait fini. Il avait hâte. Et pas seulement parce que ça ne ferait plus mal. Ca devait commencer à prendre forme, là. Non ? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien ressembler ?Ca l'intriguait... L'homme semblait appliqué. Il lui avait parlé au début, et depuis plusieurs minutes, plus rien. Il devait se concentrer. Et Hyde n'eut pas envie d'engager de nouveau la conversation. Ses pensées étaient bien trop occupées.

Si l'on y pensait bien, ça devait faire... Trois ans, maintenant. Trois ans qu'ils se connaîssaient. L'expression l'avait toujours fait rire jusque là, tant il y croyait si peu : "coup de foudre". Un truc que l'on ne voyait que dans les films, ça, à coup sûr. Et pourtant, c'était allé très vite, il n'avait même pas compris comment ça avait pu se passer. Il était là, sur cette petite scène, à pousser la chansonette pour au mieux trois personnes qui l'écoutaient... Et puis lors d'un pont instrumental, il avait baissé la tête presque par dépit, pour voir si ce soir, parmi la foule, quelques personnes de plus daigneraient prêter un peu attention à leurs prouesses... Et il l'avait vu. Assis à une table pas loin du bord de scène, seul, à siroter un cocktail. Le menton appuyé dans ses mains, ses longs cheveux mis n'importe comment lui tombant dans les yeux. Et il le regardait. Avec cet air du type qui voit plus loin, qui pense à autre chose. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air dans la lune, il l'écoutait vraiment. D'abord, Hyde était content. Il se voyait déjà dire ironiquement à ses amis après le show : _"hé les gars, ce soir on a eu 4 spectateurs, si c'est pas le début de la gloire, ça !"_. Mais toute envie de rire le quitta au bout d'une seconde tout au plus. Il croisa ses yeux, et c'était fait. Tous les clichés y étaient : des mains moites aux genoux flasques, en passant par le coeur qui palpite à plein régime et certainement aux joues rosies. Il rata la reprise, d'ailleurs, et un regard noir du guitariste à sa droite le fit émerger. Il s'était remit à chanter, mais en fixant un point précis devant lui. Il avait beau se concetrer sur les paroles, il n'était plus dedans du tout. C'était complètement surréaliste, qu'un homme lui fasse cet effet là. Pourtant, ça ne l'arrêtait à aucun moment. D'ailleurs si l'on y pensait bien : du début jusqu'à maintenant, tout avait des allures si naturelles, dans cette histoire.. Impossible de chercher une autre explication : ce type là qui l'écoutait -les écoutait-, avait attiré son attention. Quand le show fut terminé et qu'ils allèrent poser leurs instruments, Hyde s'efforça de suivre ses camarades, tout en ayant l'esprit occupé. Il voulait le revoir. C'était n'importe quoi, de penser comme ça, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il suivait simplement son intuition, et elle indiquait ce type. Il n'eut même pas le loisir de choisir, dans cette histoire.

Imaginez donc son étonnement lorsqu'on vint le trouver peu après. Et que le jeune homme en question -qui devait avoir dans ses âges- se planta devant lui pour lui livrer en une phrase et moins de deux minutes chrono : _« Je m'appelle Tetsu, j'aime ta voix et j'aimerai que tu chantes pour moi »_. Rien que ça ? Un 'non' pour la forme, parce que bon, quand même... Et un 'oui' avait suivi peu après. Autant parce qu'il voulait croire en ce type étrangement sûr de lui et parce que ça n'avançait pas avec son groupe, que parce qu'il se voyait déjà le cotoyer jours après jours. Une belle occasion de vérifier si... Et ça pour avoir vérifié ! Ca n'avait pas pris beaucoup plus de temps. Répétitions... Découvertes... surprises... Et au final, du groupe de départ, ils restaient les deux 'survivants'. Ca n'était pas anodin, ça. Ils avaient déjà traversé pas mal de choses ensemble, et maintenant qu'ils étaient major depuis peu, ça n'allait sans doute pas en rester là... C'est drôle -et difficile- à décrire... Cette impression qu'on est attiré par l'autre comme un 'on aura beau se lancer le plus loin possible, on reviendra toujours se coller à lui. D'ailleurs, Hyde n'avait fait qu'une faible tentative à l'époque, pour s'y soustraire. Juste histoire de se prouver que justement, ça n'était pas possible. C'était allé si vite... Il passait la journée avec Tetsu, et le soir venu, à peine chez lui, il pensait encore à Tetsu. Sa vie semblait tourner autour du bassiste.

Alors, peu de temps après leur recontre, il avait tenté sa chance. Au risque de tout foutre en l'air, il avait décidé d'être franc et de ne rien lui cacher de ses sentiments. Tetsu avait ri, en le voyant si embarrassé. Et Hyde avait cru avoir échoué. Mais Tetsu riait simplement de le voir tant redouter sa réaction... Car lui aussi, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu... Il l'avait voulu près de lui, autant pour son talent que pour lui. C'était ce soir là, où Hyde était venu le trouver, que Tetsu l'avait appelé ainsi pour la première fois. _« Mon ange »._ Pour plein de raisons. Pour la fascination que nourrissait Hyde pour ces êtres... Pour son attitude, que Tetsu assimilait à l'un d'eux... L'appellation était devenue familière. Gênante au début, mais pleine de tendresse. Hyde aimait entendre ça. Dans la bouche de Tetsu, ça sonnait vraiment bien. Ca, accompagné d'un baiser ou deux, et il était comblé.

Oui, ça avait vraiment été naturel. Pas de grandes questions, de grandes interrogations comme il l'avait craint au début. Ca c'était fait « comme ça ». Parce qu'il avait eu envie de le suivre dès qu'il l'avait vu, alors même que Tetsu n'était qu'un client comme un autre, dans le bar. Même chose pour le bassiste, qui en le voyant, s'était senti tout de suite attiré... Du coup, rien ne pesait bien lourd dans la balance, face à ces impressions si profondément ancrées en eux. Et le temps avait beau avoir passé, ça restait intact. Ils semblaient s'être forgés une petite bulle avec leur bonheur bien à eux qu'ils préservaient farouchement. Ils se quittaient en fin d'après-midi au local... Et se retrouvaient quelques heures plus tard chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Que Hyde vienne lui-même ou qu'il le reçoive, il était toujours accueilli d'un simple _« mon ange... »_ plein d'amour et de fierté, dont il ne se lassait pas. Il avait beau être encore jeune, il ne voyait pas bien ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de vivre sa vie comme ça, de l'aimer encore et encore au fil des années.

Mais juste parce qu'il aimait les symboles, il avait eu envie de ça. Et ça valait bien un tout petit peu de douleur, si le résultat était garanti. Juste histoire qu'il y ait une trace physique, une marque, en quelque sorte, de Tetsu sur son corps. Puisque tout ce que Hyde était aujourd'hui, était parti de lui en quelque sorte.

_C'est fini_, annonça l'homme.

Ouf. Curieusement, Hyde n'avait plus mal. Il était excité, impatient de voir ce que ça donnait. Oui franchement, certains trouveraient peut-être cela puéril ou inutile, mais lui, il trouvait ça beau. Il aimait bien cette idée d'avoir « une preuve », une illustration de ce qu'ils partageaint. Et puis ça serait leur petit secret. La signification -réelle- ne serait connue que d'eux seuls. Et ça lui plaîsait bien, cette idée de mettre leur amour à la vue de tout le monde... mais sans que les gens ne puissent toutefois comprendre. C'était plaîsant, comme idée.

Quand il eût tout réglé, il se rhabilla et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsque Tetsu arriva, essoufflé. Hyde l'avait appelé avant en lui recommandant bien de venir à la fin, sachant bien que Tetsu n'aimerait pas trop assister à tout. Le bassiste tenta de reprendre son souffle et il articula péniblement :

_Désolé, je voulais quand même arriver avant... Vraiment désolé, j'ai été coincé dans la circulation..._

_C'est pas grave Tet-chan, c'est fini à l'instant,_ répondit Hyde, tout sourire.

_Fais voir ! _Demanda le bassiste, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

Hyde déboutonna sa chemise lentement et la fit tomber au niveau des coudes. Puis il lui tourna le dos. Le bassiste s'approcha, curieux et estomaqué. Il l'avait vraiment fait, alors ! Du bout des doigts, il fit courir un frisson sur la peau du chanteur, en lui effleurant le contour du dessin. Tous ces détails... C'était vraiment beau... Ces deux ailes magnifiques... Avec l'index, il fit tout le tour, n'oubliant aucun détail, tandis qu'il mémorisait le tatouage dans sa tête comme s'il allait s'effacer d'une seconde à l'autre. Magnifique. Hyde trésaillit et Tetsu retira sa main, craignant de lui faire mal. Le chanteur se retourna, le visage radieux. Il posa un doigt devant sa bouche et lui fit un clin d'oeil :

_Se-cret ! Ok ?_

_Ok..._ murmura le bassiste.

Il se sentit tout à coup tout bizarre. Comme si ce tatouage avait des allures d'alliance... Il s'approcha de son amant et se blottit dans ses bras, ignorant les deux ou trois personnes -dont le tatoueur- qui les dévisageaient... Il prit soin de le serrer au niveau du bas du dos pour ne pas le blesser, et bien callé contre lui, il soupira d'aise, se demandant s'il pouvait être plus heureux qu'il ne l'était en ce moment...

_Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour ressembler à un ange, tu sais... _murmura-t-il.

_Oh mais je ne suis pas un ange, _plaisanta le chanteur.

_Ca c'est vrai, en effet.. Tu es mon ange, _rectifia Tetsu.

**Je n'ai absolument (enfin presque) aucune idée sur la façon dont se déroule le procédé, les effets etc... J'espère donc ne pas avoir lâché une immense connerie, même si je ne suis pas arrêtée sur les détails :)**


	19. Entrer dans la lumière

**Une petite songfic autour de la chanson de Patricia Kaas, _'Entrer dans la lumière'_. Hyde fait le bilan de sa vie, d'une relation et exprime enfin un nouveau sentiment : la reconnaîssance.**

**Entrer dans la lumière**

Dans ma vie, finalement, j'ai eu un problème. Enfin techniquement non, pas qu'un seul évidemment. Des problèmes, la vie en est remplie. Des petits, des plus gros. Des qui ne font que passer et d'autres qui durent. Si on les refilait à quelqu'un, il en rirait, parce qu'il dirait qu'il y a pire. De la même façon que nous-même, nous rions parfois, en cachette, lorsqu'un ami se confie et que l'on trouve qu'il se pourrit la vie avec rien. Les problèmes de chacun prennent une dimension propres à la personne. Mais moi je dis que si c'est important pour nous, alors c'est important tout court. Mais tout de même, il me faut reconnaître que j'ai eu surtout un problème majeur, et de là, d'autres ont découlés. Je suis du genre à croire que tout est possible jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je vis les choses à fond, intensément. Les gens trouvent que c'est une bien jolie qualité. Parfois, c'est un poids qui vous use, vous tire vers le fond. Le genre de choses que l'on ne comprend que parce qu'on le vit.

Je n'ai pas grand chose dans le crâne, parfois. On me propose, j'agis. Sans prendre le temps de la réflexion. Alors quand j'étais jeune, j'avais des rêves. Rien de précis ni de concret. 'Faire de la musique', c'est vaste. Pourtant, quand il est venu me proposer de le suivre... Combien de temps ai-je hésité ? Un temps infime, en comparaison de ce qu'est la vie. Qu'aurait fait un type 'normal', réfléchit ? Il y aurait pensé, aurait pesé le pour, le contre... aurait parlé à des amis, des proches pour avoir des avis... Il se serait renseigné sur cette personne qui lui proposait de le suivre, aurait au moins vérifié que son style lui convenait... Moi, j'ai dit non par principe, parce que je ne dis jamais oui la première fois. J'ai dit oui al deuxième fois, parce que j'ai suivi son sourire. C'est aussi bête que cela. Comme un gosse s'éloignerait de ses parents en suivant un balon dans un parc, j'ai suivi ce type aux allures d'adolescent qui me disait : 'viens avec moi et tu seras plus connu que tous les artistes en vogue en ce moment'. Je l'ai cru, j'ai eu envie d'y croire. Je crois que quoi qu'il m'aurait proposé... Je l'aurais suivi. J'étais jeune et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'étais impulsif.

_**Entrer dans la lumière**_

_**Comme un insecte fou**_

_**Respirer la poussière**_

_**Vous venir à genoux**_

Aussi impulsif que l'on soit, il y a toujours des moments dans la vie où l'on s'arrête de courir. Comme si on se regardait dans le miroir, qu'on souriait à son reflet et qu'on se disait : « _bon, et si on faisait le bilan, un peu ?_ ». J'étais comme un jeune chien fou que l'on emmène promener, qui s'ébat dehors, qui court sans être fatigué... J'ai attéri dans un monde brillant où j'ai pour un temps, cru que tout m'était dû. Comme je n'avais aucune conscience de rien, j'ai fait des choses stupides. La seule chose à l'époque, qui m'a empêché de devenir un être boursoufflé de prétention, c'est toi. Tu me faisais marcher à la baguette. Est-ce que tu t'en rends au moins compte ? Tu fronçais les sourcils, et je me taisais. Tu prenais un air exaspéré, et j'avais honte. Tu me souriais, et j'étais fier. Tu aurais pu me faire manger dans ta main. Tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi de moi. Simplement, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Et comme une pie attirée par tout ce qui brille, je me suis perdu dans ce monde flamboyant, allant à la facilité et oubliant d'où je venais. J'avais oublié pourquoi j'étais là, en dehors de toi.

_**Redécouvrir ma voix**_

_**En être encore capable**_

_**Devenir quelquefois**_

_**Un rêve insaisissable**_

Je me le suis rappelé lorsque notre groupe a été amputé d'un de ses membres et que nous avons dû affronter quelques obstacles qui mettent du plomb de l'aile à la dignité. Plus précisément, je m'en suis souvenu le soir de notre concert au Dôme. La première fois. On dit que la salle n'a pas d'importance, tant qu'on a le public et que l'on joue... Ca n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Dans cet espace immense, j'aurais pu me perdre encore. Pourtant, à peine avais-je posé un pied sur cette scène incomparable avec celles que j'avais foulées auparavant, que je l'avais compris. Rien ne sera plus pareil. Dans le jargon, cela s'appelle 'entrer dans la cour des grands'. Une sorte de consécration. Une preuve que l'on est là et qu'on ne se débarrassera pas de nous comme cela. Pour moi, c'était bien une preuve, mais pas exactement la même. C'était celle que j'étais fait pour cela. Tu m'as guidé, tu el fais toujours aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas totalement à ta merci cependant. Je ne peux faire que cela. Et ce soir là, au milieu des confettis, des acclamations, de la musique et de monchant, j'en ai eu pleinement conscience. Je croyais être blasé voire désabusé, et je pouvais encore être surpris.

_**Toucher des musiciens**_

_**Sourire à des visages**_

_**A quatre heures du matin**_

_**N'être plus qu'une image**_

Mais là encore, je n'étais pas au bout du chemin. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui était réellement important. Cette redécouverte a aussi amené le succès. De plus en plus haut, de plus en plus loin. Et c'était bon. Nous avions travaillé dur pour cela, et c'est arrivé. Nous nous sommes fait notre place, et ça n'était pas un hasard. Mais plus que jamais, il a fallu redoubler de vigilance. Il est de notoriété publique que lorsque tout vous réussit, vous êtes un homme apprécié de tous. Je n'avais jamais eu autant d'amis qu'à cette époque. En surface, tout du moins. Et il est extrêment facile de se laisser avoir... Un sourire ne demande pas vraiment d'effort, et cela comble tant de monde... Un signe de la main, et vous déchaînez la folie chez ces personnes capables d'attendre des heures à la sortie d'un hôtel, juste pour vous voir quelques secondes... Comment ne pas se sentir important, avec de telles expériences ? C'est parce que les gens vous traîtent comme cela, que vous pensez être quelqu'un. Mais être connu ne veut pas forcément dire que l'on est quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui vaille le coup.

_**Etre là de passage**_

_**Sans avoir rendez-vous**_

_**Avoir tous les courages**_

_**De me donner à vous**_

Sauf que cette fois, je ne me suis pas laissé prendre. J'avais retenu ma leçon. Et tu étais fier de moi. Parce que tu me voyais garder la tête sur les épaules malgré tout... tu me voyais progresser, toujours chercher à m'améliorer... Tu m'encourageais, me soutenais, et tu disais que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Un compliment dérisoire, sans doute aux yeux de beaucoup, mais inestimable pour moi. Dans ta bouche, cela sonnait comme quelque chose de beau. Moi qui était si exhubérant et fonceur, tu canalisais mon énergie. Mon seul véritable problème : ma soif d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant, je savais bien que tu ne pourrais rien contre le changement qui s'est assez vite opéré. C'est toi que je voulais. Sans doute depuis le début. Ou peut-être un peu plus tard, qui sait ? Au fond, est-ce bien important ?... Je te voulais et pour la première fois, j'hésitais. Pour la première fois, aucun geste n'a immédiatement suivi l'une de mes pensées. Parce que c'était toi, je me devais de réfléchir, pour une fois. Moins pour envisager l'hypothèse de me faire jeter, que par peur de te blesser. Moi et mon indélicatesse, mon côté chien fou... Je ne me serai pas pardonné de te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi tu imagines bien, toi qui me connaîs mieux que je ne me connais moi-même, le courage que j'ai dû rassembler pour franchir le pas.

_**Et vous laisser venir**_

_**Comme un amant magique**_

_**Et vous ensevelir**_

_**Sous mon cri de musique**_

C'est fou le nombre de fois que j'ai pu me tromper, dans la vie. Je pensais que je déclencherai tout. Que les choses bougeraient à cause de moi, parce que je te demanderai clairement si tu voulais être avec moi. Je suis comme ça, je ne sais pas y faire en douceur. Je te voulais, donc j'ai dû l'expliciter sans prendre de gants. Je pensais dominer la situation, en agissant ainsi. Je ne te connaîssais pas bien, alors. Je n'oublierai jamais ton sourire, à ce moment là. Tu te moquais, clairement. Tu n'étais pas surpris, pas gêné, rien du tout. Tu trouvais adorable qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour en arriver là, mais tu savais qu'un jour, ça se passerait comme cela. Tu attendais juste ton tour. Tu attendais que j'en ai fini avec mes bêtises, que je me calme et qu'enfin, j'ouvre les yeux. Tu es du genre patient, dirait-on... Ou alors tu savais tout à fait qu'un jour, je reviendrai à toi de cette façon. Tu l'as toujours su, pas vrai ? Je n'ai jamais rien contrôlé, en vérité... Je pensais venir à toi quitte à tout bouleverser, et c'est toi qui est venu à ton rythme...

_**Entrer dans la lumière**_

_**Comme un insecte fou**_

_**Respirer la poussière**_

_**Vous venir à genoux**_

Le problème, c'est que tu t'es ensuite callé sur mon mode de fonctionnement. Tu n'as jamais rien explicité, rien avoué, rien dit. Les choses se sont faites entre nous à ce moment là. Elles durent encore aujourd'hui. Et si cela devait s'arrêter, sois sûr que je ne le supporterai pas. C'est at faute, après tout. C'est toi qui a fait de moi l'homme rangé que je suis maintenant. Celui qui songe à se poser, à construire des choses... C'est parce que c'est toi, que de telles choses me viennent en tête... Et toi, tu souris. Parce que tu sais à l'avance comment je vais réagir. Quand je t'annonce quelque chose, tu n'es jamais surpris. Si ça se trouve, tu avais prévu tout cela dès ce jour où en quelques mots , tu cherchais à me convaincre de te suivre. Me dire que ma vie a tourné et tourne toujours autour de toi est une idée qui me plait. Je suis reconnaîssant, en plus d'être amoureux. Reconnaîssant de t'avoir rencontré et qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle. Je reste fidèle à ce que je suis, mais aujourd'hui, vivre les choses à fond n'est plus usant.


	20. La déclaration d'amour

**Une amie m'a dit : tu n'as presque jamais fait de situation où ça se terminait mal, où l'un des deux ne serait pas d'accord... Alors voilà :). Un petit OS articulé autour de la chanson de Michel Berger : _La déclaration d'amour_.**

**La déclaration d'amour**

_Quand je suis seul(e) et que je peux rêver_

_Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras_

_Je rêve que je te fais tout bas _

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

Quelqu'un de brillant a un jour démontré ce qu'est la relativité. Une minute, ou même quelques secondes, se ressentent différement selon la situation. Cela peut donner l'impression de ne durer qu'une poignée de dixièmes de secondes... Ou au contraire, cela dure une heure... comme si on était spectateur de la scène en train de se jouer. On visualise, mais comme si on était en dehors. On est là et on ne l'est pas totalement à la fois. Moi, je sais que je suis là. Mon corps y est, physiquement. Pour le reste, mon esprit vagabonde, dès lors que je te regarde. Je n'arrive plus à l'en empêcher. Pauvre Tet-chan. Tu es là, devant moi, à tortiller les pans de ta veste pour occuper tes mains... A sourire nerveusement... A soigneusement éviter mon regard... Tu ne t'y attendais pas, pas vrai ? M'entendre dire ces mots là que j'imagine à chaque seconde que j'ai de libre... Ce moment que j'ai tant espéré et redouté en même temps...

_Quand je suis seul(e) et que je peux inventer_

_Que tu es là tout près de moi_

_Je peux m'imaginer tout bas_

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

_Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour_

_Pour te parler de nous_

_Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours_

_C'est tout_

On a beau imaginer 10, 20 ou 50 fois une scène, au final ça ne se déroule jamais tel qu'on le pensait. Pourtant, j'ai envisagé toutes les options. Même celle là : le fait que tu ne dises rien, que tu sois choqué. J'y avais bien pensé. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que ton mutisme m'angoisserait à ce point... Ni que tu aurais l'air si gêné... J'avais tout pensé. Chaque mot, chaque terme, même le phrasé... Moi qui suis habitué à jouer avec les mots, voilà que j'avais perdu tout vocabulaire, malgré mes répétitions antérieures... Au final, ma déclaration n'est pas aussi belle ni forte que je l'avais souhaité... Mais est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose, la forme ? Je t'aime et c'est tout, c'est le message que je voulais te délivrer... Et même si j'y avais mis soigneusement les formes... Quelque chose me dit que ta réaction n'aurait pas été autre.

_Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça_

_Je voudrais tant mais je n'oserai pas_

_J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson _

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

_Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour_

_Pour te parler de nous_

_Deux ou trois mots de tous les jours_

_C'est tout_

Si tu savais le courage qu'il m'a fallu... Admettre que finalement, je nourrissais de bien étranges sentiments pour toi, ça n'a pas été trop dur. Etonnant, mais pas difficile à accepter. C'était même plutôt quelque chose qui m'a rendu heureux, au début... avant que ça ne devienne l'enfer sur terre. Longtemps, l'idée de tout te dire ne m'a même pas effleurée. Comme si c'était totalement absurde. Le jour où j'ai commencé à imaginer quelle serait ta réaction si j'avouais tout, c'est là que ça a basculé... De là à ce que je décide effectivement de le faire, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Un pas que j'ai franchit aujourd'hui... et que je regretterai toute ma vie, je le sens. Car tu ne dis toujours rien. Combien de temps reste-t-il, avant que tu ne dises que ça n'est pas possible ? Je le sais, de toute façon. Rien qu'à voir ton attitude... C'est limpide. Tu veux me dire que c'est impossible, que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi, mais comme tu es toujours gentil, tu penses à ne pas me blesser. Pourtant, c'est ton attitude en ce moment, qui me tue...

_Je veux des souvenirs avec toi,_

_Des images avec toi,_

_Des voyages avec toi_

_Je me sens bien quand tu es là_

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

_J'aime quand tu es triste_

_Et que tu ne dis rien_

_Je t'aime quand je te parle_

_Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas_

_Je me sens bien, quand tu es là_

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration_

L'étape finale, la plus absurde et irrationnelle, a été lorsque j'ai exploré la piste qui consistait à ce que tu me dises oui. Que tu me donnes une chance. Là, j'ai fermement déraillé. J'ai imaginé ce que pourrait être ma vie, notre vie, désormais. Des petits moments et d'autres plus grands, peu importe si c'était avec toi... J'ai énormément de moments avec toi, depuis le temps, mais j'en voulais d'autres... Et parce que je n'ai pas su me taire encore, j'ai tout perdu. Le passé comme l'avenir. Car comment pourra-t-on continuer, maintenant que j'ai vidé mon sac ? Impossible. Pour toi je ne sais pas, mais pour moi...

J'aime tout de toi. J'avais bien pensé à t'expliquer pourquoi je t'aime... Mais au fond, est-ce si important ? J'aime ce que tu es, ce que tu fais... Des petits détails aux traits les plus marquants de ta personnalité, chaque chose qui émane de toi m'attire comme un aimant... C'est comme si tout mon univers tournait autour de toi... C'est idiot, non ? Un peu cliché, oui... De toute façon, tu ne l'entendras jamais. J'ai dit le minimum, mais assez pour te plonger dans cet état où tu ne sais que dire... Tu me regardes... et tes yeux prononçent déjà ce mot que je refuse d'entendre... Je m'en boucherai presque les oreilles.

_Désolé..._

Tu l'as dit. Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir fichu par terre toute notre bonne entente... Et désolé parce que je vais devoir m'éloigner un peu... Cette pause que nous allons faire tombe à pic. J'ai besoin d'être loin de toi maintenant... Ne serait-ce que pour t'épargner ma présence qui te troublera désormais, je le sais. Je vais commencerm aintenant. Et sortir dignement, car pas question de m'écrouler devant toi.


	21. Vivre avec

**J'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un petit peu moins grandiloquent et d'un peu plus réaliste, avec cet OS qui est comme une première partie mais qui peut aussi se comprendre tout seul. Au final, je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite du résultat malheureusement. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même :)**

D'un pas léger, il quitte la scène. Cela fait toujours bizarre, ces quelques secondes de transition. L'instant d'avant,on est sur scène, acclamé par un public d'autant plus agité qu'il ne veut pas vous voir partir... et quelques secondes plus tard à peine, on s'éloigne dans un couloir et le bruit de la foule s'estompe au fur et à mesure de l'avancée. Et après, subsistent les choses assez triviales de la vie comme la faim, la soif, l'envie de prendre une douche parce qu'on colle... Est-ce qu'ils ressentent ça aussi ? En regardant le dos de Ken, qui avance devant lui, Tetsu se pose la question. Et puis il passe à autre chose. Parce qu'il est fatigué et en même temps excité par le plaisir de la scène... Parce qu'effectivement, il crève de faim, de soif et d'envie de prendre une bonne douche et d'ensuite aller se glisser dans des draps frais... Mais parce qu'il n'est pas contrariant, la perspective d'un chouette repas avec l'équipe, comme cela est prévu, ne lui déplaît pas non plus. En fait, tout serait absolument parfait, si seulement... Si seulement il ne perdait pas complètement les pédales, depuis quelques temps.

_Bravo ! Excellent travail !_

_Tenez, Tetsu-san !_

A droite comme à gauche, alors qu'il arrive dans une salle qui précède les loges, il est assailli. Les membres du staff lui tendent serviettes et bouteilles d'eau, le félicitent... C'est toujours à ce moment là qu'il réalise que tout est terminé. Bien sûr, c'est loin d'être le dernier live de sa vie, mais il y a toujours cette petite nostalgie après... Enfin, ça ne rend que meilleure la fois suivante.

_Ca a bien réagi ce soir, hein ? _Lui fait alors Ken en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

_Oui, j'ai l'impression !_ répond le leader, partageant son enthousiasme.

_Encore une de faite ! _Lance alors Yukki.

_Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une corvée !_ Le réprimande Ken aussitôt.

_Mais non ! C'était une façon de parler !_

_C'était cool, pas vrai Tet-chan ?!_

Tetsu se retourne aussitôt en direction de la dernière personne à avoir parlé. Le chanteur se tient debout devant lui, en train de s'éponger le front d'une main et de sortir une cigarette de l'autre. Un grand sourire illumine son visage quelque peu cerné, tandis qu'il regarde son leader, attendant probablement un retour. Sûrement qu'il fut quelque peu refroidi par la suite, alors. Le bassiste reporta son regard sur un autre point presque aussitôt, son regard se voilant en une seconde. Un peu comme lorsqu'on se fait interpeller dans la rue par quelqu'un à qui on n'a pas du tout envie de parler. Et sans doute plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment voulu, il répondit du bout des lèvres :

_Oui, très cool._

Et puis il tourna les talons et annonça qu'il allait se changer vite fait bien fait. Hyde fut littéralement désappointé. Ce fut une belle veste et le côté surréaliste de la scène ne dû échapper à personne. D'ailleurs, le malaise se fit aussitôt sentir. De son regard à sa voix, son attitude toute entière montrait que Tetsu aurait bien aimé éviter que le chanteur lui parle. Autrefois, ils étaient si proches... Et maintenant... Et le plus beau, c'est que Hyde ignorait totalement ce qui se passait. Progressivement, Tetsu était devenu ainsi. Il avait cru au début que le bassiste traversait une période difficile, mais Tetsu n'était ainsi qu'avec lui. Alors il croyait avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais même pas... D'abord, le bassiste avait commencé par ne plus vraiment lui parler... Ensuite à se contenter du minimum. Et voilà qu'il l'évitait presque. Ca n'allait pas dans le bon sens, et Hyde s'en sentait profondément blessé.

_Putain... _souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

_Tu l'as dit... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ces temps-ci... _constata Yukki en regardant par où était parti leur leader.

_J'en sais rien, mais on n'a plus quinze ans. S'il a un problème avec moi, j'aimerai autant qu'il l'ouvre, au lieu de la jouer distant !_

_Voyons, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il ait un problème avec toi ? _Fit Ken sur un ton léger.

_Vue la façon dont il m'évite, soit c'est ça, soit il n'aime pas mon parfum, _ironisa Hyde.

_Il n'a pas tort, Ken-chan... _intervint le batteur, sentant les esprits s'échauffer._Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire._

_'Y a une explication à tout. Tetsu n'agit jamais sans raisons. T'as dû merder quelque part._

_Pourquoi moi ?! _S'offusqua Hyde aussitôt. _Pourquoi ça serait forcément moi ? _

_Ben des fois, avec tes gros sabots..._

_Ok, de toute façon toi tu es toujours de son avis alors... _s'écria Hyde, visiblement très las. _'Faites chier, merde !_

Ce fut là que le bon sens de Yukki jugea la situation. Ils téaient tous fatigués, survoltés, et encore en train de rejouer leurs partitions dans leur tête... Donc pas du tout le moment rêvé pour parler calmement. Et puis pour le coup, il était de l'avis de Hyde, à choisir. Il ne ressemblait guère à Ken de se voiler la face ainsi... Néanmoins il sentit que ce n'était pas la peine de leur balancer leurs torts à chacun, c'était un coup à ce que ça lui retombe dessus. Il se plaça entre eux deux et tenta de se montrer persuasif :

_Hé ho, temps mort ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous prendre la tête pour ça, non ?_

_Il a raison... _murmura le chanteur. _Désolé. T'y es pour rien après tout. _

_Désolé aussi, _reconnut Ken, un peu embarrassé. _T'as pas tort, dans le fond. Mais tu disais qu'il pourrait en parler s'il avait un problème avec toi... Ca vaut pour toi aussi, tu sais, _ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_Ouais._

D'où sortait-il, Ken ? N'était-il pas le plus vieil ami de Tetsu ? Ne le connaîssait-il pas par coeur ou presque ? Si c'était le cas, son conseil, il avait vraiment dû le donner sans trop réfléchir. Parce que parler avec Tetsu, c'est un sport de haut niveau. Parler pour le travail, oui. Même pour raconter sa vie, oui. Le bassiste est ouvert et agréable, toujours disponible. Mais parler d'un problème, ça... Il se braque assez facilement et préfère attendre que ça se tasse, là où Hyde fonce d'abord et réfléchit ensuite. Ca promettait de grands moments...

Le chanteur échangea encore quelques mots avec une maquilleuse et également une autre personne travaillant avec eux, puis il alla rejoindre Tetsu dans les salles plus loin. Mais à première vue, il ne vit personne.

_Tet-chan, t'es là ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _fit une voix un peu déformée par un écho. _Je suis dans la salle de bain !_

_Ah, désolé !_

_'Y a pas de mal... _fit le bassiste en apparaîssant devant lui, changé et présentable. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Je... J'avais une question..._

A première vue, les choses semblaient normales. Le bassiste répondait par des phrases de plus de deux mots, il était venu à lui en l'entendant... Hyde s'était attendu presque à ce qu'il s'enferme dans la salle de bain en le voyant arriver, au point où en étaient les choses... Néanmoins le coeur n'y était pas. Le bassiste évitait soigneusement son regard, son ton était forcé... Bref, la situation était on ne plus froide. Et cela déstabilisa Hyde, qui se dit soudainement qu'après tout, peut-être qu'il fabulait un peu ? Avec toute cette pression qui les entourait, tout ce stress... Pourquoi Tetsu ne pourrait-il pas craquer un peu lui aussi ? Ce n'est pas parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé que c'est impossible.

_Oui ?_

_Tu... Est-ce que tu... Euh... On va pas tarder à aller manger j'imagine, _se ravisa-t-il._ Alors tu..._

_J'arrive. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_Super._

Hyde revint sur ses pas en moins de deux, conscient que le courage ne l'avait pas étouffé, sur ce coup là... Il tentait vraiment de se convaincre que tout ça n'était rien, mais il détestait rester sur un malaise, aussi était-il bien parti pour cogiter toute la nuit durant... Il alla s'asseoir non loin de Yukki et Ken qui discutaient. Ce dernier s'approcha donc, curieux :

_Alors ?_

_Alors rien. Je me fais des idées et je refuse de passer pour un névrosé en lui posant la question. _

_Ah ? Bon... C'est toi qui voit, après tout..._

_'Fait chier... _grogna Hyde en allumant une énième cigarette.

_Ca fait au moins la troisième fois ce soir... _remarqua Yukki l'air de rien.

_Et alors ? J'suis de mauvais poil, j'ai le droit non ?!_

_Complètement, _acquiesça Ken._ Mais t'as aussi le droit de réagir un peu..._

_Mais je vais réagir. Et crois-moi que le jour où ça arrivera, il va prendre cher ! _S'exclama Hyde, qui se montait la tête tout seul.

_C'est ça ton problème. Tu la joues ange tout droit descendu du ciel, tu encaisses, tu encaisses... et le jour où ça pète, c'est un vrai volcan. Si tu parlais plus souvent, ça ferait moins mal le jour où tu craques._

_Si j'ai besoin de ton avis, _grogna Hyde en direction de Ken, _promis je te demanderai..._

_C'est un plaisir de parler avec toi, vraiment._

Un peu plus loin dans la loge, le bassiste remettait ses derniers bracelets, bagues et autres accessoires qu'il portait toujours par dizaines... Il observa un instant son reflet dans la glace qui lui faisait face. Sale tronche, vraiment... Crevé, physiquement comme mentalement... Les nerfs à vif... Et il allait falloir tenir bon quelques heures encore et faire bonne figure. Il devait se reprendre, il le fallait. Ca n'échappait à personne, son changement d'attitude. Ni à ses amis, ni au principal intéressé. Comment ça aurait pu ? Après avoir passé tant de temps ensemble, liés par une grande complicité... Voilà qu'aujourd'hui il le traitait comme un inconnu, en étant au pire agressif, au mieux indifférent. Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait le perdre. Hyde n'était pas idiot, il allait venir lui demander des explications d'ici pas tard. De là, deux choix possibles. Soit il faisait comme si de rien n'était et Hyde s'énerverait, puis leur relation basculerait dans une sorte de relation de travail uniquement... Soit il lui disait la vérité, et là il n'aurait certainement même plus le loisir de le cotoyer. Quoiqu'il fasse, il allait y perdre.

Il était déjà en train de perdre ce qui faisait le sel de leur amitié et ça lui faisait mal, alors il n'osait imaginer la suite... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça soit lui ? Tetsu était du genre solitaire, avec une vie privée assez banale voire inexistente à certains moments. Et ça ne lui manquait pas spécialement. Il s'était toujours dit que le jour où il trouverait quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, il s'adapterait. Ce serait quelque chose de certainement très bien, et il serait heureux. On aurait dû le prévenir, que ça pouvait faire souffrir aussi, pour peu que la personne choisie ne soit pas idéale. Et maintenant, il allait falloir attendre que ça passe... Car ça passerait. Forcément. C'était Hyde, quand même. Ce n'était pas normal, et ça passerait.

_Tetsu ? Tu prends racine ?_

_Yukki ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'arrive tout de suite._

_Prends Hyde en passant. Quand on en retrouve un, on perd l'autre... _fit Yukki l'air de rien, en espérant qu'au passage, ils discuteraient peut-être.

_Mais..._

Tant pis pour les protestations, Yukki décampa aussi vite et aussi naturellement que possible. Et Tetsu dû se résigner à chercher Hyde aux alentours, en l'appellant si bas qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que le chanteur l'entende... Et puis le bassiste se dit que ça serait un bon exercice, après tout. Il allait falloir s'entraîner, tout réapprendre. Etre naturel avec lui, de sorte à ce que non seulement le chanteur ne soupçonne rien, mais encore qu'il arrête de l'éviter. Finalement, il voulait le trouver, maintenant. Il poussa la porte de sa loge en tentant un petit :

_Hyde ?_

Du bruit sur la gauche, mais aucune réponse. Il devait être là. Par ailleurs, il y avait son portable et son briquet sur une chaise, donc il n'était pas loin... Tetsu inspira et sans réfléchir, il prit la porte entrouverte à gauche. Pour être à l'aise, c'était gagné. Le voilà, le fameux bruit non identifié : celui de la douche. Et la silhouette de Hyde derrière le rideau blanc... Et le bruit de l'eau qui s'arrête d'un coup.

_Y a quelqu'un ?_

Cramoisi, Tetsu retomba à deux de QI. Partir en courant était tentant, mais difficile à expliquer... Rester et avoir l'air normal, c'était pire. Et pas le temps de réfléchir, que le rideau s'écarta et la tête du chanteur apparut, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant de son visage et de ses cheveux.

_Tet-chan ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?_

_Je... Euh... Rien..._

_T'as pas l'air bien ! _Constata Hyde en faisant mine de sortir, sans penser qu'il était en tenue d'Adam.

_Tu... devrais mettre quelque chose_, articula Tetsu en admirant le carrelage.

_Oups, désolé._

Hyde attrapa une serviette qu'il mit autour de sa taille. Et rapidement, il se planta en face de Tetsu, une main sur son front... avant de constater que comme sa main était encore mouillée, ça n'était pas très utile... Et pendant ce temps, le bassiste comptait le nombre de carreaux au sol. Un carrelage magnifique, vraiment... La précision des pierres, leur jolie teinte... Que c'était beau... Et quelle horrible situation. Il fit un pas en arrière, jugeant qu'ils étaient trop près. Et Hyde voyait de moins e nmoins clair, dans tout ça.

_Tet-chan, je te jure, tu m'inquiètes. Tu n'as pas envie qu'on parle un peu ? Tu me connais, non ? Je peux peut-être t'aider..._

Elle est bien bonne. Il n'a rien fait, il est juste lui, et il est bien parti pour culpabiliser parce que Tetsu perd les pédales... Touché par son amitié et son intérêt, Tetsu comprend alors que ce qu'il croyait être une passade, passera difficilement. Parce que sa réaction lors de la scène qui vient de se jouer, lui confirme que c'est sur bien des plans, que ces étranges sentiments s'installent... Et pour l'heure, il ne peut se résoudre à faire comme si de rie nn'était. Il préfère partir et se calmer.

_Merci... _articule-t-il. _Je suis juste fatigué, t'en fais pas... A tout de suite._

Tetsu part sans un regard et sans réponse, en retrouvant son masque de ces derniers jours : fermé et désinvolte, semble-t-il. Et Hyde reste planté au milieu de la salle de bain, ne réalisant même pas qu'il commence à avoir froid et se demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer et ce qu'il pourrait faire pour arranger les choses.


	22. Tellement distrait

**Cet OS, j'avais à coeur de le faire. D'abord car il me permet de réutiliser le 'je'. Ensuite parce que ça me permettait de dépeindre Tetsu d'une façon différente et qui bien qu'elle soit un peu caricaturale, m'a beaucoup plu ! Tout comme la situation, d'ailleurs :)**

**Tellement distrait****...**

Une fois... Deux fois... Trois... Pourtant, j'entends bien du bruit à l'intérieur ? Mon doigt arrête de s'écraser sur la sonnette, par paresse de ma part plus que par souci de déranger les voisins. J'opte pour une autre technique : toquer à la porte, et assez fortement d'emblée, pour me faire entendre. Ah ? Le bruit cesse à l'intérieur. J'en profite pour asséner une autre rafale de petits coups portés par mon index replié contre le bois de la porte.

_Oui ?_

_C'est moi !_

Des pas précipités... Un juron tonitruant proféré avant que ne s'ouvre la porte. Je contiens un sourire tant bien que mal : il a dû se prendre les pieds dans Dieu sait quoi et manquer de se casser la figure en venant ouvrir. C'est tout lui, ça. Je m'accorde... allez, 5 secondes pour l'observer. Et là, mon sourire amusé est indéniablement visible. En partant du bas, tout va encore bien. C'est en haut que ça se gâte. Sa chemise est mal boutonnée, le tee shirt que l'on devine en-dessous en dépasse... Et ne parlons pas de ses cheveux, dignes d'un savant fou ! Tetsu a toujours été un grand distrait. Pas au sens où on l'entend habituellement, mais par certains côtés. Il est professionnel, régulier, travailleur et appliqué et le mot 'sérieux' lui va comme un gant, je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus... Mais quand il ne s'agit pas de boulot, c'est le plus grand tête en l'air que j'ai jamais vu ! Incapable de se souvenir d'un rendez-vous, de se rappeller ce qu'il venait faire dans telle ou telle pièce...

_Salut ! Entre, je t'en prie !_

Je le suis, faisant comme chez moi. Je connais son appartement comme ma poche ou presque. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et c'est un désastre réel, cette fois. Riant franchement maintenant, je me permets de remettre de l'ordre dans cette tignasse tout en m'expliquant :

_On dirait vraiment que tu viens de te lever ! Laisse-moi arranger ça, t'es pas sortable là !_

_Hein ? C'est à ce point là ?_

_Par charité, je ne répondrai pas_, dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

_Ah bon... Euh dis-moi, tu devais venir là ? Parce que je ne me rappelle pas..._

_Non, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a oublié. C'est moi qui passe à l'improviste._

_Ah, ouf ! _

Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je m'asseois par terre, puisque le canapé est occupé par sa basse, des tonnes de papiers et de coussins et une foule d'autres choses que je n'ai aps envie de lister. Par terre, ce n'est guère mieux, soit dit en passant... Un non initié serait surpris, mais je connais Tetsu, et je sais ce que tout cela veut dire. Il est en pleine création. Probablement qu'il s'est toqué d'une idée et qu'il travaille dessus sans relâche depuis une heure comme cela peut en faire aussi bien douze... Un mot, un vers, une note, un air... Ca commence toujours ainsi. Ca lui trotte dans la tête, ça ne le lâche pas tant que ce n'est pas écrit et prolongé... Cela peut mettre des mois à éclore, parfois... Et souvent, c'est magistral. C'est le talent. Et il semblerait que j'ai le privilège, encore une fois, d'y assister au premier rang.

_Désolé pour le désordre_, s'excuse-t-il en tentant de faire de la place, _j'ai perdu toute notion du temps je crois..._

_C'est quoi ? _Demandai-je en m'emparant d'une partition à moitié faite.

_J'en sais trop rien... Ce matin je trouvais ça mauvais, et finalement ça me plaît... T'en penses quoi toi ?_

_J'en pense que j'aimerai mieux entendre ce que ça donne..._

_C'est pas fini et..._

_Vas-y._

_Mais... Tu es sûr ? Tu es là et..._

_Et je me ferai discret, tu ne m'entendras pas. Vas-y, continues. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Sinon, j'attendrai._

_Bon..._

Je n'ai pas eu à déployer des efforts faramineux pour le convaincre : il est trop heureux de s'y remettre. Je me sens comme un professeur qui observerait attentivement l'évolution d'un cobaye, maintenant. Je m'empare d'un coussin que je serre contre moi histoire de me donner une contenance, et je le regarde m'oublier aussi sec et se replonger dans sa nouvelle création. Il remet ses lunettes, attrape une feuille, un crayon qu'il pose à portée de main, va chercher son instrument, et c'est reparti...

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là, à le regarder sans rien dire, sans à peine bouger... Lorsqu'il compose, le regard de Tetsu est sombre. Ses yeux noisette perdent l'infinie gentillesse qui fait tout leur charme, cédant la place à un feu ardent. Une passion dévorante, preuve que Tetsu est fait pour ça, si quelqu'un en doutait encore. La flamme danse dans ses yeux à tel point que cela me frustre, lorsqu'il baisse parfois la tête et que je ne peux plus la saisir... Signe de concentration extrême, sa bouche est toujours entrouverte... Parfois, sa langue passe rapidement sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier ou par réflexe, qui sait ? Ses cheveux souffrent encore de son impatience, puisqu'il les malmène lorsqu'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut.

Et vous voudriez que je loupe ça ? Que je fasse ce que très certainement tout un chacun aurait fait, en disant : _« tu es occupé, je repasserai ! »_. Jamais de la vie ! C'est extraordinaire, comprenez-vous ? Je pourrai quitter la pièce en marchant sur les mains, qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte lorsqu'il est ainsi. Je pourrai lui parler, mes mots glisseraient sur lui comme une goutte d'eau sur une vitre... Cette concentration dont je manque un peu aprfois, c'est aussi la clé. Cet homme a du génie, je l'ai toujours pensé. Je souris encore, tendrement cette fois. J'aime le voir ainsi, c'est incroyable... C'est vraiment lui. Lui en action, les méninges tournant à plein régime, en train si cela se trouve, de nous pondre un authentique chef d'oeuvre...

_Merde, non ! _S'exclame-t-il pour lui-même.

S'il doit ouvrir la bouche, c'est dans ce genre d'occasions : pour se dire que ça ne va pas, ou alors que si, ce n'est pas trop mal. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse, c'est pourquoi je ne dis rien. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie qu'il s'adresse à moi, de toute manière ? Je ne demande rien, après tout... Juste être là, assister à plein de choses le conçernant, grandes ou petites... Y participer, pour certaines... C'est déjà énorme. Il ne voit rien, pensez-vous ! Il ne voit déjà pas un de ses propres post-it posé sur son frigo pour lui rappeller d'acheter du beurre, alors ça, c'est hors de sa portée... Il est tellement distrait, en fin de compte... Mais il y a peu de personnes qui occuperaient ma place ici, voyez-vous. Il l'a fait sans y penser, mais il m'a laissé entrer. Je suis bien sûr qu'un autre que moi aurait gentiement été raccompagné vers la sortie, car je ne tombe pas au meilleur moment. Alors ça me suffit, ce que j'ai. Pour le moment.


	23. Cinq secondes

**Un OS assez court et peut-être pas très intéressant, je m'en excuse d'avance. Je répondais au 'défi' d'une amie qui me demandait un OS racontant une scène très courte en terme de temps, mais un peu intense et romantique. Alors je me suis débrouillée avec ça XD**

Trois secondes. Cinq, éventuellement. Mais pas plus, assurément. Bon sang, cinq secondes dans une vie, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien représenter ? Rien de rien, et même moins que ça encore, sans doute. Sauf que mesurer cela à l'échelle d'une vie, c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations. A l'échelle de mon moment, là tout de suite, c'est absolument énorme.

Allez, dix secondes. J'en trépignerai presque d'impatience, pour que ça dure autant de temps. Je n'irai aps jusqu'à dire que je monte sur scène uniquement pour ça, non. Mais prenons-le dans l'autre sens et disons que achever un concert sans que ça ait eu lieu, cela me frustrerait à un point à peine croyable. A tel point que je réclamerai 20 secondes le soir suivant. Au moins.

Et ça d'autant plus que ça ne lui coûte rien. Pour lui, c'est un geste banal, un de ceux qu'il peut faire automatiquement au cours d'une journée : remettre ses cheveux en place, allumer une cigarette, jouer avec son portable, claquer des doigts nerveusement quand un mot ne vient pas et que ça l'impatiente... On lui dirait qu'il le fait souvent, tout ça, qu'il en serait le premier surpris. Là, je suis sûr que c'est pareil. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi, tant qu'il le fait, ce geste rituel ?

A chaque concert que nous ayons fait, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne et quel que soit le contexte, c'est arrivé invariablement. A un moment donné défini par lui seul -quoique je le soupçonne d'être prédisposé par certaines chansons-, il s'arrête d'arpenter la scène sans but précis. Parfois même, il revient sur ses pas, le tout sans jamais faillir, au niveau de la voix. Il vient sur le côté -mon côté-, parfois même en douce, depuis le fond de la scène... Et toujours, il m'enlace. Bon, le mot est un peu fort, je le reconnais. Parfois, c'est juste une main posée sur mon épaule. D'autres fois, il m'ébourrife les cheveux. Et puis son micro arrive près de moi, et je chante un instant avec lui. Et il repart comme il est venu. Et là, j'ai l'impression que les projecteurs le suivent et que je reste dans l'ombre, seul avec mes joues rouge et mon coeur qui bat la chamade.

Tout cela parce que durant une poignée de secondes, chaque sensation était plus intense que d'autres sensations ordinaires. Son torse contre mon dos, bouillonnant... Sa main innocemment posée sur moi... Son parfum facilement repérable... Et sa voix qui se mélange à la mienne... J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un chien qui attend sagement son maître et qui, quand il le voit arriver, s'agite et grogne de contentement.

Je les guette, ces moments. Je les désire plus que tout, par habitude aussi. Hyde ne m'a jamais fait défaut, jusque là. J'y ai droit à chaque fois, invariablement. Alors forcément, lorsque je vois que notre show est déjà bien avancé, je m'inquiète. Parce que même si j'y suis habitué, je ne peux m'en passer. C'est la seule fois où nous sommes physiquement proches et où je peux prétexter le live pour expliquer mes joues rouge et sans doute -même si personne ne le remarque- mon regard fiévreux. Ca m'est très utile. Et puis chacun ses faiblesses, après tout. La mienne, c'est celle-là. C'est lui, en somme.

Un jour -il ne l'a jamais su naturellement-, il a failli provoquer la plus belle syncope qu'on ait jamais vu devant autant de témoins ! Quand je l'ai vu -ou plutôt senti- arriver derrière moi, j'ai réprimé un sourire : je savais que c'était le moment. J'ai fait mine de ne rien voir, de me concentrer sur mon jeu, mais évidemment mon coeur s'emballait déjà. Et voilà que le traître ne venait pas pour me faire chanter avec lui, non ! En une fraction de secondes, il s'est appuyé sur moi, et il m'a embrassé sur la joue. Et, certainement très content de lui, il est reparti aussi sec sous les cris du public.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Quoique même si j'avais eu connaissance de cela, est-ce que ça m'aurait bien préparé pour autant ? J'en doute... Mes mains n'ont jamais enclenché aussi vite le mode automatique, jouant ainsi ma partition toutes seules. Et heureusement, parce que du côté de mon cerveau, deux ou trois branchements ne se faisaient plus. Je me suis senti bouillir, et les projecteurs n'étaient pas seuls en cause. Je sais bien qu'une fillette n'aurait pas agi autrement, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : j'ai été pris par surprise. Ca plaide en ma faveur, non ? Non... Ca fait juste de moi un vrai cas désespéré. Mais je ne le regrette absolument pas puisque chacune de ces sensations, si risibles ou gênantes soient-elles sur le coup, m'apportent un vrai réconfort et un sentiment de bien-être que je n'échangerai pas.

Il va juste falloir faire attention. Parce que j'ai une étrange sensation depuis peu. Si je peux bluffer des milliers de gens et des caméras, ce n'est pas son cas. Peu importe combien d'yeux sont braqués sur vous : ils perdent tous, face au regard de quelqu'un qui vous connait bien. Tâchons donc de la jouer plus blasé... Il s'approche, je le vois. Ce n'est pas gagné. Je commence à sourire bêtement, alors que je vais prendre ma dose pour la soirée. J'en oublie sur le champ mes bonnes résolutions, décidé à profiter de ces cinq secondes. Dix, avec un peu de chance.


	24. Etre le premier

**Petite songfic basée sur la chanson « _Etre le premier_ » de Goldman. Un an déjà que L'Arc est en pause. Tetsu est un peu nostalgique et de loin, il observe la carrière solo florissante de Hyde...**

**Etre le premier**

Bientôt un an. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite... Un an que le verdict est tombé pour le public, net et sans appel : la pause. La pause permettant à chacun d'entre nous de travailler sur des projets plus personnels, d'être une identité propre et plus une composante des quatre. En ce qui me concerne, ça me va. J'aime n'être 'que' cela, car je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup. Mais lui... Comment aurait-il pu s'en contenter ? Rien n'est jamais assez pour lui. Il y a toujours mieux... ce qui est vrai, dans l'absolu. Sauf que là où le commun des mortels se contente de rêver de ce 'mieux', lui, il veut le posséder. L'avoir tout entier, s'en imprégner et le faire sien... Pour ensuite chercher encore plus haut.

_Ca a été très long mais il y est arrivé  
Il fait le compte de ce qu'il y a laissé  
Beaucoup plus que des plumes, des morceaux entiers  
Et certains disent même un peu d'identité _

Je pense qu'il a toujours été comme cela. On ne devient pas ainsi. On l'est au départ, même si le temps ne fait qu'accroître ce fait. Il a toujours été un boulimique de travail, un dévoreur d'espace. Partant du principe que l'on peut toujours faire mieux, que s'améliorer est un combat de chaque instant, comment aurait-il pu se reposer dès lors ? Alors il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans ce que nous étions, ce que nous sommes tous encore d'ailleurs, quand bien même cette pause perdure... Et il y est arrivé. Nous y sommes tous arrivés, mais lui... Il brillait. Il a toujours brillé plus que quiconque de toute façon, c'est inné et fascinant.

Malheureusement, le prix fut lourd. Gravir les échelons, gagner cette place et surtout la conserver, cela ne se fait pas sans pertes. Il a perdu des amis, des vrais ou des faux d'ailleurs. Du temps aussi, qu'il aurait pu consacrer à une famille. De la santé probablement, qu'il a usé à force de trop se dépenser et qu'il usera de toute façon jusqu'à son dernier souffle... Il se cherche, toujours. Cela n'arrive pas qu'aux adolescents. Il se cherche dans les styles qu'il aborde, dans sa façon d'être, sa façon de concevoir les choses... Cela ne plaît pas toujours, bien sûr. Mais ça reste lui, toujours. Il ne peut pas me tromper, moi.

_Pourtant, elle est en lui cette force immobile  
Qui le pousse en avant, l'empêche de dormir  
Toujours vers l'effort à côté des plaisirs  
Jusqu'à l'obséder par cet unique mobile _

**  
I**l n'est pas idiot : il sait ce qu'il a laissé, raté, manqué, que sais-je encore... Il a eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, une fois que c'était trop tard. Et même au bon moment, il savait ce qu'il allait perdre, mais il se fiait toujours à son instinct. Il souffrait, évidemment, mais il n'a jamais eu de regrets. D'où peut-il tenir cette force de caractère ? Je ne l'ai jamais compris, je me pose régulièrement la question. Qu'un si petit corps puisse abriter tant de choses, cela me dépasse un peu. Toujours est-il que tout ce qui dort en lui, tant que cela sera présent, impossible pour lui de s'arrêter temporairement sur le bord de la route pour un peu de repos. Même s'il sait ce qu'il perd, ce qu'il gagne vaut largement le coup.

_Pour être le premier  
Pour arriver là-haut, tout au bout de l'échelle  
Comme ces aigles noirs qui dominent le ciel  
Pour être le premier  
Pour goûter le vertige des hautes altitudes  
Le goût particulier des grandes solitudes  
Pour être le premier_**  
**

Son ambition n'a jamais été de l'arrogance ou de la prétention. De la fierté oui, il en faut après tout pour réussir. En soi, ce n'est pas tant qu'il voulait être le premier pour juste avoir le titre. Il voulait surtout se donner à fond et ne pas se contenter d'être bon. Etre bon ne sert à rien, c'est à la portée de bien des gens. Etre plus que cela, c'est plus rare. Donc plus intéressant à ses yeux. Même s'il sait que faire mieux est toujours possible, le statut qu'il a atteint est déjà impressionnant. Il le sait, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne s'accorde pas de repos. Car tout peut finir aussi vite que cela a commencé. Juste comme ça.

Et plus il montait, plus il en perdait. Des gens, lassés de ce qu'ils perçevaient comme de l'égoïsme. Des profiteurs, qu'il a lui-même renvoyé... Il y avait du monde autour de lui : on n'est jamais seul, physiquement du moins, quand on a du succès. Les 'amis' fleurissent, comme un fait exprès. Pourtant, entouré par tout ce monde, c'est parfois là que la solitude est la plus frappante. Mais ça ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas cela qui allait l'arrêter, non ?

_Elle était innocence, douceur et jolie  
De ces amours immenses où l'on blottit sa vie  
Mais d'une âme trop simple pour comprendre un peu  
Que l'on puisse désirer mieux que d'être heureux _**  
**

J'admets, puisque personne ne m'entendra de toute façon, la mesquinerie de mes pensées par moments. Surtout celles qui _la_ concerne... Elle qui a cru naïvement pouvoir le faire sien. Elle était très bien, impossible de le discuter, ça oui... Mais elle n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Pourtant elle aurait rendu heureux bien des hommes. Mais il n'est pas comme tout le monde, et elle n'a pas compris. Le bonheur, finalité de chacun... Il s'en fiche. La famille, la vie telle que la rêve un jeune homme entiché de sa fiancée... C'est d'un banal, pour lui. Elle, elle aspirait à tout cela et personne ne peut l'en blâmer, c'est bien normal. Mais lui, c'était tellement loin de ce qu'il voulait... Je crois que personne n'a jamais compris vraiment qui il était. C'est aussi pour cela que même s'il le voulait, le bonheur resterait encore assez uthopique, pour lui.

_On dit qu'il a la chance mais qu'il n'a plus d'amis  
Mais moi je sais qu'au moins, il est bien avec lui  
Comme s'il avait le choix ou cette liberté  
Quand on a cette voix qui vous dit d'avancer  
Pour être le premier..._

Le problème, c'est de se demander ce que l'on désire, ce qui nous suffit et ce dont on n'a pas besoin. Avait-il besoin de cette cour à ses pieds, alors que trois personnes fidèles et qui le connaissent par coeur lui suffisent ? A t-il besoin de justifier chacun de ses actes, notoriété oblige, quand ceux à qui il tient savent de toute façon discerner le vrai du faux ? Ce qui est important pour lui est plus grand que ne peuvent se l'imaginer bien des gens, mais c'est aussi assez petit d'autre part, si l'on considère cela... Il n'a pas besoin de grand chose, pour sa simple vie humaine.

Pour sa vie d'artiste, c'est démesuré, par contre. Mais c'est ce terrain là qui le comble, alors que peut-on y faire ? Il faut juste comprendre ou s'en aller. Comprendre ce qui le fait tenir et avancer, et pourquoi. Et le regarder faire, l'épauler. Puisqu'il n'est pas ingrat, il finit toujours par revenir quoi qu'il arrive. Cela aussi, je le sais, c'est pourquoi je ne m'en fais pas.


	25. Tu n’as jamais compris

**Un petit OS très court, où pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés. C'est en effet Hyde qui parle. Il est un peu particulier dans le sens où il n'y a pas vraiment de contexte ni de début et de fin claires (moi qui aime poser les contextes avant d'intégrer des émotions, j'ai fait complètement autrement cette fois****J**** ). J'espère que ça ira ****J**

**Tu n'as jamais compris**

Tu n'as jamais compris…

Tu n'as jamais compris que j'aurais pu tout donner pour toi. _« Tout donner »… _Voilà bien une phrase trop clichée, trop sirupeuse, trop entendue un peu partout et qui a inévitablement finit par perdre de son sens. Pourtant à mes yeux, elle en a un. Un bien douloureux sens. Car j'aurais pu aller te décrocher la lune, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, pour peu que tu me l'aies demandé. J'ai fait n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, mais jamais parce que tu avais daigné t'adresser à moi.

J'ai attend. Un mot… un signe… N'importe quoi de ta part. J'aurais pu sauter sur le moindre prétexte que tu m'aurais fourni, si infime soit-il. Mais en quinze années passées côte à côte, jamais je n'ai entrevu la moindre lueur d'espoir. Et quand j'y ai cru, les rares fois où ce fut le cas, ce n'était qu'illusion de ma part.

Tu t'es amusé, je le crois. Tu as toujours cru que mon attachement pour toi était un rien forcé. Tu ne m'as jamais prit au sérieux. Crois-tu pourtant que j'agissais pareil avec n'importe qui ?! Oui, tu as vraiment cru que j'exagérais en me comportant presque en chien suivant son maître. Que c'était moi qui me jouais de toi, en somme. Alors tu as, un beau jour, dû prendre cette résolution pour ne pas être en reste : _« Soit. Jouons ». _

Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si cruel, Tetsu. Pour toi, cela n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'un jeu. Un jeu malsain, où tu dominais aisément puisque moi seul étais sincère. Tu m'amenais là où tu le souhaitais, je me posais les questions que tu m'inspirais… Et si j'étais perdu, tu venais toujours me rechercher. Après un moment, et pas de la façon que j'aurais espéré cependant. J'ai fini par avoir besoin de toi. Désespérément besoin de toi. Jusqu'à me consumer pour la moindre seconde passée à frôler ta main par 'inadvertance'. Jusqu'à frissonner au son de ta voix murmurant délicatement mon prénom. Jusqu'à jalouser chaque autre personne proche de toi, quelle qu'elle fut.

Tu me rendais fou. Alors je t'ai haï. Tout le monde dit que le contraire de l'amour, c'est la haine. Il n'y a rien de plus absurde. Le contraire de l'amour, c'est l'indifférence, voire le mépris de cet être qui auparavant nous inspirait tant de sentiments. Moi je n'ai jamais pu. J'ai complété cet amour, avec cette haine violente que ton comportement m'inspirait. Je crois que jamais personne ne fut détesté autant que toi, tu sais ? Je te détestais autant que je t'aimais, imagines donc à quel point.

Tu as traversé l'existence à toute vitesse, dévorant la vie à pleine dents, prenant ce qu'elle t'apportait et allant chercher le reste lorsqu'il tardait à venir. Avec cette force qui était la tienne, rien ne t'a jamais résisté longtemps. Tu nous as emmené là où tu le souhaitais, de la façon dont tu l'avais envisagé. Parce que c'est toi, et que contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, c'est à toi que rien ni personne ne résiste. Alors je t'ai admiré pour cela. Pour ce charme discret, bien plus que le mien trop voyant et trop fade finalement, qui était le tien. Pour cette détermination et ce jugement sûr que tu as toujours eu et qui t'a placé en tête pensante de notre groupe. Et dire que les gens ne le sauront probablement jamais, que 'l'on te doit tout. Ils ne savent pas à quel point tu es spectaculaire, quand tu le veux. Ca aussi, c'est un jeu. Tu fais le discret car tu n'aimes pas être sous les feux des projecteurs, mais toi et moi savons bien que tu brilles de mille feux, même derrière les caméras.

Je pense que tu as eu la chance de vivre ta vie de la façon dont tu le souhaitais. Sans compromis, sans faire les choses à moitié et sans rendre de comptes à personne. Sans regrets. Je te jalouse pour cela, plus que de t'admirer. Des regrets, j'en ai tant… J'en viens même à souhaiter ne jamais t'avoir connu. Si c'est pour souffrir autant, quel intérêt ?

J'aurais pu partir, mais je ne suis pas si courageux : abandonner tout cela m'aurait trop coûté. Alors je suis resté. Près de toi sans l'être assez à mon goût, me répétant de ne rien espérer la nuit, et guettant chaque marque d'affection de ta part le jour. Un vrai pantin sans volonté aucune, complètement annihilé à ta volonté. Je sais bien que c'est moi qui me créait cette dure situation. Qui sait, si j'avais joué franc jeu et t'avais tout avoué, les choses auraient pu être différentes ? Tu n'aurais pas répondu à mes sentiments, mais au moins avec un refus, j'aurais peut-être pu avancer. Je ne le saurais jamais. Je ne supportes plus jusqu'à ton visage, qui me rend heureux puis malheureux la seconde d'après. Ton sourire que j'aimerai n'avoir que pour moi, et qui reste le même pour tout le monde, invariablement. Tes mots d'encouragement en aucun cas spéciaux puisque tu as de l'estime pour tout le monde. Je ne suis pas spécial pour toi. Pas de la bonne façon. Je suis même une gêne, pas vrai ? Alors je t'en débarrasse, de ce jeu qui doit t'épuiser moins que moins, mais qui doit être une tare.

Cette lame t'en débarrassera, laisse-lui juste le temps de faire effet. Je sais de quelle manière je dois m'y prendre pour réussir. Ce sera le seul succès que j'aurais eu sur toi : me délivrer de ton emprise. Elle est froide, sur mon poignet. Mais bizarrement, moi qui ne suis pas courageux pourtant, je n'ai aucune hésitation. Mon geste est vif, sans tremblements. Je suis presque impatient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, ni même s'il y a un autre côté… Mais rien ne sera pire que cette vie où je ne suis rien pour toi. Assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain dans cette chambre d'hôtel, je regarde le sang, le mien, maculer le sol… En y repensant, j'ai juste de la peine pour la personne qui me trouvera. Bien triste spectacle pour elle, mais qu'y puis-je ? Je suis encore capable de penser à cela ? J'aurais pourtant cru que la dernière image que j'emporterai serait liée à toi… Je suis presque content que ce ne soit pas tellement le cas. Cela veut dire que j'ai gagné, un peu.


	26. Amis ?

**Un petit OS écrit il y a quelques jours déjà… Mais j'ai bien ramé pour le terminer ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !!**

**Amis**** ?**

_Alors… Amis ?_

_Amis. _

_C'est mieux comme ça, pas vrai ?_

_C'est… Ce qu'on a décidé._

_Bien sûr. Alors… On se voit plus tard ? Pour les répétitions, je veux dire._

_Oui…_

Hyde allait sortir de cette pièce, et franchement il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il se sentait. Triste ? En colère ? Déçu ? Soulagé ? Gêné ? Difficile à dire… Peut-être un peu de tout cela, oui. Ils avaient eu cette discussion très rapide, parce que leurs regards avaient parlé pour eux bien avant cela. Et le mot résonnait dans sa tête… « Amis ». Ce qu'ils avaient été probablement 10 minutes à peine après leur première rencontre… Et ce qu'ils auraient sûrement toujours dû rester. Ca n'avait été qu'un petit dérapage. Juste ça. Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi sentait-il que c'était juste maintenant, qu'ils commettaient une erreur ? Maintenant, une fois la porte franchie, quand le seul mot « amis » les redéfinirait, lui et seulement lui. Malgré lui, les images dansaient devant ses yeux.

Leurs deux corps consummés par un désir aussi inattendu qu'extrême, qui se complètaient parfaitement. Evidence. Ca avait été LE mot cette nuit là, où ils avaient franchi la limite. Comme si c'était normal. Jamais ils n'y avaient pensé avant, ou pas sérieusement alors… Mais ce soir là, ils avaient agi avec la même envie soudaine à assouvir absolument. Du sexe ? Oui, bien sûr. Mais pas uniquement. Pas juste ça, pas possible, vue la façon dont s'étaient déroulées les choses. Le matin ne devrait jamais succéder à une nuit comme celle-là. Il amène avec lui le doute, la gêne, les questions. La prise de décisions. Tetsu avait décidé. D'un côté leur amitié, de l'autre cette folie. Elle ne devait pas se reproduire, pas au risque de gâcher 17 années de complicité telles qu'il n'en avait jamais connu avec personne d'autre. Peu importe cet étrange sentiment au fond de lui maintenant qu'il voyait Hyde différement. Le petit chanteur, une main sur la poignée de la porte, fit volte-face brusquement et tenta de l'amadouer :

_Rappelle-moi pourquoi on…_

_On en a déjà discuté, Hyde-chan._

_Et ?_

_Et on en a déduit que c'était mieux comme ça. Notre amitié est trop importante pour risquer de la gâcher avec…_

_Avec ?_

_Je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça…_

Ce que Hyde percevait de son point de vue comme un refus catégorique, c'était surtout une façon pour le bassiste de se convaincre lui-même. Il faisait le bon choix, pour lui comme pour son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas sain, il ne comprenait même pas comment ils avaient pu faire ça… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tant de questions trop dérangeantes pour le fragile équilibre qui régissait sa vie. Ca remettait trop de choses en question : sa sexualité, leur relation… Pas possible de gérer une telle chose, il fallait absolument la faire disparaître. Il prononcé un sincère et voire même déchirant _« désolé »_ que Hyde n'entendit malheureusement pas, sans quoi il aurait pu comprendre la réelle signification des agissements du leader…

Hyde sortit sans attendre une réponse plus complète. Il était moins convaincu. Curiosité ? L'envie d'au moins comprendre pourquoi ils avaient franchit le pas, et surtout pourquoi dans sa tête, ce n'était pas si grave ? Important, oui. Mais pas incensé. Logique… Non, pas logique, il ne devait pas penser comme ça, c'était un terrain glissant… Fort heureusement pour lui, leurs deux amis arrivèrent alors qu'ils en avaient visiblement terminé. Mais leur visage devait refléter leur état puisque Ken demanda aussitôt :

_Un souci ?_

_Non non, on discutait…_

_Ah ? Hyde, j'ai un souci avec la musique que tu m'as filé… _fit alors Yukki._ J'aimerai bien un tempo plus rapide, tu veux bien voir ça avec moi ?_

_J'arrive tout de suite._

_Leader-sama ? _lança Ken une fois qu'ils étaient seuls.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler comme ça ? _s'étonna l'intéressé, histoire de penser à autre chose.

_Tu sais que je me range à l'avis de Yukki ? Y a un pépin ?_

_Non. _

_Tu t'es pris la tête avec Hyde ?_

_Mais non, où vas-tu chercher ça ? _répondit-il trop sèchement pour être crédible.

'_Sais pas, Yukki dit que c'est tendu entre vous deux en ce moment…_

_Absolument pas. Allez, on s'y met ?_

_Ouais… Changement de sujet aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un couloir._

_Lâche-moi les baskets, tu veux ? _s'agaça Tetsu, sur un ton plus fort maintenant.

_Avec joie, je ne saurais pas quoi en faire, elles sont trop grandes pour moi._

_Quel humour ! _

Les jours passèrent ensuite, à travailler d'arrache-pied. Toujours les répétitions, les phases de discussions pour qu'au final, chacun soit satisfait de la tournure des choses… Toujours tous ensemble, a priori sans changement… Sauf à l'intérieur, en y regardant de plus près.

Dans les films, il y a souvent ce genre de scènes au moment où le protagoniste est perdu. Ces scènes où on le voit au milieu de l'écran et qu'autour de lui, tout passe rapidement, tout est flou. Il avance au milieu du chahut quotidien, fait les choses par automatisme, mais il ne se sent pas vraiment là… Hyde vécut ainsi ces quelques jours. Comme s'il assistait à ce qui ressemblait à sa vie, mais qu'il n'en maîtrisait aucun aspect. Curieuse sensation, et là encore : pourquoi ? Tout cela n'était-il pas censé sauver leur amitié, comme l'avait annoncé Tetsu ? Est-ce que le fait de se parler le minimum, de s'éviter cordialement comme ils le faisaient, était vraiment en train de sauver quoi que ce soit ? Malgré leur décision, la tension entre eux était palpable. Pour y remédier, que faire ? En parler ? Pour dire quoi de plus ? C'était l'impasse, et Hyde avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Et peur de passer à côté de quelque chose. Et pour quelqu'un qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais avoir de regrets, c'était une chose inconcevable.

Avec Yukki, ils étaient encore en train de travailler sur cette chanson qui leur posait problème. Ils l'avaient mise de côté depuis quelques jours, mais Yukki était revenu à la charge avec quelques modifications que le chanteur s'efforçait d'écouter avec attention. Non pas que ce ne soit pas intéressant, bien au contraire même, mais sa concentration était limitée ces temps-ci. Yukki pointa la feuille entre eux avec un crayon :

_Tu vois ? C'est là que ça coince… Il faut le plus rapidement, sinon ça va être plat._

_J'ai rien contre… Mais est-ce que je peux le faire ?_

_Comment ça ? _

_Ben chanter vite comme ça… _hésita Hyde. _Tu me connais, je vais bafouiller._

_Sérieusement ? _s'étonna Yukki.

_Non ?_

_Après toutes ces années, la confiance que tu as en toi est si basse que ça ? Je le savais, mais ça m'épate toujours autant…_

Ce fut le moment que choisit Tetsu pour arriver avec Ken. Et comme c'était une habitude maintenant, Hyde baissa la tête. Le bassiste allait-il encore parler à Yukki uniquement, ne lui adressant que des banalités, à lui qui avait été son plus fidèle compagnon de route depuis tant d'années ? Il n'était pas sûr de le supporter encore très longtemps… Mais à sa grande surprise, Tetsu s'assit à côté de lui. Bien qu'il y ait encore une autre chaise vers Yukki, Tetsu s'assit à côté de lui ! Il en était donc réduit à se réjouir de ce genre de sottises… Tetsu lui sourit, devinant la raison de sa mine déconfite et de celle, perplexe, de Yukki, puis il demanda :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu doutes encore de toi ?_

Hyde dut le regarder un peu façon _« c'est à moi que tu parles ? »._ Une parole adressée bien en face. Et gentille, en plus. Mais Hyde passa du tout au tout en un instant quand il réalisa ce que cela voulait réellement dire. D'abord, ce retour à la normale le combla et le soulagea, puisqu'il mettait fin à leur gêne respective. Et puis tout de suite après, il réalisa. Si Tetsu agissait de la sorte, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à cela : il avait tourné la page, enterré cette histoire et il faisait comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il le connaissait trop pour douter de cela, ça ressemblait assez bien à Tetsu d'agir ainsi. Et cela le mina plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, même s'il s'efforça de faire bonne figure. Il regarda Yukki et s'expliqua :

_C'est pas ça, en plus je suis comme toi, je pense que ça serait mieux… Juste que ça va être compliqué, à partir de… là…_

_Fais voir,_ fit Tetsu en lui empruntant feuille et stylo.

_Je t'en prie._

_Hm… _notat-il. _Ou alors si on fait une pause là. A peine une seconde. Ca donne à Yukki le temps de lancer son truc… Et toi tu pourrais enchaîner sans trop de…_

_Ah ? _ intervint le chanteur, la créativité étant momentanément trop forte pour rester de marbre, même si c'était Tetsu. _Pas bête. Mais il faudrait voir ce que ça donne._

_On va s'y mettre… Mais c'est largement jouable. Regarde, suffit de marquer… Là… et là…_

_Dites, les frères siamois, vous pourriez expliquer aux gens normaux que nous sommes ce que vous avez décidé ? Non parce que le langage Hyde-Tetsu, Yukki et moi on ne maîtrise pas encore._

Ken était largué, à dire vrai. C'était eux tout craché, ça. A parler par onomatopées ou mots sortis d'on ne sait où, à ne même pas finir ses phrases et à voir l'autre y répondre alors que personne d'autre autour n'avait compris ce qui se disait… Une vraie complémentarité, assez épatante par moments. Mais Ken s'en amusait beaucoup et ce d'autant plus que ces derniers jours, il n'y avait plus cette alchimie entre eux. Et il n'aurait pas cru, mais voir Hyde et Tetsu se comporter différemment l'un envers l'autre, c'était étrange et déstabilisant. Le guitariste se pencha au-dessus de la table entre eux :

_Parfait ! Tetsu-kun, tu es notre maître à tous !_

_Ben j'ai rien fait…_

_Ca rend bien comme ça. Pour les détails, tu es le champion._

_C'est que Hyde-chan a su s'adapter…_

_Je m'adapte, oui. Je fais ce que tu me demandes._

La phrase à double-sens du chanteur, même si elle ne pouvait être vraiment comprise que par Tetsu, jeta néanmoins un froid. Yukki tout comme Ken, perçut la tension à ce moment là où le chanteur semblait vouloir en dire plus que cela. D'ailleurs, Tetsu s'arrêta net, prit au dépourvu.

_Euh… Je…_

_Bon et bien c'est pas tout ça ! _coupa Ken, venant à la rescousse. _Je propose d'aller au combini acheter de quoi boire pour fêter ça ! _

_Bonne idée, _commença Hyde, avant que Tetsu ne se lève et ne le coupe, _je t'accompa…_

_Je vais avec toi ! Ca ne te dérange pas ?_

_Non…_

Ken était bien certain que ce n'était pas par pur désir de l'accompagner que l'un et l'autre avaient été si spontanés. Ca ressemblait à s'y méprendre au meilleur prétexte possible pour ne plus être dans la même pièce ne fut-ce qu'un instant. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Il sortit donc avec son ami d'enfance, pas contrariant, laissant Hyde seul avec un Yukki qui demanda, à peine la porte fut-elle refermée sur leurs amis :

_Hyde. Tu vas bien ?_

_Hm ? Oui, toujours._

_Tu sais, si vous vous êtes disputés… Je sais que tu es sensible, mais t'en fais pas… Ca va s'arranger._

_T'es gentil, _sourit Hyde avant d'enchaîner, plus gravement._ Mais cette fois… Ca ne s'arrangera pas. Pas comme je le souhaite, du moins. Tu vois, je voulais vraiment essayer. Parce qu'il me l'a demandé, je voulais vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait… Et je n'y arrive pas. Ca fait une semaine et j'y arriverai pas, je le sais…_

_Euh… _dit Yukki, perplexe_. J'avoue que je ne vois pas de quoi tu…_

_Putain je suis trop con… _murmura Hyde en se prenant la tête entre les mains, oubliant jusqu'à la présence du batteur. _J'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir. J'ai été assez con pour croire que ça passerait, qu'on avait juste dérapé…_

_Dérapé ? Attends attends…_

_Dérapé, ouais. Comme si c'était possible. Jamais personne ne ferait ça 'par erreur' ! Il faut vraiment être un abruti pour s'en convaincre !_

_Tu… Il s'est passé… Un truc entre vous alors ?_

_Hein ?_

Yukki était tellement scié qu'il fallait qu'il s'assoit, même par terre. Qu'il se soit passé quelque chose, soit, cela se devinait aisément vus leurs comportements respectifs. Mais alors ça… Parce que vus les propos du chanteur, deviner à peu près en quoi consistait le dérapage en question, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et franchement, il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Aider, oui, ça il voulait bien à la limite. Mais là, c'était quand même une sacrée affaire… Ce fut là que Hyde réalisa que non, il n'était pas tout seul ici et même que le batteur lui avait posé une question :

_Tu parlais à voix haute et je ne suis pas sourd, tu sais…_

_Merde… _murmuraHyde, jugeant que là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

_Je ne dirai rien ! _assura Yukki, sentant que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre. _D'ailleurs ce ne sera pas dur vu qu'en pratique, je ne sais rien… D'ailleurs, je ne veux rien savoir, en fait !_

_Yukki… Je crois que je l'aime._

_Quoi ? _s'étouffa le batteur, se demandant pourquoi Ken n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui. _Mais tu m'écoutes pas là, j'ai dis que…_

_Je suis désolé. Pardon de t'imposer ça._

_Stop. On respire profondément… _murmura le batteur plus pour lui-même que pour Hyde.

_Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, ok ?_

_Euh… Là non ça va pas être possible, c'est trop… Enorme !_

En vérité, le plus surpris était malgré tout Hyde. Hyde qui avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse habitude de dire toujours ce à quoi il pensait. Mais ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il s'agissait bien de Tetsu, son ami le plus proche, mais malgré tout… A partir du moment où il pensait à lui tout le temps, qu'il avait plus d'une fois au cours de ces derniers jours eut envie de l'embrasser, qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revivait tout jusque dans les moindres détails, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que l'étiquette « erreur » persiste sur cette fameuse nuit… La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Que Tetsu le partage ou non n'y changeait rien en soi. C'était comme ça. Quelque part, il fut un peu soulagé de l'avoir dit. Il se sentait un peu moins seul et peut-être plus apte à réfléchir.

Yukki le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. En quelques minutes il avait appris qu'il s'était passé « quelque chose » et là… Carrément ! C'était quand même assez perturbant. Pas étonnant en soi vue la franchise du chanteur, mais quand même… Et encore une fois il ne voyait pas quoi dire, mais il savait qu'il devait mettre sa surprise dans sa poche, car Hyde n'en avait pas besoin. Alors il se reprit :

_Ok, excuse ma réaction, c'est juste… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire._

_Tu ne me trouves pas malade ?_

_Malade ? Pourqu… Oh ! Quoi, c'est ça qui te fait flipper ?_

_Mais je…_

_Non attends, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Je te mentirai si je disais que ça ne me fait pas quelque chose… _expliqua Yukki._ Mais c'est de la surprise, de l'étonnement. Rien de plus._

_Vraiment ? _demanda Hyde sans oser le regarder encore.

_Absolument. Hyde-chan… Tu penses vraiment être… Bon sang ça me fait mal de le dire, mais… amoureux de lui ?_

_Je… je suppose que oui… Je l'ai compris au moment où il a dit que c'était mal… Que ça allait gâcher notre amitié et qu'il a voulu que ça ne se reproduise pas… Avant ça, j'y avais pas réfléchi. Mais maintenant… Maintenant non seulement j'ai plus mon meilleur ami, mais en plus je…._

_Attends tu veux dire qu'il… enfin que vous avez… _Commença Yukki, qui avait espéré qu'ils s'étaient limités à un flirt, histoire de ne pas avoir à parler de quelque chose de plus personnel.

_Oui._

_Très bien, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. _

_Désolé._

_Arrête avec tes excuses,_ s'agaça Yukki, qui cherchait à penser clairement pour l'aider au mieux. _Alors tu veux dire qu'il était consentant…_

_Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'ai forcé personne !_

_Mais bien sûr, imbécile, j'ai jamais pensé le contraire ! Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu aurais vu que je m'étonnais._

_De quoi ?_

_Qu'un mec couche avec la personne dont il est la plus proche au monde, sans être bourré, pour ensuite dire que c'était une erreur et flipper de gâcher votre relation. Pour moi c'est pas une rupture due au fait qu'il ne t'aime pas._

_Ca y ressemble, _marmonna Hyde, abattu.

_De mon point de vue, c'est une trouille monumentale liée au fait qu'il ne comprend rien à ce qui lui arrive. Ca chamboule tous les repères, et votre relation. A sa place, je pense que je m'enfuirai aussi, ça a de quoi…_

_Mais… oui moi aussi ça me fait peur… Mais j'ai tout de même envie d'être avec lui, _avoua le chanteur, se demandant d'où il sortait le courage pour dire cela à voix haute.

_Ouais mais toi tu es un impulsif. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu avancer que comme ça : au travers de ce que tu ressens. Tu devrais aller au bout._

_Au bout ?_

_Lui dire tout ça._

_Mais bien sûr ! _s'exclama Hyde en se levant pour arpenter la pièce. _Excellente idée, il ne va pas du tout me traiter de malade !_

_Hé, vous étiez deux non ? Si t'es malade, alors il l'est autant que toi._

_Mais lui a décidé de passer à autre chose._

_Ouais mais pourquoi ? Et puis même sans ça, imagine autrement. Si tu ne fais rien, tu te demanderas toujours ce qui aurait pu se passer, non ? Et ça te minera, je te connais assez pour le dire. Là même s'il dit non, au moins tu pourras commencer à passer à autre chose._

_Ca me fatigue, en plus… _ murmura Hyde tout en intégrant ces paroles. _Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver ! On buvait juste un verre en regardant un film et…_

_Euh…_

_Pardon. C'est juste… Comment je pourrais lui dire que je l'aime… C'est Tet-chan, tu vois ? _

_Pas de la même façon que toi mais oui._

Ce fut là que Hyde stoppa net sa voix comme ses gestes. Il se planta non loin de Yukki, raide comme un piquet. A se demander s'il respirait encore, d'ailleurs. Le batteur l'interrogea du regard, pensant qu'il y avait encore pire que ça sans doute ? Et Hyde lâcha d'une voix blanche :

_Tet-chan…_

_Oui j'ai compris ._

_Là… _acheva Hyde en regardant derrière Yukki.

_Qu… Et merde ! _lâcha celui-ci en découvrant Ken et Tetsu avec leurs sacs, qui revenaient des courses.

_Yukki, on va prendre l'air ? _lança Ken au vol, complètement paniqué.

_Avec joie !_

_Restez là. C'est un malentendu. Hein ? _murmura Tetsu en s'accrochant au regard du chanteur, alors que leurs amis s'éclipsèrent rapidement quand même.

_Malentendu ?_

_Ce que tu as dit…_

_Ca te dérange ? _lança le chanteur, la fierté reprenant le dessus un instant subitement.

_Mais… on était d'accord…_

_Et ben finalement non. A ce moment là tu m'as bien eu avec tes histoires à dormir debout. Mais je ne peux pas oublier. Et je ne te crois pas, plus j'y pense… J'étais là, hein. Soit tu es le meilleur acteur que je connaisse, soit ça signifiait quelque chose aussi pour toi._

Vu qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Hyde s'arma de cette assurance qu'il n'avait pas normalement. Il n'aurait jamais osé si lorsque Tetsu avait dit _« on était d'accord »,_ il n'avait pas eu cette lueur dans le regard. Indéfinissable avec des mots, mais elle avait donné espoir à Hyde. Comme si entre ce que Tetsu disait et ce qu'il pensait, la différence était de taille. D'ailleurs en y repensant, Yukki n'avait pas tort : jamais à aucun moment, Tetsu n'avait dit ne pas l'aimer ni rien. Il avait donné des raisons, de bonnes raisons de ne pas continuer, mais pas celle-là. Alors tout était permis. Tetsu se sentit comme dos au mur, d'ailleurs.

_Hyde… Stop._

_Mais pourquoi ? C'est moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi._

_Mais si ! _explosa le bassiste, n'y tenant plus._T'es… T'es comme un frère pour moi ! _

_Mais je ne le suis pas._

_Je tiens à ce que tu le sois._

_Et moi je ne te crois pas._

_Et si ça ne marche pas ? _lança Tetsu sans s'apercevoir qu'une telle question traduisait déjà une fêlure dans ses résolutions.

_On aura essayé._

_Et si on ne supportere plus d'être dans la même pièce ?_

_Ca ne nous arrivera pas. Ces dernier jours, c'était l'incompréhension qui parlait… Mais on est trop proches pour arrêter de se voir de toute façon._

_Bordel…_

Dans le mille. Quand il aurait deux minutes, Hyde irait remercier Yukki. Bon, son assurance était assez relative, vu comme ses jambes tremblaient à la perspective de tout foutre par terre entre eux, mais… A chaque seconde qui passait, son espoir grandissait. Tetsu ne le détrompait pas. Ses arguments étaient ceux que le bon sens commandait de dire, mais encore une fois, les sentiments de Tetsu n'avaient pas l'air différent des siens. C'était Yukki qui avait compris. Tetsu se trouvait dans la même situation que son chanteur : tout avait changé entre eux, lui aussi il le ressentait. Mais de là à l'admettre, c'était une autre paire de manches… Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il en viendrait à le désirer, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas maintenant : c'était toujours Hyde, il le voulait toujours à ses côtés, mais d'une autre façon maintenant.

Le petit chanteur s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, soulagé que le bassiste cesse de lutter. Il imaginait sans peine combien d'un côté Tetsu devait se sentir mal… Mais ça passerait. Le regard du bassiste avait changé, il le voyait bien. Il semblait dire « je suis un peu perdu, mais j'ai envie d'essayer… ». Parfait.

_Tes deux premiers arguments tenaient à nous. Pas au fait que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je le remarque._

_C'est…_

_C'est que je te plais bien, _fit Hyde avec un grand sourire, n'osant y croire.

_Je ne peux pas dire ça. Trop bizarre…_

_Tu peux le montrer ?_

_Je me suis toujours moqué de ces gens qui succombaient à ton charme. Et maintenant j'en fais partie, _souffla Tetsu alors que le visage de Hyde se rapprochait du sien, faisant ainsi s'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

_J'en suis bien content._

Il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Tetsu frémit et se raidit. On pouvait les voir, ici. Et même sans ça… N'importe qui pouvait comprendre ses sentiments. Il suffit de se représenter en train de franchir le pas avec son ou sa meilleure ami(e), et le tour est joué. C'est impossible de vivre une telle chose sereinement, c'est trop étrange. Mais l'aplomb tout nouveau de Hyde était sûrement un peu contagieux, puisque le bassiste se surprit à poser ses mains sur sa taille et à approfondir le baiser. Il y a avait une telle chaleur, une telle proximité que cela semblait bien moins effrayant, d'un coup. Et puis par ailleurs, l'autre nuit ils ne s'étaient pas posés beaucoup de questions… C'est que quelque part, cela devait arriver. En pensant de cette façon, Tetsu se détendit complètement et apprécia à sa juste valeur ce moment qu'ils vivaient et qui n'était qu'un début.


	27. Pour la bonne cause

Voici un petit OS de quelques pages. Encore et toujours un Haitsu, que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas. Présence de Sakura, donc absence de Yukki forcément (quoique non, j'ai bien des histoires où les deux sont présents après tout… mais pas là ^^). Un Sakura qui risque d'être assez… surprenant, d'ailleurs, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Pas très creusé question histoire, mais c'est dans mes cartons depuis bien plusieurs mois alors ayé, je le poste enfin !

**Pour la bonne cause**

Assis à l'envers sur une chaise, Sakura semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Ou alors il était juste dans la lune, mais en tout cas, il n'était pas ici. La porte grinça, le sortant de son état un peu mou. Hyde apparut dans la pièce, et le batteur ne put retenir un sourire. Un gobelet de café dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre et dans la bouche un gâteau. Voici les choses essentielles à la vie de Hyde. Ca et la musique, bien sûr. Il était attachant, Hyde. Depuis… Mine de rien quatre ans maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient et travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient fait du chemin. Et après le succès qu'ils rencontraient, la deuxième chose la plus inattendue selon Sakura, c'était sa bonne entente avec le chanteur. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'entendre avec quelqu'un comme lui. Enfin, s'entendre, si. Mais l'apprécier à ce point, en faire un ami très proche, ça non. Parce que Hyde était son exact opposé, dans tous les domaines. Aussi petit et frêle qu'il était costaud, aussi timide que Sakura était rentre-dedans, aussi réfléchit que le batteur était un fonceur… Et la liste était longue ainsi. Mais les faits étaient là : il l'appréciait beaucoup, et le chanteur agissait même comme un effet apaisant sur lui. Comme une 'bonne conscience', un peu…

Tout au fond de la pièce, Ken semblait à moitié endormi sur sa guitare. Il avait fait la bringue toute la nuit –pour changer- et là, après une journée intense de boulot, il commençait à faiblir. D'ailleurs on ne l'entendait plus. Et quand Ken se taisait, l'heure était grave : il était soit très déprimé, soit mort de fatigue, l'un ou l'autre. En passant devant lui, Hyde baissa la tête tout en avalant son gâteau, histoire de vérifier que le guitariste ne s'était pas endormi là. A côté de ce dernier, occupé à noircir une feuille de papier, le leader semblait complètement extérieur à tout cela. Tetsu concentré, cela signifiait que le local pouvait bien prendre feu, il ne le verrait pas. Hyde avait pour projet d'aller s'asseoir vers lui, mais à l'autre bout, Sakura agita la main :

_Hyde-chan… Viens ici, mon chou._

_Ben… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _s'étonna Hyde en allant vers lui toutefois. _Tu as bu ?_

_Non, pourquoi ? _

_Tu m'as jamais appelé comme ça._

_C'est gênant ?_

_Oh tu sais, tu m'appelles bien 'princesse' autrement… _soupira-t-il en posant son café sur la table. _Alors je suppose que non. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?_

_On va se boire un pot ce soir ?_

_Oui, d'accord. _

_D'ailleurs on a fini là, non ?_ fit le batteur après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_Je pense. Oh oui, largement… Je préviens juste Tet-chan… _

_Mais non, viens par là ! _

_Hé ! _

Vivement, Sakura l'avait attrapé par la taille et l'avait balancé sur son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante. Déjà qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être une force de la nature pour soulever Hyde, mais alors là c'était prouvé. Le chanteur se retrouva tête en bas, surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sakura s'amusait ainsi, mais enfin il le trouvait bizarre ce soir, et puis là il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Au fond de la pièce, Tetsu releva la tête au cri du chanteur, et avala de travers en voyant le batteur lui tapoter les fesses négligemment, comme on ferait une petite tape sur l'épaule d'un bon pote. Sauf que ce n'était pas l'épaule.

_En voiture ! _

_Sakura-chan, surtout… _gémit le chanteur.

_Hm ?_

_Me lâche pas !_

_Pro-mis. Ah, Tetsu-kun, salut ! _lança le batteur en s'arrêtant devant lui, tenant toujours son colis renversé sur l'épaule. _J'embarque la princesse, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_Euh, je… Quand même, vous auriez pu attendre qu'on finisse… _marmonna Tetsu.

_Ca fait déjà une heure qu'on ne glandouille plus rien… Tu sauras vivre sans lui, non ? _plaisanta Sakura.

_N'importe quoi, _grogna l'autre, en rougissant ; du moins c'est l'impression qu'eût Sakura.

_Passez une bonne soirée. Et soyez là à l'heure demain matin ! _fit-il toutefois.

_Ca, je ne peux pas promettre… _rétorqua Sakura avec un clin d'œil._ Il se peut qu'on ait du mal à se lever, vas savoir…_

_Sakura-chan ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! _s'étouffa Hyde, ne comprenant pas à quoi il jouait.

_Ohhh mais je plaisante, voyons ! Pas vrai Tetsu ?_

_Naturellement…_

_T'as l'air tendu, vieux ! Repose-toi, c'est pas bon pour les nerfs, ça…_

Sur ce, Sakura –et Hyde, forcément- sortit de la pièce, laissant Tetsu halluciner tout seul. Hyde quant à lui, ne protesta pas à voix haute, mais quand même... Outre l'insinuation à peine voilée dont personnellement, il n'était pas très fan… il restait aussi et surtout le fait que ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Sakura ! Leur batteur, si réflexion graveleuse il devait faire –et il en faisait-, faisait de Ken son compagnon idéal pour ça. Mais jamais sur un terrain aussi… ambigu. Et pas avec lui, du moins pas avant ces derniers jours. Et encore, Hyde de là où il était, ne vit pas le sourire vraiment amusé du batteur, alors qu'il les emmenait à leurs voitures.

Dans la pièce principale, Tetsu commençait à se remettre. Sakura et ses blagues stupides… Il avait tort de s'y laisser prendre. Mais quand même… Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, le batteur partait sur ce terrain. Ca devenait une habitude. Il était proche de Hyde, d'accord, mais il y avait une limite. Et de plus en plus, Tetsu voyait le batteur flouter la limite, à son grand étonnement. Où voulait-il en venir ? Etait-il… sérieux ? On aurait dit qu'il s'amusait, plutôt… Le bassiste grogna et resta à fixer la porte par laquelle ils étaient partis comme s'il attendait une réponse de sa part. Puis à côté de lui, Ken sursauta, comme réveillé en sursaut. Il s'était vraiment assoupi, et il lui fallu deux minutes pour émerger et constater qu'il y avait quelqu'un près de lui. Quelqu'un à l'air pas commode en plus :

_Ah t'étais là ? Ben t'as l'air…_

…_tendu, ouais je sais ! _acheva sèchement le leader, se disant que ça faisait deux fois en deux minutes.

_Houlaaa… Mal luné, d'un coup ?_

_Je vais bien !_

_C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, tiens. Bref… _bailla Ken, constatant qu'ils étaient seuls._ Où ils sont, les autres ?_

_Partis._

_Ah ? bon ben je peux en faire autant alors._

_Ouais._

_Si je te propose un verre là tout de suite, _risqua le guitariste, _j'ai une chance pour que tu te détendes et que tu me racontes tes malheurs ?_

Devant le regard insistant de son ami, Tetsu réagit aussitôt. Mais que faisait-il, là ? D'accord il était 'légèrement' sur les nerfs… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être désagréable avec quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé, tout de même ! Déjà que même sans ça, être de mauvaise humeur était bizarre… Fichu Sakura. Il réagit donc et se tourna vers Ken en souriant, dans le but de le rassurer :

_Hein ? Oh pardon excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je… Désolé d'avoir été désagréable !_

_Tu as des soucis ?_

_Non non, du tout ! J'étais… contrarié. Mais ça va maintenant._

_Je vois. Alors, ce verre, c'est oui ou non ? C'est que j'ai soif moi._

_C'est oui, je te suis._

Il rassembla ses affaires pour suivre le guitariste… Et il ne vit pas ce dernier sourire. Un sourire amusé, le même ou presque que celui d'un certain batteur, un peu plus tôt. Pauvre Tetsu.

Cette petite journée ne fut qu'un préambule, comme un avant-goût à cet autre jour qui lui, fut décisif par contre. Car ce jour là, plus encore que tous les précédents, Sakura avait décidé de passer à l'attaque. Et dire qu'il mettait le paquet aurait été en-dessous de la vérité. Que les autres soient là ne semblait pas le gêner. Depuis le matin, il était après Hyde. A grands coups de ton mielleux, de mots doux, de gestes plus que douteux et équivoques… Le chanteur lui-même s'en trouvait complètement ahuri et gêné. Mais c'était Sakura, alors il savait qu'il n'avait rien à redouter, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Son absence de réaction causée par ces raisons, fut pris par une certaine personne, comme une acceptation. Dans son coin, Tetsu s'arrachait les cheveux. Il montait en lui, ce sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à donner un nom. Ce sentiment qui le rendait malade, qui lui tordait le ventre et lui donnait des envies de meurtre, presque. Et Ken ne savait plus comment le calmer, voyant bien qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. De minutes en minutes, le changement s'opérait. Les prunelles noisette du bassiste devinrent noires et son regard si doux habituellement, semblait enragé. Son expression avait dépassé le stade du crispé pour avoir tout bonnement l'air furieuse, bien qu'il essaie de se contenir. Et ne parlons pas de son ton agressif : il aboyait littéralement sur tout le monde.

_Hyde-chan, tu as jeté un œil aux paroles que je t'ai passé ?_ demanda soudainement Sakura.

_Ah oui. Mais tu sais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais que je les vois. Je ne suis personne en particulier… Tout le monde peut écrire. _

_Oui enfin, tu es quand même le spécialiste ici et comme c'était un premier essai, je voulais ton avis._

_Ca me touche. Et franchement, j'ai aimé. A voir ce qu'en penseront les autres, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai beaucoup apprécié._

_Sérieusement ?_

_Oui oui. C'est cool, pour un premier essai, Sakura-chan ! _assura Hyde en souriant.

_Merci, c'est encourageant._

Visiblement content que les paroles qu'il avait réalisées soient appréciées par le chanteur, Sakura lui rendit son sourire. Et sous le regard médusé de Ken et de Tetsu aussi d'ailleurs, le batteur attrapa délicatement Hyde par le menton pour l'approcher de lui, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ca ne dura pas bien longtemps et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste. Mais Tetsu se sentit rougir de colère jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son poing le démangeait sévèrement, alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait résister à l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Non, là pas possible. Il l'avait embrassé, quand même ! Et ici, sous leurs yeux, encore bien ! Et cet imbécile de Hyde qui ne disait rien, c'était peut-être ça en plus, qui rendait Tetsu fou ! Mais qu'il parle ! Ou alors… Ou alors il avait des vues sur Sakura et ça ne le dérangeait pas ?! L'enfoiré !

_M… Mais… _bafouilla Hyde, rouge de confusion.

_Oups, désolé. C'était pour te remercier._

_Ah. D'accord. Ben je… Je vais voir un truc, je… reviens…_

Il sortit dans le couloir, probablement à la recherche de son cerveau et d'un peu d'air frais. Enfin, 'sortir'… Il courut presque, plus exactement. Et Sakura s'installa à table en s'étirant, visiblement pas du tout perturbé, lui. Il jeta un œil à ses deux camarades qui ne bronchaient pas et qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène, et il lança à l'adresse de tout le monde et de personne :

_Ah… Dites, il embrasse bien, le petit._

_Euh Sakura_, risqua Ken_, tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ?_

_Quoi ? _

_Ben… Hyde-chan… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te comportes normalement, hein ?_

_Ah, ça. Mais on s'est toujours bien entendus._

'_Toujours'… _nota Ken, dubitatif au souvenir de la première rencontre. _Mais passons. Moi aussi je m'entends bien avec lui, mais pourtant je ne…_

_Ken-kun, c'est parce que tu ne vois pas les choses comme moi_, coupa Sakura.

_Et comment tu les vois, s'il te plait ?_

_Je ne vais rien vous apprendre si je vous dis que même avant qu'on fasse nos débuts, peu importe l'endroit où on se pointait, tout le monde le regardait, non ?_

_Ca… _acquiesça Ken.

_C'est comme ça. Qu'il soit célèbre maintenant n'y change rien, c'est encore et toujours vers lui que les regards se tournent en premier. Et pourquoi ?_

_Ben… Parce que les gens le trouvent beau ? _risqua Ken.

_Tuuut ! Faux ! _

_Hein ?_

_Enfin, si sûrement. Mais pas uniquement. C'est parce qu'il a l'air tout fragile, inspirant des envie de le protéger… Mais que quelque part dans ses yeux… on voit que c'est lui qui mène la danse. Il est provocateur et il le sait._

_Hein ? _répéta Ken.

Tetsu allait s'en faire claquer les articulations, s'il persistait à serrer son poing ainsi. Il commençait même à trembler. Il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Sakura… Hyde était celui qui en était le plus proche, d'accord, mais ça n'empêchait pas Tetsu de beaucoup l'apprécier aussi. Il avait de l'estime et de l'amitié pour lui. Alors là, l'entendre parler de Hyde comme d'un vulgaire sujet de dissertation, et surtout sur la fin, comme d'un allumeur de première qui cache son jeu… Sakura pouvait vraiment parler de lui en ces termes ? Lui qui était censé avoir énormément de respect pour sa 'princesse' ? Et plus encore, ce qui lui déplaisait, c'était le sourire mauvais qu'affichait le batteur, et cette lueur brillante dans le regard. Lueur ô combien visible après qu'il ait embrassé Hyde. Il l'avait embrassé ! Rien qu'à ce souvenir, et Tetsu écumait de rage, presque. Le rire moqueur de Sakura sonna désagréablement à ses oreilles, alors que le batteur expliquait à un Ken qui ne bronchait pas :

_Décidemment, tu es lent. Hyde n'est pas plus timide que toi ou moi, mon vieux. Il utilise juste sa tête d'ange et son comportement de vierge effarouchée pour parvenir à ses fins. Et ainsi, il manipule son , il sait y faire…_

_N'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends ! _s'écria Tetsu en bousculant Ken pour s'approcher.

_C'était à prévoir que Tetsu, le bras-droit de la justice et officieusement garde du corps de la vedette, l'ouvre, _remarqua Sakura sans cesser de sourire.

_Sur un autre ton, s'il te plait ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois sérieux ! Tu le connais si peu ?_

_Hyde ?_

_Oui, Hyde ! Tu as passé des heures incalculables ces dernières années, à travailler avec lui, à discuter aussi… Tu le connais bien et tu penses ça de lui ? Mais tu n'as pas du tout compris qui il était !_

_Tu vas me ressortir le couplet sur l'innocence si pure et si belle de ce pauvre petit être incompris et qui a besoin d'amour ? _murmura Sakura en joignant les mains sous son menton.

_Sakura, tu vas trop loin… _remarqua Ken, qui jetait un regard inquiet vers son ami d'enfance.

_Mais je vais te…_

Tetsu bondit vers la table et avec une rapidité insoupçonnée, il attrapa Sakura par le col. Il était tenté par l'envie de lui mettre une droite, et si ça avait été n'importe qui, ce serait déjà fait d'ailleurs. Et bien fait. Mais c'était Sakura… Hyde ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il le frappait… Et Tetsu avait encore en tête, bien que la colère ne l'aveugle, l'idée que Sakura était son ami. Ken tenta bien de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes, alors il n'insista pas. Resserrant sa prise, Tetsu approcha le visage de Sakura du sien. Et Sakura souriait toujours, ce qui le rendait fou. Les mots passaient en boucle dans la tête du bassiste, qui refusait que de telles choses soient dites sur la personne la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de croire que Hyde était parfait, ça non. Il savait ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Mais il tenait à lui malgré ça. Il savait que Hyde riait pour rien et surtout de lui-même, qu'il pouvait lui redonner la pêche avec juste un sourire… Que malgré sa peur des autres, il avait laissé Tetsu entrer dans son petit monde… qu'il était naturellement gentil et espiègle… attachant, aussi. Incapable de vouloir manipuler qui que ce soit. Le bassiste secoua Sakura, enragé à l'idée qu'on puisse autant se méprendre sur Hyde :

_Mais il est quoi pour toi, au juste ? Si tu penses ça, alors il est quoi ?!_

_C'est pas évident ? Je veux me le taper, bien sûr._

_Hein ? _lâcha Tetsu d'une voix blanche, stupéfait.

_Quoi ? C'est ce que pensent toutes les personnes qui le regardent. Désir de le protéger, mon œil ! Il n'inspire que ça et d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il veut._

_Retire ça. Retire ça tout de suite ou sinon…_

Tetsu était en train de s'en faire une crampe à la main, tant il serrait le col de Sakura. Cette fois, il tremblait vraiment. Il avait envie de hurler jusqu'à s'en faire sauter une corde vocale, et surtout, de frapper Sakura jusqu'à obtenir des excuses. Et même avec ça, il aurait encore mal. Des mots pareils, un tel tissu d'horreur à l'encontre du chanteur qui serait sûrement brisé d'entendre ça… Il ne pouvait pas laisser dire ça. Peu importe que Sakura soit plus costaud que lui et que l'issu d'un affrontement soit évidente… Cette dernière phrase avait été celle de trop. En y repensant, il ne put se retenir. Son autre main libre se ferma et le poing parti directement dans la mâchoire de Sakura. Et ça ne le soulageait même pas. Il se domina pour ne pas en remettre un second, d'ailleurs. Le batteur se passa la main sur le menton, à la fois surpris mais inlassablement souriant. Il ajouta :

_Tetsu-kun, ne sois pas hypocrite. Toi aussi, c'est ce que tu veux._

_Je t'interdis !_

_Ah oui ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'as pas ce genre de pensées à son égard. Ose le dire._

_C'est…_ bafouilla Tetsu, pris au dépourvu. _ Je…_

_Menteur._

_C'est peut-être vrai ! Je ne peux pas le nier, mais… Ce n'est pas que ça ! _s'écria le bassiste.

_Tetsu je t'en prie, n'embellie pas l'histoire juste pour te donner bonne conscience. D'autant que tu pourrais, si tu voulais. Tu pourrais avoir ce que tu veux. Regarde, moi je suis bien parti pour l'avoir._

_Je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, tu n'es pas le Sakura que je connais et que j'apprécie. Je ne comprends rien à ton attitud,e mais… Une chose est sûre ! Tu ne poseras pas le petit doigt sur Hyde, c'est clair ? Essaie seulement et je…_

_Et tu vas m'en empêcher ?_

_De toutes mes forces ! _s'écria Tetsu, prêt à le démolir sur place. _Quelqu'un qui le traiterait comme un objet… Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !_

_Quelle grandeur, quelle bonté d'âme… _ironisa l'autre. _Mais dis-moi un peu, pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_

_Parce que moi, je suis sérieux !_

_Sérieux ?_

_Je ne le traiterai pas comme ça. C'est évident qu'il me plait comme ça aussi, mais… Moi contrairement à toi, je l'aime ! Alors je le traiterai bien. Parce qu'il ne manipule personne, il ne joue pas. Il est vraiment fragile, il est vraiment tel qu'il le montre, il ne trompe personne ! C'est pour ça que je l'aime._

Tetsu avait le cœur totalement emballé. Un mélange de colère sourde qui refusait de se calmer, et ce d'autant plus que Sakura ne semblait aucunement regretter ses dires… Et il était grisé, aussi. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'avouer ainsi, et encore moins devant une personne autre que le principal concerné. Mais il ne pouvait être gêné, comme il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il se moquait pas mal d'avoir l'air stupide ou autre : il était trop furieux pour sans soucier. Sakura marqua un temps. Un temps où son expression changea, mais Tetsu ne le vit pas. Le batteur se racla la gorge et planta son regard dans le sien :

_Tiens donc ? On est amoureux ?_

_Depuis… Depuis le premier jour_, lâcha Tetsu en soutenant son regard_. Et je sais que c'est pareil, c'est juste… qu'on s'est retrouvés coincés dans ce rôle de meilleurs amis, mais je sais que c'est réciproque…_

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui ! Et même si ça ne l'était pas, je ne te laisserai pas… _s'emporta-t-il de nouveau. _Excuse-toi ! Retire tout ce que tu as dit et j'essayerai peut-être de te pardonner au bout du compte. Même si je suis tellement énervé que…_

_Parce que quoi ? _insista Sakura, visiblement s'amusant beaucoup.

_Je te l'ai dit ! Parce que je l'aime et que je refuse d'entendre ça ! _s'écria-t-il.

_T'as entendu ça, princesse ?_

Ce disant, Sakura, regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'un Tetsu complètement à côté de la plaque. Il se retourna après avoir interrogé Sakura du regard, et manqua de s'étrangler. A quelques pas d'eux, Hyde se tenait debout, Ken à côté de lui le tenant par les épaules. A quel moment le guitariste était-il allé le chercher discrètement ? Tetsu ne s'était aperçu de rien du tout, lui si observateur d'habitude. Ahuri, il regarda de nouveau Sakura, qui éclatait de rire en se réinstallant sur sa chaise. Après quoi, le leader comprit une chose : Hyde avait tout entendu ! Et même s'il n'était arrivé qu'à la fin, c'était assez… En une fraction de seconde, le leader remplit de rage fondit comme neige au soleil, et Tetsu réapparut. Maladroit, bégayant, rougissant, cherchant ses mots avec juste Hyde. Il n'osait même plus le regarder en face, alors que le chanteur, qu'on avait amené là de force en lui ordonnant le silence, n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu ? Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Tetsu l'avait dit : c'était réciproque. Mais à force de laisser les choses suivre leur cours, le chanteur avait fini par se demander si oui ou non, un jour ils sortiraient de leur relation actuelle pour aller vers ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Trop timide pour agir, Hyde se morfondait en espérant qu'un de ces jours, Tetsu ait le cran qu'il n'avait pas. Quoi que non. Aujourd'hui, Hyde l'avait, ce cran. Il l'avait peut-être parce que le premier pas avait été fait, et que de cette façon, faire le second fut plus aisé. Ou peut-être parce que la situation était tellement surréaliste qu'il ne voulut pas réfléchir. Il s'approcha de Tetsu –qui visiblement cherchait un trou de souris pour y disparaître- et après un bref instant d'hésitation, il l'embrassa. Arrêt temporel. Le leader ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais pas besoin d'analyser pour agir : il se laissa faire avec plaisir, parce qu'après tout, il attendait ce moment depuis le début, comme il l'avait dit. Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il se sentit fondre immédiatement, tandis qu'il avait envie ce qui lui faisait envie depuis des années.

_Bouge-toi, vieux ! Joue pas les voyeurs !_

Sakura passa comme une flèche devant un Ken qui bloquait sur la scène, et l'entraîna dehors, dans le couloir. Puis à l'extérieur, parce que de toute façon, la salle serait 'occupée' tout le reste de la journée maintenant, si tout se passait bien. Le batteur s'étira et alluma une cigarette, avant d'en tendre une à son ami. Il sourit et lui demanda :

_Depuis combien de temps tu m'as démasqué ?_

_Ca fait quelques jours maintenant… _expliqua Ken tranquillement. _Quoique je t'avoue que j'ai eu un doute, au baiser. _

_M'en parle pas, _grimaça Sakura_. J'ai dû me faire violence._

_Ca, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !_

_Lui non plus, hein… _fit le batteur en touchant sa mâchoire.

_Tu le sais pourtant, que Tetsu voit rouge si on s'en prend au nabot._

_Bien sûr que je le sais ! N'empêche qu'il a fallu y aller fort ! J'en reviens pas d'avoir ramé à ce point !_

_C'était pour la bonne cause._

_Et pour mes nerfs aussi. J'en pouvais plus de les voir se tourner autour comme ça à longueur de temps ! _grogna-t-il.

_C'est vrai que depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchent…_

_Et ben il fallait juste qu'ils se trouvent ! _

_Tu n'avais pas un autre moyen en tête ? Un qui aurait préservé la tension de Tetsu ? _demanda Ken, le ton faussement réprobateur.

_Je n'avais que ça sous la main… Et franchement, je me suis amusé à un point… _ajouta Sakura en riant tout seul.

_En déblatérant des horreurs sur le petit ?_

_Pas ça, voyons ! En voyant Tetsu-kun frôler l'infarctus ! Si j'avais insisté un tout petit peu, il prenait un mégaphone et montait sur le toit pour hurler qu'il l'aimait._

_Alors ça, je ne crois pas, non… _rétorqua Ken, mort de rire toutefois en imaginant la scène.

_Même pas drôle._

Sakura écrasa son mégot sous sa semelle et proposa un verre à son ami, qui accepta volontiers. Le batteur jeta un dernier coup d'œil à leur lieu de répétition, et il eut un grand sourire. Ca avait mis le temps, mais il y était arrivé. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, tout de même… En touchant à nouveau son menton un rien sensible, il se dit juste que sa bonté le perdra, avant de monter en voiture avec Ken.

**Fin.**


	28. Contrariété

**Avant d'attaquer la prochaine fic Haitsu, voici un petit OS qui n'a d'autre prétention, un peu comme le précédent, que de faire au moins sourire. En espérant que la chute ne soit pas décevante, en tous cas l'idée m'est venue comme ça et bien sûr ça ne fait absolument pas assez pour faire une fic d'où ce petit épisode :)**

**Gomen ma Lilys, c'était ça que je voulais te faire relire, mais quand je l'ai eu fini, j'ai décidé de le poster de toute façon :)**

**Contrariété**

Conseil de guerre au sein du studio de L'Arc en ciel. Le réunion devant porter sur le choix des goodies de la prochaine tournée avait pris une direction toute autre en milieu de journée. Et ça n'était pas pour déplaire au moins à Yukki, qui en dehors de la musique proprement dite, n'affectionnait particulièrement aucun autre aspect du métier. Et sachant qu'il y avait un sujet en ce moment, qui attirait pas mal l'attention, c'était obligé d'y faire allusion. Allusion qui avait trouvé un écho chez le guitariste, qui s'était empressé d'ajouter son grain de sel. Du coup, cela faisait un bon moment que les goodies étaient tombés aux oubliettes, au profit de quelque chose de bien plus intéressant selon eux. L'arc, du moins les trois quarts de ses membres, scrutaient par ailleurs la porte d'entrée afin de ne pas rater l'arrivée du membre manquant et accesoirement aussi, principal sujet de la conversation en cours.

_Je me demande combien de temps il tiendra comme ça sans craquer..._ murmura pensivement Yukki.

_C'est qu'une question de jours_, rétorqua aussitôt Ken. _Il sera incapable de le cacher plus longtemps, de toute façon._

_En attendant, ça le rend d'une humeur massacrante._

_Ca... Il ne parle plus, il aboie._

_Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne peut pas s'y faire comme ça, c'est un tel changement._.. nota Yukki, prenant ainsi la défense de l'absent.

_Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai, moi... _fit Ken, après une pause.

_Toi ? Oh toi, ça fait partie de ces choses que tu ne supporterais pas ! Tu serais encore pire !_

_Tu exagères..._

_Si j'exagère ? Alors là... C'est pas dit,_ murmura le batteur avec un sourire taquin.

_Mouais... Et le pire c'est qu'on doit faire gaffe, nous deux ! Pour ne pas l'énerver !_

_Ce n'est pas un mal... _conclut Yukki, songeant qu'ils n'étaient pas à plaindre, tous les deux.

_Tu penses qu'il va se pointer aujourd'hui ?_

_Quand même... Je veux bien qu'il soit à cran, mais il reste professionnel._

_C'est une telle tête de pioche, parfois..._ soupira Ken, pas convaincu.

_Ca prend de telles proportions..._

_Et t'as rien à dire, toi ?! C'est quand même ta faute, tout ça !_

Le guitariste avait apostrophé le dernier présent d'entre eux, qui jusque là ne disait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre il est vrai. Une vraie statue de cire. Tetsu, bras croisés sur son torse, reçut la remarque de plein fouet. Ceci eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées, naturellement toujours tournées vers la même personne. Même quand elle n'était pas au centre de la conversation, de toute manière. Cela avait toujours été le cas, plus ou moins. Et au fil du temps, même 'plus' que 'moins', d'ailleurs. Alors ces jours-ci, forcément... Hyde avait perdu de son sourire, de ses mimiques enfantines, et même de son exubérance... Depuis ce fameux soir où Tetsu avait prononcé les mots malheureux d'une façon acerbe, sans le moindre ménagement donc. A dire vrai, le bassiste ne pensait pas engendrer de telles conséquences en agissant tel quel. Il s'attendait à du changement, oui, à ce que cela soit dur même... Il savait que Hyde aurait des efforts à fournir pour accepter cette nouvelle situation. Mais il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui faciliter la tâche. Mais vu comme Hyde le prenait mal, vu comme son comportement avait changé, le bassiste craignait d'avoir été trop loin. Mais... Il pensait que c'était mieux, surtout pour Hyde en particulier. Et pour eux deux aussi, d'ailleurs. Vient un temps où il faut savoir être raisonnable, se montrer responsable aussi. Simplement, c'était à se demander si et quand la pillule passerait, et quand le chanteur serait de nouveau approchable. Et notamment par lui. Il sembla gêné par la remarque de Ken, alors il murmura simplement :

_'Ma faute', c'est peut-être un peu..._

_Quoi ? C'est bien toi qui a voulu tout stopper à ce sujet, oui ou non ?_

_Oui... _admit Tetsu. _Mais c'était pour son bien..._

_Ah ben il est beau, le résultat._

_Mais avec ou sans ça, _s'empressa-t-il de répondre, _ça n'enlève rien à mes sentiments pour lui, quoi qu'il en soit... Et puis il n'était pas obligé de faire ce que je disais, _se défendit-il, pour montrer que Hyde avait accepté.

_Allez, arrête ! Depuis le temps, t'as pas encore compris qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, du moment que c'est toi qui le demande ? _Se gaussa Ken.

Au même moment, le principal concerné fit son apparition dans la pièce, ce qui eut pour effet de faire cesser toute discussion immédiatement. Cela permit à Ken de rester sur ses dires, pas mécontent de son effet, surtout en voyant Tetsu se ratatiner sur sa chaise et rougir lorsque Hyde vint les rejoindre. Bien fait, qu'il culpabilise, tiens ! Ken était solidaire de Hyde sur ce coup là, qu'on se le dise ! Ce dernier était par ailleurs d'une humeur toujours aussi mauvaise, cela se voyait rien qu'à sa tête. Il avait l'air contrarié. Il lança d'ailleurs un regard meurtrier à Tetsu. D'emblée, cela annonçait la couleur. Yukki compatit cette fois avec son leader, parce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé se prendre un tel regard, lui. Pauvre Tetsu. Sûr qu'il devait regretter amèrement ses paroles; s'il avait su qu'après un coup pareil, il allait servir de puchinball au chanteur.

Hyde leur fit un signe de la main en guise de bonjour, avant de se débarrasser de sa veste. Puis, voyant qu'ils ne bossaient visiblement pas d'arrache-pied, il ne vint pas tout de suite les rejoindre. D'abord, il fonça au placard, cherchant de quoi grignoter. Bien qu'étant doté d'un solide appétit, chacun savait bien que lorsqu'il se rabattait ainsi sur la nourriture, c'est qu'il était de mauvais poil. C'est dans un silence quasi religieux que Hyde vint s'asseoir à la table. Entre Ken et Yukki, d'ailleurs, bien qu'il y ait largement de la place à côté de Tetsu. Ce dernier se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il tenta cependant une approche, pas découragé pour autant :

_Ca... Ca va bien, Hyde-chan ?_

_Ouais._

_Tu... Tu y arrives ? _Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander timidement.

Hyde le fusilla du regard. Attention, sujet qui fâche. Tetsu se mordit la lèvre, maudissant sa langue trop pendue d'avoir parlé trop vite. Déjà que Hyde devait y penser sans cesse, et encore plus quand il le voyait vu que c'était quand même Tetsu, qui était à l'origine de la situation... Et lui il en rajoutait une couche, pour parfaire le tout. Hyde cessa de vider une boîte de gateaux pour le regarder attentivement. Il était bien conscient de n'être facile à vivre pour personne en ce moment. Mais il n'y pouvait rien aussi, il était sur les nerfs en permanence. Quand on est accro comme il l'était... Non, rectification : comme il l'est encore... Et bien c'est difficile de stopper net d'un coup, juste parce qu'on vous le demande. Mais c'était Tetsu qui avait demandé, aussi. Et peu importe la difficulté, si c'était Tetsu, alors... Hyde avait acquiscé, ne mesurant pas sur le coup, combien il aurait du mal à s'y faire... Il voulait garder ça. Parce que c'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin finalement, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne savait plus faire sans. Quelle pitié...

_Je fais avec_, se contenta-t-il de répondre en détournant le regard pour ne pas dévoiler sa faiblesse.

_Si tu as besoin..._

_Pas besoin de ton aide. Je vais te montrer que je peux le faire_, grogna Hyde.

_Mais si c'est trop dur, on peut s'arranger..._ tenta le bassiste, en train de craquer en le voyant ainsi.

_C'est toi qui voulais, non ? Assume jusqu'au bout alors. Je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus, je t'ai promis, après tout._

_Doiha-chan..._

_Ah ça me saoule. Je vais prendre l'air._

Hyde attrapa sa veste au vol et sortit, joignant ainsi le geste à la parole. Ca devenait irrespirable ici, dirait-on... Un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il ne pensait qu'à cela depuis qu'il était arrivé au studio, même si cela faisait à peine quelques minutes. Dur de résister, quand l'envie vous tenaille de cette façon. C'était encore pire en le voyant, puisqu'il incarnait la personne à cause de laquelle il y avait mis fin.

A l'intérieur, Tetsu prit soin d'éviter le regard qu'il devinait réprobateur, de son ami guitariste. Il n'avait pas été fin, il le savait bien, pas la peine de se l'entendre dire. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Hyde, il comprenait que même s'il avait voulu agir pour son bien en l'engueulant de cette façon, il avait peut-être été un peu loin. Il avait piqué sa fierté, avec son _'tu n'es même pas capable !'_. LA chose à ne pas dire à quelqu'un d'aussi fier et monsieur 'j'aurais le dernier mot' que l'est Hyde. au fond, c'était bien, avant. Avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, Hyde et lui étaient tranquilles, heureux, et les humeurs du chanteur étaient plus gérables. S'il avait su qu'il en apsserait par de tels moments de contrariété, il aurait gardé son opinion pour lui. Ken devait venir à cette même conclusion, et ce depuis un bail, puisqu'il s'alluma une cigarette après le départ du chanteur, semblant l'apprécier particulièrement.

_Ouais... Cette fois, ton envie de faire le bien comme une bonne fée et de distribuer tes bons conseils s'est retournée contre toi, Tetsu_, remarqua-t-il.

_Je trouvais que c'était mieux, _se justifia le leader.

_Y a la manière. Et puis il est assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui, non ?_

_J'imagine..._

_Et tu n'avais pas besoin de piquer sa fierté._

_C'était pour le faire réagir..._

_Sois heureux : c'est réussi ! _S'esclaffa Ken.

Finalement, le guistariste le prit avec le sourire. L'un qui voualit tellement agir pour les autres que parfois il leur compliquait la tâche... L'autre, éternel grand gosse, qui relevait tous les défis même s'il devait y laisser des plumes... Ils faisaient une sacrée paire d'idiots, tiens ! Et Ke nsourit franchement en s'imaginant la façon dont leurs soirées devaient se dérouler ces temps-ci, maintenant que c'était tendu. Ca devait être quelque chose à voir, tiens ! Au bout de la table, Yukki sourit au bassiste, une façon de lui dire que cela passerait, avec le temps... Mais sans vouloir enfoncer le clou, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque :

_Tu aurais vraiment dû y réfléchir à deux fois, avant de dire qu'il était faible et qu'il était incapable de s'arrêter de fumer..._


	29. Qu'il parle maintenant

**Un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée cette nuit et que j'achève à peine de taper… Comme souvent, il repose sur un instant donné. Il se suffit à lui-même, même s'il est toujours possible d'imaginer un avant et un après… En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)**

**Qu'il parle maintenant**

Il était assis au bord de l'estrade… Pas trop loin, sinon ses pieds n'auraient pas pu se poser à plat sur le sol tels qu'ils l'étaient actuellement. Au début, ils martelaient un rythme lancinant sur le parquais, par un réflexe nerveux… Et puis il avait fini par se lasser, et maintenant, plus rien ne bougeait. Légèrement penché en avant, les mains jointes entre ses jambes un peu écartées, il semblait abattu. Comme si un poids énorme était posé sur ses frêles épaules, le forçant à s'arquer ainsi. La culpabilité pèse lourd, il faut dire. La honte d'avoir contribué à tout gâcher, d'avoir blessé beaucoup de personnes, et le tout sans trop savoir où aller maintenant ni même s'il avait eu raison d'agir ainsi… Un pauvre sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Si c'était à refaire, il agirait de même, il le savait. Mais cela ne rendait pas la situation plus agréable à vivre pour autant.

_Tiens._

Il releva la tête et se trouva nez-à-nez avec une boisson chaude tendue devant lui. Café ? Non, il était plutôt chocolat, lui. D'ailleurs, l'odeur le confirmait. Il regarda l'objet bêtement comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était censé faire avec. Et puis il le regarda lui, celui qui tenait la cannette. Hyde était assez impressionnant, ainsi. Tout de noir vêtu, ses cheveux longs ramenés en une petite queue de cheval… Il avait même sorti la cravate, c'est dire si l'évènement était à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Les demoiselles d'honneur avaient failli se jeter sur lui, ça Tetsu l'avait bien vu. Nouveau sourire. Même un jour comme ça, même alors que Hyde n'était que témoin, ça avait quand même été lui que l'on regardait. En tout cas, lui l'avait regardé. Quelques minutes avant que tout ne commence, lorsque Tetsu terminait de se préparer et qu'en bon témoin, Hyde l'assistait… Ces quatre mots prononcés par le chanteur d'une voix pour la première fois presque suppliante… Tetsu le regardait plus qu'il ne l'écoutait, tant il le trouvait beau à se damner dans la seconde. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour passer devant lui, se contenter d'une caresse sur sa joue et y aller quand même, même après la supplication de Hyde…

Ceci dit, Tetsu n'était pas en reste ! Son costume à lui était de couleur blanche, de cette blancheur immaculée qui le faisait vraiment ressembler à un prince de conte de fées, surtout qu'il avait –normalement- le sourire adéquat. Jusqu'à ses chaussures brillantes, jusqu'à ses gants… Ce costume donnait l'impression qu'il était plus grand, mais aussi plus mince encore qu'à l'accoutumée… Tetsu était vraiment charmant, ainsi. Même là, que sa chemise était un peu froissée, sa cravate défaite et ses cheveux ébouriffés… Il restait tout à fait convenable, c'était un euphémisme. D'ailleurs, la lueur presque admirative qui s'était logé dans les yeux de Hyde à ce moment là, le confirmait.

_Bois, Tet-chan._

Hyde insistait, agitant la boisson sous ses yeux, souriant comme… si rien ne s'était passé, presque. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas ouvert au mauvais moment un peu plus tôt, comme si Tetsu ne s'était pas donné en spectacle, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance… Un peu estomaqué par son calme alors que lui se sentait agité au plus haut point, le bassiste prit toutefois la boisson de ses mains et il la porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Une grimace plus tard, il la repoussa vivement, s'étant brûlé la langue. Ce spectacle arracha un soupir entre l'amusement et la résignation à Hyde, qui s'accroupit devant lui :

'_Faut souffler, Tet-chan… C'est chaud._

'_Pas fait attention… _grogna l'autre en faisant claquer sa langue meurtrie contre son palais.

_Je vois ça. Tu as faim ?_

_Nan._

_Tu veux une boisson plus fraîche ?_

_Nan._

_Bon._

Hyde prit appui sur les cuisses de son vis-à-vis pour se redresser, puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il faisait un peu le malin, mais à dire vrai, il n'était pas très à l'aise. La situation était assez… éprouvante, disons. C'est drôle comme parfois, c'est le second pas qui coûte, plus que le premier. On pense que se déclarer ou simplement agir pour récupérer ou retenir l'autre demande énormément de courage et qu'ensuite, tout n'est que facilité. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Parfois, agir ainsi se fait au contraire aisément parce que la situation l'exige, parce que le risque de tout perdre est trop important. Mais quand après, la situation redevient normale, qu'il n'y a plus de pression… C'est souvent là, que rester constant et continuer à agir s'avère compliqué. Hyde le comprenait fort bien, puisque là les mots lui manquaient. Alors qu'un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à les trouver, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire !

_T'es pas très causant… _fit-il, juste pour rompre le silence.

_Bordel Hyde, tu as la situation en tête là ? _éclata Tetsu, le faisant sursauter.

_Je crois oui, j'y étais._

_Merde, pourquoi il a fallu que tu l'ouvres ? _gémit Tetsu en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait que Hyde ait parlé ou qu'il l'ait suivi, en soi… C'était surtout qu'il avait peur maintenant de ce qui allait se passer. Surtout que ni lui ni son chanteur ne continuaient dans ce sens, comme s'ils évitaient le sujet. Et puis… Se prendre les paroles dures de son père, le regard navré et outré de sa mère… Les voir s'en aller sans un regard… Il fallait que tout cela ait un sens, sinon c'était trop !

Ca avait été comme dans les films, vraiment. Juste le _« si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union… »_… Et la voix de Hyde qui avait claqué dans l'endroit, l'écho en plus. _« Je m'y oppose »_. Tetsu s'y attendait et en même temps non. Il l'espérait tout en le redoutant. Mais son cœur avait ralenti lorsqu'il l'avait entendu. Et puis il l'avait vu. Debout entre un Ken effaré et un Yukki embarrassé. Tout le monde le regardait, mais Hyde n'en avait que faire. Il l'avait même répété. Deux fois, parce qu'il n'avait pas honte. Et même, il souriait tranquillement, parce que lui et Tetsu savaient bien, au fond, qu'il ferait quelque chose comme cela. Après que le bassiste ait regardé la jeune femme près de lui d'un air désolé, il s'était ensuite retourné vers lui, lui souriant malgré la situation, malgré les regards outrés et réprobateurs d'une salle entière. C'est sans doute pour cela que maintenant, Hyde n'acceptait pas cette bouffée de remords « à la con » se disait-il. Il se leva et explosa, figeant sur place le malheureux bassiste désarçonné :

_Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Parce que je n'étais pas certain que tu aies le cran de le faire, toi ! Parce que c'est à moi que tu aurais dû promettre toutes ces conneries de 'toujours' et de 'jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare'. Parce que c'est moi que tu veux ! Et moi je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir te mettre la bague au doigt juste parce que tes parents ont décidé que ce serait bien qu'à ton âge tu te marries, qu'elle passait dans le coin et que tu étais fatigué de résister ! Satisfait ? Choisies la réponse que tu préfères !_

_Ca marche pas comme ça ! _s'écria Tetsu, se levant à son tour. _Comment je pouvais imaginer que tu créerais un tel scandale…_

_Mais arrête, tu n'attendais que ça !_

_Quoi ?_

_Quand il a demandé… Si quelqu'un s'y opposait. Tu m'as regardé. Tu t'es retourné et tu m'as regardé. Même Ken et Yukki l'ont vu._

_Evidemment que je t'ai regardé… _avoua Tetsu, de nouveau déstabilisé. _Merde, le témoin avant le mariage, est censé calmé le futur marié. Pas lui dire « ne te marrie pas »._

Car tandis que Tetsu terminait de boutonner sa veste, c'est bien ce que Hyde avait dit. Ne te marrie pas. Quatre petits mots tellement lourds de sens auxquels Tetsu avait eu du mal à résister. Mais lui sauter dessus ici-même n'aurait pas vraiment contribué à le rendre crédible dans son rôle de fiancé heureux du bonheur qui l'attend. Hyde avait dit vrai : il l'épousait juste pour avoir la paix, mais cela ne changeait rien. Rien de rien. Juste qu'il n'avait pas le cran de dire à ses parents ce qu'il voulait réellement. Mais quand Hyde avait parlé, cela avait été un tel soulagement… Regard un brin désolé à elle, mais qui ne valait pas mieux puisqu'elle n'était là que par l'appât du gain… Regard brûlant à lui ensuite, exprimant toute sa convoitise…

Maintenant que tout était fini avec cette mascarade idiote, tout pouvait commencer avec lui. Ou continuer, mais différemment. De façon plus claire, disons. Alors pourquoi Tetsu n'arrivait-il pas à se calmer ? Cela, Hyde le savait : parce que c'était la première fois que le bassiste se rebellait. Il avait passé sa vie à faire semblant, à attendre, à subir… Surtout depuis que cela avait commencé entre eux. Et là qu'il avait osé réagir, cela lui donnait presque le tournis, à tel point qu'il ne savait plus quelle réaction il était supposé avoir.

_Je ne pouvais que dire ça._

_On en avait parlé. Je ne l'aimais pas, comme tu l'as dit… On aurait pu continuer, nous deux… _tenta Tetsu, même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

_Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Tu es avec moi ou tu ne l'es pas. Pas de compromis, _lâcha Hyde d'une voix forte.

_Putain... J'en ai marre. Maintenant ma famille est choquée… Tout le monde est parti, tout le monde m'en veut…_

_Pas tout le monde. Je suis là, moi. _

Hyde s'était rapproché de lui, lui souriant doucement. Comme pour lui dire : « c'est idiot, maintenant qu'on est enfin libres, enfin tous les deux sans obstacles… Tu ne vas pas déprimer ? ». Tetsu soupira, et après une dernière pensée désolée envers ses parents, il se rendit à l'évidence : c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Même si c'était peut-être se créer de sacrés problèmes à l'avenir… Pour l'heure, il n'y avait que la personne en face de lui qui comptait. Timidement, il demanda :

_Et tu vas rester ?_

_Tu n'as jamais rien compris, hein ? _s'amusa Hyde.

_Quoi ?_

_Tu as toujours cru que je m'amusais… Que je te faisais tourner en bourrique pour mon seul plaisir pervers…_

_Non, je… _se défendit-il.

_Si, ne sois pas hypocrite. Pas une fois il ne t'a traversé l'esprit, petit génie que tu es, _fit-il en lui donnant une chiquenaude sur le front, _que je pourrais me jeter par la fenêtre, si je venais à te perdre ?_

_Je… Je…_

Il souriait doucement, presque amusé. De ce sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir 14 ans au mieux. Ce sourire espiègle que Tetsu qualifiait sans honte de 'craquant'. Comment pouvait-il sourire de cette façon, alors qu'il disait des choses aussi graves ? Ou aussi belles, d'un autre point de vue. Belles, car elles étaient un tel témoignage de ce qu'il ressentait pour son bassiste… Ce dernier en fut fortement troublé, partagé entre une certaine angoisse tant il sentait que c'était sérieux, et un bonheur aux allures de roman à l'eau de rose… Un bonheur qui explosa en une myriade d'étoiles, lorsque Hyde planta son regard si intense dans le sien et qu'il lui dit simplement :

_Essaie de chercher. Vas-y, cherche tant que tu peux. Tu ne trouveras jamais personne qui t'aimera autant que moi... Quelqu'un qui t'aimera plus que moi, ça n'existe pas._

_Hyde…._

_Je n'ai pas gâché ton mariage dans le but sadique de te garder pour te garder. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu penses la même chose, mais tu as trop peur pour le dire. _

Tetsu acquiesça. Et il était près à entamer le second pas. Il paraissait tellement grand à faire, un peu comme s'il avait fallu sauter par-dessus un ravin… Et maintenant, il n'y avait rien de plus facile à faire. Il s'était assez posé de questions, il s'était assez préoccupé de ce que pensaient les autres pour la vie entière au moins… Maintenant, c'était à son tour. Il avait le droit d'avoir ce qui lui faisait envie… Surtout quand l'objet de ses désirs lui parlait d'une aussi belle façon.

_Tu aurais dû ouvrir le bal, ce soir._

_J'aurais dû, oui._

_Tu m'accordes cette danse ? _fit Hyde en lui tendant la main de façon exagérément gracieuse.

_T'es fou ? C'est trop bizarre, _murmura Tetsu, subitement écarlate.

_Personne ne regarde. Et qu'est-ce qui est bizarre là-dedans ? _

Encouragé par son regard qui n'avait jamais douté, lui, Tetsu attrapa sa main et se laissa entraîner. Hyde n'était pas le meilleur danseur qui soit. Mais quelle importance ? Lui non plus et puis seul le geste comptait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que même si leurs mouvements étaient lents et peu structurés, il sentait juste son corps contre le sien, sa main dans la sienne… Et il avait la tête qui tournait, même comme cela. Il enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, murmurant :

_Je suis désolé, mais c'est quand même étrange…_

_Quoi ? De danser avec moi ?_

_En fin de compte, non. De danser à mon mariage… Mais pas avec la mariée, _murmura Tetsu, amusé lui aussi, maintenant.

_Je ferai une mariée très convaincante, tu sais, _répondit Hyde, entrant dans son jeu.

_J'en doute pas. Et d'ailleurs tu vas me le prouver, non ?_

_Te le prouver ?_

_Viens vivre avec moi._

_Eh ?_

Hyde s'arrêta net. Sans pour autant le lâcher, il fut bien incapable de commander à ses jambes le moindre mouvement. Il pouvait juste le regarder, se répéter qu'il avait mal entendu, forcément… Il le savait bien, que le tout avec Tetsu, était de le lancer et de le rassurer. Une fois ceci fait, son diable de bassiste était inarrêtable… Mais là, tout de même, pour un extrême… Tetsu éclata de rire, presque content de la mine surprise qu'il avait provoquée :

_Quoi ? Tu pourrais sortir du placard à mon mariage devant ma famille et moi, je ne peux pas simplement te dire que je veux vivre avec toi ? On n'est plus à ça près._

'_Simplement' ? Tu y vas fort, là !_

_Si tu veux fuir, c'est le moment… _souffla Tetsu près de son oreille.

_Aucune chance. Il se trouve que tu es la personne avec qui j'ai envie de continuer à danser toute ma vie. A la fin de cette danse, ce sera ta seule chance de t'échapper. Après… Ce sera vraiment comme il l'a dit : jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, _murmura Hyde tout bas.

_Très bien._

Il n'en menait pas large, avec ce 'très bien' tout tremblotant, aux allures de sanglots contenus… Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il n'avait même jamais osé espérer entendre… Et que maintenant, la personne qu'il aimait le plus lui murmurait à l'oreille, alors que la danse avait repris et qu'elle le grisait, bien qu'elle soit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sage… Il était tranquille maintenant. Il savait que les jours où le courage lui ferait défaut, Hyde remplirait les blancs. N'était-ce pas lui qui menait la danse, après tout ? Jusque là… et même maintenant.


	30. I'm Going To Stop Pretending That I Didn

**Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Eels (que je vous conseille :) ). Bref, il s'agit d'un nouveau défi de Solène, que j'espère avoir pas trop trop mal relevé. C'est court je sais, mais je ne voyais pas faire davantage :)**

**I'm Going To Stop Pretending That I Didn't Break Your Heart**

Son problème à lui, c'est qu'il ne se soucie de rien...

Mon problème à moi, c'est que tout m'angoisse...

J'ai besoin que tout soit simple ou dans ma zone de contrôle. J'en ai un besoin viscéral. Et parce que forcément c'est impossible, alors je perds pied. Et dans ce cas là, je ne suis plus capable de rien. Ni de discerner ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas, ni de ce qui est juste... Rien ne me satisfait : mon coeur veut une chose, ma tête en demande une autre. Ce que je suis ? Juste un idiot. Un simple idiot qui croyait à la plus grande des idioties : penser que vivre sans toi m'était possible. Je l'ai cru. Je m'en suis convaincu. Parce que c'est ce que l'on fait, quand on n'est pas sûr de prendre la bonne décision : on se persuade que c'est le cas. Le plus fou, c'est qu'on finit même par y croire ! Je suis bon à ça : l'autopersuasion. Je me suis, par le passé, persuadé de tant de choses...

_« Ce n'est qu'un béguin »_

_« Ca va passer »_

Puis, bien plus tard...

_« Je ne peux pas l'aimer autant que ça, j'en fais sûrement trop »_

_« Ca ne durera pas... »_

Jusqu'à...

_« Il sera mieux sans moi »_

_« Il m'oubliera vite, tout comme je l'oublierai »_

Est-ce qu'on peut se mentir à ce point et sur autant de choses ? Il semblerait que oui... Se mentir avec tant d'orgueil... Et pour quel résultat ? Je suis bien pathétique aujourd'hui, à pleurer sur mon sort et à, dans mes moments de désespoir les plus noirs, souhaiter qu'il me revienne. J'ai tout gâché sans raison valable autre que ma lâcheté, j'ai sciemment blessé la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus et maintenant qu'il m'a oublié, qu'il vit probablement très bien, je voudrai remettre le foutoir dans sa vie ? En quémandant une seconde chance que je ne mérite pas ? J'aurais été idiot jusqu'au bout... Parce que ce que je dois dire, ce qu'il doit comprendre, ce qu'il a besoin de savoir, au fond, c'est que ce n'est pas sa faute. Je sais que même si je me suis mal conduit, il pense que c'est sa faute. Parce que c'est dans sa nature. Et je ne suis jamais allé lui soutenir le contraire, ça m'aurait obligé à admettre toutes mes fautes... Au lieu de ça, je l'ai laissé partir.

Avec cet autre groupe qu'il avait formé, ce changement d'air dont il avait besoin... Cette carrière qui ne devait être que parallèle et qui fut son échappatoire... Il a gravi le peu de marches qui lui restait et il est au sommet... Si haut que pour le voir sans être aveuglé, cela demande du temps... Si haut et surtout si loin. Dans un monde qui m'est étranger, avec des gens qui lui sont familiers quand moi, j'ai désiré être un étranger... Et depuis tout ce temps -car je le connais au point de ne pas douter de ce qu'il pense-, il s'est sûrement demandé ce qu'il aurait pu faire, plusieurs fois... comment il aurait pu me garder ? Parce que la vérité, c'est qu'il m'aimait aussi. Mais je refusais de prendre cela en compte.

Je préférais me dire que c'était mieux ainsi. Mieux pour lui. Car soyons un peu lucides : où serions-nous allés ? Sans même parler du fait que bien des gens trouveraient notre amour dégoûtant ou contre nature... Nous ne sommes, il faut bien l'avouer, pas d'illustres inconnus. Les gens se seraient imparés de notre histoire... Ils l'auraient sali, avec leur laideur. Et au final, on aurait dû y mettre fin et cela nous aurait déchiré. L'issue aurait été celle-là, seulement j'étais le seul à en avoir conscience. Car lui, il disait que non, qu'il s'en fichait, que ça n'était pas important. Toujours facile... Ce qu'il veut, il le prend. S'il y a une difficulté, et bien il la contourne ou la détruit. Mais que pouvais-je faire moi, sachant qu'il courait à sa perte ? Que cette fois, il ne serait pas le plus fort ? Pour son bien, j'ai dû agir. Y mettre un terme, avant que nous ne nous fassions briser.

Je t'ai brisé le coeur et je refusais de l'admettre, car cela aurait aussi voulu dire... admettre que j'ai brisé le mien par la même occasion. Tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. Je me suis infligé le pire que je pouvais faire : tout saboter. Avec des excuses ridicules dont je ne me souviens même plus exactement, avec des prétextes pour couvrir mon manque d'envergure... Et plus je sentais que nos amis soupçonnaient ce qu'il y avait entre nous, plus la peur me tenaillait... plus je t'ai fait du mal. Sans sourciller, mais en sachant pertinnement que dès que tu tournerais les talons, je m'écroulerai. Sans aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer, puisque personne ne savait et que de toute façon, on ne console que rarement celui qui part... J'ai dû vivre avec ça : ma peine, et celle que je t'ai infligé.

Je t'ai fait pleurer. Je voyais tes yeux rougis, alors que tu racontais n'importe quoi pour le justifier... Tes traits tirés. Ton regard qui se voilait quand j'arrivais vers toi... prétendre que tu allais bien a été dur, non ? J'ai été cruel, en plus du reste. Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai été bien puni : chaque larme que tu as pu verser, sache que j'en ai fait autant et même davantage. Car je n'avais pas parlé, que déjà je regrettais. Je savais que tu me manquerais autant que l'oxygène le fait lorsqu'il nous fait défaut. Je savais que tout me manquerait, absolument tout, et que je me détesterai. Pas autant que tu me détestes cependant, j'imagine. Je croyais naïvement que te voir de loin, te voir avancer avec ton propre groupe, ton propre travail... Je croyais que la peine s'estomperait. Mais je suis si égoïste que mon coeur refuse que tu ailles mieux. Il refuse que tu aies ta voie. C'est comme si je voulais que tu continues à avoir mal, car cela voudrait dire que tu m'aimes toujours. Je suis vraiment une horrible personne...

Ce qui s'est passé tient en fait en peu de mots, le reste n'est que la conséquence de cela : je n'ai pas su comprendre la chance que j'avais. Je pensais que tout le reste, tout ce qui semblait dire que nous faisions fausse route, était plus important. Mais c'est toi qui avais raison : que peut-il y avoir de plus important ? Toi... Moi... Ce que l'on avait et que j'ai détrui, piétiné même pour des raisons que je jugeais bonnes... Je n'aurais jamais rien d'autre qui soit aussi précieux que cela. Ce n'es tque quand je me suis retrouvé à nouveau à te regarder de loin, revenant ainsi à une vieille époque où je t'observais en silence en attendant que tu daignes me regarder... Ce n'est que là, que j'ai compris ce que je perdais. Qui je perdais. Alors dit comme cela, c'est sûr... Tu mérites mieux que moi.

Je t'ai blessé au point qu'aujourd'hui, tu enchaînes les aventures d'un soir par peur panique de t'attacher... Toi qui étais si doux, si désireux de ne prendre soin que d'une personne... J'ai fait de toi cette personne qui sourit à tout le monde de façon superficielle, qui travaille à un rythme que personne ne pourrait tenir, juste pour ne pas s'arrêter, comme s'arrêter impliquerait de penser. J'ai changé la personne fiable et timide que tu étais en cet Hyde que je ne reconnais pas mais que j'aime pourtant toujours.

J'ai tellement de regrets... Si j'avais su que tu me manquerais autant, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir. Je t'aurais traîté comme ce que tu es : la personne la plus chère à mes yeux. Je t'aurais répété combien je t'aime, pour que jamais tu n'en doutes... Mais voilà... Porter et construire quelque chose, c'est plus compliqué que simplement tout lâcher. Des centaines de personnes le font chaque jour : abandonner. Je suppose que ma punition est à la hauteur de ma lâcheté... Me voilà condamné à ne plus te voir souffrir, puisque tu m'as oublié... Et à un jour tourner définitivement la page avec quelqu'un, qui sait ? C'est drôle, on dit que même si cela finit mal, on a au moins le souvenir des moments heureux... Comment se fait-il alors, qu'il ne me reste que l'amertume ?


	31. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

**Petit OS pas très joyeux, je vous l'accorde… Mais désolée, je n'ai réussi que vaguement à y glisser une note d'espoir ou d'optimisme cette fois :)**

**Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire**

Difficile de dire si Hyde traînait sa valise à roulettes ou bien s'il s'appuyait dessus afin de ne pas s'écrouler. La tournée aux Etats-Unis avec VAMPS avait été un succès et une fois de plus, il avait pris énormément de plaisir à faire cela, date après date. Mais là, avec tout cela dans les jambes plus l'avion et le décalage horaire… Il était tard, mais de toute façon cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui. Il baillait toutes les deux secondes et dans le taxi à un moment donné, il avait bien cru s'endormir… Arrivé à son étage, pas fâché de rentrer chez lui, le chanteur chercha ses clefs un moment et lorsqu'il releva la tête et trouva l'interrupteur du pallier, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était assis devant sa porte. La surprise légitime passée, Hyde reconnut sans peine Tetsu. Et sur le coup, sympa ou pas, et malgré le fait que le bassiste le regardait, il soupira, entre la lassitude et l'exaspération. Franchement, il était crevé, il n'aspirait qu'au pire à se coucher, au mieux à se vautrer devant un truc débile à la télé histoire d'achever de faire griller le peu de neurones qui avaient survécu.

Qui plus est, il savait parfaitement pourquoi le bassiste était là. Encore une discussion creuse à prévoir, encore du mal de fait de chaque côté, un écart qui se creuse un peu plus… Encore un acte inutile. Hyde en était fatigué d'avance. C'était bien simple : il ne savait plus quoi lui dire ni quoi faire. Quoi qu'il fasse maintenant, les choses étaient compliquées. Pourquoi est-ce que Tetsu s'acharnait à amplifier cela ? Malgré tout, Hyde prit sur lui et se fabriqua un sourire. Un sourire voulant dire _« je suis content de te voir »._ Car il l'était véritablement, malgré tout. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de la voix, qu'il ajusta pour la faire désinvolte, presque banale :

_Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Assis dans le noir en plus…_

_Je sais pas… Je suppose que je t'attendais, _répondit le bassiste d'une voix terne.

_Tu savais que je rentrais ce soir ?_

_Non…_

_Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? _s'étonna Hyde.

_Un moment…_

_Je vois… Entre. Tu vas boire un truc chaud, ça va te faire du bien. _

Et tandis qu'il tournait la clef dans la serrure après que Tetsu se soit levé et ôté du passage, Hyde flippait sévèrement. Non mais… Il était censé rentrer le lendemain en principe et il n'avait prévenu personne que le groupe avait pris ce vol là… Et Tetsu attendait quand même là ? C'était quand même flippant, un peu. Heureusement que c'était Tetsu et qu'il le savait sain d'esprit, sans cela il y aurait regardé à deux fois. Et tandis que le bassiste entrait à son tour en ayant vraiment l'air crevé lui aussi, Hyde se disait qu'il dormait l'année prochaine, parce que Tetsu n'était sûrement pas là pour l'entendre parler de sa tournée… Il n'aurait pas dû le faire entrer en fait. Mais déjà que Hyde culpabilisait systématiquement dès qu'il pensait à Tetsu… S'il l'avait renvoyé chez lui, il s'en serait voulu, il le savait. Tant pis, autant assumer.

_Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? _demanda Tetsu, visiblement très mal à l'aise et ne sachant comment agir.

_Non. J'ai dormi dans l'avion._

_Hyde… Je pensais que tu me détestais._

Nous y voilà. Hyde laissa sa valise au premier endroit venu et alluma une cigarette, avant de foncer derrière le bar se servir quelque chose d'un peu corsé. Il avait peur que la fatigue, les nerfs, le voyage, le coup de blues de fin de tournée… Tout ça pouvait lui faire avoir des réactions un peu virulentes, sa patience s'effritant un peu du même coup… Et il ne voulait pas briser ce qui était encore réparable. Mais aussi… Tetsu et son air de chien battu… L'air typique du gars qui ne dort plus très bien et dont les réflexes s'émoussent… Hyde se sentait très mal en le regardant. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tetsu aurait de l'espoir. Et il ne fallait pas lui en donner. En aucune façon. Hyde devait s'en tenir à sa ligne de conduite : « non ». Toujours « non », même pas en rêve. C'était comme cela et ça ne changerait jamais.

_Je sais._

_J'ai raison de le penser ?_

_Non voyons. Bien sûr que non, _fit doucement Hyde.

_Pourtant…_

_Tetsu… Laisse-moi du temps, ok ?_

_Non, c'est maintenant que je veux savoir._

_Savoir quoi, enfin ? Je t'ai tout dit, il me semble !_ s'impatienta Hyde, se maudissant aussitôt de ne pas savoir rester calme.

_Je veux savoir si ça sera à nouveau comme avant, toi et moi ? Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié._

_Tetsu crois-moi, c'est la dernière chose que je veux aussi. _

_Alors pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ?_

_Parce que, que je le veuille ou non n'y fait rien… Je ne sais pas quoi penser ni quoi faire avec toi._

Hyde accompagna ses dires d'un regard suppliant presque Tetsu de le croire. C'était la pure vérité. Les choses étaient simples dans les faits, à dire vrai. Tetsu s'était déclaré il y avait plusieurs semaines… Après des années et des années d'amitié n'ayant jamais laissé supposer autre chose. Après toutes ces choses vécues, les bonnes comme les mauvaises… Jamais Hyde ne s'en serait douté et autant dire qu'il avait accusé le coup difficilement. Il avait mis du temps à revenir de sa surprise, cela paraissant si improbable… Il y avait eu l'embarras, et toutes ces étapes logiques dans une telle situation… Parce que même s'il adorait Tetsu du fond du cœur, même s'il était une personne incontournable dans sa vie, même s'il lui reconnaissait des tas de qualités… Ce n'était pas réciproque. Par respect pour ses sentiments, Hyde s'était posé la question… Et non. Tetsu était un ami, certes important mais rien de plus.

Et fatalement, un fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Parce que si Hyde n'était pas dérangé par le fait que Tetsu s'intéresse aux hommes, il l'était en revanche, que ce soit lui l'heureux élu. Trop gênant, trop inattendu, bouleversant trop de choses… Il ne savait plus quoi dire à Tetsu, de peur de le blesser involontairement, conscient que sa seule présence lui ferait du mal… Tetsu avait assuré vouloir que les choses continuent comme avant, mais était-ce seulement possible ? Hyde n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette histoire du crâne, il faisait vraiment attention à tout pour éviter d'enfoncer le clou et au final, leur relation n'avait plus rien de naturel. Quant à la complicité, il y avait un moment qu'elle était partie… Le chanteur ne voulait pas le perdre évidemment, mais il devait trouver le moyen de gérer cela, de pouvoir à nouveau être avec lui sans se poser des tonnes de questions… Et il ne supportait plus l'air triste de Tetsu, ses supplications alors que Hyde voulait juste un peu de distance entre eux pour revenir avec une meilleure attitude… Cela le faisait culpabiliser… alors que tout de même, il ne pouvait pas se forcer à l'aimer.

_Tu as juste à être toi-même, c'est tout._

_Je ne peux pas l'être en ce moment…_

_Mais…_

_Tetsu, écoute-moi et essaie de comprendre. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Ca nous sera profitable à tous les deux, _tenta-t-il avec persuasion.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'aidera._

_Précisément : toi tu pourras regarder ailleurs et qui sait, trouver quelqu'un de bien. Tu le mérites après tout, de trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime._

_N'essaie pas de me dire ce qui est bon pour moi, _fit Tetsu sur un ton agressif.

_Je sais ce qui ne l'est pas en tout cas. Et cette… Cette disons obsession que tu t'es mise en tête comme quoi tu serais…_

… _amoureux de toi._

… _Voilà, _bafouilla Hyde, déstabilisé par son regard et son ton tout à fait sérieux._ Ca, c'est une perte de temps. Il est évident que tu es fatigué en ce moment et donc que l'affection que tu ressens se…_

_Ne me sers pas ton baratin. Tu crois parler à qui là ? _explosa Tetsu, halluciné devant la façon dont il minimisait les choses. _A une fan de 18 ans qui te demanderait la lune en te disant que tu es le meilleur ? Mais moi je suis adulte, je sais comment je fonctionne et je sais faire la différence entre un béguin et autre chose. Et je sais aussi que tu n'es pas le meilleur. Tu es égocentrique, déloyal, impatient, tu n'affrontes jamais les problèmes et tu préfères les fuir, tu…_

_Je suis un sale con, quoi, _le coupa Hyde, résigné.

_Totalement._

_Merci bien._

_Ca ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer comme un dingue. Je ne vaux pas mieux._

Petit… Non, gros pincement au cœur chez le chanteur. Bien sûr qu'il était touché. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que quelqu'un vous aime, surtout dans une vie dans laquelle construire quelque chose relève d'un vrai défi… Si l'on a de l'estime pour cette personne qui plus est, les mots touchent davantage… Surtout là, qu'il y avait de la force et de la certitude dedans. De l'amour aussi bien sûr, que Hyde pouvait sentir au-delà des mots… Il en rougit même sûrement un peu, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas de façon aussi directe. S'il n'avait pas été chez lui, la tentation de se défiler aurait pu être grande… Mais Tetsu ne méritait pas un tel comportement, même s'il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

_Dis pas ça, _ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

_Je le penserai quand même._

_Tetsu, c'est pas bon pour toi. Alors tu te sens peut-être des âmes de maso, mais moi je refuse de te faire souffrir. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis éloigné._

_Tu vas progressivement t'impliquer de plus en plus dans cette carrière… _comprit tristement le bassiste. _Yukki, Ken et moi, on sera juste de vieux camarades pour toi. T'as jamais eu l'intention de revenir._

_Pas du tout Tetsu, tu dis des bêtises._

_Avoue-le. Même si tu en avais l'intention au début, mon attitude t'a fait réfléchir. Tu ne supportes plus d'être avec moi, hein ? Même là, tu es accroché à ton évier comme si j'allais te sauter dessus…_

_Arrête, Tetsu, _s'impatienta le chanteur, refusant de reconnaitre qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans tout cela, _c'est n'importe quoi. J'ai pas peur de toi, je ne suis pas dégoûté par toi. Je sais que tu souffres et crois-moi si je te dis que j'aimerai que ce ne soit pas le cas… Mais tu devrais comprendre que c'est dur pour moi aussi. Je ne partage pas tes sentiments et même si tu as sans doute bien fait de me les avouer, j'ai du mal à le gérer. Laisse-moi le temps de m'y faire… Je te répète que ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal, de moins nous voir._

_J'ai tout gâché, hein ? _fit le bassiste avec un pauvre sourire.

_Mais non… On va se débrouiller, t'inquiète pas…_

Avec la fatigue et tout cela, Hyde, pourtant pas plus émotif qu'un autre, se sentit si triste tout à coup que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était à pas grand-chose de perdre un ami. Un ami très important, à qui il tenait beaucoup plus que ce que Tetsu semblait penser. Juste… pas de la même façon. Cette situation était très lourde… Il voulait rester ferme, mais il se trouvait insensible… Tetsu ne devait sûrement pas se rendre d'à quel point lui aussi vivait mal tout cela. Mais avait-il le droit de se plaindre ? après tout, Tetsu avait sûrement plus mal que lui… Néanmoins il était sincère : Tetsu n'avait rien gâché et il ferait son possible pour préserver leur relation. Le silence s'installa, et il dura un peu. Jusqu'à ce que Tetsu réalise qu'il n'était pas mis à la porte ni rien et que même s'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il désirait, il ne perdrait pas tout. Il faudrait apprendre à se réjouir d'avoir juste cela… ce qui était déjà beaucoup tout de même. Le bassiste l'observa un long moment, avec une certaine tendresse, avant de murmurer :

_Tu as l'air heureux… de ta vie, de ce que tu fais, je veux dire…_

_Je le suis. Enfin je veux dire, j'aime ce que je fais, _acquiesça le chanteur, essayant de ne pas non plus se montrer trop enthousiaste.

_Je te souhaite d'aller aussi loin que tu le souhaites. Même si tu n'as plus rien à prouver… _ajouta soudainement le leader en le regardant fixement. _Je te le souhaite sincèrement._

_Je sais Tet-chan, je sais… Merci._

_Tu m'avais pas appelé comme ça depuis un moment… _remarqua Tetsu avec un sourire, le premier véritable de la soirée.

_Je te l'ai dit : rien ne changera._

_Oui…_

_Tu as l'air fatigué. Sans rire… Tu es en voiture ?_

_Oui._

_Tu ne m'as pas l'air en état de conduire et moi je suis crevé aussi. Tu devrais dormir sur le canapé, _proposa Hyde.

_Je ne sais pas si… _hésita le bassiste, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

_Il est confortable. Et je ne risque pas de te gêner, je sens que je vais m'écrouler comme une masse à peine arrivé dans ma chambre, _plaisanta Hyde.

_Je suis désolé... Tu préfèrerais sûrement être seul, te reposer…_

_Mais je vais me reposer, te tracasse pas pour ça. Allez, bonne nuit Tet-chan._

_Bonne nuit…_

Et puis, un regard. Le genre de regards qui en dit davantage que toute une conversation détaillée. Le genre de moments plein de promesses, de certitudes aussi… Hyde en était convaincu : ils y arriveraient. Il ne voyait pas comment, mais ils y arriveraient. On n'efface pas tant de choses si facilement. Impossible. Alors il ferait tous les efforts requis pour préserver cela. Parce qu'il le devait. Perdu dans le brouillard que la fatigue créait, il laissa Tetsu gagner le canapé et lui-même se dirigea vers sa chambre, essayant de se convaincre de tout ce qu'il venait de penser.

**Je trouvais intéressant de montrer non seulement un refus, pour le coup, mais aussi une façon différente de voir les choses. D'habitude le personnage, face à une déclaration, se montre très compréhensif et tout… Là j'avais envie d'être plus réaliste en montrant que même si on le veut, c'est pas évident de gérer les choses entre le refus de vouloir blesser l'autre à qui on tient quand même, et une incapacité à savoir quoi faire…**


	32. Unexpected

**Il est bien long cet OS oÔ ! Je ne pensais pas, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire ! Enfin voilà, un Haitsu où j'ai tenté de changer un peu les personnalités, pour une fois… J'espère y être arrivée :)**

**Unexpected**

_J'ai soif !_

_T'as pas soif, tu as vu tout ce que tu as bu ?_

_J'ai encore soif !_

_T'as pas soif, je te dis. Tu veux juste te saouler._

_Ca revient au même…_

_Pas vraiment._

Le plus grand qui tentait désespérément de garder la canette de bière que le plus petit –mais plein de ressources, mine de rien- tentait de lui soutirer... Un plus petit déjà bien imbibé, au passage, avec à peu près un gramme dans chaque oreille et sûrement un équilibre des plus précaires s'il tentait de se mettre debout… Pourtant l'autre semblait être d'une patience à toute épreuve… De toute façon, Hyde avait trop peu de réflexes dans cet état pour l'avoir par surprise. Et puis Kaz était quand même d'un naturel calme et décontracté. Peu causant aussi, bien que cette soirée soit sur le point de prouver l'inverse… Et puis Hyde était chiant aussi, une fois bourré. Ca délie les langues, ça.

_Kaz… 'Sois pas méchant, quoi ! _gémit-il d'une voix que l'alcool rendait aigue. _Une petite bière…_

_Tu l'as entre les mains, abruti !_

_Ah ouais ! _constata-t-il en avisant le fond de canette qu'il lui restait juste devant lui.

_Bon, tu la bois et ensuite je te dépose chez toi. _

_Je rentre pas !_

_Tiens ! Et tu vas où ?_

_Là !_

_Tu veux rester là ?_

_Ouais ! 'Vais travailler !_

_Tu n'es pas en état et je ne te laisse pas tant que je ne t'ai pas mis au lit, _soupira Kaz, qui passait en monde « bon samaritain »… ou baby-sitter, au choix.

_Laisse-moi tranquille, t'es lourd !_

_Pardon ? _s'étouffa Kaz, ne se rappelant pas que Hyde lui ait déjà parlé comme ça.

_Merde, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! Casse-toi !_

_Etre un ivrogne n'excuse pas tout, alors tu changes de ton, et vite !_

Kaz était ce genre de types qui ne demandent rien à personne, qui n'ont que rarement un mot plus haut que l'autre… Mais si l'on abusait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de leur bonne volonté, alors là cela devenait moins sympa, tout de suite. Et bien qu'il ait conscience que Hyde n'était pas dans son état habituel, il entendait bien ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ainsi, quitte à s'énerver vraiment. Il adorait Hyde, la question n'était pas là. Il avait du respect pour lui comme artiste et de l'amitié à son égard, aussi… Et parce que justement c'était comme cela, il allait remettre les points sur les i et les barres aux t avant que Hyde ne devienne vraiment pénible ! D'ailleurs sa réplique cinglante et son regard froid suffirent pour que les rouages se mettent en marche dans le cerveau –fortement épais ce soir- de Hyde, qui comprit qu'il abusait un peu et qu'il avait réussi à agacer le type le plus cool qu'il connaisse, Ken mis à part…

_Pardon… J'suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…_

_Normalement, tu n'as jamais le vin mauvais… Mais tu ne bois pas dans le but d'oublier. Pour t'amuser, par envie, oui… Pas pour fuir tes problèmes… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hm ? _tenta Kaz, pas rancunier du tout.

_Rien… J'suis juste crevé._

_Mon œil. T'es triste. Et ça fait même un moment d'ailleurs._

_J'suis pas triste ! _bafouilla Hyde en continuant à boire.

_Je sais pas si ça peut s'appeler comme ça… De toute façon malgré toute ton énergie, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu étais… que tu souffrais. Depuis qu'on se connait. Et ça commence à dater un petit peu._

_Tu m'analyses maintenant ? J'te plais ? _plaisanta Hyde en papillonnant du regard.

_T'es chiant quand tu es bourré… _soupira le guitariste, sentant que ce serait long.

_Pourtant, je plais d'habitude._

_Ca va, la modestie t'étouffe pas trop ?_

_Et je lui plais même pas._

_A qui ça ? _percuta Kaz.

_Se-cret ! _chantonna le plus petit en manquant de se mettre le doigt dans l'œil plutôt que devant la bouche d'ailleurs.

_T'es en train de me dire que toi, qui effectivement a ton petit succès, a envie de quelqu'un et qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir ?_

_Ouais. En gros._

_Ben merde alors… La dernière personne que j'aurais pensé avoir un souci à ce niveau, c'est bien toi._

_Pourquoi ? _

_T'es quand même bien le genre à se démener pour avoir ce qu'il veut Qu'une chose ou une personne te résiste, c'est presque... bizarre, _avoua Kaz, plutôt perplexe.

_J'ai pas tout ce que je veux… _soupira Hyde en jouant avec sa canette sans y penser.

_Alors quoi ? Tu t'es fait jeter ?_

_Nan._

_Là, je ne capte plus._

_Mais je sais que c'est pas possible… Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez moi, tu vois…_

_Pas rond ? Comment ça ?_

_Je pourrai être avec d'autres… Je pourrai. Et ça ne m'amuse plus._

'_Faut dire que tu les as enchaîné, depuis quelques temps, _remarqua Kaz sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_C'est plus drôle… Ca m'amuse plus. _

_C'est pas toutes ces personnes que tu veux, aussi._

_Ouais._

_Et c'est vraiment pas possible ?_

_Il se mettrait en colère… Houlalaaaaaa… et quand il est en colère, ça fait peur, hein !_

Kaz ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire bref, parce que sur le fond, tout ça n'était pas tellement drôle quand même… Sur la forme par contre, c'était un régal. Hyde qui partait dans une voix des plus aigues, qui ne contrôlait même plus les dodelinements de sa tête et qui tirait une tête épouvantée mais en même temps très comique, comme si cette personne là était un vrai monstre ! Oui vraiment, tout ça valait des points. Il semblait presque être retombé en enfance, avec sa façon de parler identique à celle d'un gamin par moments. Kaz en fin de compte, s'était toujours plus ou moins demandé comment un type capable d'être si gamin et touchant pouvait aussi être la bête de scène qu'il connaissait.

_Ah c'est « il » maintenant ? 'Faut suivre…_

_Voui !_

_Et « il » ne veut pas ?_

_Ca m'étonnerait._

_Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'as même pas demandé ?_

_Voui._

_Et tu te mets dans cet état, sans compter que tu es malheureux depuis un bout de temps, alors que si tu demandais, peut-être que tu aurais un 'oui'. Tu plais, non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même ! _s'étrangla presque le guitariste, le trouvant plus que nouille sur ce coup là.

_Je sais que c'est non… 'Puis je sais pas faire._

_Tu… A ton âge ? _

_J'ai jamais fait, moi ! _s'écria Hyde avec une bouille perdue –et toujours bien imbibée aussi-.

_Demander ?_

_Oui._

_Attends attends, ménage la syncope qui va me tomber dessus… _articula le pauvre Kaz. _Tu n'as jamais, de toute ta vie, demandé à quelqu'un de sortir avec toi ?_

_Ah si, une fois ! _s'écria Hyde, l'

_Et ben c'est pas passé loin…_

_J'étais au collège et la fille devant moi était mignonne, alors je l'ai invité… Elle a dit oui !_

_Ok et la vraie fois ?_

_Ca compte ! _s'offusqua le chanteur.

_Je ne dis pas… Mais en 40 piges, tu n'as invité personne depuis… le collège ?_

_Voui._

Kaz s'accrocha fermement à sa chaise, comme si pas mal de choses en dépendait. Tu parles d'une révélation ! Bon, pas très étonnant si l'on prenait en compte le fait que ça devait sûrement se bousculer au portillon et que Hyde n'avait pas à trop chercher… Mais quand même ! Et puis au-delà de ça, cela voulait aussi dire que si Hyde ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le faire, c'est qu'il n'y avait jamais réellement eu quelqu'un d'assez intéressant à ses yeux. Et ça, c'était quand même un peu triste, compte-tenu du fait qu'il n'avait plus 20 ans. Il finit par se dire que le regarder avec les yeux écarquillés n'aiderait pas, donc il fit de son mieux pour dominer la surprise contenue dans sa voix :

_Donc on a toujours fait le premier pas à ta place ?_

_C'est ça._

_Et donc tu ne sais pas comment faire ? Surtout que la situation est délicate si je te suis bien._

_Kaz est trop fort ! _applaudit le chanteur, totalement bourré il est vrai.

_Kaz va avoir besoin de boire aussi pour supporter le choc, là… _murmura l'autre.

_Déçu ?_

_Surpris. Cela dit je peux comprendre que t'aies jamais trop eu besoin de chercher. Mais là vas falloir t'y mettre._

_Je peux pas._

_Tu vas pas me jouer le grand timide ? _s'agaça Kaz.

_Nan. 'S'agit pas de ça._

_Bon, alors ?_

_Kaz, _commença Hyde avec sa voix normale, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il décuitait vite finalement,_ comment tu te sentirais si un bon ami à toi venait te dire ça ?_

_Ben déjà tu sais, moi les mecs… _répondit-il avec une petite grimace.

_Voilà. Imagine en plus que cet ami soit vraiment très proche, très…_

_Là tu me fais peur._

_Pas toi, crétin ! _lança Hyde, outré.

_J'espère bien._

_Je peux pas tout gâcher juste parce que je ressens quelque chose._

_Oui enfin c'est plus que quelque chose, au stade où t'en es. Tu crois pas qu'en allant directement voir cette personne, même si c'est pour avoir un refus… au moins tu pourras avancer._

_Premier premier pas, premier râteau… Marrant._

_T'es malheureux. C'est triste, _constata Kaz, qui avait réellement de la peine maintenant.

_Je suis surtout un pauvre con qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'en pincer pour un type qui est presque un frère… ou de la famille, en tout cas._

_Pas besoin de le nommer dans ce cas, je vois qui c'est._

Sur quoi, le chanteur s'imbiba un peu plus avec quelques canettes restantes, sous l'œil à la fois triste et impuissant de son guitariste d'ami. Il était rare que Hyde déprime, puisqu'il était un battant normalement. Mais on a tous nos jours sans, après tout. C'était juste que Kaz, qui le côtoyait de près depuis que VAMPS multipliait ses activités, comprenait bien que son assurance, son côté allumeur et le reste… Tout ça était loin d'être vrai. Et tout s'expliquait, maintenant. C'est pourtant bien connu que lorsqu'on est timide ou qu'on n'ose pas, on gueule plus fort que les autres parfois… Hyde s'y prenait mal. Il tentait de remplir un vide et d'oublier ce qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre en enchaînant les histoires sans lendemain, c'était sa façon à lui de vivre les choses. Mais il s'y prenait très mal.

_T'iras pas le dire, hein ? _s'écria Hyde, épouvanté et ne cherchant même pas à voir si Kaz avait deviné juste ou pas.

_Pour qui tu me prends ! Déjà que j'ai parlé pour la semaine entière rien que durant ce soir avec toi…_

_Désolé…_

_Le sois pas. J'avais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, _fit Kaz avec un clin d'œil.

_Kaz… _soupira le chanteur après une pause. _J'ai besoin d'air._

_Tu veux qu'on sorte ?_

_Nan, pas comme ça. Je veux partir… Pourquoi on ne repartirait pas aux USA ? Juste quelques dates… Ca avait bien marché pour nous._

_T'as bien conscience d'être immature en décidant une tournée juste pour te changer les idées ? _répondit Kaz assez durement.

_Nan, j'ai vraiment envie de retourner là-bas de toute façon. Tu sais que j'aime bouger._

_Ouais…_

_Maintenant, c'est le moment. D'habitude… J'ai toujours un petit pincement au cœur en quittant le pays, même si c'est juste pour quelques semaines… Là, rien ne me retiendra. J'ai rien ici, _acheva-t-il la gorge serrée.

_A part une carrière longue comme le bras ?_

_Personnellement, je veux dire. Là j'ai plus d'espoir. Personne ne m'attend. Je peux partir l'esprit libre._

_Libre, c'est à voir… Ecoute sur le principe, tu sais que j'ai envie de faire ça autant que toi. Mais pas avec ces raisons là. Tu devrais régler tes problèmes, prendre un risque… Je t'ai connu plus courageux…_

_Je suis pas courageux, _grogna Hyde en enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

_Tu plaisantes ? Des paris de dingue, des idées surréalistes au premier abord… T'es le type le plus fou que je connaisse !_

_Merci._

_Alors 'sois pas lâche, _le gronda Kaz en pressant doucement son épaule.

_J'ai peur et c'est tout. Rien qu'à la seule idée d'aller lui parler… _commença Hyde d'une voix tremblante. _Je peux te dire que j'ai plus du tout envie de même simplement le voir. Chaque fois que j'ai essayé, je deviens d'un ridicule, tu devrais voir…_

_T'as essayé ?_

_Ouais ! Plein de fois ! Mais je finis toujours par partir sur autre chose voire partir tout court._

_Dans ce cas, s'il est pas trop con, il doit déjà avoir capté. _

_Pitié non, parle pas de malheur, je vois ça d'ici : une amitié flinguée en plein vol, un groupe bousillé juste parce que j'ai pas été foutu de craquer sur quelqu'un de disponible._

_T'as l'air tellement persuadé de te prendre un refus… _murmura pensivement Kaz.

_Je vois pas bien comment ça pourrait être autrement._

_Ok alors question : je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps tu ressens ça… Mais avant que ça n'arrive. T'y avais déjà pensé ? _

_Ben non, c'est logique. On n'y pense pas avant d'y penser, _répondit Hyde, un peu bêtement.

_Admettons. Je suis même pratiquement sûr que cette seule idée t'aurait fait rire._

_Possible._

_Alors ? Tu vois où je veux en venir ?_

_Pas du tout, non._

_Pourquoi ce ne serait pas pareil pour lui ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas t'avoir considéré comme un excellent ami toute une partie de sa vie et maintenant, t'envisager autrement ?_

_Parce qu'on n'est pas dans un roman : ce serait trop facile._

_Je sais que tu aimes quand c'est compliqué mais pour une fois, si ça pouvait être autrement…_

_Non mais je tombe amoureux après plus de quinze ans et paf ! c'est réciproque ? Soyons sérieux._

_Ok ok dit comme ça c'est sûr… Mais t'es peut-être pas le premier. Avec un peu de chances lui, il a eu le déclic plus tôt._

_Tu vas trop au cinéma._

_Moi je dis que connaissant le bonhomme et sachant qu'il te regarde un peu comme un déshydraté materait une bonne glace en pleine chaleur, c'est pas idiot ce que je dis._

_C'est nouveau ça ?_

_Non, je suis intelligent en fait, _rétorqua Kaz, bien conscient d'avoir suscité son intérêt maintenant.

_Pas ça, ce que tu dis avant… Il me regarde comme ça ? _murmura Hyde, les yeux écarquillés et à pas grand-chose de secouer Kaz comme un prunier pour qu'il parle plus vite.

_A peine._

_J'ai pas remarqué._

_Tiens donc. C'est pas un premier pas que toutes ces personnes ont dû faire avec toi : c'est foutre les deux pieds dans le plat, oui !_

_Dis tout de suite que je comprends rien !_

_Non mais tu n'es pas objectif…_

_Je suis bourré._

_Plus trop maintenant… quoique tu as la tchatche quand tu es bourré, donc tu l'es peut-être encore un peu. Passons. Je serai tenté de dire que tu as tes chances._

_Laisse tomber. On change de sujet._

_Alors ça tu vois, ça m'étonnerait, _fit gravement Kaz.

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'il est là, le sujet._

_Que… ?_

Kaz avait un peu pâli, à dire vrai. Parce que de l'autre côté, via une porte ouverte, une silhouette se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Une silhouette un peu embarrassée, ne sachant trop que faire apparemment… Si jamais le nouvel arrivant avait eu envie de partir discrètement, c'était fichu : Kaz le fixait clairement et Hyde s'était retourné, louchant presque et plissant les yeux –distance et alcool ne s'entendent pas bien- pour le distinguer. Et forcément lorsqu'il le vit, le chanteur se fit l'effet d'être le type le plus nul et pathétique –et maladroit aussi- que la terre ait jamais portée ! Ca, si ce n'était pas la plus belle gaffe de toute sa vie… Kaz regarda à nouveau le chanteur, un peu désespéré : pour se sortir de là maintenant, il allait falloir ramer sévèrement… Et le troisième larron lui, esquissa un timide sourire avant de tenter une approche classique :

_Euh… Salut._

_Merde… Merde… _gémit Hyde, vidant sa boisson cul-sec histoire d'amortir le choc.

_Promis, j'avais pas vu. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas… _commença Kaz, franchement gêné pour lui.

_Laisse, tu n'y es pour rien, t'as voulu aider… Mais alors moi, quand je fais tout de travers, je m'y prends pas qu'à moitié !_

_Tu parles d'un premier pas qu'on dirait fait par un unijambiste… _soupira Kaz, se disant qu'on n'était vraiment pas rendus, avec de telles situations !

_J'étais venu… Parce qu'on devait parler des activités pour les prochains mois… Tu te souviens ? _commença Tetsu en s'approchant d'eux tout en fixant le chanteur.

_C'était ce soir ?_

_Je crois que c'est un peu pour ça que tu t'es saoulé, tu vois, _tenta Kaz.

_Je suis vraiment trop nul…_

_Doiha-chan, je voudrais juste…_

_Tais-toi. Pitié, tais-toi. J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça, _implora Hyde en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Bon ben il se fait tard et… A plus, quoi, _fit Kaz en se levant d'une traite.

_Me laisse pas…_

_Sois pas gamin. C'est le moment ou jamais. _

_Traître._

_Tetsu-kun, _chuchota Kaz en passant vers lui pour sortir, _quoi qu'il se passe, ne le laisse pas reprendre le volant… Il n'est pas en état._

_T'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas l'intention._

Après quoi, Tetsu s'assit en face de Hyde. Il prit son temps pour ôter son manteau et déposer des papiers sur la table, entre eux… Et alors que Hyde n'osait même plus lever la tête ni émettre le moindre son tant il avait honte –pour le coup, il était totalement dégrisé !-… Tetsu semblait très tranquille, très calme… Il étala deux ou trois papiers et sortit un stylo très naturellement… Un instant, Hyde crut presque que la scène passée n'avait été qu'un délire de sa part, tant l'attitude de Tetsu n'avait pas de sens ! Et cela se confirma dès que le leader ouvrit la bouche :

_Alors… Je suis juste venu te montrer un planning pour ce qui va arriver, que tu me dises si t'es libre. Et te filer deux ou trois papiers aussi._

_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? _lâcha Hyde, tellement halluciné que sa gêne disparue toute seule.

_Quoi ? Tu préfères qu'on parle de la raison qui te pousse à devenir une loque chaque jour un peu plus ? _fit Tetsu en le regardant d'une manière telle que Hyde eut envie de se faire encore plus petit qu'il n'était.

_T'avais pas le droit d'écouter._

'_Faut bien. Sinon comment je saurais ce qui cloche et pourquoi j'ai droit à un comportement bizarre de ta part ?_

_Bizarre ?_

_Tu ne me parles plus. Logiquement, je devais être à la place de Kaz ce soir, à t'écouter…_

_Je peux pas tout te dire._

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Tu sais bien pourquoi…_

_Justement non. Officiellement, j'ai entendu aucun nom dans ce que tu as dit._

_Ça t'amuse ? Tu trouves que je ne me sens déjà pas assez mal ? _s'écria Hyde, ne trouvant pas ce petit jeu très amusant.

_C'est tout ce que tu mérites. A te comporter comme un type facile, à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge juste parce que ça n'engage à rien et que ça ne demande pas de réflexion._

_Non mais dis donc…_

_J'ai pas raison ? _le défia Tetsu. _Tu crois que juste parce qu'on ne bosse plus ensemble en ce moment, je ne vois rien ? Je sais bien que t'es jamais avec la même personne, que tu prends, tu jettes, parce que juste, tu n'as jamais supporté de dormir seul. Et parce qu'en plus, avouer de quoi tu as vraiment envie te coûterait tellement que tu préfères te comporter comme le dernier des…_

_Parce que toi tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde bien sûr ! _le coupa Hyde, essayant de se lever sans trop y parvenir.

_Mieux que toi, c'est pas dur ! J'attends seulement que tu te décides !_

_T'es pas gêné ! Tu… Quoi ?_

_Cela dit ça fait des années que tu me fais attendre, alors je ne suis plus à ça près !_

_Hein ? Tu veux dire que… _souffla Hyde, qui avait peur de mal comprendre.

_Ben ouais « je veux dire que », gros malin !_

Comment est-ce que Tetsu se débrouillait pour avoir l'air si… si… A l'aise avec ses sentiments ? Manifestement et si Hyde et son cerveau au ralenti comprenaient bien, la fameuse réciprocité dont parlait Kaz plus tôt, était bel et bien là ! C'était inattendu, surprenant, et même bien davantage, mais c'était pourtant vrai. Hyde dut assimiler cela tout d'abord. Il ne savait encore, comment interpréter l'expression de Tetsu, qui de sévère jusqu'ici, était en train de se faire plus douce, limite amusée… Un peu anxieuse aussi.

_Ben merde alors… _souffla-t-il.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire._

_Mais alors t'es drôlement gonflé de me faire des reproches alors que toi aussi tu aurais pu venir me trouver ! _réfléchit Hyde.

_Non, j'aurais pas pu._

_Donne-moi une bonne raison._

_T'étais toujours avec quelqu'un… _commença Tetsu en fixant la table, _souvent des femmes… donnant l'impression que personne ne retenait ton attention. Et moi je ne voulais pas être un numéro, entre deux autres. Je voulais compter pour toi. Si je t'avais parlé, et que tu m'aurais dit oui, qu'est-ce qui m'aurait prouvé qu'avec moi aussi, tu ne faisais pas que t'amuser ? Rien. Je voulais être avec toi, mais pas n'importe comment. Je suis exigeant, mais je préfère te regarder brûler ta vie comme tes clopes plutôt que d'être un coup d'un soir._

_Mais tu… Je t'aurais jamais traité comme ça !_

_Rien ne me le prouvait. T'es plus le même quand y s'agit de ta vie amoureuse. Tu t'en fiches._

Il y avait comme… une sorte d'amertume avec cela. Tetsu ne s'était pas arrêté de vivre juste pour l'attendre, mais malgré tout, on pouvait sentir qu'il avait eu du mal à vivre cela… Voir la personne avec qui l'on a envie d'être, être un vrai bourreau des cœurs et ne pas faire partie du lot… Ne pas vouloir en être d'ailleurs, parce qu'on veut du vrai, et pas du temporaire… Hyde se rendit tout à coup compte de ce qu'il avait causé sans le savoir bien sûr. Il avait dû lui faire du mal tant de fois en parlant ou même en se montrant avec quelqu'un d'autre… Alors que s'il avait été courageux –parce que lui, rien à part son manque de cran, ne l'interdisait de parler à Tetsu-, tout aurait pu être bien plus simple…

_Je suis un horrible connard qui ne prend rien ni personne au sérieux si je te suis bien… Et tu veux quand même… _soupira-t-il, dégoûté de lui-même.

_Je crois surtout que tu détestes être seul et que tu y réagis à ta façon. _

_Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit tout ça ? Les bêtises que je faisais… Je t'ai toujours écouté._

_J'ai essayé, Hyde. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que ta conduite était tout sauf mature… Qu'il n'y a rien de mal à s'amuser, mais qu'il y a des limites… T'as jamais écouté. Je me suis fatigué._

_Et tu m'as pourtant jamais laissé tombé, _constata Hyde, _même si t'aimais pas mon attitude._

_Je ne suis pas ta mère. Ça ne t'empêchait pas d'être quelqu'un de bien par ailleurs. Sinon j'aurais pas pris sur moi._

_Je t'ai fait du mal._

_Voir défiler plein de monde à une place qu'on aimerait occuper, c'est pas agréable, tu t'en doutes, _avoua Tetsu avec un sourire forcé.

_Mais elle est à toi, la place. _

Il était trop tard pour ressentir encore de l'embarras à l'idée de se livrer. L'enjeu était trop important. C'était comme si… Si Hyde jouait au con, s'il gâchait ce moment là, la chance ne se représenterait pas. Et en quelques secondes, il se revit ces derniers mois, et même ce soir… A faire n'importe quoi en se rendant malheureux pour rien… Pas question que ça continue ! Et surtout pas maintenant qu'il savait que s'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait y arriver ! Il avait tellement peur de tout gâcher avant même que ça n'ait commencé que c'était sorti tout seul. La « place », bien sûr qu'elle n'était qu'à Tetsu. Evidemment. Pas depuis toujours, non, mais depuis un fameux bout de temps maintenant. Quoi qu'il ait essayé et quelle que soit la personne rencontrée, il n'avait pas pu se l'ôter du crâne un instant depuis un moment déjà… C'était à peine croyable. Et bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pu l'accepter. Partant du principe que Tetsu ne voudrait pas de lui, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de vouloir l'oublier, sans y parvenir pour autant…

_C'est drôle… _murmura Tetsu en souriant sereinement. _Tu m'as l'air sérieux. Même tout à l'heure quand tu parlais… C'est la première fois que tu m'as l'air sérieux. _

_Au point où j'en suis, j'ai plus rien à perdre et y me reste encore assez d'alcool dans le sang pour pas trop-trop me rendre compte… _commença Hyde à une vitesse fulgurante. _Tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

_C'est sans doute la déclaration la plus maladroite, la plus alcoolisée et la plus enfantine aussi, qu'on m'ait jamais faite, _fit Tetsu en riant, sans toutefois avouer que son cœur s'emballait dangereusement.

_C'est non alors…_

_C'est oui._

_Sérieusement ?_ s'écria Hyde, persuadé du contraire.

_Mets-toi au boulot, qu'on n'y passe pas la nuit, _fit Tetsu tout ne lui passant des documents, ne pouvant s'arrêter de sourire pour autant.

_Mais… Oui comme… Oui ? _insista Hyde, incrédule et presque choqué, même.

_Oui comme « dépêche-toi de me lire ces foutus papiers qu'on puisse passer au plus intéressant », _rétorqua Tetsu avec un clin d'œil voulant tout dire.

_Ah euh… Tout de suite._

Seulement question concentration, Hyde pouvait repasser. Il lisait toujours la même ligne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder discrètement –du moins le croyait-il- un Tetsu qui quand même, menait bien la danse pour le coup. Il faut dire que jamais encore on n'avait vu Hyde dépourvu de toute répartie, défait de son sourire enjôleur ou de son regard confiant… Autant en profiter pour marquer les bases. Tetsu en serait certainement pas un de plus sur le tableau, il l'avait dit. Après un petit moment où honnêtement Hyde aurait été bien incapable de dire de quoi tout cela parlait, il posa le dernier papier sur la table et demanda :

_Y avait autre chose ?_

_Nan. On a tout vu. T'es en état d'aller manger un morceau ou tu préfères rentrer te reposer ?_

_C'est passé, mais…_

_Oui ?_

_T'es là à faire comme si de rien n'était… J'sais pas trop quoi penser ? _avoua Hyde en se disant qu'on l'avait rarement fait courir ainsi.

_Pense simplement que moi aussi, je dois m'habituer. Et que j'aime bien te faire marcher aussi, c'est vrai. C'est bien mon tour, non ? _plaisanta Tetsu.

_Je suppose que oui… Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas changé d'avis alors ?_

_Hyde… T'es terrible hein ? Tu veux me l'entendre dire ? Tu ne veux décidemment pas prendre de risques._

_Non, c'est pas du tout ça…_

_Ca ne me gêne pas. Approche._

Bon il fallait être juste et dire que Hyde ce soir là, avait fait plus que dans toute sa vie. Alors peut-être n'était-ce pas bien grave, que ce soit le bassiste qui prenne l'initiative de l'embrasser ? Pas grave du tout, même. Et alors que la langue de Tetsu venait doucement chercher la sienne, Hyde se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'un simple baiser lui suffisait. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout de suite passer à la vitesse supérieure afin d'être satisfait. Avec rien que cela, il était comblé. Juste pouvoir l'embrasser encore, jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque… Sentir toutes ces sensations électrisantes et inconnues ou presque… connaitre la joie d'avoir enfin désiré quelqu'un vraiment… et d'y être arrivé. Tout ça, c'était bien meilleur que le reste.

_Bon alors ça on est d'accord, ça veut dire oui ! _s'écria Hyde par la suite.

_Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'angoissé ! _fit Tetsu, éclatant de rire en le voyant si déboussolé.

**Oui bon le coup de Tetsu qui est déjà là et a tout entendu je l'ai déjà fait, mais pas grave, j'avais envie :). Et j'avais envie aussi de faire un Tetsu ferme et pour une fois qui ne quémande pas une miette d'attention, qui sait ce qu'il en est et ne fait pas qu'attendre son tour, mais qui décide aussi. Je sais pas, je trouve mon Tetsu différent dans cet OS j'espère qu'il l'est du moins :)**


	33. Petit malin

**Pitit OS qui pourra peut-être en rappeler un précédant pour une chose peut-être, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop le cas. Ce n'est pas très original ni rien mais bon ça me faisait rire alors voilà, pitit OS assez court contrairement à celui d'avant :)**

**Petit malin**

_Rah mais c'est pas possible ça !_

_Mais quoi encore ?_

_Foutu briquet tout neuf qui ne marche déjà plus !_

Et c'était comme ça depuis son arrivée ! Ken n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Hyde était arrivé en claquant la porte si fort qu'elle avait compté ses gonds… Il n'avait fait que rouspéter depuis le début : sur la circulation bouchée pour venir ici, sur le distributeur qui n'avait plus la boisson qu'il voulait… Sur tout et n'importe quoi. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas puisqu'il n'était pas du genre colérique, normalement. Il était même plutôt de bonne composition, pouvait-on dire. Mais là manifestement, il avait décidé de s'y mettre et il était simplement exécrable. La patience et la bonne humeur naturelles de Ken ne mirent pas longtemps à céder et le guitariste avait désormais très envie de l'assommer pour le faire taire. Soupirant, il fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un petit objet bleu :

'_T'énerve pas, voilà le mien…_

_Merci, _grogna Hyde en le lui prenant.

_Pas de quoi, c'est un plaisir de parler avec toi ! _ironisa le guitariste.

_Ecoute, je ne peux pas toujours être de bonne humeur, hein ! _

_Ça je vois bien, ouais ! _

Ken alla voir ailleurs si l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure, parce que franchement… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant, Hyde, quand il l'avait décidé ! Cela devait être une fois tous les 5 ans, mais alors chacun avait sa dose, personne n'était oublié ! Ken l'avait de toute façon vu dès son arrivée, rien qu'au regard noir du chanteur, qui ne promettait rien de bon… C'est dire s'il fut soulagé et même positivement ravi quand Yukki débarqua avec sa nonchalance habituelle, son calme que Ken accueillit comme une bouffée d'air frais…

_Salut ! Ah t'es tout seul ?_

_Nan nan, Hyde est dans le coin aussi._

_C'est quoi cette tête ? _demanda le batteur, relevant une grimace sur le visage de son ami.

_Mon vieux, il est d'une humeur… _

_Il s'est passé un truc ?_

_Je ne pense pas, juste qu'il a dû se lever du pied gauche… Mais franchement, la journée va être longue, si c'est ça, _expliqua Ken.

_Putain, la cafetière a encore déconné !_

Le cri rageur suivi par deux ou trois insultes adressées à la malheureuse cafetière en question, obligea Ken et Yukki à accourir dans la pièce annexe… Ils y virent Hyde s'énerver tout seul en effet, ce à quoi Ken prit sur lui pour penser à autre chose, afin de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il détestait les râleurs, ça avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement ! Il n'y avait rien de pire pour refiler la mauvaise humeur ! Et si encore Hyde avait eu un vrai problème, quelque chose de lourd justifiant son humeur massacrante… Mais là non ! Il était juste de mauvais poil et tout le monde le subissait ! Quelle plaie ! Yukki tapota son épaule comme pour dire au guitariste que ce n'était pas bien grave, qu'on ne peut pas toujours être de charmante humeur… Et de bonne grâce, il sourit à Hyde et expliqua :

_Je vais la réparer, j'ai l'habitude._

_C'est pas le problème, juste… Pourquoi elle déconne tout le temps ? _vociféra le plus petit.

_Elle fait bien : le café dans ton état, je ne recommande pas, _persiffla Ken.

_Oh ça va._

_Hé ho, mets-là en veilleuse, tu commences à être légèrement gonflant là ! Toi et tes humeurs, allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis !_

'_Fais chier, tiens !_

Et Hyde de sortir au pas de course non sans avoir bien claqué la porte au passage. Probablement qu'il avait bien conscience d'être désagréable et qu'il n'avait pas encore assez de jugeote pour s'en excuser. C'était fou comme cela nuisait au comportement de Ken, qui était encore moins sujet à la mauvaise humeur, pourtant. Sans doute qu'avec ses allures de mascotte, Hyde était plus fait pour leur rendre la vie facile et chouette, plutôt que la leur pourrir… Voyant que le pauvre Yukki se battait –en silence, lui- avec la cafetière, Ken alla l'aider histoire de s'occuper :

_Pfff… Il n'est pas souvent de mauvais poil comme ça mais quand il y est, j'ai juste envie de l'abattre !_

_Courage… Il va se saouler tout seul._

_Ouais mais il aura ma peau bien avant ça !_

_T'inquiète pas, respire… _

Et au bout de quelques minutes, victoire ! La fée du logis Yukki –ou pas- répara la cafetière et le précieux liquide put gagner les tasses qui n'attendaient que cela. Et alors que, d'une générosité et surtout d'une patience sans égales, Yukki servit une tasse à Hyde –un genre de calumet de la paix, quoi-, on l'entendit gueuler à nouveau depuis la pièce où il s'était réfugié… Là, Yukki déposa les armes en même temps que le café et s'apprêta à aller lui dire sa façon de penser… Mais Ken fut plus rapide et moins diplomate. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et hurla :

_Bon, c'est quoi ton problème maintenant ? T'as faim ? T'es fatigué ? Quoi ?_

'_Sais pas si j'ai bien fermé ma voiture…_

_Et ? Ressortir vérifier est au-dessus de tes forces ? Yukki, cette fois, je l'assomme !_

_Salut ! Ben c'est là que vous étiez ? _fit la voix chaleureuse et enjouée de Tetsu derrière eux, pile au moment où Hyde alla se coller au fond de la pièce.

_Tetsu ! J'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir ! _s'écria le guitariste aussitôt.

_Euh… Ben pour moi aussi c'est toujours un plaisir, mais que…_

_Y a que Hyde est juste imbuvable aujourd'hui et que je vais le tuer ! Ca va me détendre !_

_Ah ben je ne sais pas, hier soir j'ai eu un imprévu et du coup je ne l'ai pas vu… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit passé un truc en particulier._

_Toujours est-il que le voilà à gueuler après tout et rien, c'est stressant !_

_Allons, ça va se calmer… _fit le bassiste, toujours confiant.

_Y va falloir, ouais !_

Tetsu pencha la tête pour observer Hyde s'énerver tout seul contre son portable –manifestement il ne parvenait pas à joindre la personne qu'il voulait-… Même pas un bonjour, encore moins un bisou… Mouais, Ken n'avait pas tort : Hyde était d'une humeur innommable. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir annulé leur soirée en tête à tête ? Après tout, il n'avait même pas eu droit à un regard… Quoique si c'était le cas, Hyde lui en voudrait seulement à lui, il ne le ferait pas payer aux autres après tout. Bon… Son petit ange s'était juste levé du pied gauche, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était simplement cela, le problème… Quant à le régler… A-t-on déjà dit Tetsu avait de la ressource ?

_Ah putain, ça répond jamais dans ses bureaux, c'est dingue ça ! _s'écria Hyde, assez fort pour que les trois autres en sursautent. _Pour avoir quelqu'un, y faut faire quoi ?_

_Ca y est, cette fois je le cogne ! _maugréa Ken, alors que Tetsu l'arrêta pour rejoindre Hyde. _Laisse-moi faire…_

Tetsu sortit son plus beau sourire digne d'une pub pour le dentifrice, tandis qu'il marchait en direction de son amant. Et au moment où Hyde ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour livrer encore une fois le fond de sa pensée, Tetsu étouffa les protestations hautes en couleurs dans un baiser passionné qui englobait les « bonjour », « tu m'as manqué » et d'autres choses que la morale réprouvait sûrement… Un baiser qui coupa le souffle à Yukki comme à Ken, de là où ils étaient. Et lorsque le bassiste consentit enfin à lâcher son petit chanteur, il l'aveugla d'un autre sourire éclatant auquel s'ajouta une voix absolument adorable :

_Coucou mon ange !_

_Je… Ben… _bafouilla Hyde, sérieusement calmé, pour le coup.

_Désolé pour hier, je t'ai prévenu un peu tard… Mais tu sais que j'aurais aimé passer cette soirée avec toi, hm ? D'ailleurs tu m'as manqué… _chuchota—t-il à son oreille.

_Ben…_

_Sois plus gentil avec les autres, hm ? Et puis si tu es gentil, il se peut que je le sois moi aussi, ce soir…_

_Tu ferais ça ? _demanda Hyde, les yeux brillant.

_Bien sûr… Tu m'as manqué, je t'ai dit… _

_T'es gentil… _murmura le chanteur, se laissant câliner entre ses bras.

_Tu te sens de meilleure humeur ?_

_Oui… Mais dis…_

_Oui ?_

_Tu crois que tu accepterais qu'on fasse… Tu sais, ce truc que tu ne veux jamais faire ? _demanda Hyde de sa voix la plus timide, tandis que Ken songeait sérieusement à se crever les tympans.

_Ah, ça…_

_Juste une fois, s'te plait… _minauda le chanteur, sortant son plus beau regard de chien battu.

_Bon d'accord… _céda Tetsu après une once d'hésitation. _Je ne peux pas te le refuser, tu avais l'air tellement mal…_

_Tu es un amour… _murmura Hyde en lui embrassant le bout du nez. _La journée me paraitra longue…_

_A moi aussi…_

Pour le coup, l'un et l'autre avaient comme des étoiles dans les yeux, chacun étant bien entendu très impatient d'arriver à cette soirée qui promettait… même si Tetsu allait donner de sa personne. Mais bon, pouvait-il vraiment lui refuser quelque chose bien longtemps ? Quelques instants plus tard, Hyde s'assit avec Ken et Yukki à une table, appréciant une cigarette mentholée bien méritée… Revenu à une meilleure humeur du même coup, Ken prit un air très narquois pour demander :

_Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mon vieux, mais tu viens de te faire avoir de façon magistrale ! Du grand art._

_Que tu crois,_ fit Hyde en recrachant la fumée, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_Hein ?_

_Ce soir, j'aurais un Tetsu prêt à faire une chose qu'il n'aime normalement pas, juste pour me faire plaisir… A ton avis, qui a vraiment gagné ? Hm ?_

_Tu avais tout prévu ?_ souffla Ken, estomaqué.

_Il n'aurait jamais accepté, sinon._


	34. On y croirait

**Parce que Hyde en Alice pour les lives d'Halloween, ça a donné lieu à une photo qui m'a traumatisée, j'ai tant bloqué dessus que ça m'a inspiré ce petit OS qui ne vole pas très haut mais bon :)**

**On y croirait**

Il était 23h passés, il faisait donc complètement nuit. Et il ne faisait pas très chaud, qui plus est. Tetsu arriva à l'endroit prévu, il se gara tranquillement : à cette heure, il n'était pas ennuyé par la concurrence à ce niveau là. Le bassiste était pressé : 48h sans voir son homme, c'était environ 47 de trop, pour ainsi dire. Mais il avait été très occupé et Hyde encore plus, alors forcément… En traversant la place, il remonta son col en frémissant : il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud, dans cet endroit particulièrement venté. Lorsqu'il fut au pied du bâtiment, comme il n'était jamais rentré dedans qu'en tant que spectateur, il ne sut trop où aller… Alors comme convenu, il l'appela. Son coup de fil était attendu manifestement, puisque Hyde décrocha dès la première sonnerie :

_Tet-chan ? T'es où ?_

_Devant la salle, je viens d'arriver… 'Y a personne… _constata le bassiste en zieutant un peu partout.

_Forcément, t'as vu l'heure ? D'ailleurs où t'étais ?_

_J'avais plein de rendez-vous…_

_Ok, mais le seul rendez-vous que tu as à retenir commence dans 5 minutes ! _s'exclama fièrement le chanteur.

_Oui mon ange, si tu me dis comment entrer et où te trouver ? _demanda patiemment Tetsu.

_Normalement, tu ne devrais pas tarder à apercevoir KAZ et les autres… Fais le tour, vas à la sortie de derrière. Ils vont sortir, ils viennent de me laisser._

_Seulement maintenant ?_

_On a répété longtemps… Et après, on a essayé nos costumes pour demain. Dernières retouches. D'ailleurs, je suis encore en tenue là._

_Ah bon… Ah, tiens, je vois KAZ ! _s'exclama Tetsu en faisant signe au guitariste. _Je te laisse, à tout de suite !_

_Dépêche hein, c'est que tu me manques là ! _trépigna Hyde en prenant sa voix boudeuse.

_Oui mon ange, j'arrive…_

Bon, soyons honnêtes : Tetsu se faisait mener par le bout du nez. Mais alors là, complètement. Mais les caprices de Hyde étaient tout de même bien sages et puis la vérité poussait à dire que le bassiste adorait ça ! Il n'était jamais plus heureux que quand Hyde l'était d'abord. Juste entendre le petit accent de joie qui pointait dans la voix de Hyde lui suffisait. Il imaginait tout de suite son sourire d'enfant, ses yeux pétillants… Le plaisir qu'il aurait à le retrouver, dès qu'ils seraient face à face… Cela valait des millions, et le leader aurait fait à peu près tout pour susciter encore et toujours de telles réactions… Son ange lui avait manqué terriblement, d'autant que même les jours d'avant, s'ils s'étaient vus, c'était en coup de vent. Alors bon, ça n'allait pas lui suffire…

_KAZ ! _appela-t-il, le faisant aussitôt se retourner.

_Tiens, Tetsu-kun ! Il y en a un à l'intérieur qui te réclame, tu vas faire un heureux ! _

_Oui, si tu m'expliques comment le rejoindre. Je ne connais pas la salle très bien._

_Facile. Deux fois à gauche, puis à droite et là c'est la première porte sur la droite._

_Ok, merci… Euh, je peux te demander pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? _interrogea le bassiste.

_Ben… Il est encore en costume pour demain, tu sais… _expliqua KAZ, son sourire s'élargissant.

_Oui, il vient de me le dire. Et alors ?_

_Ben c'est… Une seconde. Tu ne sais pas en quoi il est déguisé ? _percuta KAZ.

_Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. C'est pas bien ?_

_Ben… Je te laisse juger, mais ça risque de te… surprendre, disons._

_Ah bon ?_

_Oui… _affirma-t-il en retenant un rire amusé. _Bon ben… Amusez-vous bien, hein ?_

_Euh… merci…_

Sur ce coup là, Tetsu avait manqué un épisode. Mais bon, le regard et le sourire énigmatiques et franchement amusés de KAZ ainsi que des autres musiciens réussirent à l'intriguer. Qu'est-ce que Hyde avait bien pu trouver ? Il le verrait dans peu de temps, de toute façon… Pour l'heure, il s'engagea dans le chemin indiqué et en deux minutes, il se retrouva face à la porte qui normalement, donnait sur la loge du chanteur. Comme il n'y avait pas de nom, il frappa quand même… Après tout VAMPS ne serait pas le seul groupe à se produire le lendemain, il se pouvait que d'autres artistes soient là afin de répéter, donc prudence…

_Hyde ?_

_Oui ? Tu peux entrer !_

_Un vrai labyrinthe, ce… _commença Tetsu en entrant, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. _Bordel de merde !_

_Ah ben tu es classe, toi ce soir ! _plaisanta Hyde.

_Désolé._

_Je m'en fous… Mais tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ?_

'_peux pas._

Ca pour ne pas pouvoir… Le pauvre Tetsu était toujours la main sur la poignée, s'y accrochant fermement tandis qu'il peinait à refermer la bouche. Hyde était bien là, oui… Dans son costume, oui. Un costume pour le moins perturbant… Il portait une robe noir et blanche à froufrous… Une perruque blonde au carré et il était maquillé… Et franchement… Tetsu aurait parié sa chemise qu'une tierce personne s'y serait trompé, tant c'était… surprenant, comme l'avait dit KAZ ! Si la poitrine n'avait pas été inexistante, les jambes pas assez fines et bien évidemment, la voix était bien trop grave… Mais comme ça, juste d'apparence… C'était impressionnant. Les traits étaient bien ceux de Hyde, mais la transformation était si totale que même le bassiste eut du mal à s'y faire ! Comprenant d'où venait son trouble, Hyde plaisanta :

_Comment ça tu peux pas ? Ca fait 48h qu'on s'est pas vus et là que tu es à trois mètres, tu penses pouvoir m'échapper ? Tu rêves ! Et puis je veux mon baiser !_

_Oui… Bien sûr… J'arrive…_ répondit machinalement Tetsu en s'exécutant.

_Tu as un problème ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?_

_Ben… Dis-moi Hyde, c'est comme ça que tu comptes monter sur scène demain soir ?_

_Oui ! C'est mon déguisement !_

_Et… Tu es quoi au juste ?_

_Je sais pas trop… Alice ? Ou juste une maid ? _réfléchit-il en prenant une bouille absolument irrésistible.

_Ok…_

_C'est pas réussi ? _s'inquiéta le chanteur.

_Ah c'est très réussi… Mais c'est très… Euh… _hésita Tetsu, ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui. _Trop réussi._

_Trop ? Les gars sont contents._

_Bien sûr qu'ils sont contents… 'sont pas fous ! _grogna Tetsu.

_T'es tout grognon…_

_Et toi tu ne te rends compte de rien ! Ou plutôt si… Mais tu aimes jouer avec mes nerfs, c'est ça ! _

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _chantonna Hyde, très content de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

_T'es énervant quand même… _marmonna Tetsu pour la forme.

_Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Tet-chan… _minauda le chanteur en venant se blottir contre lui. _On est seuls, tous les deux… Dans ce grand endroit désert… _

… '_te fatigue pas, je cèderai._

_Mais j'espère bien._

Tetsu n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, que voulez-vous. Et en même temps, il n'essayait pas non plus d'y remédier de toute façon. Il marchait toujours, parce que Hyde savait comment le faire craquer. Toujours. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, et cela même bien avant que leur relation ne dépasse le stade de la seule amitié. Et puisque Hyde en jouait seulement de façon gentille et qu'il n'en abusait pas, il n'y avait aucun mal. D'autant qu'à ses moments perdus, Tetsu n'était pas mal non plus, dans le genre. Mais là, il abandonna volontiers la partie avant même de s'y être engagé. Bien sûr qu'il cèderait. Et vite, avec ça ! Un baiser langoureux et certainement pas innocent le conforta dans cette idée. Et parce que quand même, bien qu'il soit gentil, il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs, Tetsu prit bien vite les choses en main. Ayant repéré une table au milieu de la pièce, il poussa Hyde jusqu'à celle-ci et l'y fit asseoir sans cesser de l'embrasser pour autant. Il n'y avait qu'eux ici, ça ne risquait rien et puis franchement, il s'en fichait un peu. A ce stade, son cerveau ne répondait plus. Rapidement, le plus petit s'arrangea pour lui retirer sa chemise, laissant ainsi courir ses mains sur la peau d'un bassiste définitivement plus récupérable dorénavant. Mais quand il délaissa enfin les lèvres de Hyde et qu'il le regarda longuement… Il fut stoppé net. Cet accoutrement était tellement réussi que même si l'on reconnaissait Hyde en dessous… Quelque chose clochait. Et quand le chanteur s'attaqua à sa ceinture, il répliqua aussitôt en l'arrêtant :

_Non, attends._

_Quoi ?_

_Je peux pas._

_Ah ?... Ben c'est pas grave, ça arrive parfois, c'est pas… _tenta Hyde, compatissant.

_Mais non, c'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas… T'es trop… perturbant._

_Comment ça ?_

_Y a que si j'avais voulu une fille, j'aurais cherché ailleurs. T'es trop crédible et ça me bloque, _grogna Tetsu en détournant le regard.

_C'est toujours moi hein, c'est qu'un déguisement, _répondit simplement Hyde, haussant les épaules.

_Mais Hyde…_

_Ben non mais écoute, là je ne te suis pas._

_J'y arrive pas, ça me bloque. _

_C'est si affreux que ça ?_

_Nan… C'est même tout le contraire… Mais si tu voyais ce que ça me donne comme idées, tu me trouverais détraqué ! _avoua Tetsu, à pas grand-chose de s'arracher les cheveux !

_Dis toujours, on peut s'arranger… _plaisanta Hyde avec un clin d'œil coquin.

_Je ne rigole pas. Allez viens, on rentre._

_Quoi tu plaisantes ? Le temps de rentrer et de me changer, ça va prendre du temps ! _s'écria Hyde, frustré à mort.

_Sérieusement si tu restes comme ça, moi je ferme les yeux._

_T'es quand même pénible… Bon, chez toi ? _céda-t-il tout de même, comprenant qu'il n'aurait ce qu'il voulait qu'à cette condition.

_Oui…_

_Mais je te préviens : si tu me plantes une seconde fois, je vais t'en vouloir ! _plaisanta le chanteur en lui volant un baiser.

_Pas de soucis, si tu redeviens… plus toi, quoi._

_C'est que du maquillage et des froufrous, relaxe-toi… En plus ça pourrait être drôle, si tu…_

_Stop stop stop, _s'exclama Tetsu, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, _t'es déjà pas très sain à la base, alors tes fantasmes bizarres, tu te les…_

_Oui ? J'en fais quoi ? _provoqua-t-il, tout sourire.

_Bon, ça c'est ton sac je parie… _soupira Tetsu, dans un changement de sujet subtil –ou pas-. _Je le prends, et en route !_

_Ben attends, je me change !_

_Nan, tu restes comme ça jusqu'à chez moi !_

_Faudrait savoir, alors ! _s'écria Hyde, un peu perdu pour le coup.

_Petite vengeance personnelle parce que je sais qu'une fois dehors, même si il fait nuit, tu seras moins grande gueule ! _s'amusa le bassiste, le sac sur l'épaule et n'ayant pas l'intention de le rendre.

_Ça mon vieux, ça va se payer cher…_

_Des promesses, toujours des promesses…_

Tetsu le fit passer devant, soupirant de soulagement d'avoir eu gain de cause. Ok ça mettrait plus de temps, mais au final, il se prendrait moins la tête, donc ça valait le coup. Mais une chose le fit bien rire : quand Hyde passa devant lui et emprunta le couloir pour gagner la sortie, Tetsu se fit la réflexion que hormis la voix, tout était à s'y méprendre, vraiment… Tout sauf peut-être, la démarche de Hyde qui n'avait jamais été très élégante et pas très féminine pour le coup… Et franchement, le voir marcher tel quel dans cette tenue donna un curieux mélange. Sacrée tenue, il devait bien le reconnaitre… Mais pour ce soir, Tetsu était quand même bien content de faire sans.


	35. Quelque chose de brisé

**Petit OS sur une période que j'ai déjà évoquée dans par exemple **_**« Avancer ensemble »**_**, à savoir le départ de Sakura du groupe… Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas les détails, je vous renvoie à cette fic ou aux mp, si vous avez des questions :) (ou à wikipédia, allez soyons fous ! XD).**

**Quelque chose de brisé.**

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes maintenant qu'il était entré dans mon appartement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais lorsque j'avais entendu ces coups émoussés contre ma porte, je savais que c'était lui. Il était tard, nous nous étions vus dans l'après-midi et nous n'avions a priori pas prévu de nous revoir avant le lendemain… Mais je le savais. Ou peut-être était-ce juste que je l'espérais. Toujours est-il qu'il est apparu devant moi lorsque je lui ai ouvert… Tellement misérable, tellement à bout de nerfs que j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas en prendre un coup –un autre- au moral. Il était trempé –je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il pleuvait-… Il avait l'air d'avoir couru, puisqu'il était encore essoufflé… Mais son aspect était encore reluisant, comparé à la tristesse contenue au fond de ses yeux qui normalement, n'auraient dû refléter que vivacité et force… Il était à la fois vide et à la fois trop rempli d'émotions. Et entre toutes, c'était le chagrin qui l'emportait. Ce regard là demandait désespérément une main tendue, aussi. La mienne apparemment, puisqu'il était là.

Alors je l'ai laissé entrer, je l'ai conduit à la cuisine sans dire un mot… Et puis j'ai préparé du thé. Pour le réchauffer et aussi pour avoir une occupation. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, quand le mien ne volait pas spécialement bien haut non plus… Je me suis dit qu'un thé ferait l'affaire. Ce qu'on peut faire comme choses dérisoires, parfois, quand on est à court d'idées… Mais vous voyez, il se trouve que c'est on ne peut plus simple en fait. Hyde, c'est quelqu'un que tout le monde visualise bien, mais que personne ne connait vraiment en fin de compte. Et c'est bien de sa faute, il faut le dire. Mais il se trouve que nous sommes un petit nombre à savoir qui il est véritablement et à l'apprécier pour cela. Et il se trouve que moi… Je l'apprécie un peu plus que ça, pour le dire simplement. Plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Mais tant que c'est mon secret, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon… Je pose la tasse fumante devant lui, me décidant à prendre les choses en main. Je ne sais pas trop encore s'il a besoin d'être secoué ou consolé, je verrai bien. Je veux juste ne pas m'enfermer dans ce silence un peu pesant.

_Bois-ça bonhomme, ça te fera du bien…_

_Merci… _articule-t-il, l'air reconnaissant.

_Et puis tu es trempé… 'Faut te sécher. Je vais te prêter des fringues._

_Oui…_

Je crois qu'il s'en moque, tout simplement. Pourtant il grelotte : la pluie glaciale, les vêtements mouillés collés à son corps ne sont pas faits pour mettre à l'aise… Mais je pense que le froid ou attraper un rhume, c'est loin d'être son principal souci en ce moment. Par contre, c'est le mien. Inutile en plus qu'il tombe malade. Je m'éclipse donc un bref instant à la recherche de quelques affaires que je pose sur la table de la cuisine, dans la plus totale indifférence de sa part. Je déplie alors une serviette et l'approche de son visage trempé. Aucun mouvement, toujours. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je garde de côté l'option « le secouer » pour plus tard. Je crois qu'il veut juste ne pas être seul ce soir et être avec quelqu'un qui peut le comprendre… Je commence donc à essuyer son visage, n'osant trop prendre d'initiatives.

_Tu veux que je le fasse ?_

_Comme tu veux._

_Bon, ne bouge pas…_

Je crois que je pourrai lui demander n'importe quoi, j'obtiendrai la même moue boudeuse et le même haussement d'épaules neutre. _« Fais comme tu veux, Tet-chan »._ Ca, pour l'avoir entendu… Chaque fois que je le saoulais en étant trop stressé, il s'en tirait comme ça. Chaque fois qu'il voulait me taquiner en me montrant que ma question ne l'intéressait pas, aussi… Ce soir, ça un autre sens. Ni taquinerie, ni agacement. Juste le rien. Et c'est bien la pire des options.

Je fais le minimum avec ses cheveux, afin qu'ils cessent de goutter… J'arrive à un résultat à peu près correct et de toute façon, ce n'est pas lui qui me dira le contraire. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important, après tout. Je sais bien qu'il pense tout à fait à autre chose. Mais il faut bien commencer par quelque part. J'étends la serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise et parmi ce que j'ai amené, je lui tends les vêtements… Le sécher un minimum ne servira à rien s'il reste ainsi.

_Voilà… _expliquai-je. _Ensuite, tu vas mettre ça… _

_Un pyjama ? _m'interroge-t-il.

_Tu vas rester dormir ici. Tu ne repars pas, secoué comme tu l'es, _dis-je simplement.

_Tet-chan…_

_Oui ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver maintenant ? _demande-t-il, l'air si perdu que je sens toute ma confiance en moi s'effriter.

_Je ne pourrai pas te le dire, je l'ignore… _répondis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration. _Ce sera dur, très dur, ça je le sais. Mais on va s'en sortir._

_Tu crois ?_

_J'en suis sûr._

_Pourquoi ? _demande-t-il, l'air très attentif.

_Parce qu'il le faut bien, Hyde. Tu prendras tout le temps que tu veux pour t'en remettre et digérer… Mais on n'a pas dit notre dernier mot. _

Je ne suis pas un beau parleur. Promettre et ne pas tenir, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. J'ai très certainement beaucoup de défauts, mais je ne suis ni un lâche, ni un perdant. Donc malgré ce qui nous arrive, malgré les assauts des médias, les questions vindicatives, le quatuor qui devient un trio… La trahison d'un camarade… Si on pense que je vais me terrer dans mon coin et attendre que l'orage passe en me faisant tout petit, on se met le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'à l'omoplate, encore ! Donc ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je n'ai aucune idée du 'comment', mais on va reprendre les choses en main. Et ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. Sur le moment, mes paroles assurées semblent faire leur petit effet, puisque je le surprends à sourire furtivement… S'il pouvait y croire rien qu'un peu lui aussi, cela m'aiderait bien… Mais je suppose que c'est cent fois plus dur pour lui que pour moi. Après tout, il n'y a pas le même enjeu. Il est bien plus touché encore, ça je le sais, il n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Une autre question l'assaille alors. Une qu'il se pose depuis le moment où notre batteur est parti entre deux policiers. Une qu'il nous a posé à tous nombre de fois, mais moins souvent sans doute qu'à lui-même :

_Pourquoi j'ai rien vu ?... Je me sens tellement… _commence-t-il, l'air coupable.

_Personne n'a rien vu. Personne. Pas plus toi que moi, ni même Ken. Se demander sans arrêt 'pourquoi' n'aidera en rien, _dis-je sans doute un peu trop radicalement.

_Il avait des problèmes et moi je… J'ai pas été là._

_Tu ne peux pas tout deviner, surtout si l'on met un certain talent à cacher des choses, _dis-je non sans amertume._ Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne pour autant._

_Si jamais on y arrive… Si jamais les choses reprennent pour nous… Ce sera sans Sakura-chan, pas vrai ?_

Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il ne me facilite pas du tout la tâche. Parce que là, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible. Oui. Si tant est que l'on puisse remonter la pente et sinon reprendre notre place, au moins revenir dans la course… Si jamais on y arrive… Ce sera bel et bien sans Sakura. Il ne saurait en être autrement, et même pas parce qu'il est désormais grillé, mais avant tout parce que lui-même l'a décidé. Pour ne pas nous nuire davantage, il s'est retiré du groupe… La seule chose responsable de sa part, finalement. Alors malgré la petite lueur d'espoir qui flotte dans les yeux de mon chanteur, je ne peux pas faire autrement, et tant pis si je semble trop froid. Décidemment, Sakura m'aura pourri la vie jusqu'au bout.

_Oui. Il faut te faire à l'idée. C'est ce qu'il a décidé._

_Comment je pourrai ? Sakura-chan… Il va tellement me manquer ! _s'exclame Hyde, si déchiré que je me dois de rattraper mes propos trop cassants.

_Dis-toi une chose : tu le verras quand tu le voudras, parce que rester en contact ne dépend que de toi maintenant, _murmurai-je d'une voix confiante._ Il s'en veut, il a peur que tu le détestes… Ton opinion a toujours beaucoup compté pour lui. Tu ne le perdras jamais, si tu le décides._

_Ça a l'air facile, quand on t'entend…_

_Ca l'est. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça, je te jure. L'attitude que tu voudras avoir avec lui, personne ne pourra y faire quoi que ce soit._

Dans cette toute dernière phrase que Hyde ne pourra jamais comprendre dans son sens réel, je laisse passer de l'amertume… Beaucoup d'amertume. Car c'est vrai, ce que je dis : personne ne pourra changer quoi que ce soit. Parce que je le connais tellement bien que j'ai vite compris ce que Hyde ressentait réellement envers notre batteur, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre au vu de leurs caractères respectifs. Je l'ai probablement compris avant lui-même. Et s'il ne m'en a jamais ouvertement fait la confidence, j'ai vite compris à son attitude qu'il avait bien vu que je savais. Et qu'il me faisait confiance. Je ne crois pas que Hyde ait jamais eu l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit et si cela avait été le cas, j'ignore totalement ce qu'aurait fait Sakura. Je sais qu'il a énormément d'affection pour notre chanteur, mais après… Mais bien que les choses en soient restées à un niveau plus que basique, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en souffrir. Parce que tout le temps que Hyde passait à le regarder, c'était du temps où il ne me regardait pas. Du temps où je n'avais pas ma chance. Et même si j'ai vite abandonné la partie quand j'ai vu ce que ressentait réellement Hyde, il n'empêche que ça fait mal.

C'est une situation inextricable, au fond : j'étais là consoler ou épauler Hyde lors de ses coups de blues –dont je savais la cause sans qu'il faille me la dire-… Et lui ignorait tout de mes aspirations. Même aujourd'hui encore, il l'ignore. Et ça va continuer. Avec ce que nous vivons, inutile de lui embrouiller encore plus l'esprit. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde, je l'ai dit. Alors à quoi bon ? Ca ne m'aiderait pas. Et cela compliquerait trop les choses.

_Je ne sais pas… J'ai pas envie de lui pardonner si facilement, _articule-t-il pour la forme.

_C'est toi qui voit. Comme tu le sens._

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_Ce que moi j'en pense ? _m'étranglai-je presque, me demandant quoi répondre.

_Oui._

_Lui et moi avons… avions une relation différente… Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, _esquivai-je.

_Tu lui en veux, hein ?_

_Je mentirai si je te disais que non, _dis-je franchement, sachant bien que cette réponse dans ce contexte ne saurait être suspecte.

_Je sais. A ma place… puisque nous sommes… proches, tu as dit… tu ferais quoi ?_

…

_Tet-chan ?_

_Je lui pardonnerai._

_Vraiment ?_

Il a l'air surpris. Mais sait-il qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix, en aucune façon ? Il me demande à moi ce que je ferai. Ce que je ferai si la personne que j'aime me décevait, si elle me causait des problèmes importants mais qu'elle en était profondément désolée –car il l'est, Sakura-. Car c'est bien ce qu'il veut dire, au fond. Et si moi j'étais à la place de Hyde… Je ne pourrai que lui pardonner, au bout du compte. Parce que je l'aime et que je suis idiot. Et Hyde est pareil. Sauf que ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit. Mentir ne me servirait à rien. Je ne vais pas attiser la rancœur qu'il peut avoir contre notre batteur, écraser ses sentiments pour en profiter et me poser en sauveur toujours fidèle… Je sens qu'à cet instant précis, je pourrai. Mais je ne le ferai pas… Parce que je suis stupide au point de préférer le voir guérir et être heureux en reprenant contact avec Sakura, en continuant à le voir et qui sait, plus tard… ? J'inspire à nouveau, prenant sur moi pour que cela sonne juste, me mettant à sa place…

_Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain… Mais au bout du compte, je lui pardonnerai. C'est de toute façon ce que tu finiras par faire, non ? On le sait tous les deux._

_C'est… Je sais pas. J'en veux à tout le monde… _me révèle-t-il, attristé. _A lui, forcément… A moi, pour… des tas de choses… A tous ces gens qui nous crachent dessus…_

_C'est dur, je sais._

_Comment tu tiens le coup, toi ?_

_Moi… Je ne sais pas… Je me dis que ça s'arrangera… _dis-je sans trop réfléchir. _J'ai confiance…_

_J'aimerai être confiant aussi._

_T'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, tu verras… _dis-je doucement, pressant sa main dans la mienne. _Et maintenant, tu devrais aller dormir un peu._

_Je suis épuisé…_

_Bien sûr que tu l'es… Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours… Tu vas prendre ma chambre… et moi je dormirai ici._

_Mais c'est ta chambre… _proteste Hyde, l'air épuisé toutefois.

_Et je te la prête, point. _

_Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai si t'étais pas là ? _soupire-t-il, le regard rempli d'une gratitude qui me réchauffe le cœur.

_Je me tue à vous le dire depuis des années, bande d'ingrats ! _m'exclamai-je exagérément.

_Merci Tet-chan… Vraiment, merci._

_Au lieu de dire des bêtises, _bafouillai-je, _vas-y, tu connais le chemin._

_Oui… Bonne nuit._

_A toi aussi._

Je suis bon pour laver nos tasses et aller préparer mon canapé. Demain sera encore une journée éprouvante, semblable à toutes les autres depuis le début de l'affaire… Je suis fatigué, exténué… Là tout de suite, j'ai envie d'appeler Ken pour que quelqu'un me console et me rassure à mon tour… Je le ferai peut-être, oui. J'entends un autre « merci » plus discret, du bout du couloir… Je souris mièvrement, penché au-dessus de mon évier. Tout se complique et je suis encore assez idiot pour pousser la personne que j'aime dans les bras d'une autre à qui j'en veux, indépendamment de ses bêtises. Je suis jaloux, en fin de compte, et cela commence à me faire culpabiliser.. Et pourtant je vais continuer. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un soit capable d'en prendre soin, que la personne qu'il a choisi se reprenne en main et l'accepte, il va falloir que je sois assez désintéressé pour m'occuper de Hyde sans rien attendre en retour, à part sa reconnaissance. C'est déjà beaucoup… Ca me suffisait, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il va falloir que cela continue…


	36. Le plus beau cadeau

**Pour une fois, j'ai décidé de faire en quelque sorte un OS de Noël :). Ca n'est pas très original, mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire alors j'espère que cela vous plaira aussi :).**

**Le plus beau cadeau**

Puisque cette année, L'Arc en ciel se reformait enfin après une longue pause, et que cela coïncidait avec la fin de l'année, les membres avaient décidé de se réunir pour Noël. Ce n'était rien de bien exceptionnel : une petite fête chez Tetsu où en plus, quelques uns de leurs amis étaient présents aussi. C'était juste histoire de se retrouver enfin, après tout ce temps passé à voguer chacun de son côté… Car les premières rencontres à quatre avaient permis de parler surtout de la reprise des activités, mais pas encore de se retrouver vraiment, et cela, ils appréciaient. Il commençait à se faire tard et petit à petit, chacun quittait l'appartement pour finir la soirée en boîte ou ailleurs… Et de toute façon, le maître des lieux restait prostré sur son balcon, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau, un verre de vin à la main… Autant dire qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que petit à petit, il ne resta plus que ses trois camarades… A l'intérieur par contre, Ken et Hyde notamment, étaient de très bonne humeur. Et justement, Ken découvrait le cadeau que Hyde venait de lui faire :

_Quoi, une guitare ?_

_Elle te plait ?_

_Tu veux rire ?... _s'exclama Ken, très surpris_. Mais… Elle me dit quelque chose… Je l'ai déjà vu… Oh mais ! Elle est à toi !_

_Oui ! _s'écria Hyde, visiblement ravi et se retenant de sautiller un peu partout.

_Je ne peux pas accepter voyons, elle est à toi !_

_Et je te l'offre. Tu en feras un meilleur usage… Franchement, ça me fait plaisir !_

_T'es dingue… _souffla Ken tout en regardant la guitare avec gourmandise.

_Dois-je comprendre que tu es content de ton cadeau ?_

_Je l'adore ! Merci, t'es super ! _répondit Ken, un grand sourire collé au visage.

_Je suis content, _répondit simplement Hyde, avec le même sourire.

Et Ken de regarder l'instrument en n'osant rien faire de prime abord, juste siffler d'admiration devant. C'est que s'il y avait bien un cadeau dont on était sûr qu'il lui ferait toujours plaisir, c'était celui-là. Hyde ne s'y était pas trompé, et sa belle guitare noire avait désormais un heureux nouveau propriétaire. Il était content d'avoir fait plaisir à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et puis maintenant, ça allait être son tour. Il avait quelque chose à demander à Ken, indépendamment du cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire bien sûr. Et il était à peu près sûr que le guitariste soit d'accord sur le principe, ce qui mettrait ainsi son plan en marche. Noël n'était qu'un prétexte. Aurait-on été en plein mois de juillet, que Hyde aurait trouvé autre chose. Car Hyde parlait beaucoup et parfois pour ne pas dire grand-chose, rapport à sa nature spontanée et enthousiaste –émerveillée de tout aussi-… Mais Hyde savait aussi que le temps passe et qu'il fallait se débrouiller pour être heureux. Ici et maintenant. Et qu'il avait déjà perdu pas mal de temps à cause d'hésitations aussi diverses que variées. Alors maintenant était venu le temps d'enfin oser, et d'avoir ce que l'on voulait. Il voulait jouer la subtilité, sachant bien que de toute façon il aurait du mal compte-tenu de son côté rentre-dedans habituel… Mais Hyde était toujours sincère. Et il comptait là-dessus aujourd'hui.

_Dis-moi pendant que je te tiens, est-ce que tu peux me dire qui était en charge de mon cadeau à moi ? _demanda Hyde, mine de rien.

_Voyons, comment je le saurais ?_

_Donc c'est toi ? _devina le chanteur avec un petit sourire, songeant que la chance était avec lui.

_Ben…_

_Parfait ! Alors est-ce que je peux te demander un petit… non, un immense service ?_

_Euh, ça dépend ?_

_Tu échanges avec Tet-chan ? _demanda vivement Hyde, les yeux pétillant de malice.

_Hein ?_

_Ce sera à lui de me faire un cadeau, et toi, ben tu prends celui à qui il devait en faire un… Donc ben… Yukki, finalement._

_Mais… C'est ce soir… _expliqua Ken. _J'ai mon cadeau pour toi et lui il n'aura rien, forcément._

_C'est pas grave ça, tu n'auras qu'à me l'offrir à mon anniversaire et on n'en parle plus !_

_Mais…_

_T'es cool Ken-chan ! Je savais que tu comprendrais ! _s'exclama Hyde, visiblement très excité.

Une fois encore, Ken eut la vague sensation d'avoir loupé un épisode… En même temps, c'est qu'il fallait le suivre, Hyde ! Et là pour le coup, il avait décroché… Mais au fond, ces cadeaux et tout ça, c'était symbolique –quoique en fait de symbole, avoir reçu cette guitare était quand même plutôt sympa-… Donc celui lui importait peu. Et puis quand Hyde avait cette petite voix légèrement donnant dans les aigus, c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête… Son regard le confirmait d'ailleurs. Donc s'il était content, Ken ne trouvait rien à y redire… Il tourna la tête et aperçut le chanteur enfiler son manteau et rejoindre Tetsu sur le balcon. D'accord… Bien sûr… Là c'était tout de suite plus clair. Bien, si au moins cela pouvait rendre à Tetsu sa bonne humeur, toutes les idées de Hyde seraient bienvenue…

_Coucou ! _s'exclama le chanteur en se postant à côté de Tetsu, appuyé sur la rembarde.

_Salut…_

_Tu m'as l'air tout déprimé ! Pourtant tu adores les fêtes, non ?_

_Hm ? Oh oui… Oui, sans doute… _répondit le bassiste sans plus d'entrain.

_Ben qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?_

_Je me disais juste… Noël… Quatre quadragénaires célibataires… C'est un peu…_

… _triste ? _termina le chanteur pour lui, redevenu plus sérieux.

_Ouais._

_Et faux, aussi. _

_Comment ça ?_

_Ben j'ai cru comprendre que plus tard dans la soirée, notre Casanova national a rencard… et qu'elle a une copine, donc ce bon Yukki est casé avant même de le savoir, _expliqua le chanteur, visiblement assez amusé par l'idée.

_Sérieusement ? Alors là c'est encore plus triste… _soupira Tetsu, qui se voyait déjà finir la bouteille tout seul dans son canapé une fois tout le monde parti.

_Tet-chan… C'est pourtant pas ton genre, d'avoir le moral à zéro à cause de ce genre de choses._

_Le temps passe… Et avant, je ne le voyais pas. Maintenant je m'en aperçois. Je m'aperçois que j'ai… raté pas mal de choses._

_Toi ? Rater ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu es un fameux exemple de réussite… _fit Hyde, se disant que finalement il avait bien choisi son soir : il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.

_Les ventes de CD ne font pas tout… C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça._

_Bon, admettons que tu aies des lacunes dans certains domaines… Comble-les. Comme si c'était trop tard…_

_Ce n'est pas une question de timing, c'est juste… Je manque de courage… _murmura Tetsu en serrant son verre entre ses mains.

_Oh Tet-chan… J'aime pas te voir comme ça… _

Hyde passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui pour une étreinte qu'il espérait réconfortante. Il voyait bien depuis un petit moment, que son leader était déprimé. Mais Tetsu pouvait être assez lunatique, aussi n'en voyait-il pas la raison. Et maintenant qu'il la savait, il était partagé entre deux sentiments : satisfaction, parce que s'il jugeait bien la situation, il tombait pile au bon moment… mais tristesse aussi, de voir que son bassiste se sentait seul et avait certaines angoisses qui devaient remonter à bien longtemps. Il finit par le faire rentrer, histoire de ne pas prendre froid, et grâce à lui, Tetsu participa davantage à la soirée. Discuter, boire et manger lui fit du bien, puisqu'il avait pile l'état d'esprit qui commandait de se retrouver entouré… S'isoler n'aide en rien lorsqu'on se sent déjà seul. On peut même dire que sans sauter au plafond, Tetsu passa une bonne soirée, finalement, son chanteur se décarcassant pour le faire sourire autant que possible… Hyde pouvait être un tel phénomène parfois, qu'il ne fut pas bien difficile d'obtenir ces quelques sourires, en effet. En discutant musique, Tetsu voulut montrer un CD dont il parlait à son chanteur, l'entraîna-t-il dans sa chambre, à la recherche de l'objet. Il allait le lui prêter lorsque Ken fit irruption, son manteau déjà sur le dos :

_Ah vous êtes là ! Bon, nous on va vous laisser !_

_Amusez-vous bien…_

_Hyde ? Viens une seconde._

_Oui ?_

_Tu as échangé, alors fais en sorte de lui faire un chouette cadeau, _chuchota le guitariste.

_Mais c'est lui qui doit…_

_Pour ce soir, les règles ne comptent pas. C'est mieux, non ?_

_Alors… Tu as compris ?_

_Plus vite que toi, et bien avant Tetsu, apparemment._

Un clin d'œil de Ken, que tout ce micmac n'avait surpris que deux secondes en début de soirée finalement, et il détala, avec un Yukki moyennement motivé à sa suite. Et vu l'apparent silence de l'appartement, on pouvait supposer que tout le monde était désormais parti –ou que Ken avait aidé à ce que cela se fasse, pourquoi pas…-. Réalisant que minuit était passé depuis longtemps et que sa bonne résolution empiétant déjà sur l'année à venir lui commandait de se bouger pour pouvoir avoir ce qu'il désirait, Hyde se lança tout de suite. Sans réelle idée de l'art ni de la manière, mais il se lança quand même. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il parait. Et lui, il fallait qu'il tente.

_Tu sais Tet-chan, que Ken a échangé… Et enfin bref, c'est à toi de m'offrir un cadeau._

_Quoi ? Quand ça a été décidé ? _s'étonna le bassiste.

_Ben… tout à l'heure._

_Mais Hyde, je suis désolé… mais je ne savais pas… Je n'ai rien pour toi, _fit Tetsu, dépité.

_Je pense que tu as à peu près tout, au contraire._

_Mais non, je n'ai vraiment rien, _se désespéra-t-il de plus belle, sa déprime semblant se raviver à cette nouvelle.

_Et tu en es convaincu, en plus… _soupira Hyde, se disant qu'il était un rien trop subtil, là.

_Quoi ?_

_Non, rien. Bon, pour éviter de te mettre dans l'embarras, disons que tu es dispensé. _

_Mais, tu n'auras rien alors ? _fit Tetsu, complètement à côté de ses pompes.

_Je n'ai qu'à prendre un truc au hasard et voilà, l'affaire sera réglée !_

_Bonne idée. Prends ce que tu veux._

_Attends voir que je cherche…_

Ce pauvre Tetsu ne voyait parfois pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'est vrai, il était si peu clairvoyant par moments que cela pouvait être presque comique finalement. Il n'était pas contre l'idée que Hyde se serve et prenne n'importe quel bibelot chez lui en guise de cadeau, c'est dire jusqu'où sa gentillesse et son innocence allaient ! Mais bien sûr, aucun objet disponible dans cette chambre et dans tout l'appartement d'ailleurs, n'intéressait le chanteur. Cela le fit sourire d'ailleurs, quand il vit Tetsu attendre sagement qu'il fasse son choix comme s'il était au marché… Bon, Hyde ne sourit pas bien longtemps toutefois, parce que maintenant… Il ne restait plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau, si l'on y réfléchissait bien. Et ce pas à franchir était bien le plus difficile, bien qu'il ait préparé le terrain… Bon… En admettant qu'il se plante, que risquait-il au pire ? Jamais leur vieille amitié ne se briserait pour une telle chose, de toute façon. Ca, Hyde en était sûr.

Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire… Et que cela faisait trois fois qu'il passait devant Tetsu en faisant semblant de regarder ses étagères… S'il faisait un quatrième passage, il allait finir par passer pour un dingue… Et toujours rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, là comme ça. Oh et puis zut. Hyde se planta devant lui, à cours d'idées géniales. Tetsu l'interrogea du regard, mais au moment où il allait probablement formuler une question, Hyde usa du plus vieux –et agréable- moyen du monde pour faire taire quelqu'un. Pour le coup, Tetsu en oublia déprime et ennui ainsi que question… Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors que les lèvres de Hyde prenaient possession des siennes… Un peu d'hésitation, un zeste d'impatience, beaucoup d'envie et un tas d'autres choses un peu trop fortes pour les dire tout de suite… Ce fut tout cela, qui passa dans ce premier baiser que le petit chanteur donna à celui qui n'avait jamais été que son meilleur ami, mais qui dans ses rêves, était tellement plus. Tetsu ne chercha pas à s'y soustraire malgré sa surprise et en un sens, son inconscient parla pour lui. Pourtant, lorsque leur échange s'arrêta, il recula d'un pas. Pas surpris, pas dégoûté ni énervé… mais effrayé.

_D… Doiha-chan… ?_

_Il se trouve que tu as le choix pour ton cadeau à toi, _déclara Hyde avec une assurance qui tenait surtout du bluff._ Je peux te faire oublier que tu es seul et combler ton envie d'être accompagné… pour ce soir ou pour plus longtemps, c'est toi qui vois._

_C'est pas drôle._

_Pour mon cadeau à moi, car cela ne me suffit pas, je veux que ce soit pour plus longtemps que ce soir, _termina-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Arrête ça. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, _osa Tetsu, sans grande conviction.

_Pauvre Tet-chan… Cette histoire de cadeau intervertis à la dernière minute ne t'intrigue même pas ?_

…

_Et je suis supposé attendre combien de temps encore ? _soupira Hyde en se laissant tomber sur le lit, presque désespéré. _Il t'a fallu 15 ans pour admettre qu'être seul te pesait, malgré ta peur panique de l'engagement. Si je dois en attendre encore 15 pour que tu réalises qui est la personne de ton choix… Je ne suis pas si patient !_

_Mais…_

_C'est fou, non ? Je t'aime et tu ne le savais pas. Et chose plus surprenante encore : toi aussi, mais tu le savais encore moins ! C'est plutôt drôle, quand on y réfléchit… _continua-t-il pensivement.

_Tu te trompes… _fit alors la voix du bassiste, alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_Ah si si, je sais encore voir si je…_

_Non. Je le savais parfaitement. J'ai toujours su que toi… tu étais plus important pour moi que n'importe qui dans ce monde. _

_Ben… J'en demandais pas tant… _lâcha Hyde sur un ton espiègle afin de masquer son réel trouble.

_Si tu t'avises de t'amuser… _commença Tetsu en tremblant presque, tant il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. _Je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai jamais compris quand tu étais sérieux et quand tu ne l'étais pas. Même là, je ne le vois pas. Alors… Ne joue pas avec moi, s'il te plait… _acheva-t-il dans un murmure qui tenait plus de la supplication.

_Je ne joue pas._

On a tort de croire que parce que les sentiments sont réciproques, alors l'histoire ne peut qu'être belle. Il faut d'abord qu'elle débute. Et tant de choses peuvent se mettre en travers, à commencer par le temps. Le temps qui passe, qui nous fait manquer l'occasion et qui nous conforte dans le rôle de l'ami fidèle, qu'on est certes, mais qui nous suffit de moins en moins. A force, tout ce temps écoulé nous empêche de changer la situation, et finalement, tout est perdu. La peur, aussi, qui justement empêche tout mouvement susceptible d'apporter le changement. Parce qu'au lieu de risquer de tout perdre pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, on préfère se contenter de ce que l'on a. mais Hyde, qui n'avait jamais compris ce que « se contenter de ce qu'on a » signifiait, avait trouvé le courage d'essayer, et de voir. Et le second pas étant plus facile à faire que le premier, Tetsu n'avait plus eu qu'à le suivre sur cette route… Il fallait juste qu'il soit sûr. Plus tôt, il ne gémissait pas sur son statut de célibataire quadragénaire… Pas seulement. Il regrettait de devoir affronter à chaque rencontre, la personne qui faisait battre son cœur sans pouvoir le lui dire. Par manque de courage, principalement.

Hyde n'était pas la personne la plus subtile ni la plus pondérée qui puisse exister, mais il avait deux choses pour lui : une compréhension parfaite de la personnalité complexe de Tetsu, et l'envie de le rendre heureux. Son bonheur passerait par le sien, de toute façon. Et si le bassiste avait besoin d'être encouragé, rassuré, pris par la main… Alors il le ferait. Il n'avait pas oublié que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme timide et plein de doutes, Tetsu avait su lui donner de la confiance et de l'énergie autant que nécessaires… Il pouvait bien prendre soin de lui maintenant.

_Cette histoire de cadeau était puérile, mais je n'ai trouvé que ça. Tu me connais, mon imagination flanche toujours aux moments importants… _fit Hyde dans un petit rire. _Mais si je t'ai paru léger tout le long, c'est que je suis nerveux. _

_Nerveux ?_

_Je suis devant quelqu'un que j'aime et j'attends qu'il me montre que je ne me plante pas. J'en connais pas tant que ça qui ferait les malins à ma place._

_C'est que tu me prends au dépourvu…_

_Dans ce cas, je m'annonce : attention, j'arrive…_

Tetsu avait par réflexe focalisé son attention sur les flocons de neige qui tombaient devant sa fenêtre, histoire d'avoir un point auquel se raccrocher. Et bien qu'effectivement cette fois Hyde annonce la couleur, le second baiser le laissa tout aussi pantois. Quand on y pensait, la situation était délirante. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire là, tous les deux ? Ils risquaient tout… Pourtant, alors que des picotements partout dans son corps lui indiquaient combien il aimait ce qui se produisait, une petit voix en sommeil pris la parole pour la première fois. Elle lui dit simplement « et alors ? ». Et alors ? A quoi ça sert d'avoir peur ? De redouter ce qui pourrait être, et qui de toute façon jamais ne sera, si on continue ainsi ? A rien. Ce n'est pas, comme Tetsu l'avait toujours cru, être prévoyant ou être mature et réfléchi, cela. C'est se gâcher la vie. Attendre que quelque chose nous arrive, mais tout saboter parce qu'on a trop peur de s'engager… Ca ne peut pas être une bonne chose. Ce qui en était une, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer, c'était cette sensation de bonheur complet qui avait élu domicile en lui dès la seconde où ils s'étaient embrassés. Et ce regard échangé, ce sourire partagé juste après… Ils étaient enfin d'accord. Par taquinerie, parce qu'il était ainsi, Hyde demanda tout de même :

Je te préviens, tu ne m'as pas répondu : pour ce soir ou plus longtemps ? Il n'y a qu'une seule bonne réponse.

Plus longtemps… répondit le bassiste, un peu timidement.

Longtemps genre… même vieux ?

A peu près ça, oui.

Tetsu sourit plus franchement. Il n'avait plus peur. Ou déjà moins. Et il se produisit une chose étonnante. Hyde, qui était penché au-dessus de lui puisque dans son élan, il l'avait obligé à s'allonger, se redressa pour le libérer. Il était peut-être spontané, mais il voulait faire les choses bien. Il le voulait, la question n'était pas là. Mais il n'osa pas. Pas tout de suite. Et pourtant, au moment où il allait se relever, la main de Tetsu se resserra sur son bras. Ses yeux disaient « oui ». Et sa bouche formula le reste :

_Reste._

_Euh… _commença Hyde, ennuyé. _Tet-chan, tu n'es quand même pas innocent à ce point là. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera si je reste comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un saint et je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour…_

_Pas de problème, _assura Tetsu, la voix un peu chevrotante cependant.

_Euh… Quoi ?_

_Je te l'ai dit : tu n'es pas le seul. Tu as juste eu plus de cran que moi… Et là j'essaie d'en avoir un petit peu, alors sois gentil… _murmura-t-il en rougissant. _Ne m'oblige pas à le dire._

_Tu veux que je… qu'on… tout de suite ?... C'est pas un peu rapide ?_

_Est-ce qu'on vient de se rencontrer ? _

_Tu as raison. On serait même plutôt lents en fait, _reconnut Hyde en l'embrassant.

Tetsu avait longtemps attendu que quelque chose lui arrive. Plus sa vie professionnelle était épanouie, plus sa vie sentimentale apparaissait terne et sans aucun attrait. Même la découverte des réels sentiments qu'il portait à son chanteur n'y avait rien changé : puisque la partie était perdue d'avance, inutile même de l'entamer. Tetsu n'était pas lunatique. Il était triste. Triste de penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec son meilleur ami de la manière dont il le souhaitait vraiment… Triste d'être tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui, le croyait-il, ne pourrait pas être intéressée, même pas en rêve… Quand Hyde lui avait tendu la main sur le balcon tout à l'heure, Tetsu en était ressorti encore plus triste. Parce que c'était gentil, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et là… La que des myriades de couleurs explosaient dans sa tête qui semblait être devenue un feu d'artifices permanent… Là, Tetsu était heureux. Et ce n'était que le début.

Les mains du chanteur le déshabillèrent petit à petit, comme on effleure un objet fragile et inestimable… Chaque baiser, chaque caresse agissaient comme une pommade sur le cœur trop seul du bassiste qui était devenu avide de tout savoir, tout ce que cette relation pouvait lui apporter… Que du beau, il en était sûr maintenant. Hyde en vérité, ne connaissait pas tout à fait tout, sur Tetsu. Il dû apprendre. Apprendre que telle caresse faisait trembler le corps maigre du bassiste… Que tel petit mot doux le laissait sans voix… Ce fut probablement la leçon la plus passionnante qu'il ait eu à mémoriser. Il renouvelait ses caresses lorsqu'il le sentait sur le point de fondre, ses baisers quand il en redemandait… Il était à l'écoute de chaque réaction de Tetsu, et c'était ce qui le comblait. La peau de Tetsu s'embrasait littéralement sous les caresses de plus en plus évocatrices qu'il recevait… Il était prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il attendait cela avec impatience, sûr qu'il verrait tant de couleurs qu'il en deviendrait aveugle… mais tellement heureux…

Hyde se hâta alors d'ôter ses propres vêtements, puis il se plaça entre ses jambes et le prépara du mieux qu'il peut vu les circonstances… Il y avait des choses qu'il attendait, qu'il avait imaginé tant de fois qu'il aurait pu les croire vraies, dans un moment d'égarement. Il avait imaginé ce qui se passerait s'il se déclarait. Dans ses rêves, Tetsu lui disait toujours oui. Et ce soir, cela avait été le cas. Il avait aussi imaginé leur premier baiser. Et même le second. Et bien que la réalité ait été différente, Hyde avait été comblé. Ensuite, il lui était arrivé d'imaginer leur première fois… Mais ce qu'ils vivaient là n'était en rien comparable. C'était simplement se sentir comme si l'on avait trouvé sa moitié, la pièce voisine dans un puzzle… Qu'elle correspondait parfaitement et qu'aucune autre ne pourrait la remplacer.

Lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, la douleur ne compta pas pour Tetsu. Elle était annonciatrice de quelque chose de tellement beau qu'elle ne pouvait avoir aucune importance. Et effectivement, bientôt le plaisir l'emporta sur le reste. Tetsu était incapable de détacher son regard de celui de son amant. Il ne pouvait rien dire, juste se laisser embrasser lorsque Hyde venait poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes… et le regarder, comme s'il l'avait sauvé. De la solitude, mais aussi de ses peurs irrationnelles et maladives. Il ignorait par quel miracle Hyde avait pu tomber amoureux de lui, mais il n'en doutait pas, même pas une seconde. Pas quand il pouvait pleinement sentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Comme une mélodie lancinante mais non dénuée de sensualité, il murmurait son nom, à mesure que le plaisir augmentait et que son cœur décollait… Et Tetsu s'était trompé. Tout ne fut pas plein de couleurs, du moins pas tout de suite. Ce fut blanc et très lumineux tout d'abord. Le souffle court et l'impression que ses jambes ne pourraient plus jamais le porter, Tetsu sentait son cœur continuer sa course folle, bien que tout soit fini. Mais tout pouvait aussi commencer, désormais. Ne sachant que dire, il vola un baiser à un Hyde qui luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux et qui l'attira contre lui, pour pouvoir dormir en le serrant contre son corps… Finalement, c'est peut-être ça, l'amour. Simplement deux solitudes qui se mettent entre parenthèses et font un bout de chemin ensemble.


	37. Namida

**Petit OS radicalement différent du dernier, je préviens… Désolée, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire quelque chose de très joyeux.**

**J'ai pensé à faire une suite à cet OS, mais comme ce n'est pas décidé et que je change d'avis toutes les cinq minutes, ne vous y attendez pas, c'est mieux :D**

**Namida**

Tetsu était penché sur la petite silhouette endormie dans le canapé. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il le regardait dormir ainsi sans pouvoir détourner le regard… L'appartement était si calme, et Hyde avait l'air tellement paisible… Tetsu parvenait même à sourire, en le contemplant. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures encore, sans rien faire d'autre… La seule chose qui manquait lorsque Hyde dormait, c'était ses yeux. Ainsi fermés, son visage perdait là son principal atout. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, au fond… Tetsu n'avait aucun mal à imaginer son visage parfaitement réveillé… En fait, il pouvait tout imaginer, jusqu'à la plus petite de ses expressions, tant il avait l'impression de le connaitre par cœur. Il hésita à remettre en place une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front de l'endormi… Mais il se retint. Et à la place, c'est l'épaule qu'il toucha. Moins tendancieux. Il le secoua légèrement, pour le réveiller.

_Hyde… Hey… Réveille-toi…_

_Hm ? _fit faiblement le chanteur, émergeant à peine.

_Désolé de te réveiller… Mais ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer depuis tout à l'heure, _expliqua le bassiste en lui tendant l'objet._ C'est peut-être important, puisque ça insiste comme ça ?_

_Hm… Je m'en fiche…_

_C'est toi qui vois._

_Il est quelle heure ?_

_J'en sais rien… 21h à peine, _répondit Tetsu après vérification.

Hyde s'étira et puis il se redressa, s'ébouriffant les cheveux négligemment. 21h, hein ? Tetsu était arrivé ici dans l'après-midi… Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures… Hyde ne se rappelait pas du moment où il avait pu s'endormir, mais cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance, dans le fond. Il regarda discrètement Tetsu gagner la chambre… Et il savait bien ce que le bassiste allait y faire. Dans ce cas alors, pourquoi l'avoir réveillé ? Comme si c'était impératif… S'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il aurait vu que Tetsu regrettait déjà. Ce n'était pas par plaisir sadique qu'il l'avait tiré de son sommeil, ça non… Il avait juste pensé bien faire et puis… Et puis, égoïstement… Il avait voulu le voir encore, en profiter une dernière fois… C'était vraiment nul de sa part, mais maintenant, Hyde était debout. D'un pas lourd, bras croisés, Hyde se rendit dans sa chambre… Le bassiste ne prêta aucune attention à sa venue. Il se contenta de continuer ce qu'il faisait, à savoir mettre des affaires dans son sac, mécaniquement, tête baissée…

_Tu en es où ? _demanda Hyde sans grande conviction.

_J'ai presque terminé._

_Alors tu n'aurais pas dû me réveiller. _

_Je n'ai pensé qu'à ce coup de fil… J'ai cru bien faire. Pardon, c'était une mauvaise idée, _murmura Tetsu sans pour autant relever la tête.

_Parfaitement. Et maintenant laisse-moi, je vais tâcher de me rendormir._

_Bien. Je suis désolé, encore une fois._

Hyde s'apprêtait à retourner vers son canapé pour tenter de se rendormir, si possible en cinq minutes histoire de ne pas voir ce qui à coup sûr, lui briserait le cœur… Déjà que c'était extrêmement difficile de conserver ce masque de froideur, de l'expression jusqu'à l'intonation… Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir cette attitude aigrie et désagréable, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soit c'était ça, soit il coulait à pic. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber le masque et de montrer à quel point il était malheureux… Sinon, il pleurerait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Alors il persévéra dans cette voie. Faisant volte-face, il revint dans la chambre et afficha un visage plus dur encore. Même son ton se fit presque agressif lorsqu'il éleva de nouveau la voix :

_De quoi, au juste ?_

_Pardon ?_

_De quoi es-tu désolé ? De m'avoir réveillé, ou c'est autre chose ?_

_Hyde… On avait dit que ça se passerait bien… _soupira Tetsu en fermant une poche de son sac, annonçant qu'il avait presque terminé.

_Je ne vois pas comment. _

_Ne complique pas les choses._

_Il me semble que celui qui les a compliqué en premier, c'est toi. Le jour où tu m'as sauté dessus._

_Et toi, _s'exclama Tetsu, l'air outré,_ tu t'es tellement défendu à ce moment là que tu es innocent dans cette histoire, évidemment !_

_Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais moi au moins j'assume._

_Mais moi aussi. Je reconnais tout ce que tu veux. Mais au final, qu'est-ce que ça change ? _

_Un tas de choses. A commencer par le fait que te voir vivre les choses aussi bien me fait penser que soit tu es très fort, soit tu t'en fiches ! Ca en dit long sur ce que je représentais pour toi ! _explosa Hyde, tellement rempli de colère à cet instant qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser.

_Tu es triste, je le comprends donc je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu… _murmura Tetsu, visiblement blessé.

_Ca, tu t'y connais, pour faire l'autruche._

'_me cherche pas, ça va mal finir…_

_Quoi ? Tu vas te mettre en colère, ce qui pour toi revient à pincer les lèvres, serrer les poings et sourire hypocritement la seconde d'après ? J'en tremble déjà._

Hyde savait manier les mots. Et autant parfois il pouvait les assembler pour arriver à formuler de jolies choses… Autant quand il l'avait décidé, il savait faire mal. Et faire mal, on le fait avec d'autant plus de succès lorsque l'on connait bien la personne. Il ne s'agit pas de frapper fort ou beaucoup. Il suffit de frapper juste. Et il avait eu ce qu'il cherchait : blesser et énerver Tetsu. Juste pour se rassurer et voir que le bassiste n'était pas indifférent. Il était là, à faire sa valise sans plus d'émotion que s'il revenait demain, alors que tous deux savaient bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Que c'était fini. Et voir Tetsu se contenir, tel qu'il est juste avant de craquer avait quelque chose de réjouissant pour le chanteur.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire là ? Me culpabiliser ? Je m'en charge bien tout seul, t'en fais pas ! _cria Tetsu en s'acharnant sur la fermeture de son sac, qui refusait de se fermer.

_Tu parles._

_Ne vas pas t'imaginer que tu es le seul à souffrir._

_C'est toi qui pars. J'en déduis que tu es mieux ainsi ?_

_Mieux ? Tu as dis mieux ? Alors tu me connais si mal ?_

_Alors dis-moi ! Pourquoi tu me quittes ? Pourquoi tu retournes à Osaka pour « faire le point » ?_

_On en a déjà parlé cent fois, Hyde ! Y a aucun avenir pour nous deux, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! _hurla-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

_Pourtant depuis deux ans, on s'en tire pas si mal…_

_Arrête… Je sais que même à toi, ça ne suffit plus. Les plans foireux pour se retrouver, les mensonges à tout-va, sans compter toutes les fois où on a failli se faire pincer… C'est pas une vie ça ! Et c'est même pas comme si on savait qu'on devait endurer ça un moment et qu'un jour ça irait mieux. Non ! Ce sera toujours comme ça !_

_Tet-chan…_

_Toi aussi tu n'en peux plus ! _hurla-t-il de plus belle, poussé à bout cette fois._ Toi aussi tu estimes ne rien faire de mal, et tu veux plus ! Tu es juste plus résistant que moi, c'est tout. C'est pour ça que tu le vis mieux. Moi je te l'ai dit… Je souffre de cette situation._

_Et en stoppant tout tu iras mieux ? C'est agréable, _ironisa Hyde, refusant d'avouer qu'il avait raison.

_Ce sera dur… Ce sera même insupportable parfois, au point que j'aurais envie de revenir vers toi, je me connais… Mais je sais qu'en ce moment tu te sens trahi et que tu ne me reprendras pas si c'était le cas._

_Tu ne me connais pas du tout ! _hallucina Hyde à ses propos.

_Calme-toi…_

_Me calmer ? Mais crétin, si jamais tu devais revenir, bien sûr que je serai d'accord, peu importe combien tu me fais du mal en ce moment même !_

Pour bien faire, Hyde aurait dû lui coller son poing dans la figure, cela l'aurait soulagé ! Parce que là, il avait une envie folle de lui tordre le cou ! Tetsu avait toujours été comme ça : agir seul pour protéger tout le monde au détriment de ses propres sentiments. C'était lui tout craché. Et comme il avait toujours raison, ça n'avait jamais été un problème. Sauf que cette fois… Cette fois il se trompait. D'accord, ce qu'il avait dit était juste, même si Hyde ne le reconnaitrait jamais. Mais… Et alors ? Hyde était sûr d'une chose : séparés, ils ne seraient jamais heureux. Ils n'auraient plus la pression liée à leur liaison, d'accord, mais ils ne seraientpas heureux l'un sans l'autre ! En tout cas, Hyde n'avait pas envie de l'être. C'était avec Tetsu, ou ça n'était pas. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi… Il n'avait jamais compris les angoisses du bassiste, il n'avait jamais trop sur comment le rassurer… Il pensait naïvement qu'avec le temps, Tetsu se détendrait… Mais il avait dû mal jouer le coup et voilà… Aujourd'hui, vaincu par tout le reste, Tetsu laissait de côté le meilleur et le quittait, après avoir longtemps dit qu'il allait le faire.

Déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le leader suspendit son geste… Hyde n'aurait pas dû dire ça. 'il disait que Tetsu pouvait revenir à tout moment, cela agissait comme un filet de sécurité et le bassiste aurait du mal à se tenir à sa bonne résolution. Parce qu'il savait que ce serait difficile. Qu'il regretterait, souffrirait comme pas permis… Et Hyde ne l'aidait pas du tout, là. Alors plus pour se convaincre qu'autre chose, il déclara :

_De toute façon ça n'arrivera pas._

_Attends… _fit Hyde, dont la panique commençait à prendre le dessus._ Quand… quand t'en parlais, ces derniers temps… Je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux, je le reconnais. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Maintenant je comprends. Je vois que ça ne va pas. Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour éviter que tu partes ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai mal fait ou mal dit !_

_Mais rien, rien du tout. Ce serait même plus facile si je pouvais te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis fatigué de ne pas pouvoir dire à tout le monde que non, je ne suis pas célibataire et d'écourter des soirées pour te retrouver en cachette, quand tout le monde peut le faire à découvert !_

_Si c'est ça, alors… on peut le dire ! _tenta Hyden désespéré.

_Et combien de temps crois-tu que ta carrière et la mienne, sans parler de Yukki ou de Ken, tiendrait. Cinq minutes ? Dix, soyons généreux._

_Mais je m'en fous de ça !_

… Ce qui était un mensonge éhonté, bien évidemment. Et c'était bien normal, car Tetsu partageait ce sentiment aussi. Le chanteur avait laissé tomber le masque. Il n'avait jamais pu tricher devant Tetsu, quoi qu'il se passe. Et cette fois encore, il en fut incapable. Il ne put que montrer son vrai visage : celui que la peur de perdre ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux avait rendu crispé… Celui dont les yeux suppliaient, conjuraient de rester, de chercher une autre solution… Celui qui assurait que si Tetsu partait, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Et pourtant au fond de lui, Hyde savait qu'à l'issue de cette conversation, Tetsu partirait tout de même. Le leader était convaincu d'ainsi agir pour le bien de son amant, et avec une telle résolution, il irait jusqu'au bout. Tetsu était comme cela : le mal par le mal, s'il le fallait.

_C'est faux, Hyde. Tu t'es construit une fabuleuse carrière à côté de notre groupe. Tu es créatif, tu chantes comme tu respires. Si demain tout ça devait être en péril, alors je sais que tu serais brisé… On ne parle pas d'un simple boulot qui serait menacé. On parle de nos vies._

_Comment tu peux dire tout ça sans… sans une once d'émotion ? _souffla le chanteur, sonné. _Je ne te reconnais pas._

_Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit lucide, _mentit Tetsu, ravalant son envie de hurler.

_Et c'est forcément toi ? Toi qui a trop peur de prendre des risques, trop peur du qu'en dira-t-on ? Tu parles d'une lucidité !_

C'était trop pour Hyde, qui quitta la chambre pour aller à la recherche de ses cigarettes, posées sur la table de la cuisine. Il était parti pour fumer tout le paquet et se saouler après. Il sentait déjà qu'une douleur indicible lui vrillait les entrailles… Et il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle donnerait d'ici quelques minutes… Crispé, il attendait le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et se referme, pour pouvoir s'effondrer. Mais en fait de bruits, ce furent des pas qui s'annoncèrent… Et puis la main de Tetsu sur son épaule, pour l'inciter à se retourner. Hyde la retira aussitôt :

'_me touche pas !_

_J'avais prévu de dire des choses horribles pour que tu m'en veuilles… Mais finir sur un nouveau mensonge, je trouve ça… Alors je préfère être honnête._

_C'est ça, c'est ça, cause toujours ! _s'énerva-t-il, puisque c'était ça ou sombrer.

_Je t'aime, _dit simplement Tetsu en le regardant avec émotion._ Même quand j'aurais passé cette porte, ça ne changera pas. Probablement jamais, d'ailleurs. Mais on aura plus de chances d'être heureux comme ça. Et tu sais que j'ai raison._

Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi dire cette chose si merveilleuse au moment où Hyde n'y croyait plus ? Son cœur fit le grand saut en entendant ces paroles si tristes et si belles à la fois. Il aurait donné tellement pour que Tetsu continue. Et puis il entendit Tetsu s'éloigner… Une fermeture éclair, celle de son manteau… D'autres pas… Alors sa tête lui hurla de bouger. Et en un instant, il fut entre le bassiste et la sortie, pour le plus grand désespoir de ce dernier. Fixant le sol car il avait honte, Hyde marmonna :

_M'oblige pas à te supplier, bordel…_

_Je ne te le demande pas. _

_Et pourtant si. Reste ! _le pria-t-il, au bord des larmes.

_Pousse-toi, tu rends les choses difficiles pour tous les deux, _avança Tetsu d'une voix tremblante au possible.

_Tu restes !_

_On ne va pas se battre non ? Ce serait vraiment ridicule… Je t'en prie… _insista-t-il, le suppliant à son tour de cesser de le torturer.

_Ce qui est ridicule, c'est de rompre quand on en a pas du tout envie ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !_

Mais au lieu de cela, Tetsu repoussa fortement le chanteur, au point de presque le faire tomber… Et vivement, il s'échappa. Le temps que Hyde comprenne, et déjà le bassiste n'était plus là. En un battement de cils. C'était aussi facile que cela, de tout perdre ? Vraiment ? Des années pour s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment, et juste un moment pour tout arrêter ? Ca n'avait pas de sens… Mais il reviendrait, hein ? bien sûr, qu'il reviendrait ! Hyde fixa la porte d'entrée, persuadé que Tetsu la refranchirait sous peu. Il la fixait… Il y croyait… Il y croyait vraiment, malgré les larmes qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux qui avaient perdu tout éclat.

Il y croyait encore lorsque la nuit tomba et qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé…


	38. Les questions d'une vie, la réponse d'un

**OS que je dédie à Lilys, parce que c'est tout guimauve comme (normalement) elle aime :) **

**Les questions d'une vie, la réponse d'une nuit**

Lorsque Tetsu se réveilla en pleine nuit, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure ou deux à peine… Et c'était un peu cela, d'ailleurs. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était réveillé, il aurait du mal à se rendormir malheureusement. Alors il décida d'aller boire un peu d'eau, comme il avait soif. Attachant ses longs cheveux afin de ne pas être gêné, il se leva et chercha un boxer, qu'il trouva au pied de son lit. Tetsu était un jeune homme d'un peu plus de 22 ans qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui se donnait les moyens de l'obtenir. Il avait vite compris que rien ne s'obtient sans efforts… Et des efforts, il était prêt à en faire aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Et pour le moment, tout roulait assez bien, en plus ! Un groupe d'environ un an d'âge qui se faisait sa petite réputation dans le coin, qui avait des pistes pour voir plus grand, tel qu'un album… Son rêve prenait forme, et apparaissait très solide. Et parce qu'il savait aussi que vivre enfin ce que l'on a longtemps rêvé est un privilège, Tetsu ne prenait jamais quoi que ce soit pour acquis, afin de toujours travailler pour aller plus loin. En ce sens, il faisait souvent plus mûr que son jeune âge…

Son petit appartement comportait, outre les WC-salle de bain, une petite cuisine où tenir à trois commençait à être compliqué, une chambre et une pièce qui tenait lieu de salle à manger-bureau-chambre d'amis avec le canapé, quand il le fallait. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais c'était plutôt chouette, et puis… C'était son chez-lui, quoi. Son premier endroit à lui, où tout se construisait… Et il y tenait. Lorsqu'il se rendit dans le salon donc, il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et lorsque la lumière se fit, une silhouette assise dans le canapé se tourna vers lui, ce qui le fit sursauter :

_Ah ! Hyde ?_

_Oui ?_

_Tu m'as fais peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis dans le noir comme ça ? _

_Je réfléchissais… _murmura pensivement le jeune homme, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre.

_Et à quoi est-ce que tu réfléchissais ? _demanda Tetsu en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

_Je me disais… Non, tu vas te moquer._

_Bien sûr que non, voyons._

_Je me demandais si j'étais gay…_

Les yeux de Tetsu s'agrandirent… de surprise, si on voulait. Pas tellement pour le fond de la question, plus pour sa forme et son timing. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça à… minuit environ, sans transition ni rien, et de manière aussi simple. Quand Hyde se mettait à réfléchir, il ne faisait pas dans le détail, dis donc ! Un peu pris au dépourvu, Tetsu ne put se départir de son air étonné :

_Wow… Comme ça ?_

_Non, pas « comme ça ». Ce matin, j'étais hétéro, à ce que je sache. Cet après-midi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais ce soir, j'ai couché avec toi. Comment tu appelles ça ?_

_Ben…_

Ça pour une bonne question… Mais pour ce qui était de la réponse… Tetsu n'était pas dans sa tête, alors bon… D'un certain point de vue, la situation aurait presque semblé surréaliste, quand on y pensait un peu… Hyde assis sur son canapé, occupé à se situer sexuellement parlant, de manière très détachée, presque froide comme si il fallut juste mettre une étiquette afin que tout le monde puisse dormir tranquille… Hyde était comme ça de toute façon, par rapport à ses sentiments : quand il ne comprenait pas, il rationalisait. Mais Tetsu fut presque vexé de l'entendre dire cela avec désinvolture… Et puis « coucher », franchement… Voilà bien un terme qui le refroidissait considérablement.

_J'ai jamais pensé l'être, bien qu'en fin de compte je m'en fiche un peu… _continua Hyde très calmement. _Et que je sois autant capable de dire si une femme est jolie que si un homme est beau. Mais cela dit…_

_Cela dit, tu te poses trop de questions, _le coupa Tetsu, très mal à l'aise avec cette discussion froide.

_Tiens puisqu'on en parle, j'en ai une._

_Je t'écoute._

_Ça fait plus ou moins un an qu'on se connait et qu'on bosse ensemble et la première chose que j'ai compris sur toi, hormis le fait que tu ne lâches pas l'affaire tant que tu n'as pas obtenu ce que tu voulais, c'était que si l'angoisse avait un visage, elle porterait le tien._

_Sympa… _bouda Tetsu.

_Et donc, je te trouve étonnement serein, pour un type qui vient de se taper le chanteur de son groupe, _acheva-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Et c'était un regard tellement intense et demandeur d'une réponse satisfaisante, que Tetsu baissa les yeux tout de suite. A ce jeu là, il ne pouvait pas gagner. Dans sa tête, il était clair et net qu'il ne possédait pas le dixième du charme de celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas une chose qui frustrait Tetsu ni rien, c'était un constat, au fond. Hyde était irrésistible et cela, ce n'était pas un scoop. Tetsu s'en fichait puisque finalement, il avait mis 5 minutes à comprendre que l'intérieur est encore plus fascinant que son apparence… C'était juste que parfois et sans forcément qu'il le fasse exprès, Hyde le mettait dans une situation inconfortable… Et que Tetsu avait du mal à ne pas perdre tous ses moyens. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit rapidement, piqué par les termes de son chanteur, termes qu'il appréciait de moins en moins. Aussi, il répondit plutôt sèchement :

_Je ne me suis tapé personne._

_Euh… Pourtant j'étais là, alors…_

_Je n'emploierai pas une expression aussi vulgaire pour parler de toi, _poursuivit Tetsu si fermement que Hyde se trouva bien maladroit.

_Ah…_

_Parce que c'est plus sérieux que ça._

_Ah… _lâcha le chanteur, qui pâlit légèrement cette fois.

_Tu comprends ce que je dis, là ?_

_Oui… Mais… Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire ?_

_Rien, absolument rien. Quoi que tu fasses, j'aime trop travailler avec toi pour que ça s'arrête, alors je gèrerai si tu m'envoies bouler._

_Tu es prêt à accepter qu'on continue à bosser après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, et si je te dis non ? _insista Hyde en le regardant comme s'il était dingue.

_Oui._

_Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_

_Parce qu'on fait du bon boulot._

_Ah, je vois._

_Et parce que j'aurais le temps de te faire changer d'avis._

Lorsque Tetsu avait parlé du boulot, la déception de Hyde s'était ressentie jusque dans son ton. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il adorait travailler avec Tetsu. Tetsu n'était pas seulement un bon bassiste, un bon meneur ou autre, non… Il était brillant. Brillant au sens de plein d'idées, de débrouillard et jamais vaincu par avance. Bien qu'il n'y connaissance rien au business, Hyde le trouvait plein d'avenir, que leur groupe fonctionne ou pas. Il croyait en lui, autant que la mère de Tetsu pouvait croire en son fils, c'est dire… Hyde n'aurait jamais pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui intellectuellement, ne l'inspirait pas. Pour avoir une aventure, c'était différent. Pour plus, il lui fallait une personne qu'il pouvait admirer ou au moins soutenir. Quelqu'un qui lui donne envie de se dépasser, de montrer le meilleur de lui-même… Et il n'avait jamais autant travaillé que depuis leur rencontre. Tetsu l'inspirait, de façon générale… Il était presque logique, inévitable même, que les sentiments du chanteur aillent vers autre chose… Qu'ils se muent en quelque chose de plus profond, de différent aussi.

Il s'était levé peu après leurs ébats, alors que Tetsu s'était endormi, non pas spécialement pour se poser la grande question « alors, où est-ce que je me situe ? »… Pas seulement, disons. Mais plus pour, encore une fois de façon rationnelle, sentir les choses. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait risqué le groupe et leur amitié si unique, si inespérée. Pour faire une telle chose, il fallait que cela vaille la peine de prendre ce risque. Assis dans le salon, dans le noir, voilà ce qu'en fait il se demandait : « en admettant qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes, est-ce que c'est incertain pour nous, d'envisager quelque chose ? ». Mais en voyant son Tetsu si convaincu, lui dire que ce n'était pas juste une histoire de boulot et qu'il « le ferai changer d'avis »… Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, et il demanda timidement :

_Tet-chan… Ca ne te semble pas dangereux ? _

_Je sais pourquoi tu es assis là, à réfléchir dans le noir, _répondit Tetsu à la place.

_Tiens donc. _

_Ce soir, j'ai fait le premier pas mais tu n'as pas hésité une seconde. Et maintenant tu te demandes juste quoi faire. Ou même : est-ce que c'est bien ?_

_Dès le premier jour, c'était comme ça…_ murmura Hyde avec un demi sourire.

_Quoi ça ?_

_Dès le premier jour, j'ai su que tu devinerais toujours tout. Tu semblais savoir exactement ce que j'allais dire, c'est pour ça que tu savais ce qu'il fallait dire pour me convaincre de travailler avec toi. Tu me connais bien, alors que pourtant ce n'est pas si vieux…_

_Un an passé à composer avec toi, réfléchir avec toi et voir les choses comme toi… C'est riche. Ca en vaut dix dans la vie d'un homme normal, _répondit doucement Tetsu.

_Parce que je ne suis pas normal ?_

_Pas du tout. Est-ce que tu sais que je ne te regarde jamais dans les yeux ? _dit-il en caressant doucement sa joue du bout des doigts.

_Ah bon ?_

_Non, toujours à côté. Sinon, je serai incapable de te parler sans bafouiller._

_Quoi d'autre ? _demanda le chanteur, se délectant de tout ce qu'il entendait et qui faisait chanter son cœur.

_Avant de t'embrasser tout à l'heure, ça faisait déjà 20 minutes que je me demandais comment j'allais y arriver._

_Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé, _reconnut le chanteur, hypnotisé par les deux yeux noisette qui pour une fois, fixaient les siens de si près.

_Quand cette superbe femme t'a proposé un verre après qu'on ait joué dans ce bar il y a quelques semaines… J'ai été jaloux méchamment._

_C'est pour ça que tu étais de si mauvaise humeur ?_

_Tu n'es pas facile à cerner, tu sais. Tu semblais hors de portée… Comme si j'allais devoir patienter des années et des années avant de pouvoir prétendre à…_

_A quoi ?_

_Ben… Tu sais bien… _s'arrêta Tetsu, comme si tout son stock d'assurance avait été écoulé et qu'il réalisait ce qu'il faisait.

_Non, je ne sais pas, _le taquina Hyde, déçu de le voir reculer.

_Tu sais, je suis peut-être en train de tomber amoureux de toi, mais je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir que tu aimes beaucoup jouer de ton charme. J'en dirai pas plus._

Sous l'œil ahuri du chanteur, il se leva tranquillement et retourna se mettre au lit. Non pas qu'il revienne sur ses mots ni rien, mais il refusait d'être le seul à se dévoiler, à provoquer les choses… Après tout, Hyde ne lui avait pas montré son désir d'être avec lui. Tetsu s'en doutait, d'ailleurs il s'était payé le luxe de le planter là et de retourner dans sa chambre parce qu'il le savait. Juste qu'il voulait l'entendre, et c'était bien normal… Et puis c'était aussi se protéger : sans cela, le charme de son chanteur opérerait toujours et il se ferait toujours avoir… Il avait besoin, même si c'était juste pour cette fois, de contrôler un minimum les choses… Car si entre eux cela décollait, Tetsu n'était pas sûr d'être à nouveau un jour maître de lui-même…

Il fallut deux minutes à Hyde pour se dire « je suis un con égocentrique et pas très courageux », et une de plus pour qu'il ne se lève, comprenant les intentions du bassiste, et n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre :

_Je peux entrer ?_

_Je crois qu'on n'a plus de quoi se gêner, maintenant, _ironisa Tetsu.

_Tu veux bien que je te raconte un truc ? _demanda Hyde en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

_Vas-y._

_Ma première copine, je l'ai eu au collège. Et elle m'a largué._

_Pourquoi ?_

_J'étais pas assez viril. Un mec qui préfère dessiner et écrire au lieu de jouer au foot, ce n'était pas le top selon elle._

_C'était une gamine, _fit simplement Tetsu.

_Ma seconde copine, elle a trouvé que j'étais… comment dire… trop inaccessible._

_Comment ça ?_

_Elle disait que j'étais sans arrêt dans mon monde, et qu'on avait du mal à me comprendre… Trop féminin… Pas assez commun… Trop timide… Trop ceci ou pas assez cela… Je ne cherche pas à te faire pleurer, pas du tout. Je veux juste avec ça, te dire que moi, une relation stable et saine, je ne connais pas._

Largage de missile en direct… Et un Tetsu sonné pour le compte. Il n'avait pas vu ça comme ça. Lui, il était Monsieur-je-rentre-dans-les-normes-car-je-suis-bien-éduqué… Il était un type plutôt finalement qui jusque là, avant le groupe, ne se faisait pas remarquer… Et il avait avec lui quelqu'un qui au contraire, suscitait l'intérêt, le désir ou la controverse. C'était flatteur, certes, mais flatteur d'un œil extérieur. Hyde lui, se sentait juste prisonnier et incompris. Il se cherchait encore, il hésitait, tentait… Mais là, l'enjeu était de taille, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se planter. Il savait bien que face à cela, Tetsu ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose… Il voulait juste que le leader sache.

_Pour toi, peu importe ce que je fais, tu es content si je le suis aussi. Pour toi, ça n'a pas été difficile de me comprendre, on dirait que tu le fais automatiquement. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est incroyable ?_

_Tu dis ça comme si tu étais un monstre ou je ne sais quoi… _

_Je suis capricieux, égoïste parfois, exigeant aussi, solitaire, maladroit… Mais je ne suis pas le premier à être comme ça, je sais bien que sont des défauts encore gérables… J'ai juste l'impression que seul, je n'irai pas loin, mais que personne ne peut ou ne veut m'accompagner. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais j'ai l'impression d'attendre depuis une éternité une personne fantasmée qui ne viendra jamais…_

_Hyde… _souffla Tetsu, très triste tout à coup.

… _alors que je l'ai sous les yeux depuis un an, _acheva le chanteur en souriant doucement.

_Euh… _

_Tu es pudique, mais lorsqu'il y a un enjeu ou que tu te bats, tu dis tout sans détours… Moi je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure et ça m'a rendu tellement heureux… Mais je n'arrive pas à dire la même chose, même si je le pense… _fit Hyde d'une petite voix.

_Pourtant, tu viens de le faire._

_J'ai fait ça ? _

_Quand tu parles de toi, c'est que tu es en confiance. Quand tu regardes tes pieds et joue avec ta montre, c'est que tu es embarrassé… Tous ces petits détails, je les connais. Je connais aussi ce sourire que tu cherches à masquer en ce moment, parce que tu es heureux, mais que tu as peur de te montrer enfantin si tu le montres… _murmura Tetsu en dessinant le contour de ses lèvres avec le pouce.

_Là, c'est moi qui ne sait plus quoi dire…_

_Tu pourrais dire : « j'ai un peu peur de ce qui se passera, mais je vais tenter de te faire confiance et voir où ça va nous mener »._

… _Voilà._

_Je te fais si peur que ça ? _fit Tetsu en riant devant la façon dont Hyde s'en tirait magistralement.

_Non… Au contraire, même… C'est juste que j'ai le don pour tout foirer… Et ce groupe, c'est vraiment une chouette aventure qui peut aboutir, je le sens… J'ai envie que ça arrive… Mais si je me conduis encore de façon inappropriée et qu'entre nous…_

… _Ce qui ne plaisait pas à ces personnes, c'était ta personnalité finalement. Et moi, c'est justement tout ce que j'aime. Je t'aime._

Pour le prouver, puisque les mots devaient être combinés aux gestes, Tetsu voulut l'embrasser. Et pourtant, bien qu'il en avait envie, il préféra le prendre dans ses bras, le ramener près de lui et l'inviter à nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou… L'embrasser, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas su assez bien le faire pour exprimer tout ce qu'il souhaitait… En le serrant ainsi contre lui, il voulait tout dire : l'envie de le protéger, l'envie de l'avoir sans cesse près de lui, le désir intarissable de sentir son odeur et de toucher sa peau… Tout ce que Hyde lui inspirait et que peut-être, il aurait mal dit s'il avait choisi les mots. Tout ce que le chanteur voulait depuis longtemps et qu'il allait enfin obtenir…


	39. Que vais je devenir sans toi ?

**Pas joyeux du tout cet OS, je m'en excuse… C'est un sujet que j'avais envie de traiter, bien que d'une certaine manière, je l'ai déjà fait par le passé.**

**Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?**

Rien n'est plus assourdissant, rien n'est plus assommant que le silence… Ce silence aux allures de réponse négative, de fatalité… Et ces aiguilles qui avancent sur l'horloge, tuant chaque fois un peu plus le peu d'espoir que l'on avait plus ou moins réussi à conserver… Car comme on le dit : « tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir »… A l'évidence, celui qui a dit cela avait le sens de la formule, mais peu d'esprit pratique… C'est ce que se disait Hyde, depuis des heures maintenant… Des heures interminables, qui succédaient à tellement d'autres… Loin d'être délivré, c'était maintenant, que la véritable douleur commençait. Après l'angoisse de songer à devoir vivre sans lui, voilà qu'il devait affronter la certitude que c'était arrivé.

Longtemps, il avait attendu à son chevet. Les médecins disaient qu'il y avait peu d'espoir… Que le coma était profond et qu'il pouvait ne pas se réveiller… Et que même si tel devait être le cas, nul ne pourrait dire quel serait son état… Voilà au moins une question à laquelle jamais personne ne devrait répondre. Tetsu ne s'était pas réveillé. Il avait quitté la scène alors que la lumière s'était éteinte doucement, sans même un rappel… Sur la pointe des pieds, discrètement… Un peu comme il avait vécu, finalement. Exubérant au dehors, mais calme en dedans.

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? »_

On dit aussi que « nul n'est irremplaçable »... Décidemment, c'est à croire que tous les proverbes ne sont qu'un répertoire de lieux communs prononcés uniquement pour apaiser la souffrance. Pour se convaincre que ça ira… parce qu'il le faut bien ! Mais pourquoi le faudrait-il, pour commencer ?... Pour quelle raison faudrait-il avoir sa période de deuil réglementaire et ensuite sécher ses larmes, recommencer à vivre… oublier. Hyde ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne voulait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, jamais. Y penser était déjà une trahison en soi.

Lorsque son téléphone avait sonné en pleine nuit, il avait pressenti le drame. Le téléphone ne sonne jamais à 3h du matin pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle, c'est bien connu… Dans sa tête, c'était flou. Hyde se souvenait vaguement de son arrivée à l'hôpital, à moitié habillé mais tout à fait réveillé… Des explications des médecins sur les circonstances de l'accident, il ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir… Tetsu, épuisé, s'était probablement endormi au volant alors qu'il rentrait sur Tokyo… et il avait heurté un arbre, de plein fouet. Le genre de choses qui ne pardonne pas. Et puis… le coma. Le silence dans la chambre blanche, seulement troublé par le bip régulier d'une machine à laquelle son amant était relié… L'indicateur d'un état stationnaire, qui pouvait aussi bien rester ainsi durant des années… Hyde se voyait déjà venir ici jour après jour et s'occuper de lui, peu importe le nombre d'années. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de pouvoir le faire. Il voulait le faire. Comment aurait-il pu l'abandonner, alors qu'il était tout pour lui ? A 3h du matin quand le téléphone avait sonné, Hyde ne dormait pas profondément. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait tout de suite entendu. Hyde ne dormait jamais profondément lorsque Tetsu n'était pas près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait spécialement c'était juste que ce n'était pas pareil, sans lui. Et ça ne serait plus jamais pareil, désormais.

_« Comment je vais pouvoir y arriver, sans toi ?_

D'ailleurs, rien n'avait vraiment de sens, ou au moins d'intérêt, sans Tetsu. Qu'il s'agisse de s'amuser, de créer quelque chose… Quoi que ce soit, c'était toujours mieux avec lui que sans. Parce qu'il apportait le calme, la réflexion, le petit détail qui rendrait le tout génial… Tout ce que Hyde, l'impulsif et le créateur passionné, ne savait pas faire… Jamais deux moitiés n'avaient formé un si parfait ensemble… Ils se complétaient, se respectaient, s'admiraient réciproquement… Ils se faisaient rire et parfois, Hyde avait du mal à se dire que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Pourtant cela l'était. Aussi réel que la douleur sourde qui lui martelait l'intérieur dorénavant, alors que le dernier bip s'était fait entendre…

Tetsu n'était pas partageur. Aussi en partant, il avait fallu qu'il emporte tout avec lui : le sourire de Hyde, l'éclat de ses yeux, sa joie de vivre, son bonheur… sa raison de vivre. Tout cela était lié à Tetsu et lui parti, cela n'avait aucune raison de perdurer. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il, avant qu'il ait ne fut-ce qu'un dixième moins mal qu'à présent ? Hyde doutait d'y parvenir… Comment pouvait-il imaginer que cette douleur s'estomperait, lorsque chaque fois qu'il regardait le visage sans vie de son amant et qu'il savait que ses paupières resteraient closes, il ne pouvait le supporter ?

On a souvent tendance à se dire que le plus horrible réside dans l'injustice liée à un stupide et ô combien commun accident… Autre erreur. Le plus horrible est de se dire que peut-être, la personne partie ignorait combien elle comptait. Parce que souvent, la peur, la pudeur et tout un tas de bonnes raisons empêchent tout un chacun de dire ce qu'il ressent réellement pour une autre personne, on se retrouve à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait, lorsque la chose est impossible. Et pourtant, le temps n'avait pas manqué. Les occasions non plus. Tetsu savait bien sûr, que Hyde l'aimait, la question n'était pas là. Il ignorait jusqu'à quel point. Il ignorait qu'il était tout. Le reste, Hyde s'en serait passé s'il avait fallu… Mais lui, impossible de vivre sans être avec lui. Tetsu ignorait être à cepoint important… Au point que Hyde souriait à la seule idée de le voir bientôt… Qu'il trépignait d'impatience lorsqu'il lui faisait un cadeau et que Tetsu prenait son temps pour l'ouvrir… Que lorsqu'il s'endormait, Hyde le regardait inspirer et expirer lentement, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde… S'il avait su tout cela, l'issue n'aurait pas changé pour autant. Mais il aurait su.

Avide d'apprendre, Hyde n'avait jamais eu peur de l'inconnu. Tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il s'y intéressait afin de s'enrichir. Il avait tant à apprendre, et il n'était jamais fatigué de le faire…Pourtant maintenant, il allait falloir apprendre à vivre sans lui.


	40. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu m'aimes…

**Un petit OS dont je ne sais que penser. Il est particulier pour moi, pour certaines raisons… Et j'ai eu du mal à en sortir, objectivement, et à voir si c'était clair et intéressant pour le lecteur. J'espère qu'il le sera, en tout cas :)**

**J'aurais tellement voulu que tu m'aimes…**

Je me regarde dans la glace depuis un long moment… J'ai fini d'enlever cette tonne de fond de teint que l'agitation de la scène a fait couler jusqu'à me donner un visage fatigué et bien étrange, le crayon ayant lui-aussi coulé… Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de fixer mon reflet et de me chercher. Car oui, je ne m'y retrouve plus du tout. Ce n'est pas l'éternelle question de s'apprécier ou non, de supporter son reflet ou pas… C'est juste que de manière lucide, je me regarde. Et ce que je vois ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai toujours été. Bien sûr, un œil peu exercé ne verrait aucune différence. C'est juste moi, Hyde, 40 ans, après un concert. J'ai un peu vieilli par rapport à hier et aux jours d'avant, mais d'aspect, mis à part l'épuisement dû au live, je n'ai rien de changé.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi. Ce personnage là, c'est… Comment le dire ? Un pantin. Une parodie. Au fil du temps, je suis devenu une parodie de moi-même, toujours dans l'excès, l'exagération… Si bien que non seulement ce pourquoi je faisais cela n'est jamais arrivé, mais en plus je me suis perdu en chemin. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on cherche à attirer l'attention à n'importe quel prix.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites… Quand on fait ce métier, on est forcément un peu égocentrique ou en tout cas, sûr de soi pour une partie… Attirer l'attention, c'est même un jeu parfois. Alors dans ce cas, j'ai perdu. Et le pire, c'est que je vois très bien comment. Ca a commencé de façon banale, on ne peut plus banale, vraiment. Un désir partagé que nous avions tous les quatre d'évoluer en solo… Et pendant notre pause, j'ai monté cette unit avec l'objectif affirmé d'en faire quelque chose de concret avec pour principal mot d'ordre : s'éclater en live ! Lives qui seraient nombreux, d'ailleurs. Cela correspondait à une réelle envie, c'est certain, mais pas uniquement non plus. C'était comme si… Comme si j'avais un trop plein d'énergie que je devais absolument étancher. Et puis aussi… Bêtement, j'ai commencé à me mettre cette idée dans le crâne cette idée… L'idée qu'en montrant cette facette de moi, le Hyde survolté, excité, sulfureux… Peut-être que son regard changerait. Pathétique ? Sûrement. Mais on se moque bien de l'être, si l'on pense que cela peut marcher.

J'ai toujours été un gentil garçon. Quand je pense au nombre de fois, professionnellement ou personnellement, où j'ai ravalé mes mots et accepté quelque chose sans broncher… Cela ne se compte même plus ! Et si on y pense… Qui s'intéresse au gentil garçon ? C'est généralement l'ami, le meilleur ami, même… Celui sur qui on plaisante, tant il parait improbable de sortir avec lui… Je ne suis pas à plaindre, non bien sûr, mais ce rôle me gênait au sein de notre petite bande… C'était comme si j'étais coincé dedans, avec tout accès à autre chose qui me soit automatiquement interdit.

Tetsu, lui il a toujours été libre. Libre de créer, mais libre d'être aussi. Il n'en a pas l'air comme cela, mais il est exigeant, il est brillant… Et s'il posait sur moi un regard bienveillant ou ravi, son regard n'a jamais laissé transparaitre autre chose non plus… Il était même le premier à se moquer, à plaisanter. Je sais qu'il m'appréciait, que j'étais un très bon ami pour lui, je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais je ne doutais pas non plus que jamais je ne serai autre chose. Et cette idée a fini par devenir insupportable… Je me disais que si j'avais une chance de lui montrer que je pouvais être drôle, impulsif, déraisonnable même… Alors je le ferai rire. Un rire qui ne sonnerait pas comme une gentille moquerie. Et peut-être même… que je lui plairais. Qu'en me découvrant sous un jour nouveau, quelque chose changerait ? Alors j'ai réfléchi au moyen de pouvoir montrer tout cela. C'est presque devenu une obsession… Si j'arrivais à prouver que j'étais quelqu'un de différent, qui pouvait encore surprendre au bout de toutes ces années… Alors peut-être que j'arrêterais de souffrir chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur moi, en ami ? Peut-être qu'il me regarderait enfin comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois ? J'y croyais tellement, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à agir…

Mais bien vite, il m'est apparu qu'il ne me serait pas possible de le faire « ici ». Dans ce groupe tel qu'il était durablement construit, c'était même inutile d'y songer. Comprenez-moi : j'adore notre groupe et je m'y sens bien, cela n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que nous avons tous notre rôle, notre place, nos habitudes… Comme une famille, en quelque sorte. Et après tout ce temps passé avec eux qui me connaissent bien, il m'aurait été tout bonnement impossible de changer brusquement. Je n'y serai pas parvenu, cela aurait impliqué trop de choses. Ce nouveau groupe m'en a laissé la possibilité. Puisque c'était nouveau, je pouvais d'une certaine façon, repartir à zéro. Etre qui je voulais, montrer ce que je souhaitais, et obtenir le résultat adéquat. Non seulement cela a marché, mais je me suis encore plus amusé que ce que j'aurais pu espérer ! J'ai pu être ce type là : libre, incroyablement libre, sans limites, provocateur… Ma propre mère, si elle m'avait vu de près dans les coulisses, ne m'aurait probablement pas reconnu. Je crois que j'en avais besoin. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien. Et tel que je me connais : si c'était à refaire, je le referai probablement.

Mais parmi ces choses qui n'ont jamais été ma spécialité, il y a celle-là : je n'ai jamais su m'arrêter. C'est tout ou rien, il n'y a de place pour rien d'autre, avec moi. Alors j'y suis allé fort. Sur scène, en dehors, peu importe. Je n'avais qu'un mot : l'excès. Encore et encore, toujours plus. C'était grisant, c'était nouveau… Je me suis laissé emporter, parce que j'en avais envie. A ce moment là, je crois que je n'avais plus la mesure des choses. Et à force, je me suis perdu. A la fois très vite mais aussi de manière vicieuse, je suis devenu cet autre. Cette personne au sourire allumeur et au regard appelant à des tas de choses… Ca devait être une autre facette, et c'est devenu… moi. Je n'étais plus timide, je ne gardais plus rien pour moi… Des caractéristiques nouvelles ont remplacé mes vieux traits de caractère, ceux-là même dont on croit qu'ils ne bougeront jamais… J'ai oublié pourquoi je faisais cela. Tellement grisé, tellement abasourdi par tout cela, je trouvais que cette personne que je devenais était cool, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde.

En devenant arrogant, plus sûr de moi, moins effacé… J'ai ramené en moi des choses que pourtant avant, je supportais mal… J'ai bien senti à un moment donné, que je devais cesser, que prétendre être ce que je ne suis pas commençait même à me nuire… Mais difficile d'arrêter ce qui est clinquant et ce que tout le monde aime… du moins ceux qui ne vous connaissent pas. Je sentais bien que Tetsu, lui, il n'appréciait que modérément. Parce qu'il n'aime pas jouer les donneurs de leçons, il m'a fait la remarque une fois, une seule, pour que cela soit dit. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Et puis, irrité, il a prétexté avoir du travail pour sa carrière solo –ce qui était vrai, il n'a pas chômé, récemment-… Il appelait moins, venait moins… De toute façon, je n'avais plus le temps. Toujours sur les routes avec mes nouveaux complices, toujours l'air débordant de joie et d'énergie, comment aurais-je pu être aussi disponible qu'avant ? Mais… « avant », justement, je l'aurais été. Il n'y aurait rien que je n'aurais pu faire, pour mes amis. Surtout pour Tetsu. J'ai donc à ce point changé ?

Il semblerait que oui. J'ai réussi ce que je pensais impossible : décevoir Tetsu. Notre dernière rencontre, fortuite en plus, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Son regard… Sa façon de s'adresser à moi… Je l'ai déçu. Cet autre ne lui plait pas. Ce que je suis devenu ne l'amuse pas. « Je ne te reconnais pas », dit-il. « Ca ne te ressemble pas », achève-t-il tristement… Et il semble même chercher dans mon regard, une trace de son vieil ami… C'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre. Comprendre que j'avais fourni d'innombrables efforts pour être une personne qu'il aimerait enfin… alors que mon ancien moi aurait sûrement eu plus de chances, vu comme il semble le regretter. J'ai voulu changer jusqu'à être méconnaissable, et je n'ai fait que l'éloigner. J'aurais été prêt à tout pour qu'il me regarde. Juste me regarde. Pour qu'il m'aime. C'est fou, le nombre de choses que l'on peut faire, juste pour être aimé. Pas par tout le monde, juste par une personne, celle que l'on veut mais que l'on n'ose pas aborder directement. Vouloir être aimé est tellement dévastateur, que les choses les plus stupides nous passent par la tête sans que l'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit… parce que c'est tellement important, que peu importe ce qu'il faut faire, on le fait.


	41. Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**

_Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne dis rien ! Pourquoi tu persistes à te rendre malheureux comme ça ? Ca, ça me dépasse complètement._

_Je préfère être malheureux comme ça._

_Pourquoi, il y a de bonnes façons d'être malheureux ? _ironisa Ken.

_Il y en a des moins pires, _répondit le chanteur sur un ton blasé.

_Et foutre en l'air votre relation, le laisser dans l'incompréhension… Le forcer à t'en vouloir… Ca c'est cool, peut-être ?_

Parce que parfois, le masochisme est sans limite : on se fait du mal volontairement, en pensant que peut-être, ça ira mieux après. Quitte à souffrir, autant que ce soit de notre fait, pas d'une situation sur laquelle on n'a aucune emprise. Puisque Hyde avait rapidement compris que l'on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'aimer de la même manière que l'on changeait de vêtements… Puisqu'il avait attendu que ça passe, en vain… Puisqu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune issue heureuse possible… Alors il ne voulait rien. Cette place privilégiée qu'il avait auprès de Tetsu, comme s'il était son inspiration, son garde-fou, son ange… Cette place que pendant tout ce temps il chérissait, à défaut d'autre chose… Même cela, il n'en voulait plus. A quoi bon, puisque maintenant il n'arrivait qu'à la seconde place ? Puisque la sienne n'était plus si enviable que cela ? Il voulait tout sans le savoir, et puisque dorénavant cela lui était impossible, alors il voulait moins. Se détacher… Quitter cette place si proche mais en même temps si éloignée de celui qu'il aimait… En avoir une semblable à celle que d'autres occupaient… Une qui serait moins fusionnelle, qui pourrait lui permettre de se détacher. Mais bien sûr, cela ne se ferait pas sans casse, puisque le principal intéressé ignorait tout de cela et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son meilleur ami semble s'éloigner de jours en jours…

_Il ne peut pas comprendre si tu ne lui expliques pas. Ca fait des jours maintenant que tu te contentes du minimum syndical avec lui. Tu réponds par oui ou non. Tu l'évites autant que possible. Tu crois qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte ? _insista un guitariste un peu désespéré.

_Je sais qu'il s'en rend compte…_

_Alors ? Il se pose plein de questions. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a pu faire pour avoir droit à une attitude aussi froide. Il souffre de ton indifférence apparente parce qu'il tient à toi. _

_Tu ne comprends pas, _murmura Hyde, las.

_Oui je sais, je l'ai dit en premier. Alors explique-moi. Explique-moi pourquoi tu agis comme ça, alors que ça ne te fait même pas plaisir !_

_Ça devenait trop dur…_

_Trop dur ?_

_Tu crois que ça a été facile de l'aimer ? D'accepter ça ? J'en ai perdu le sommeil, quand je me suis aperçu de ça…_

_J'ai conscience que ça n'a pas dû être…_

_Non non, tu ne sais pas ! _s'écria Hyde, les larmes aux yeux, à bout de nerfs qu'il était. _Tant que je pouvais l'aimer, ça allait. Je le regardais… J'étais heureux d'être à ce point important pour lui. Ça me suffisait. Et parfois je me disais même que ça pouvait être réciproque. Ça suffisait à me rendre content._

_C'est une situation qui ne peut pas s'éterniser… _reconnut Ken.

_Tu l'as dit. J'ai pris pour acquis que j'étais aussi important qu'il le disait. Je pensais que rien ne changerait._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus libre… _comprit-il.

_Le voir se fiancer… même simplement être avec quelqu'un… J'ai tout de suite compris que je serai remplaçable. Que pour commencer, je n'avais jamais eu la place que je pensais avoir. Je savais qu'un jour, je ne serai qu'un simple ami, comme d'autres. Je ne voulais pas être « les autres ». Je voulais être spécial._

_Mais tu l'es._

_Pas assez._

_Mais si tu avais parlé, peut-être que…_

_Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je n'avais pas le courage._

Personne d'autre à blâmer que lui-même. C'était peut-être cela, le plus terrible. Il l'aimait et tantôt cela lui suffisait, tantôt il rêvait à plus, sans oser sauter le pas. Et lorsque que quelqu'un d'autre avait eu ce cran, Hyde n'avait plus eu qu'à regretter. Regretter d'avoir cru qu'il avait tout son temps, sans penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des yeux, et à pouvoir se rendre compte que Tetsu existait et était libre. Au début, il avait cru sincèrement pouvoir l'accepter. Si Tetsu était heureux –et il devait l'être, pour se fiancer- alors il devrait pouvoir s'en réjouir… D'autant qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à sa fiancée, en plus. Il avait vraiment essayé. Mais à force de vouloir être sûr d'exister toujours à ses yeux, de rester prostré devant le téléphone, d'attendre un signe bêtement… Il s'était trouvé tellement stupide et pathétique qu'il avait décidé que cela devait s'arrêter. Alors il avait agi en conséquence, froidement, du moins l'espérait-il.

_Mais Hyde… _tenta Ken, désolée. _Il ne comprend rien à tes réactions… S'il savait tout ça, peut-être qu'il pourrait… J'en sais rien, te rassurer, par exemple._

_Je ne veux pas être rassuré. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, _répondit Hyde en fixant le sol.

_Et tu crois qu'en mettant autant de froideur dans votre relation, tu vas le rendre heureux ?_

_Sa fiancée l'y aidera. Moi, je suppose que jusque là, je l'empêchais d'avancer…_

_Tu crois vraiment ça ?_

_Quoi d'autre ? Je laisse passer quelques jours et il se case. Quoi penser d'autre ? _fit-il avec un sourire forcé.

_Tu crois que tu es classe ? A dire que son bonheur est plus important, que tu t'effaces du décor en pensant qu'à un moment donné il trouvera ça normal ? _le défia Ken, à court d'arguments.

_Je me fous d'être classe. Je suis fatigué. De croire des choses, de ne pas avoir le cran d'aller vérifier… C'est plus simple comme ça._

_Tu vas souffrir, _répondit-il, comme une mise en garde maladroite.

_Pour ce que ça change…_

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?_

_Garder tout ça pour toi. Ne jamais lui dire._

_Je t'ai promis… Mais… _hésita le guitariste.

_Mais rien. Il ne va pas tarder, _rétorqua Hyde en se levant, le visage fermé, _je dois tenir mon rôle._

_C'est triste._

_C'est la vie._


	42. Je te l'avais dit !

**Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Il n'est pas très original, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! :)**

**Lors du live Real de 2000, Hyde porte un corset parce qu'il a les côtes cassées… J'avais envie d'imaginer comment c'est arrivé :)**

**Je te l'avais dit !**

Hyde est, somme toute, quelqu'un de plutôt imprévisible. Mais malgré cela, il reste au moins une certitude le concernant : quand il a décidé de faire quelque chose, quoi que cela puisse être, alors il faudrait s'y mettre à vingt pour l'arrêter. Et encore… Et lorsqu'il est imprudent, c'est encore pire, puisqu'il adore cela ! Et ce, pour le plus grand désespoir d'un Tetsu qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre once d'influence sur lui, du moins plus depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Et là, il lui courait après avec tous les meilleurs arguments du monde, mais c'était peine perdue : au contraire, cela faisait beaucoup rire le chanteur, de le voir s'inquiéter pour deux. Hyde avait ce petit côté sadique ou du moins joueur, qui faisait qu'il adorait faire tourner son amant en bourrique. Et comme c'était on ne peut plus facile à faire…

Il avançait tranquillement, déjà en tenue, dans une cour à peu près déserte, alors que Tetsu marchait tout à côté de lui. Ce dernier réalisait peu à peu que malgré ses efforts, il ne gagnerait pas la partie.

_Et je persiste à dire que c'est une idée stupide, _grogna-t-il en désespoir de cause.

_Je sais. Je commence à enregistrer, vu que ça doit faire à peu près vingt fois rien que depuis ce matin, que tu me le répètes, _répondit Hyde en souriant.

_Alors pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?_

_Tetsu, mon cœur… _minauda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. _Je t'entends, bien sûr… Mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que je t'écoute. _

_Je sais, je sais… Je ne suis pas marrant et trop stressé et castrateur aussi…_

… _Houla non, ça je ne te laisserai pas faire ! _s'écria-t-il, l'air faussement outré. _Tu peux en être sûr !_

_Sois sérieux, un peu. Cette fois, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

_C'est que tu es sérieux, ma parole ! _réalisa le chanteur, se radoucissant en le voyant vraiment mal. _Allons, tout ira très bien… Relaxe-toi… C'est pas bon pour tes nerfs, tout ce stress !_

_Mais à qui la faute ! Qui me rend dingue la moitié du temps ?_

_Comme si tu t'en plaignais…_

_Ça te tuerait d'être sérieux deux minutes ?_

_Ça me coûterait beaucoup, oui, _fit Hyde en se retenant de rire.

_Très bien : vas-y ! Vas te casser le cou, vas me rendre cardiaque, vas ! _s'écria Tetsu sur un ton aux allures de tragédie grecque.

_A tout à l'heure !_

_Mais c'est qu'il y va… _hallucina le bassiste.

_Je t'aime aussi !_

Mouais… Tu parles d'une consolation. Enfin si, c'était quand même toujours bon à savoir, mais vu que Tetsu n'en doutait pas… Ce n'était pas de bol, quand même. Outre les problèmes divers qu'avait posé leur relation : garder cela secret, sortir avec quelqu'un avec qui l'on travaillait –un homme, qui plus est !-… Il avait en plus fallu que lui, angoissé par nature, s'entiche d'un « je-m'en-foutiste » de première, qui prenait un peu un plaisir certain à lui faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ! Tetsu soupira longuement, vaincu une nouvelle fois… Et puis il sortit à contrecœur, longea la piste pour aller se mettre derrière les barrières, ou ses deux autres camarades l'attendaient tranquillement, ayant parié qu'il prêcherait dans le vide. Avisant sa tête de 6 pieds de long, Ken remarqua finement :

_Il y va quand même ?_

_Tu le connais : quand il a une idée en tête… _soupira le leader en s'appuyant sur la barrière devant eux.

_Ça, je sais bien. Et rien que parce que ça te fait flipper, il n'aurait pas pu renoncer de toute façon._

_Le manipulateur… _grogna Tetsu.

'_Faut reconnaitre qu'il est doué._

_Très doué, _ajouta Yukki, amusé malgré lui.

_C'est fini, oui ? _marmonna Tetsu de plus belle.

_Mais pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ? _tenta Ken, histoire d'arrondir les angles. _C'est sa manière à lui de se détendre, après tout. Parfois on a envie de rester seul, d'autres fois c'est de s'entraîner comme un fou… Lui il a besoin d'adrénaline. Après tout, ça lui ressemble assez, non ?_

_Je sais, je sais… Mais sans vous moquer, les gars… Je suis vraiment timbré, de trouver pas normal le fait qu'il ait envie de faire du kart le matin même d'un live ? Sérieusement ?_

_Ben disons que ton désir d'avoir tous les membres de ton groupe en un seul morceau est plutôt légitime…_

_Ken… _

_C'est pas la première fois qu'il en fait… _répondit le guitariste, sérieusement cette fois. _Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il lui arrive un truc pile aujourd'hui ?_

_C'est pas parce qu'on a un concert que ça m'importe… Pas uniquement. C'est lui aussi._

_J'en doute pas. Mais il sait ce qu'il fait._

_Alors ça tu vois, j'en suis bien persuadé. Il est né pour faire de ma vie un enfer ! _s'écria Tetsu, abattu.

_Et apparemment tu aimes ça… _s'esclaffa Ken après un regard complice à Yukki.

_Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?_

_Ben qu… Ouille ! _gémit-t-il, le batteur lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes au même moment pour le faire taire. _Euh que… Ah tiens, il va y aller je crois !_

_T'es vraiment une grande gueule… _lui chuchota Yukki.

_Sérieusement Yukki, combien de temps encore on va leur faire croire qu'on ignore tout ? _marmonna Ken en se frottant les côtes.

_Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de nous le dire d'eux-mêmes._

_Mais ça peut prendre une éternité !_

_Et ben on fait avec !_

_Mais la curiosité me dévore. J'ai plein de questions à leur poser !_

_Eh bien tu te les gardes, _conclut Yukki en portant son attention sur la piste.

_Yukki…_

_Non. On l'a découvert par hasard, et s'ils ne nous ont rien dit, c'est qu'ils préfèrent agir comme ça. Inutile de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied._

_J'aime ton « par hasard ». C'est aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, leur histoire…_

_Ça c'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire… _admit le batteur. _Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je dis._

Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être couvert de bleus et que leurs messes basses allaient finir par attirer l'attention d'un bassiste heureusement trop angoissé pour s'en soucier jusque là, Ken lâcha l'affaire, du moins pour le moment. Bon, tant qu'à être là, autant jouer le jeu à fond… Il se baissa alors pour trouver dans son sac son appareil photo, afin d'immortaliser les exploits du casse-cou qui leur servait de chanteur… Occupé à fouiller entre ses clefs, son téléphone, un pull, il semblait bien partit pour mettre la tête dedans afin de trouver l'appareil, lorsque le cri de Tetsu au bout de quelques minutes, le fit se redresser illico.

_Hyde !_

_Quoi ? _s'écria Yukki, qui à ce moment là regardait plus Ken galérer, que la piste en elle-même.

_Il s'est foutu dans le décor, le con ! _constata Ken.

_Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !_

Tetsu passa par-dessus la barrière et fonça droit sur la piste, les voitures s'arrêtant progressivement. Le pauvre bassiste avait malheureusement vu juste en redoutant les conséquences de cette activité, mais cela ne le réjouissait pas du tout, évidemment. Le sang battant violemment à ses tempes, il fonça vers la voiture accidentée, qui effectivement était sortie de route et s'était plantée dans les sortes de plots qu'il y avait autour. Déjà, quelques personnes approchaient afin de sortir le chanteur de la voiture, puisqu'il semblait ne pas bouger pour le moment. Durant ce laps de temps qui s'écoula entre le moment où Tetsu bougea de sa place et celui où il arriva à destination, soit quelques secondes, il se mit à imaginer le pire. Et là, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le concert qui devait avoir lieu d'ici quelques heures… C'était plus la personne dont il était amoureux, qui venait d'avoir un accident. Ni plus ni moins. Juste la peur qu'il ne soit gravement blessé. Une peur irrationnelle d'ailleurs, qui lui colla les larmes aux yeux immédiatement.

_Hyde ?_

_Pousse-toi Tetsu, tu les gênes ! _somma Ken, arrivant sur ses talons. _Ils vont le sortir de là._

Ken, pas du tout rassuré jusqu'ici, le fut immédiatement, lorsqu'il vit deux hommes sortir leur ami de la voiture : celui-ci grimaçait de douleur apparemment, mais il était tout à fait conscient. A priori, il ne saignait même pas. Y avait-il eu plus de peur que de mal ? On dirait bien, oui. En tout cas, le guitariste fut assez rapidement soulagé de voir cela, dans un premier temps. Si ce fut aussi le cas de Yukki, ce ne fut évidemment pas celui de Tetsu. Le pauvre bassiste était livide, les yeux humides et le souffle court, autant de sa course que de sa frayeur. Il dû se contenir pour ne pas leur arracher son amant des bras et l'embrasser pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant, ce qui aurait tout de suite généré un autre problème évident… Lorsqu'on déposa le chanteur sur la piste, l'affolement de Tetsu se percevait aisément dans sa voix, peu assurée et un peu cassée.

_Hyde ? Comment tu te sens ?_

_Euh… Mal… _grimaça-t-il, courbé en deux.

_Où ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ?_

_Tu pourrais dire au grand, là, d'arrêter de me palper ?_

Tentative d'humour désespérée lorsqu'un secouriste, qui commençait à entrevoir où Hyde avait mal vue la position dans laquelle il se tenait, avait à moitié ouvert sa combinaison et commençait à tâter sur le côté, provoquant ainsi des gémissements de douleur de la part du chanteur… Visiblement, le secouriste avait tout de suite vu quel était le problème. Cette boutade lancée par Hyde ne fit évidemment pas du tout rire Tetsu, qui somma tout de suite :

_Sois tranquille. Laisse-toi faire ou je t'assomme !_

_Aïe ! _gémit-t-il de plus belle.

_Je crois que vous vous êtes cassés quelques côtes… _constata le secouriste. _Il faut aller passer une radio._

_Impossible, on a un concert ce soir, _répondit Hyde sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Ecoutez monsieur, essayez de vous mettre debout et vous allez voir que c'est vraiment très douloureux. Je crois qu'il va falloir annuler…_

_Pas question… Aïe ! _cria-t-il, incapable de se tenir droit, la douleur le martelant.

_Vous voyez ? A mon avis, plusieurs sont touchées… Allez passer une radio et on vous donnera de quoi soulager la douleur… On vous bandera sûrement, aussi. Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire, à part faire attention et éviter les efforts._

_Bon, toi, tu vas chercher la voiture, _fit Tetsu à l'adresse de Ken, avant de se tourner vers Yukki : _Et toi, tu m'appelles un médecin pour dire qu'on arrive._

_Et toi ?_

_Moi, je réfléchis… _soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux, lassé par avance. _Je vais appeler le manager…_

_On n'annule pas, Tet-chan ! _s'écria le chanteur.

_Tu ne songes pas sérieusement à assurer 2h de live dans cet état ?_

_Ecoutes, j'irai passer les radios, je ferai tout bien comme il faut, promis ! _implora-t-il, paniqué. _Mais on ne peut pas annuler ! Les gens seront tellement déçus…_

_Sans doute, mais ça leur plaira moins de te voir t'écrouler dès la seconde chanson !_

_Je tiendrai. Avec des médicaments… Ce n'est que 2h… Je peux tenir ! _assura Hyde avec certitude.

_Tu ne tiens même pas debout !_

_Tet-chan je t'en prie, je me sens suffisamment ridicule comme ça… Je ne veux pas que mon imprudence vous cause préjudice à vous trois. Et à tous ces gens._

_C'est bien le moment de la jouer cool… _s'exaspéré Tetsu en l'aidant à se lever pour aller jusqu'à leur voiture.

_C'est tendu, Tetsu… _expliqua Ken, revenu près d'eux._ Annuler quelques heures avant… Ca prendra un temps fou pour rembourser tout le monde… Sans compter l'argent qu'on va perdre… La réputation aussi…_

_On en discutera en chemin, _coupa Tetsu en regardant le chanteur grimacer à chaque pas._ T'es tellement pâle qu'on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes._

Hyde n'en menait vraiment pas large du tout. Il avait mal comme rarement il avait connu. Il lui semblait que s'il bougeait ne fut-ce qu'un cil, il le ressentirait immédiatement dans ses côtes. Chaque pas le faisait souffrir, à tel point que par moments, la douleur lui portait au cœur. Pour être tout à fait franc, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait s'y prendre, pour pouvoir assurer le show dans un tel état… A première vue, cela semblait presque impossible. Mais il le fallait, qu'importe s'il devait finir à l'hôpital à la fin du concert. Il ne pouvait pas, à cause de son imprudence et de sa maladresse, leur causer ce tort, à tous. Il s'y refusait catégoriquement, peu importe qu'il souffre durant toute la soirée. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Et maintenant, il se remémorait les nombreux avertissements de Tetsu, et il se disait qu'une fois de plus, le bassiste avait eu raison. Et qu'il aurait dû l'écouter. Il s'agissait de faire profil bas pour le groupe en assurant au concert, oui, mais aussi de faire profil bas pour son couple, en reconnaissant ses torts, maintenant…

_Tet-chan…_

_Hm ?_

_Je suis désolé._

_C'est bien le moment… _grogna Tetsu.

_Je le suis vraiment._

_Oui, mais je te l'avais dit ! _s'exclama le leader.

_Je sais, je sais, tu as souvent raison…_

_C'est pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est que je commence à me demander…_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu n'en as rien à faire, hein, que je m'inquiète ? _fit le bassiste, entre l'agacement et l'épuisement. _Je sais que parfois je suis irrationnel et j'essaie de calmer ça. N'empêche que dans un cas comme aujourd'hui, mes craintes sont légitimes, tu diras ce que tu voudras ! Même si ça n'était pas arrivé, ce n'est pas raisonnable, ce genre de sports ! Mais ça, tu t'en fiches !_

_Je m'en fiche pas, je voulais juste…_

_Je ne te demande pas d'être différent. D'ailleurs c'est aussi ça que j'aime chez toi : ton côté extrême et spontané. Mais si de temps en temps tu pouvais au moins faire semblant que mon opinion compte…_

_Mais elle compte ! _se défendit Hyde.

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ?_

_Non._

_Je suis désolé, _murmura Hyde, honteux.

_Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit._

_Non, pas pour ça… Pour le reste… Désolé de t'inquiéter et de te laisser penser de telles choses… Je me soucie de ce que tu penses… Il n'y a aucun avis qui compte autant que le tien. Je te jure._

_On en parlera plus tard, _soupira Tetsu en l'aidant à s'asseoir à l'avant de la voiture.

_Tu m'en veux ?_

_Hyde…_

_Tu m'en veux ?_

_Non. Tu sais très bien que non. J'ai juste eu peur._

_Désolé._

_On leur dit qu'on est là, _chuchota Ken à son compère, tous deux assis à l'arrière, _ou… ?_

_Non. _

_Tu parles d'un cirque…_

_Rah, mais tais-toi !_


	43. La crise

**Petit OS dont le seul but est de vous faire un peu sourire, du moins je l'espère :). Hormis cela, ne vous attendez pas à un scénario bien complexe :D.**

**La crise**

Normalement, après un concert, le groupe avait pour habitude de dîner ensemble, avec les membres du staff... et cela pouvait parfois se prolonger jusque tard dans la nuit, selon la forme des uns et des autres. Les veilles de concert par contre, la fête était un peu mise de côté, parce qu'il fallait quand même pouvoir assurer le lendemain. Mais il y avait des exceptions, parfois. Ce soir là par exemple, à l'hôtel auquel ils séjournaient, c'était la fête dans l'une des chambres. Enfin, disons que ça parlait et ça buvait... et qu'il commençait à se faire un peu tard, surtout que le lendemain, ils se levaient assez tôt et que la journée n'allait pas être des plus reposantes... Ce n'était pas bien sérieux, mais la fin de la tournée approchait, et ils étaient toujours plus détendus à ce moment là qu'au début. Dans ces périodes où la tournée était rodée, la tension se relâchait toujours un peu, et c'était normal. Et puis se retrouver à quatre comme cela, c'était toujours plus sympa. Plus intime, aussi. Les souvenirs allaient bon train, les idées aussi, souvent. Et la rigolade, toujours. Mais comme il était vraiment tard et que la fatigue s'accumulait tout de même, à un moment donné le leader se leva, avec la ferme intention de regagner sa chambre et d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil au compteur pour le lendemain.

_Bon, allez, je vais me coucher moi !_

_Ouch, j'avais pas vu ! _ Réalisa Yukki en regardant sa montre. _On va avoir du mal à se lever, demain._

_Tout à l'heure, tu veux dire. Pourtant il faudra bien. Je ne tiens plus, alors bonne nuit tout le monde ! _Fit le bassiste en se levant, visiblement décidé.

_Je crois que je vais te suivre, moi, _décida Hyde._ Je pourrai tenir encore, mais c'est pas sérieux._

_Parce que tu donnes dans le sérieux toi, maintenant ? _Releva Ken. _C'est nouveau ça ?_

_Je compense. Plus tu déconnes, plus je m'assagis. _

_Tu ne l'as pas volé, ça, _murmura Yukki en souriant.

_Bonne nuit. Hé, Tet-chan !_

Le leader avançait déjà dans le couloir sans faire de bruit afin de ne réveiller aucun occupant de l'hôtel, alors que Hyde quittait à peine la chambre de Ken. À vrai dire, Hyde n'était pas encore trop fatigué en fait et il était vrai qu'il pouvait tenir encore un moment... Mais ce n'était pas le « sérieux » qui le poussait à partir comme il l'avait dit. Il avait autre chose en tête alors qu'il interpellait Tetsu. Mais vu que celui-ci avait l'air vraiment fatigué, lui, le chanteur sentait qu'il allait essuyer un refus. Tant pis, il ne perdrait rien à essayer.

_Oui ?_

_Un dernier verre ?_

_Je croyais que tu étais sérieux._

_Je le suis, ça ne prendra pas toute la nuit, _se défendit Hyde.

_C'est sympa, mais non, _fit Tetsu, hésitant toutefois._ Demain soir, après le concert on aura l'occasion de faire la fête tous ensemble._

_Ok ok, je n'insiste pas plus... Bonne nuit alors._

_À demain._

Et Tetsu alla illico regagner sa chambre, dans laquelle il eut tôt fait de disparaître. Hyde soupira. Il savait que cela se terminerait ainsi, mais quelque part il avait quand même espéré que Tetsu dise quelque chose du genre : _« ah oui bonne idée, pourquoi pas ? »_. Dommage. Et même s'il n'avait pas dit non pour le lendemain, il avait bien précisé « tous ensemble », et ce n'était pas innocent du tout. De toute façon cela faisait des lustres qu'il évitait soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec Hyde. Ce dernier ne se rappelait même plus de quand datait la dernière fois où cela avait eu lieu, à vrai dire... Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que ce soir soit différent des autres fois. Mais Hyde était du genre persévérant quand il avait une idée en tête, et là il commençait même à perdre un peu patience... Mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour que les choses changent. Ce qui est établi de longue date, est sans doute ce qu'il y a de pire. Une fois les choses mises dans un certain cadre, les changer fait peur, et c'est à la fois pénible et douloureux. C'est long, aussi, et on n'est même pas sûr d'y arriver à la fin. Hyde savait bien que c'était là, la raison de l'attitude du bassiste. Et cela pouvait durer indéfiniment comme cela... Dépité et un peu de mauvaise humeur maintenant, Hyde fit volte-face et retourna dans la chambre de Ken, surprenant ainsi ses deux camarades qui s'y trouvaient toujours en pleine discussion.

_Ah ben te revoilà, toi ?_

_Je ne suis pas fatigué. Et je viens encore d'essuyer un échec. Alors autant picoler avec vous, _marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant près d'eux.

_Aïe. Une veste ? _Comprit Yukki en lui tendant une bière d'un air compatissant.

_Pourtant dans les films, le coup du « dernier verre » marche toujours... _soupira Hyde.

_Mon pauvre Hyde, tu es beaucoup trop subtil pour lui. Tu sais, je crois qu'à moins de lui sauter dessus, tu ne le feras pas réagir._

_Très fin ça, Ken, _remarqua le batteur.

_Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme s'il prenait un risque, hein. Y faut juste décoincer un peu notre cher leader._

_C'est pas en lui sautant dessus qu'il se sentira mieux. Il a peur, c'est tout... _expliqua Yukki posément.

_En attendant, il évite d'être seul avec moi comme si j'allais le manger. C'est agréable... _pesta Hyde.

_Il y aura d'autres occasions. Là il pense au concert de demain. Après il aura l'esprit plus libre._

_Tetsu n'a jamais l'esprit libre. C'est bien ça le souci._

_Bonne chance, vieux. Il va t'en falloir si tu veux continuer..._

Tetsu n'avait jamais l'esprit libre, en effet. Et une chose était sûre : il était tout, sauf spontané. Jamais de décision extrême, irréfléchie. Il fallait toujours tout penser, avoir deux coups d'avance afin de voir plus loin et de réfléchir à tout... C'était inscrit dans son mode de vie et cela faisait partie des choses qui ne changeait pas, peu importe la situation donnée. Hyde pouvait le comprendre en soi, d'autant qu'il le connaissait assez pour savoir que parfois, Tetsu en souffrait même. Il disait souvent qu'il aimerait justement se poser moins de questions, agir sur un coup de tête... Mais il en était parfaitement incapable. Et lorsqu'il réfléchissait aux conséquences des choses, il ne retenait que les mauvaises. Et il s'interdisait d'aller plus loin, dans ce cas, même s'il en souffrait. Hyde savait cela aussi. Mais comment pouvait-il l'accepter sereinement ? Il aurait pu se faire une raison et passer à autre chose, si seulement Tetsu avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ou si encore il voyait qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était bien cela qui le minait et qui n'avait jamais pu le faire penser à autre chose. Que seule la personnalité trop prudente du bassiste l'empêche de lui laisser sa chance, ça, ça lui faisait perdre patience chaque jour un peu plus. Mais Yukki avait raison : s'il était trop franc, il allait l'effrayer et perdre toutes ses chances... Mais en revanche, comme chaque tentative plus subtile se soldait par un échec, le chanteur ne savait plus quelle option choisir...

Tetsu n'était pas si aveugle que cela. Depuis peu de temps seulement -mais c'était néanmoins une avancée notable-, il voyait bien ce que Hyde essayait de faire. Et une part de lui en était heureux et n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que de répondre à cela... Mais l'autre partie, la plus prudente, la plus peureuse, gagnait jusque là et l'empêcher de le faire. Pour être franc, Tetsu ne se sentait à l'aise nulle part. En le repoussant ou en ignorant ses avances, il savait qu'il leur faisait du mal à tous les deux. Mais rien que l'idée de céder... Tout changerait après cela. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible, ce serait du sérieux... Et jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas senti prêt pour cela.

_C'est pas possible... _soupira-t-il en se retournant dans son lit. _Je suis vraiment trop nul... Il va finir par croire que je l'évite._

En plus, il courrait le risque que Hyde se lasse. N'importe qui à sa place l'aurait déjà fait, pour tout dire. Et peut-être qu'à force de se conduire ainsi, le chanteur finirait en prime par lui en vouloir ? Entacher leur bonne relation, voilà ce que Tetsu se refusait à faire en se laissant aller... Mais il finissait tout de même par en arriver là, avec son attitude. Ce n'était vraiment pas simple...

_Mon pauvre Tetsu... Un jour tu seras un peu plus courageux... Mais manifestement, c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui..._

Il enviait Hyde d'être si libre. Lui n'avait réellement rien qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait, ni de dire ce qu'il pensait... Parfois cela lui jouait des tours bien sûr, mais au moins il vivait sans jamais avoir de regrets. Une sensation que Tetsu aurait bien aimé connaître aussi... Et voilà, il était parti pour se prendre la tête une partie de la nuit, au lieu de dormir et de se reposer... Et effectivement. Sauf que ce qui l'empêcha de fermer l'oeil ne fut pas ce qu'il pensait, mais plutôt un coup de tonnerre non loin de là, qui manqua de le faire sursauter d'ailleurs. Un autre suivit, puis une rafale, dans un bruit assourdissant... Il n'en avait pas peur, mais par contre il ne pouvait pas dormir avec un tel boucan...

_Et ben, c'est pas tombé loin... _remarqua-t-il en se levant pour aller à la fenêtre.

Il commença donc à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, comme tourner dans son lit commençait à l'ennuyer... Et comme cela durait et qu'en plus l'orage avait instauré une chaleur et une moiteur désagréables, il décida de se rhabiller et d'aller devant l'hôtel, juste histoire de prendre un peu l'air. Vu le temps et l'heure, il ne devrait croiser personne dans la rue. Il sortit donc dans le couloir, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur... et il heurta quelqu'un.

_Hé ! ...Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu !… _chuchota-t-il tout en allumant la lumière. _Hyde, c'est toi ?_

Au début, il pensa que comme lui, le chanteur avait été réveillé par le vacarme et était sorti de sa chambre pour se balader. Mais au lieu de cela, il vit Hyde passer tout droit sans lui accorder un mot ni même un regard. Il avançait en mode automatique, alors que la lumière s'éteignait de nouveau. Génial, en plus l'électricité le lâchait maintenant. Tetsu le rattrapa :

_Hyde ? Mais où tu vas comme ça ? Et tu pourrais au moins répondre !_

Mais le chanteur avançait toujours de manière bizarre, ce qui pour le coup, inquiéta le bassiste. Il sortit son téléphone afin d'avoir un peu de lumière, et le colla devant le visage de Hyde. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que Hyde, bien que debout au milieu du couloir, avait les yeux fermés.

_Mais c'est quoi ce cirque, tu trouves que c'est une heure pour t'amuser ? Mais... Hyde ? Hou hou !... _fit-il en agitant sa main devant lui. _Alors ça c'est le bouquet ! Il est somnambule, cet idiot là !_

Il paraît qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller un somnambule... Mais cependant à un moment donné, le couloir prendrait fin. Et s'il le touchait, ça le réveillerait ? Tetsu prit le risque, juste pour le faire repartir en sens inverse et le faire entrer dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser déambuler comme ça toute la nuit -ou ce qu'il en restait- ! Mais la chambre de Hyde était fermée, et Tetsu ne se voyait pas le fouiller pour trouver les clefs... Alors il le fit entrer dans la sienne, toujours en éclairant au portable. Il essaya de nouveau l'interrupteur, mais la lumière ne vint toujours pas. Et tranquillement, Hyde alla se mettre au lit, comme si de rien n'était. Elle était bien bonne, celle-là ! Tetsu évitait soigneusement de se trouver seul avec lui depuis des mois, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir -et qu'il avait peur de se laisser aller, aussi-, et voilà que l'objet de ses soucis était dans son lit ! D'accord il dormait, mais quand même... Cela ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. Et maintenant qu'il était couché, est-ce qu'il pouvait le réveiller ? Mais Tetsu n'osa pas... Alors il sortit et alla toquer à la chambre de Ken, espérant que celui-ci ait une idée :

_Ken ? Hé, tu dors ? _Chuchota-t-il en frappant à la porte.

_Plus maintenant... _grogna le guitariste en venant lui ouvrir après quelques instants. _Tu voulais qu'on dorme, alors je dors. À moins que l'hôtel ne brûle, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller... _bailla-t-il, toujours de mauvais poil quand on le réveillait.

_Hyde est somnambule... _lâcha Tetsu sur un ton dramatique.

_C'est nouveau aussi ça ? _S'étonna le guitariste, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cela avant.

_Je ne savais pas non plus ! C'est bizarre, il n'en a jamais parlé._

_Il ne sait peut-être pas qu'il l'est... et comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?_

_Je suis sorti dans le couloir histoire de marcher, l'orage m'a réveillé..._

_Ah bon, y a de l'orage ? _Demanda Ken, baillant de plus belle.

_C'est beau, un sommeil comme le tien, _ironisa Tetsu._ Et bref, je suis tombé sur lui. Il dormait debout, littéralement, c'est super bizarre._

_Et il est où là du coup ?_

_Sur mon lit._

_Sur... ? Haha le malin ! _S'esclaffa Ken, se détendant d'un coup.

_Comment ça ?_

_Non non rien, _s'empressa-t-il de dire, un large sourire aux lèvres. Écoute_ Tetsu, c'est pas si grave que ça, l'important après tout c'est que tu l'aies trouvé et qu'il soit en sécurité. Il ne peut rien lui arriver maintenant._

_Oui c'est sûr, mais j'en fais quoi moi ? Sa chambre est fermée._

_Et ben ton lit est un deux places comme le mien non ? Alors où est le problème ?_

… _Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi, plutôt ? _Demanda Tetsu, gêné.

_Oh écoute, ne sois pas stupide... Tu as peur de quoi ? Il dort, tu m'as dit ! A moins que tu aies peur de succomber tout seul comme un grand..._

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je retourne me coucher, _grogna-t-il.

_Bien parlé._

_Mais demain, il faudra lui dire quand même... Ça peut être dangereux pour lui, ça._

_Mais oui mais oui, c'est pas pour lui que ça devient dangereux, va, _fit Ken, toujours en riant.

_De quoi ?_

_Rien, rien. Bonne nuit Tetsu ! _Conclut-il en fermant sa porte.

_Bon... Au lit alors..._

Tetsu retourna donc dans sa chambre... L'électricité n'était toujours pas revenue, bien que l'orage semblait s'éloigner... Et pour le coup, il avait vraiment sommeil maintenant. Ken avait raison, tout ceci était idiot. Il alla donc se coucher sur le côté du lit qui était libre, décidé à quand même dormir un minimum. Mais bon, c'était loin d'être gagné, vu que la respiration qu'il entendait à côté de lui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul... A l'issue de soirées bien arrosées il y a longtemps, il avait déjà dormi avec Hyde... Cela ne posait pas de problème à l'époque. Mais tout était différent aujourd'hui... Par précaution, il tenta une dernière fois :

_Euh... Tu dors ?_

Aucune réponse, mais par contre Hyde se retourna dans son sommeil et vint se coller à lui. Au bord du lit, Tetsu ne put se pousser davantage sur le côté, mais pour le coup il respirait difficilement. Ca allait devenir compliqué, là... Hyde était vraiment collé à lui, et son bras reposait presque sur le torse du malheureusement bassiste qui en avait presque des suées... Et s'il avait pu voir les yeux grands ouverts du chanteur et son sourire triomphant dans le noir, il aurait su qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté et qu'il avait de quoi s'inquiéter...

**FIN**


	44. Blues

**Dans ce petit OS, j'ai eu envie d'aborder un thème que je n'avais pas encore (ou alors pas de façon si appuyée) traité jusque là... Je ne sais pas trop comment j'y ai pensé, mais ça m'a semblé intéressant, et pas forcément déprimant, malgré le titre. Toutefois je me demande ce que vous en penserez ?**

**Blues**

_Entrez !_

Seul dans son appartement, Hyde appréciait le silence. C'était plutôt rare, dans sa vie. Et de manière plus concrète, c'était même assez rare dans son appartement. Il y avait toujours la télé en bruit de fond, de la musique, la radio ou les bruits de conversation, quand il avait des amis chez lui... Et le bruit de la rue en bas, la journée, des voitures... On ne pouvait pas dire que le silence soit très présent dans sa vie normalement. Mais c'était un choix : il ne le recherchait pas spécialement. En rentrant ce soir, il avait ouvert une bouteille et s'était servi un verre de vin, chose qu'il aimait encore bien faire de temps à autres... Il avait approché son fauteuil de la fenêtre et il regardait vaguement la lune, qui éclairait bien ce soir. Il était resté un moment comme cela, à penser à tout un tas de choses sans rapport les unes avec les autres. Dès qu'il était seul, c'était comme cela : il se mettait à penser à des choses qui n'étaient pas forcément très réconfortantes... Comme par exemple le fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans son appartement pour l'attendre quand il rentrait, tiens. Et déjà, être seul lui pesait. Il était décidément incapable de le rester bien longtemps. Quand on frappa à sa porte, malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il ne songea même pas, c'est donc très naturellement qu'il avait répondu. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire débarquer un Tetsu quelque peu atterré au milieu de son salon, qui grogna aussitôt :

_« Entrez », qu'il dit ! Alors que tu ne sais même pas qui est derrière la porte. Et à cette heure en plus. Tu n'es pas prudent du tout._

_Et bien ce n'était que toi, tu vois._

_Toujours réponse à tout, hein... _

_Toujours, _confirma-t-il, bien content toutefois, de cette visite inattendue.

_Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?_

_Euh... _répondit Hyde, perplexe. _Je te le dis juste au cas où : c'est mon appartement, donc... Mais attends, il est 2 heures du mat', c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !_

_J'étais au concert. _

_Tu y étais ? _Répéta le chanteur, surpris.

_Oui, bien sûr._

_Mais... pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré ?!_

_Je ne sais pas trop... _expliqua Tetsu en s'asseyant. _J'y suis allé après, mais j'ai trop attendu et tu étais déjà rentré._

_C'est dommage..._

_Alors je suis passé par ici et j'ai vu de la lumière depuis le bas de la rue... J'ai su que tu ne dormais pas. Mais je peux te laisser si tu veux, il est tard._

_Non, je suis content de te voir. Un verre ? _Lui proposa-t-il.

_Oui, merci. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si morose ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_Voyons voir... _ironisa le bassiste. _Tu t'es déchaîné sur scène pendant plusieurs heures, on voyait que tu t'éclatais... Et te voilà quelques heures plus tard, tout seul chez toi à boire du vin en regardant par la fenêtre comme si tu étais en pleine déprime... C'est un tableau un peu étrange... J'aurais cru que tu ferais la fête avec toute la bande jusqu'au matin. Ça te ressemblerait plus, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Qu'est-ce que qui me ressemble, au juste ? _Murmura Hyde pensivement.

_Et bien de t'amuser, de profiter... _répondit Tetsu, le trouvant de plus en plus bizarre. _Les concerts te mettent toujours dans un état pas possible..._

_Je l'étais. Dans cet état. Et puis d'un coup, j'ai eu envie d'être seul. Ils font la fête en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas eu envie._

_Tu as des soucis ?_

_Pas spécialement..._

Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, Hyde lui-même devait bien le reconnaître. Bien sûr parfois il avait eu des coups de blues dans sa vie, forcément, mais jamais durant les tournées... Il s'agissait toujours de moments réjouissants d'habitude, quoi qu'il arrive. En plus, être mélancolique n'était pas dans sa nature. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'aurait même pas su dire ce qui le travaillait ainsi. Cela arrive parfois, de n'avoir « pas le moral » comme on dit, et dans un premier temps, de ne pas savoir exactement pourquoi. En le voyant comme cela, Tetsu su qu'il se passait quelque chose, et peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider un peu ? Tant qu'à être là, autant être utile... Hyde était parfois difficile à suivre, mais le fait est que Tetsu commençait à avoir un peu de pratique, depuis le temps. D'ailleurs, ce fut son premier argument pour l'aider à se confier.

_Hyde, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout et que ça ne sortira jamais d'ici._

_Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Toi aussi parfois, tu as envie d'être seul, non ?_

_Tu veux que je m'en aille ?_

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. _

_Pour te répondre : ça m'arrive oui, _reprit Tetsu._ Mais je suis comme ça. Toi, tu détestes la solitude plus que tout. Tu aimes être entouré. Si tu es seul, c'est que ça ne va pas._

_Il faut croire que ce soir, je fais des choses qui ne me ressemblent pas._

_J'ai compris, je n'insiste pas, _soupira-t-il en se calant dans le fauteuil.

_Tu veux que je te dise ? _Fit soudainement le chanteur, comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

_J'écoute._

_J'étais là, sur scène, pendant que le show s'achevait... Je m'éclatais, juste comme tu l'as dit. Tu sais, j'étais content de ce projet. Réunir tout ce monde et faire ces lives tous les ans, j'y tiens... _fit-il en souriant franchement.

_Je sais, oui._

_Mais j'étais là, et je les regardais... _poursuivit Hyde, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu, _et je me suis senti... pas à ma place._

_Pas à ta place ? Dans un concert que tu as toi-même monté ? _S'étonna le bassiste.

_C'est étrange, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais un truc comme ça. Ça m'a collé le cafard._

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par « pas à ta place » ?_

_Je ne sais pas... Tu vois, on mène une vie plutôt bien remplie._

_Ca oui, je confirme, _acquiesça Tetsu.

_On fait les choses parce qu'on en a l'envie, sinon ce n'est même pas la peine. _

_Et quoi ? Tu n'as plus l'envie ? _Demanda-t-il, sérieusement inquiet maintenant.

_Pas vraiment ça... Mais je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant si je faisais bien. Si ça me correspondait._

_J'ai du mal à te suivre, je t'avoue..._

_Je m'amusais... Mais quand j'y ai repensé... J'ai plus de quarante ans et j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre ma vie à l'envers. Je fais aujourd'hui tout ce que je n'ai pas fait quand j'avais 20 ans. Tu te souviens de comment j'étais, à 20 ans ?_

_Bien sûr._

Ça, il y avait pour ainsi dire un monde, entre le Hyde d'aujourd'hui et celui de ses débuts. C'était indéniable. Mais n'est-ce pas le cas de la plupart des gens après tout ? Tout le monde change, tout le monde évolue, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Certains plus que d'autres, il est vrai. Tetsu se remémora un bref instant sa rencontre avec le chanteur, et puis leurs premières scènes, les premiers temps... Hyde était très différent désormais. C'était toujours lui bien sûr, mais il était plus ouvert, plus souriant... Ce que le bassiste comprenait moins en revanche, c'était pourquoi Hyde parlait de cela maintenant, et pourquoi cela semblait le travailler à ce point. Qu'entendait-il exactement par « vivre sa vie à l'envers » ? Il décida de se contenter d'acquiescer et de suivre sa direction, puisque Hyde semblait bien parti pour vider son sac.

_J'étais timide, renfermé... _se souvint Hyde. _Je n'osais rien. Je donnais l'impression d'oser, mais toi tu sais bien que je bluffais._

_Les gens qui te connaissent personnellement le savaient tous, _confirma-t-il sobrement.

_Comment se fait-il alors, que maintenant que j'ai le double, je fasse ces événements que j'aurais dû faire avant ? Que je me comporte comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule._

_Alors c'est ça, la raison de tout ton malaise ? _S'exclama Tetsu. _Tu me fais une crise de la quarantaine à retardement ?_

_Mais non ! Peut-être, j'en sais rien, _marmonna le chanteur, trouvant que si c'était cela, alors là il était effectivement ridicule.

_Mais Hyde, _expliqua Tetsu doucement, pour lui faire comprendre, _c'est idiot ce que tu dis là. Au contraire, ton attitude est même tout à fait logique. Quand tu étais jeune, je suis bien placé pour savoir que rien que le fait de prendre la parole devant une caméra te demandait un effort considérable. Tu doutais de toi-même, de tes capacités et de tout le reste. Avec le temps tu as gagné de l'assurance, de la confiance en toi. Et heureusement, sans cela ta vie aurait été bien difficile... Aujourd'hui tu es différent, tu as mûri. Tu te fiches bien de ce qu'on pense de toi et de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire : tu t'amuses. Et tu veux mon avis ? Tu as bien raison._

_Tu penses ?... _fit Hyde, perplexe.

_Tu sais, ça fait 20 ans que tu me dis « tu te poses trop de questions »... Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai envie de te le dire._

_Quand tu le dis comme ça, c'est sûr..._

_Hyde, si tu en as envie, fais-le. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors arrête. C'est aussi bête que ça, _affirma Tetsu._ Mais te demander si c'est bien ou pas par rapport à ce qu'on pense de toi, à ton âge ou à je ne sais quoi d'autre, ça ne sert à rien. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu fais les choses tant qu'elles t'amusent. Ce soir tu ressentais ça, non ? Alors profites-en. Tellement de gens se lassent de tout... Toi tu fais quelque chose que tu aimes. Ne gâche pas ça en te posant trop de questions._

_Mais malgré ça... _ajouta le chanteur, se laissant convaincre. _Ca ne t'arrive jamais de penser au futur ?_

_Dans quel sens ?_

_Rien ne dure... Et prendre les choses pour acquises, c'est dangereux, surtout dans notre métier. Est-ce qu'on ne finira pas par attendre autre chose de moi ? Est-ce que je ne devrai pas y penser ? _

Pour cela, Tetsu pouvait davantage le comprendre. Car il se posait parfois cette question aussi. Ils avaient la chance de durer, dans un métier où on peut facilement tomber aux oubliettes. Et il était très tentant de se reposer sur ses lauriers, de voir que ce que l'on fait continue à plaire, alors de continuer dans cette voie... Mais on ne peut jamais prévoir si et quand les gens se lasseront des habitudes. Et lorsque cela arrive et qu'on n'y est pas préparé, alors on perd... C'était un risque que Tetsu connaissait bien et dont il avait parfois peur. Alors bien sûr, il comprenait ce que Hyde ressentait par rapport à cela. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une crise de la quarantaine comme il l'avait pensé. C'était un peu plus que cela. Il s'était vu ce soir, en train d'agir de la façon qui était la sienne depuis quelques années maintenant, et il avait eu ce déclic là : est-ce que mon attitude et ma musique ne va pas finir par lasser ? Est-ce que cela me correspond bien ? Est-ce que je ne devrai pas faire autrement ? Et ces questions le perturbaient car comme Tetsu l'avait dit : il s'amusait actuellement, dans ce qu'il faisait. Il avait juste peur d'être en décalage avec le public. Ou de finir par l'être.

_Je vais te confier un petit secret, _lui dit Tetsu après réflexion.

_Quoi ?_

_Une des choses que j'admire le plus chez toi, c'est cette façon que tu as de savoir exactement ce qu'on attend de toi, et de donner ça aux gens... mais en même temps, de faire comme tu l'entends. Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu y arrives. Quand tu as débuté en solo, tu as proposé aux gens un album très doux qui te correspondait à ce moment là. Ça a cartonné et tu as aimé le faire. Après tu es revenu à des choses plus rock parce que tu sentais que c'était ce qu'on voulait de toi maintenant, et tu l'as fait toujours de façon à ce que ça te plaise._

_Tet-chan..._

_Et donc, quand il arrivera encore, ce moment où on finira par attendre autre chose de toi, et bien tu sauras quoi faire. Tu sens ça. Tu sauras trouver une façon de faire qui t'amusera et qui plaira. Parce que tu es comme ça. _

Il en avait l'air tellement sûr... tellement persuadé. Tetsu ne doutait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Hyde avait un peu moins de recul lui, et même quand le succès était au rendez-vous, de toute façon il regardait déjà plus loin, pour être sûr de ne pas décevoir la fois suivante. Il espérait que Tetsu ait raison. Que ce qu'il propose aujourd'hui continue à plaire tant que cela durerait et qu'après, il puisse se renouveler. Tellement d'artistes n'y parviennent pas et font sans cesse les mêmes choses... Il avait toujours craint d'être l'un d'entre eux. En tout cas, il avait bien fait de tout déballer, et à quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien : il se sentait nettement mieux maintenant. Cette crainte, il l'avait formulé à voix haute ce soir car elle s'était montrée de façon marquante dans la soirée, mais inconsciemment, cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'elle s'insinuait en lui... Il ne savait pas exactement s'il en était débarrassé, mais il se sentait mieux d'en avoir parlé.

_Merci._

_Cela dit je retire ce que j'ai dit : malgré les années, _fit Tetsu avec humour, _ta confiance en toi reste approximative, c'est juste que tu le caches mieux. J'ai failli me faire avoir et croire que tu n'avais plus aucun doute maintenant._

_À toi, je peux difficilement cacher les choses, _admit Hyde avec un vrai sourire sincère.

_Tu n'as pas à le faire. Regarde où ça te mène, à déprimer tout seul bêtement._

_Dis Tet-chan... _lui demanda-t-il, sérieusement à nouveau. _Malgré tout, tu ne penses jamais au futur ? Dans dix ans par exemple, où est-ce qu'on en sera ?_

_Pareil qu'il y a 10 ans. Mais tout en ayant évolué, _répondit Tetsu, qui essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

_Tout peut bien finir demain..._

_Et je peux bien me faire renverser par une voiture en sortant d'ici. Mais si j'y pense, j'aurais peur tout le temps et je ne ferai jamais rien. Là c'est pareil. Contente-toi de vivre à fond et prends ce qu'on te donne. Je te rappelle que tu dis tout le temps ça, alors applique-le !_

_Tu as raison._

_Et pour ce qui est de ton âge, _ajouta le bassiste en souriant, _je te trouve drôlement gonflé d'y faire allusion devant moi, qui me ramasse toutes les rides que tu n'as pas._

_Alors ça c'est pas vrai, j'en ai !_

_C'est ça, monsieur a une ride et il nous fait une déprime. _

_Je ne déprime pas, je constate, _s'offusqua le chanteur.

_C'est ça. Ressers-moi au lieu de dire des conneries._

_Dans dix ans... _soupira Hyde en remplissant le verre de son ami. _Pourvu qu'on soit encore là tous les quatre... Moi ça me va._

_Content de te l'entendre dire._


	45. Crise d'ado

**Ca faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? J'ai perdu de la motivation et des lecteurs, les dernières fois où j'ai publié... Le manque de reviews m'a toujours démotivée et du coup j'ai arrêté de poster sans même m'en rendre compte... Je m'y suis remise, mais juste pour cet OS à vrai dire. Enjoy :)**

**Crise d'ado**

_C'est entendu ? Tu le ramènes à la maison dimanche ?_

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai bien noté. Je ne le ramènerai pas trop tard... Bien que j'aurais aimé, parce que ce n'est pas de sitôt que je repasserai un week-end avec lui !_

_Pas sûre que tu dises encore ça dimanche... _soupira Megumi, l'air fatigué.

_Allons... C'est à ce point ?_

Personne n'est épargné. Ou alors, seulement un petit nombre. « L'âge ingrat », comme on appelle ça. Cette période de la vie plus ou moins longue selon les gens, où on est sans cesse complexé, à fleur de peau... Une période pourrie, de l'avis de beaucoup. Et généralement, les premiers à prendre sont les parents. Ils sont soit trop protecteurs, soit trop laxistes mais de toute façon, ils ne sont jamais bien. Ceux des autres sont toujours mieux. Et puis ils sont toujours là, alors ils sont les meilleures cibles. Et l'ironie de tout ceci, c'est que lorsque l'on devient parent à son tour, on oublie comme par magie, qu'un jour on a été adolescent aussi. Et qu'on en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à nos parents.

Ces temps-ci, Hyde comprenait mieux ses parents. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à la place qu'ils avaient occupé voici quelques années, puisque son fils unique avait 15 ans. Et pour résumer : il était chiant. Bien sûr Hyde savait parfaitement qu'il avait bon fond et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une période... De même qu'il savait bien que son fils était loin d'être terrible, comparé à d'autres qui faisaient de vraies conneries... Mais même en sachant cela... Sa patience était souvent mise à rude épreuve. Et de la patience, Hyde n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup de toute façon. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, ni qu'on manque de respect. Et son fils était un peu borderline de ce côté là, ces temps-ci. C'est aussi ce que semblait dire Megumi, qui le voyait bien plus que lui et qui ne savait plus par quel bout le prendre, certains jours...

_Tu vois, _dit-elle l'air presque nostalgique, _quand il était petit et que je pensais à lui plus grand... C'était surtout les filles, ce genre de choses qui m'inquiétaient le plus... Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être... comme ça._

_L'adolescence, c'est une période pourrie tu sais, _soupira Hyde, bien content lui, de ne pas encore avoir à aborder le sujet « les filles », justement._ La mienne était nulle. Je n'intéressais pas les filles, les mecs ne me prenaient pas au sérieux... Tu me paierais, que je n'y retournerai pas !_

_Je suis d'accord, mais là... Rien ne va, tout l'ennuie, tout est nul... A commencer par moi._

_Voyons, tu sais bien qu'il t'adore. Mais il faut t'y faire : câliner sa maman, à son âge c'est fini, _fit Hyde, voyant que c'était surtout de cela, dont il s'agissait.

_Je suppose que j'aurais voulu profiter de mon petit garçon encore un peu... _admit-elle avec un petit sourire._ C'est passé si vite. Enfin, j'y vais._

_Hiroki ! _Appela Hyde._Viens dire bonsoir à ta mère, elle s'en va !_

_'soir ! _Fit une voix en provenance du fond de l'appartement du chanteur.

_Tu te déplaces, si ce n'est pas trop te demander !_

_Laisse. Bon courage. Reste calme, _conseilla Megumi, _ne le braque pas et ça ira._

_Mais enfin, _plaisanta Hyde, _c'est mon fils ou bien un tueur en série que tu m'amènes là ?! Allez file, ne t'en donc fais pas comme ça !_

D'un côté, Hyde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que Megumi n'était pas objective : comme elle l'avouait elle-même, elle regrettait que son petit garçon ait grandi si rapidement... Du coup, il arrivait à un âge où être proche de sa mère était « ringard ». Il n'était plus un bébé, apparemment. Le chanteur pouvait comprendre cela, puisqu'en quelque sorte, il partageait un peu ce sentiment. Pas de la même manière, mais l'idée était là. Mais de l'autre côté, il fallait reconnaître que ce passage d'une période à une autre, s'il aurait facilement pu être bien pire -Hyde voyait comment se comportaient les enfants de certains de ses amis-, n'était pas non plus une promenade de santé. Hiroki ne parle plus beaucoup, pour commencer. Du moins, plus avec lui. Avant il lui racontait tout dans les moindres détails, et maintenant ses réponses étaient soit « oui », soit « non ». Et puis il ronchonnait souvent, Megumi avait raison là-dessus : tout était nul, rien n'allait... Il n'était pas le premier à être comme cela et sûr que cela lui passerait, mais en attendant, il n'était pas la plus agréable des compagnies, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Et le samedi, alors que Hyde faisait un brin de ménage dans l'appartement et qu'il en était à la salle de bain, il éleva la voix alors qu'il vit pour la énième fois les affaires de son fils sur le sol :

_Hiroki, un type plutôt intelligent a inventé la corbeille à linge. Et comme moi-même je ne suis pas trop bête, j'en ai acheté une. Tu vois comme les choses sont bien faites ! Alors sers-t-en._

_Ouais ouais..._

_Et tu peux mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? Je vais finir de préparer le repas._

_Attends, je finis ma partie._

Hyde n'était pas patient. Vraiment pas. Il se prenait des réponses sur un ton plus que désagréable depuis la veille -et depuis plusieurs week-end, si on allait par là-, en plus de repasser derrière Hiroki en permanence. Il ne voyait pas où était la difficulté en plus : il lui demandait juste de mettre un peu la main à la pâte ! Son fils ne voulait plus être traité comme un enfant ? Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, qu'il ne se comporte pas comme s'il en était encore un. En imaginant que Megumi vivait cela au quotidien, la moutarde lui monta au nez. Il était plus que temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ceci. En un éclair il fut dans la salle, planté devant la télé, alors que Hiroki jouait -encore- aux jeux vidéo. Il changea de ton :

_Tu finiras après manger. Mets la table, s'il te plaît._

_Deux secondes._

_Maintenant, _répliqua Hyde en éteignant console et télévision.

_J'y allais ! C'est nul ça ! _

_Quand je dis quelque chose, _articula Hyde, _j'aime bien être écouté. Et je déteste me répéter. Tu joues depuis plus de 2h, alors stopper un peu ne te fera pas de mal et d'autre part, tu peux bien mettre la main à la pâte. Ce n'est pas t'exploiter que de te demander de mettre la table, d'essuyer la vaisselle, ou de ne pas laisser traîner tes fringues un peu partout._

_C'est maman qui t'a demandé ça ? _Grogna Hiroki en se levant pour s'exécuter.

_Ça quoi ?_

_Ces trucs sur le rangement, le repas..._

_Elle ne m'a rien demandé. Mais vu que tu en parles, _reprit-il en tentant d'avoir l'air sévère,_ je me suis laissé dire que tu ne l'aidais pas beaucoup. Tu es grand maintenant et faire la vaisselle, faire la lessive, ce genre de choses l'aideraient bien. Et c'est normal d'y participer. _

_Ok ok..._

_Je sais que là, tu me trouve chiant. Mais je ne te fais pas la morale juste pour le plaisir : c'est important, ce genre de choses. Je suis d'accord, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus drôle. Mais c'est important d'y participer._

_Oui, j'ai compris... _marmonna le jeune homme.

_Tu parles... _soupira Hyde, songeant qu'un mur aurait plus de conversation.

Oui, dans le fond, ce n'est pas que Hiroki soit proprement intenable... C'est surtout qu'il était agaçant, en fait. Et qu'on ne pouvait plus rien lui dire sans qu'il se referme automatiquement. Hyde, tout comme Megumi, avait tenté avec l'humour, la douceur... Il ne récoltait que des « ouais » ou des « pffff c'est nul » alors forcément, au bout d'un moment il se lassait de se montrer sympa... Et puis comme le lui avait dit Megumi il y a quelques années quand Hiroki était plus petit et que Hyde était trop laxiste : « tu n'es pas censé être son copain, tu es son père. Alors parfois, tu n'as pas à être sympa ». C'était sûrement très vrai, n'empêche qu'à l'heure actuelle, ça n'aidait pas à la communication. Enfin, Hyde se consolait en se disant que s'il avait eu une fille, ça n'aurait probablement pas été plus facile...

Ce soir là, Tetsu était venu. Hiroki était déjà allé au lit -où bien jouait-il encore à ses jeux...-. Le groupe préparait un prochain album, lentement mais sûrement... Hyde avait écrit quelques chansons et ce soir, il en profitait pour montrer au leader l'une d'entre elles, qu'il aimait plutôt bien. L'avis de Tetsu était toujours judicieux et sa première impression était souvent la bonne. Aussi quand il parcourut des yeux la feuille contenant les paroles qu'avait écrit Hyde et qu'un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, le chanteur sourit à son tour, rassuré. Effectivement, une fois qu'il eut fini, Tetsu eut tôt fait de lui dire qu'elle était « vraiment bien », cette chanson.

_Donc ça te va ? Ca ne fait pas trop court ? _Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

_Non, au contraire, n'y touche plus. Elle est bien comme elle est._

_Ok alors, je laisse comme ça._

_Super. Et... Tu as perdu quelque chose ? _Demanda le bassiste en voyant Hyde retourner ses poches.

_Mes clopes. Tu ne les vois pas ?_

_Attends... _fit Tetsu en regardant autour d'eux, sur la table et les meubles. _Non, rien. Tu n'as pas changé de fringues aujourd'hui ?_

_Ben non. Tu sais que je me demande si je ne perds pas un peu la boule, _fit Hyde en se grattant la tête._ Mes clopes disparaissent ces temps-ci, c'est dingue !_

_Comment ça ?_

_Et bien pas moyen de remettre la main sur mon paquet... Ou bien je le croyais encore bien plein et il est à moitié vide... _acheva-t-il, perplexe. _Pourtant ça ne me ressemble pas, ça._

_Hm... _

_Bon c'est pas grave, j'ai un paquet dans la chambre, _fit le chanteur en se levant.

_Je dirai bien quelque chose, mais tu vas m'envoyer promener..._

_Moi ? Ben pourquoi ?_

_Parce que j'aurais bien une petite idée d'où sont tes clopes... _proposa Tetsu le plus délicatement du monde.

_Où ça ? _

_Par là._

_La chambre d'Hiroki ?... _fit Hyde en voyant la direction que Tetsu pointait. _Non mais tu plaisantes ?! _S'écria-t-il, l'air outré.

_Il a 15 ans, _répondit tranquillement Tetsu.

_Et alors ? Tu fumais toi, à 15 ans ?!_

_Non, j'ai essayé une fois à 17 ans et je me suis bien promis de ne jamais recommencer, vu que c'était dégueulasse. Mais de nos jours, 15 ans, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment..._

_Mon fils ne fume pas, _grogna Hyde, qui en plus se trouvait vieux vu qu'il en était à penser à des « mais où va le monde ?» et autres « les jeunes, c'est plus ce que c'était ».

_T'as probablement raison, _répliqua le bassiste avec un demi sourire._ Tes clopes doivent avoir envie de préserver tes poumons et elles s'enfuient à toutes jambes. C'est sympa ça !_

_J'aime pas quand tu te paies ma tête !... Tout comme j'aime pas le fait que tu aies toujours raison, quel que soit le sujet._

_Tu sais, voyons les choses du bon œil. Tu vas lui en parler demain et l'affaire sera réglée. C'est pas si grave, il a sûrement voulu jouer à être plus grand... C'est un bon garçon, ça n'empêche pas._

_Ton optimisme est très sympa, mais malheureusement un peu trop... optimiste, justement, _soupira Hyde, prêt à passer à nouveau pour le méchant._ Une partie de moi a envie d'aller lui coller une raclée._

_Et l'autre partie ?_

_L'autre partie se dit de se la fermer... _murmura-t-il tristement._ J'ai été un père absent, mauvais... Si je dois en plus être le père qui gueule, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit bénéfique._

_Hyde, ne sois pas bête, tu veux ? _Fit Tetsu, plus sérieusement maintenant. _Tu as eu 15 ans toi aussi non ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu étais un ange avec tes parents ?_

_Je n'étais pas facile, c'est vrai... _reconnut-il après un instant d'hésitation.

_Il n'y a rien de plus. Ils vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs parce que c'est l'âge. On y est tous passé, plus ou moins. Mais ça ne dure qu'un temps. Ca n'empêche pas que tu peux lui mettre les points sur les i, mais ne prends pas ça trop à cœur..._

_Je ne suis pas chiant... Je ne pense pas l'être du moins. Mais je ne supporte pas le mensonge. Et je déteste voir Megumi malheureuse. _

_Essaie de comprendre, _insista Tetsu, qui une fois de plus se comportait en défenseur de Hiroki,_ il n'est plus un gamin. Megumi-chan a certainement du mal à vaccepter que son petit garçon ne soit plus là. _

_Et d'où tu sais tout ça toi ? _Répliqua Hyde, surpris de ce jugement de la part de ce célibataire endurci.

_Eh bien j'ai deux neveux et une sœur qui ne coupe pas le cordon avec eux, _expliqua Tetsu très simplement, _alors tu parles si je m'y connais !_

_Papa ?_

Les deux musiciens se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte donnant sur le couloir et la chambre de Hiroki, surpris. Le fils de Hyde se tenait là, à quelques pas d'eux, l'air à moitié endormi. Hyde regarda sa montre, qui indiquait minuit passé. Zut, ils avaient probablement parlé bien trop fort et cela l'avait réveillé. Sur le coup, il s'en voulut. Alors que secondes plus tôt, il était en pétard contre lui. Preuve qu'il ne pouvait pas être fâché bien longtemps... il reconsidéra les paroles pleines de bon sens de Tetsu, ainsi que l'heure tardive, et jugea que l'engueulade pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain, sûrement...

_Hiroki ? On parlait trop fort ?_

_Non, je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Salut ,Tetsu-kun._

_Salut ! _Lança le bassiste d'une voix enjouée._Tu veux te joindre à nous ?_

_Quoi, je peux ? _S'étonna le jeune garçon en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_Ben oui._

_Cool... Je vais juste chercher à boire ! _S'écria-t-il en filant d'une traite vers la cuisine.

_Tu essaies de passer pour le plus cool des deux ? _Grogna Hyde, sentant que « tonton Tetsu » avait encore marqué des points.

_Non, ç a j'y arrive depuis toujours, _le taquina ce dernier. _Je veux juste te montrer qu'il veut juste être traité comme un grand. Et puis demain c'est dimanche, il n'a pas école..._

_Ouais, je suppose que tu dis vrai. Cependant..._

_Cependant ?_

_Hiroki ! _Appela Hyde, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

_Oui, p'pa ?_

_Avant de venir t'installer avec nous, fais un détour par ta chambre et ensuite remets dans ma chambre ce truc qui est à moi._

_Euh... de quoi tu parles ? _Fit timidement Hiroki en arrivant lentement de l'autre pièce.

_Tu sais de quoi je parle, _insista Hyde en le regardant droit dans les yeux._ Et on n'en parlera plus, justement. Allez hop, vas. Y aura pas de seconde chance._

_Oui p'pa... _répondit-il si bas qu'on l'entendait à peine, tandis qu'il disparut, écarlate.

_Et n'oublie pas le briquet._

…

_Quel tact, quelle finesse, _ironisa Tetu, plaignant sincèrement Hiroki, qui n'oserait sûrement pas revenir vers eux tout seul, après ça._ Je suis scié._

_Je me fous du tact, _répliqua Hyde, pensant qu'il avait trouvé là un juste milieu._ J'ai fait des conneries à 15 ans, mais pas celle-là au moins._

_Tu l'as faite plus tard et tu continues, pour ce que ça change..._

_Heureusement que sa mère ne sape pas mon autorité comme tu le fais..._

_**FIN**_

**En réalité le fils de Hyde n'a pas cet âge à l'heure actuelle mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire là-dessus, comme cela, pour voir :). J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :)**


End file.
